


Show off

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 105,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Inspired by – Japan Brothel - In Time – Neon Demon – Ai no kusabi – Eden / AU / Violence of any KindBeing a whore is tough, being an Omega whore even worse and living at the Outside of Society is the worst, most bad luck someone could have... At least that is what Dean is thinking until he is thrown into the System due to strange circumstances……***If you loose a brother who raised you? If you loose your perspectiv you've been driven by?How far would you go? What would you do to get it all back?Sam and Dean are separated for years now. They've lived in different worlds without any Connection.Without help they would never come back together.Maybe one of those Special Alphas is what they need......And now it is Dean who needs help to survive in a world that isn’t his own.............





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This Story contains a fourth gender at the ABO System.  
> Omega - Beta - Alpha - Ultra (an ancient form of Alpha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by – Japan Brothel - In Time – Neon Demon – Ai no kusabi – Eden / AU / Violence of any Kind
> 
> Being a whore is tough, being an Omega whore even worse and living at the Outside of Society is the worst, most bad luck someone could have... At least that is what Dean is thinking until he is thrown into the System due to strange circumstances…… 
> 
> ***  
> If you loose a brother who raised you? If you loose your perspectiv you've been driven by?  
> How far would you go? What would you do to get it all back?
> 
> Sam and Dean are separated for years now. They've lived in different worlds without any Connection.  
> Without help they would never come back together.  
> Maybe one of those Special Alphas is what they need......
> 
> And now it is Dean who needs help to survive in a world that isn’t his own.............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story contains a fourth gender at the ABO System.  
> Omega - Beta - Alpha - Ultra (an ancient form of Alpha)

This is no beta so be Aware of a lot of spelling and grammatical mistakes. Im still learning ........ sorry....  
But helpfull comments and hints are very welcome. ^^!

Show off 

Prologue:

They waited for the customer to call, to pick his peace of meat.  
As it started there were four guys and three girls to choose from but it was years ago and 039 was way younger then.  
For the dark blond it seemed like Dekades.  
The squeaky voice over the sound system called them out and the line of 20 guys and 49 girls moved along the pale corridor.  
Every one of them was only dressed in either white or lack underwear, a number on a round clip connected at the waistbands.  
It must be some bigger appointment if they brought out the whole merchandise of the first flour. 039 thought.  
Usually the darkblond wasn´t one of the first floor ideals. But circumstances has it, so today he was among those high prised ones.  
He wasn´t thankfull though because among these barely juveniles the tall, muscled, dark blond looked even older as he already was. Seeing these kids lining up reminds him of his early years. He was one of those stupids, full of dreams, illusions and high expectations. None of them will ever pay off but at that age you always knew better than every one else. These kids, so sure they´ll be the one that makes it all the way out, all the way up. A part of 039 pittied them and another part hated them for what he was thinking himself as he was at there age. 

039 never was a dreamer himself, he needed to be an adult way to young and never believed in a perfect live at all. But even him had dreamed, hoped for a save place, had lost his thoughts in these illusions he could see in the other whores eyes and sometime in there behaviour. But he knew this live. His Body wasn´t shaped by accident or created by to much free time in an expensive Studio. All he was, physicaly and psychological was the result of his untypical long live without protection, without a caretaker. A live 039 only ever could depend on its own and his abilitys.

He did not expect to be one of the few that would be chosen and it wasn´t that bad to think like that. Not been chosen means sleeping well this night, means no sucking of digs or beeing fucked by ugly asswholes who wouldn´t get a second blink if they´d met somewhere under normal circumstances.  
Sadly, every coin has a turn.  
So, not beeing picked also means running out of time, …………… running out of money.  
And 039 was running out fast.

The dark blond looked into the one sided mirror of the big white room with the three stairs along the wall in the back.  
The bell rang ones and most of the whores went there to take a seat and get into good view under that bright white light from the ceiling.  
039 did not. The tall man stayed close to the door, leaning on the doorframe, his arms crost and folded in front of his chest.  
He decided to wait it out till they´ll be brought back to the rooms.  
Also this room was way to bright for the dark blonds eyes. Used to the dark, back at the living quarters almost all day, the light burned. But this close to the door he could hide a bit. Not only from the light but also from the youth, chatting, laughing and posing around him.  
Watching them showing off there best parts was kind of pathetic even if it was his job as well.  
Some started stupid small acts. Pretending to enjoy each other, syly smiling by the meaningless words whispered close to their ears.  
Fake interactions, that’s what this was all about here. 039 knew this all to well. He´d done those shows himself in the beginning.  
The dark blond rubbed his sore neck and stretched his body a bit, carefully not showing all of his length.  
This wouldn´t take to long he told himself.  
Sure enough the monotone speaker voice starts calling the picked numbers. 

039 was tired and he tried not to yawn while the speaker was shouting.  
009……012……030…….020……001…..  
It definitely was some big order this time because it took almost 5min till the speaker went mute again.  
Right after, the lights dimmed down a bit and they could get back to there spaces.  
On the way back 039 realised the movements on the main stairs. Some guyes moved the stuff from one of the other floors of this old motel building.  
The run down interior fits this run down building and 039 knew it wouldn´t be long till he´d to move again. 

To many were selling this kind of goods, to young, to cheap. The darkblond watches the movers and sighted. He was exactly like this worn out stuff they carried out.  
Used, old and ready to be thrown away.  
That wasn´t sad at all, the tall man thought.  
But he was a survivor, always was always will be.  
At least that’s what he told himself over and over again.

\-----------------------------------------------------

He tied his tie again. But somehow it didn´t worked out and got even worse every time he tried again. It just didn´t looked the way it should.  
The dark haired man growled at the large mirror. He doesn´t want to do this and the tie problem didn´t enlighten his mood a slightest bit.  
Why did he said yes, why did they expect him to participate in such an event?  
Why were society Rules such a pain in the ass. Who cares if the new Lead has a mate, what does it matter it had nothing to do with his work performance or behaviour.  
Was that even legal to make, having a mate, a requirement for beeing promoted and to become a partner?  
Also it seemed a useless effort to care for a mate, even though they wouldn´t last (for) long (anyway).  
There was none to blame, it was all on his own.  
But how, for chucks sake, could he have forgotten that this event was tonight?!  
The dark haired growled again, low and rough in frustration as the tie went backwards again.

Just a few minutes later, the bright deep blue eyes took a last look at the mirror, controlling the fitting of the expensive dark suit.  
He looked presentable but still there was this one big problem. Or, how the darkhaired preferred to remind himself. There was one thing left to be solved bevor this evening.

He could do this, well, he had to. There was no other option. But still he was angry at his mistake. It was atypical for the alpha to forget something.  
He´d had two month to get someone to cover as his mate at the promotion, it was himself who lost it and forgot, so it was his punishment to do it this way.

The Concierge greeted, his eyes down, as the darkhaired crossed the bright marmoreal Lobby.  
The Alpha nodded back without really paying attention to him or the 6.9 feet tall, musceled Security worker next.  
The Door was held open from a small Omega Boy who bowed deep enough to almost face the stone walk. The Alpha did not care. His car was already waiting and his mind was elsewhere.  
His driver, a dark honey blond short man, opened the backseat door of the black company limousine.  
He smiled and showed no intention of lowering his view as the alpha stepped closer.  
The darkhaired just shake his head. He knew this man for years, he was probably his most trusted one. Even though he never understood this mans kind of humor. 

“Evening Cassy!”

The honeyblond greeted amused and without hesitation.

“I am not overstepping my parts if I asked how´s your mate doing? Do we get her on the way….. or?!”

The driver didn´t even tried to hide his face wide grin.  
He knew quite well that his “Boss” did not have found one or even looked for. And he was excited to know how the genius liked to put this in order.

“It is still Castiel and you definitely overstep your lines, as always.” The dark haired mentioned emotionless.

The honey blond doesn´t seem to care. He smiled from head to toe and watched Castiel steping into the Limousine. 

“I tell you on the way.” 

The driver bowed theatricly and closed the door.  
The moment they hid the road the honey blond was back to the term. Of cause.

“Sooooo…..?” The tall man looked into the back mirror.  
Castiel hold his head, massaging his temples. 

“Gab. You´re annoying as usual.”  
The man just smirks and gave a thumb up.

“I get it you haven´t thought about and forgot it. Cassy you work to much.  
So what´s the plan?”

“….” The blue eyes of the alpha on the backseat glistened from the passing light outside.  
“Gab…… Do you know one of these…….” Castiel gestured uncomfortable with his well manicured hand.  
“…these you know…brothels?”

Gab furrowed his brows. “Really… the dump………? You wanna go to the dump?”  
He looked sceptical.  
“Aren´t there way better options here in town?”

“I doubt it… Gab you know our work. There is no guarantee they kept silent.”  
“I´ve got no interest of dealing with that.” Castiel ended.

“Well you could get an official…., you know, a payed mate. Don´t tell me you´re still into this old fashioned, prude thinking of need of meaning and this meant for each other stupidity?” Gab sounded discussed even thinking about.  
Mates were meant to be toys for lust and pleasure, maybe for display but not for the heart.

Castiel looked out of the onside blinded window. He made a hurted face.  
“I´m not………!” And with a smaller voice he added. “…. I want something true….something more…..”

Gab smiled sadly. This was just out of reach, out of Reality.  
“….Well,………..dump it is!”  
And the honey blond hit the gas.  
Thinking about the ready gun by his side.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The tall man got the last box and carried it to the bar storage room. He waved at the Bartender in a greeting gesture and moved on.  
Wiping away the sweat on his forehead he went back to the Truck.  
50 more Barrels and a lot of stuff to go.  
But the 30 years old was fine.  
That wasn´t hard work at all. He was healthy, well trained and build and he´s got brain. And as against his College he was free to go where ever when ever he liked to.  
He wasn´t limited like some others of this society.

With this he had the freedom to decide for his own. Although he could understand the appealing of someone taking care of him, he couldn´t think of giving up himself.  
And aside the fantasy of beeing cared by someone who sacrifices every thing for this one and only partner, the dark haired know, the reality was not even near this ideal.  
And the tall Beta would know because once in his live he had have that kind of real devotion in a real relation or at least a real close on to this fantasy picture of a caretaker.  
But here in this real world here on earth every thing goes by payment and using something or someone. The Rule was easy, the less the worth of someone, the less the guild for treading he, she, it like shit.

The tall man pushed some hair aside that went on his face, as he looked on the street walks he was passing. A lot leached Ones were out today. The streets were full lately. The alphas presented the mates. It was the same sign within the last weeks. The Beta had seen a lot of well styled Omegas and a lot more naked than usual. This kind of presenting was out of style a few years ago. Sadly it started to become popular again.  
This embarrassing procedure for an Omega was nothing more than a game to the Alphas.  
The tall Beta had once met an Omega who found it a complement to be shown naked. Once of hundred he´d worked with. The young woman told him that she was proud to be beauty enough that her Alpha wanted others to see what he could have every time.  
The Beta felt pity but for her he was fine. Although it was nothing he would ever accept as a general working concept.  
How ever lately this way of showing had become way more popular and to do it on the streets has become a habit within weeks. The Beta wondered what was it that made the Alphas insecure enough that they had to show off like that. Presenting there mates, naked on the street, leached and sometimes crawling on all four.

The Beta went to the Truck. “A lot of leached ones today.” He stated to the young guy on the passenger seat, who had his eyes down. Another bad habit becoming popular again the Beta thought.  
The boy next to him was only 16 and insecure of almost every thing especially of the giant beta he had to work with. The bright brown Omega probably haven’t left his parents house often.  
He was one of so many Omegas these days. Although his parents had him trained the small basics of his status he wasn’t nearly as well trained as it needed to be if he thought about beeing in care or becoming a house merchandise of some well off alpha.  
The Beta looked at the Boy to his right. It wasn’t pity he felt but knowing the unwell future of this one was kind of sad. They would try every thing to change it but the boy hadn’t made as much progress as they had hoped he would.  
And the dark haired know, some couldn’t be saved no matter how hard the try.  
But that was probably not what the Omega had thought his live would be.  
The boy was cute but he missed the features that currently appealed to the people. He was linky and his legs and arms seemed not to listen to his brain. His brown hair and eyes does not show any specials at all and if not been born omega the boy would get lost in any crowd.  
Maybe this what has remind the dark haired Beta on his own youth and that’s why he somehow liked the boy even though he seemed stubborn and kind of ignorant to all around him. He just wanted to be what he was told he would be for all his live.  
In a mean statement the boy was boring and since he normally wasn’t allowed to talk, he could not show off by any means.  
Since he was teached and trained only in first Basics, probably his parents couldn’t afford the money for more, maybe this Omega hasn’t to say anything at all.  
But the tall Beta would try never the less.  
For now the guy stayed silent, does not look out or at the environment. He just climbed out when they stopped went onto the back of the Truck and handed over the Barrels, always the eyes down. 

It didn’t take long to there next destination.  
And they were welcomed warmly.  
“SAM!”  
A hyperactive red haired femal Beta rushed out threw the Backdoor to greet the tall Beta with a familiar hug.  
“Hy Charly.” Sam slung his long arms around the slender female Body.  
“Oh you´ve got a new one?!” She mentioned curiously at the Omega who was climbing on the back of the Truck.  
The dark haired hugged her back.  
“Yeah. It´s tailor. He´s still a bit shy.”  
The red haired smiled unseen and stayed respectfully aback to not scare the young boy even more. So she stayed at the Backdoor as Sam went to the Omega to help unload there supplys.  
“How´s it today” The red haired looked on the back of the truck. Flinching about the amount of barrels, baskets and boxes needed to be delivered.  
“Not as bad as it looks. No need to worry. We´re good actually.” Sam smiled, balancing one of the wooden barrels on his shoulders.  
“How is it going here?” The tall beta nodded at the small Motel the red haired Girl was working in/at.  
“Well rumors has it there is something big going on at the core. A lot of high alphas in town. We´ve got a lot of Managers. And most of them would not even consider this place to stay. But town is packed and so are we. Mostly a bunch of assholes. Allways complaining and grabbing and touching on every one close by.”  
Sam looked worried. “You ok?”  
“Yeah!” The girl smirked. “You bet, and in case, i´ve got my betty with me…”  
She showed a small retractable bat and an animal spray tied to her flank.  
Sam´s brows furrowed. “Man Charly! Be careful.”  
“Allways! So how´s the workload at Bobbys?”  
“Well you´re untypical guests explains the orders.”  
“I mean Cockles, cavier and lobster? A bit over the top but fresh as ordered. Although Bobby had some trouble to get some of the fruits, i can´t even pronounce some of them.” Charly chuckled. “As i said, a bunch of assholes.” She add.  
Both went in and she followed Sam down stairs.  
“By the way, theses “assholes” around how are you´re Maids and stuff?” Sam was referring to the typical Problems occur with having Alphas and Omegas in the same place. Even under medication Alphas did not behave that accurate around the defined as less worth Omegas.  
Charly sadly shook her head.  
“They work only downstairs for now. It didn´t work otherwise. So it is a bit more for us to do but it´s fine, at least for now.”  
Sam nodded. “You know you can tall anytime right?”  
“I know and I would but we´ve got security this week so i´ll be fine.” Charly smiled.  
Sam finished his work. Hugged the Charly again and remembered her to call if needed.  
He said goodbye and left for the Pick up Truck were Tailor was already waiting, sitting in the Passanger seat his eyes down again. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“You know we glow like a Christmas tree here.” Gab mentioned his worries. The dark haired Alpha in the back kept looking out the window.  
“You´ve got a special brothel in mind? Or just throwing a coin and seeing what shows up?”  
Cass sounded a bit nerved as he answered.  
“Don´t be ridiculous! It is embarrassing enough. I´ve got this Address number lets look at this first.” Castiel leant forward and passed a small digital card through the circular saw.  
“They were commended as clean for the most part and still well enough trained.”  
“And please activate the Air conditioner with the downer…. It stinks of ill Omega from the Outside.” The alpha wrinkled his nose in disgusted using a white handkerchief to detain the smell.  
“It is disgusting.” He added.  
Gab nodded, transferred the digit card to the board computer and kept going.  
“That’s not far, so do I pick some one or do you wanna go by yourself?”  
The honey blond slightly turned his head.  
“I haven´t decided yet. We´ll see.” The Alpha told going back to looking out of the mirrored glass. The alpha watched the run down neighbourhood. The trash, the addicted, the underfeed Omegas and Betas lingering on the barely lit streets and small alleys.  
Some streets they passed weren´t even paved or tarred.  
They weren´t more than sand roads, within the meaning of it.  
Gab directed the heavy limousine along the extended track. But even he couldn´t avoid all the potholes, leaving the car hitting the ground every now and then.  
Gab directed the heavy Limousine into another alley the Digital Roadmap was leading him.  
Only one lamp was giving a shabby yellow light as they went through the graffitied brickwalls.  
The dark haired alpha was getting a bit nauseates because of the still existing smell and the movements of the car.  
He hoped it didn´t take to long so he could handle it. But because of this unsettling feeling he decided to get out at there destination, he needed to have air, smelly or not.

Just a few minutes later the car stopped and the door opened. Cass did not expect the wall of reek that hits him as Gab holds the door.  
Omegas in heat, illness, piss and feces, overlayed with the the strong weight of chemicals from the drugs and medics Omegas used to cover there hormones. All mixed up with the sweat smell of arousal and rotting lives. Castiel beared down a choke, it was just disgusting and in all his lifetime he hadn´t experienced something like this. For a moment he got to get a hold on the leather bench he was sitting on, to steady himself.  
Gab smiled.

“You´re ok?” The honey blond asked.  
“It´s disgusting.” Castiel stated. 

The Alpha was pale in general but his skin colour turned to slightly transparent.  
But he held it together as he got out of the car and used to the smell. 

The brothel was a 20 floor high building at the end of the alley. It was run down and the best times were long gone. The sign didn´t glow anymore and the second level atop seemed out of order. Only the lower floor was lit. But the windows were painted black which made it look even more worn out. Castiel was not so sure of his contingency plan anymore. But since they´ve made it here he would give it a try anyway.

Gab looked at the shattered windows up above. Some ripped curtains were floating in the heavy hot night air. It was a spooky view in this dark alley. The Motel looked like braking down at any minute. The honey blond wasn´t sure, that there would be healthy whores inside.  
Rather was he expecting a hole for the last survivors of the thrown trash of the underclass of the outside Ring´s. 

“You´re sure?” Gab turned to look at his ‘Boss’. It wasn´t realy his position to question Castiels choices but he never bothered about it at all.  
And the dark haired alpha knew him far to long to be irritated by Gab´s behaviour, especially in front of him.

Castiel looked at the dark building.  
“It is a brothel……….” He told, as if to clarify that this is all that’s needed.

Gab nodded in obedience and closed the Car´s door.  
“Let´s get in there then.” Gabe pointed, always viewing the surrounding……..

\----------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

__________________________________Chapter I_________________________________

 

Sam turned the wheel and parked the Truck. Finally they´ve finished all of the orders of this day. It was almost 9PM as the head back to the Storage yard.  
It had turned out Charlys Motel wasn´t the only one packed with way to much Alphas.  
Obviously something big was going on.  
On there way back, Tailor, Sam Omega Coworker, had got tense all of a sudden. The boy starred down as if he was trying to open a hole in the cars ground. The boys eyes had widened and the breath increased rapidly.  
It was the first time Sam sensed an Ultra. He couldn´t see him but his biochemistry didn´t lie. Also he did not react as intense as the poor Omega next to him does but it was disturbing to fight the need of bowing down, to crawl on his four and obey any given command. He´d never had such a reaction to anything or anyone. The tall Beta could only imagine how it felt for the Omega on the passenger seat. It did scare Sam that even for him, as a Beta, there was no way out of the biology in sight. And that there were creatures out there that could hold him captive only by her, or his pure presence.  
Still Sam was curious. He told Tailor to stay and close the door as he stopped the car and got out himself.  
Sam knew that the Ultra-Alphas prefer to block there scent. Just out of convenients while working with or around others.  
It was rare for an Ultra to present himself like this. Actually, Sam had to admit, he had never heared of, or seen an Ultra within the second Ring at all.  
They belonged in the Inner City, in the core, at the Tower.  
It definitely assured Sam that something was going on.  
A part of him was eager to finally see some of these rare Species and he was also terrified. An incredible arousing feeling rised within the dark haired as the scent hit him gain. It took a lot of effort to fight it down.  
But because of that intense reaction his inner Beta was eager to get as close as possible to this Ultra. To get near that ‘Save Place’ the scent of that special Alpha was offering him. 

Sam was presented as Beta but he had learned early on the limits of Alphas in general. He was mostly stronger, faster, smarter and sadly to say, less obedient than any of the Alphas he had met so far. The tall man never stayed for long in any alphas care. It never took long till he realised the limits of the one he was staying with, and than he had to go. Because afterwards he wasn´t able to bow anymore, unable to follow the Rules, given by a weak partner. Not even the strongest Alpha scent had the tall Beta willing to obey.  
It always ended like that. For almost his entire life Sam felt different, somehow defect by some meaning. He felt insecure like this and pitied and sooner or later he hated his ‘caretakers’ and himself.  
Sam couldn´t understand what it was that makes it so difficult for those alphas to guide.  
For chucks sake, he was raised and guided and lead by an Omega and all of it to his full satisfaction. At least almost. The tall Beta sighed, thinking back at this time. 

Sam stopped, the Ultras scent had faded. And the thoughts of the past had his heard sunk.  
There was a time when Sam does not look back. Not remembered his youth. Not think of the strong arms always protection him, the green, golden eyes always watching over him and his brother always by his side.  
Sam could not recall any other family time than this. His mother died when Sam was a baby and his father, although alive, he was never a father to be mentioned. He went of to now where along the way.  
The only family, the only safety, the only home the Beta ever knew, was in his brothers arms close to his warm chest.  
Sam did not think back……….  
But lately he did.  
The dark haired had started to remember this time, started to miss this place in his live. After all this Alpha failures, the memory of a perfect brother, a perfect caretaker grows every month.  
Sam´s Beta personality wanted to settle down, his biology was screaming for a place to stay, a place like home. 

But he doesn´t know his brother anymore. And the cozy feeling he experienced when ever thinking back at that time, it was nothing more than an old picture, maybe a twisted memory of all Sam was wishing for.  
Not half of his thoughts of that time could probably be truth and the hard times they´ve had were just deleted out of this perfect image. In the end it´s been 15 Years since he´d seen his brother. In a live time long, long gone. They did not part as brothers, did not even part as friends.  
So yeah, Sam does not thought back generally.

He finally got back to the Truck and went in.  
Tailor was shivering, Sam could see tears in his eyes and he scents his distress. The boy was frightened. And Sam realised his mistake. He´d left an unmated Omega alone in a car in the open. Not to say an extreme insecure one as well.  
Sam was angry. He was pissed that he has got so carried away to leave the Boy in his care on the open. That was careless and stupid of him. Just because of a scent of an alpha. Sam realy needed to think about the use of some ……(some downers for the hormones)……  
“Tailor im ….im sorry. You´re ok?” Sam tried but the Boy kept silent.  
Sam sighed and started the Truck. He´d sucked up.  
That wouldn´t made it easier with Tailor.

As they finally reached the storage yard, the Omega went off silently. He didn´t even turned as Sam tried another Sorry. Again the tall Beta sighed watching Tailor leaving to the quarters.

“SAM!......” Finally the dark haired react as his boss, another Beta, called him the third time.  
“Jesus man….welcome back to reality!” The bearded, grumpy old man called.  
“….ah…..sorry Bobby.”  
Sam hurried.  
The old man murmured and curled a small smile on his lips. He liked Sam a lot and it seemed the boy returned the favour/feeling.  
Sam always thought having a father, maybe would be like his interactions with the older Beta ever since they met. Not under ideal circumstances.  
Bobby was the one who found Sam after he was tossed out by another of his Alphas. The old Beta was the one who took care of the horrible injuries the weak picture of an Alpha had left Sam with. The woman Sam was in care at that time felt embarrassed by his disobedience and instead at looking herself and her inefficiency she took it out on Sam. She called some friends and complained about the beta, all tearing up and sobbing for the greater effect.  
They got Sam on his way back to his place, he´d rented just at that day.  
The whole time he thought of those assholes as weak and pathetic. The whole time while they tortured him and ripped him apart till they got tired. The procedure took three days and the fourth night, with Sam still alive they drove his almost dead Body far away and tossed him out of the car at the other Side of the Town.  
It was Bobby who found him, saved his live and healed him back.  
The grumpy man had his own business, not common for a Beta on his own. But after his beloved Alpha wife´s death he had fallen into deep depression. He almost drank himself to death as he decided to move on after he didn´t die after two years as he had hoped he would do.  
It was hard to build up this small delivery service but he and his wife where still known and Bobby get it started. From early on, Bobby Singer worked with Omegas. He was content.  
But within the last years, Omegas got less and less knowledge to work with. Even worse the behaviour adverse the so called, weaker gender made it almost impossible to let them work on there own. Since the majority of Singers customers were friends as well Bobby could manage to let Omegas deliver as well but at least two of them needed to be around while they drive trough the city.  
The old man always delegated some important work to his Omegas and more than ones he could play matchmaker this way. Helping some Omegas to found some Caretaker they otherwise would never have had a chance to meet.  
But the new direction of the government made it complicated. Omegas weren’t allowed to talk if not talked to and worse they learned to never look up. That wasn’t exactly a Rule though but it was fashion in the city and every Parent of an Omega was eager to please the wishes of potential caretakers for there son´s or daughters. So they trained them this way ever since this fashion came up.  
But this way Omegas could no longer do all the works they could have had a future in. Bobby tried hard to convince the Omegas to look up but aside the working storage yard most of them didn´t anymore. These Behaviour was imprinted so early within the last years that it was almost impossible to get it over with. Not to mention that at home and in open society it was a wished for behaviour. They all were willing to obey to. 

No one, Sam knew, was as willing and calm to try for so long as Bobby did. But maybe he had to give up on this.  
It was hard to find new Omega workers dew to the new restrictions. They did not look up anymore so they couldn´t drive so they weren´t taught to drive anymore. They weren´t allowed to talk much so they weren’t taught any kind of knowledge needed for conversations. Aside housework and beauty tips combined with obedient behaviour the omegas these days weren’t taught anything usefull at all.  
And lately, because any training was expensive, they didn’t even learn to read anymore. 

The outcome of this policys were Omegas like Tailor nearly unable to live on his own, and also probably without any chance to get a wealthy Alpha.  
Bobby sighed watching Sam´s Coworker leaving.  
“Three years ago they could do the books, now I have to tell them to breath not to die.”  
The old Beta rubbed his temple.  
Sam patted the older mans shoulder.  
The tall Beta tried to look optimistic but he wasn’t so sure himself anymore. 

It´s been weeks with Tailor, working and teaching but the boy showed no progress, even worse he did not understand what this kind of effort should be good for.  
In theses times, the Omegas were lowered to the point that they did believe it themselves. Not only believed it, they thought of there actual position as naturally earned and deserved. In fact it became a standard anticipation within the Omegas themselves.  
Two days ago Sam jumped into a fight between fife young Omegas in brought day light in an back alley.  
They kneeled down immediately as Sam shouted out to stop.  
The tall Beta was shocked to hear what happened.  
It appears that one of the two female Omegas was found buying some grocery in her free time. And although it was a master approved action she was ‘disciplined’ by the other Omegas for talking to the cashier by saying “Thank you”.  
And even more horrifying, Sam thought, was that every one involved, even the Master and the Cashier at the shop, yes even the beaten up 14 years old girl herself seemed very much ok with this treatment.  
After that incident Tailor closed himself even more.  
Sam taught others of Bobby’s Omega workers, and one or two befriended ones in reading, writing and math. He also taught Tailor, but after this encounter Tailor did not want to participate anymore.  
One of the other Omega’s later told Sam that it wasn´t because he feared punishment, but because he thought Sam and the willingly learning Omega’s were against nature and the natural Order and Rules.

\----------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

__________________________________Chapter II_________________________________

Both man entered through the worn down but heavily guarded double glass metal Doors.   
As they passed the second Part, both stopped in surprise. Gab held it as Castiel finally moved in.   
The inside was surprisingly clean, the smell was blocked and temperature dropped to a comfortable rate. Castiel turned. As expected the man high Windows were blinded from within as well.   
Gab went right to the Desk in front of them which was carefully lit and protected by an electric field. Aside the Desk the Hallways on the left and right were dimmed down for some reason. But because of that you could see the bright white light at the end of both hallways.   
While Gab discussed something with the ‘concierge’, Castiel looked at the Displays next to each corridor, showing the goods that probably waited at the white light.   
They weren’t that bad at all, the dark haired had to admit. Not as young and pretty as the Omegas in the City but still.  
The honey blond had a look at the digit boards as well as he walked over. Gab wondered how that brothel could present such exquisite, young Omegas at all.  
The dump was supposed to be a place for thrown and run aways. But some of this examples were definitely bought on the overflow Omega marked. There are way to many Omegas by now so a lot could be bought for low prices as remainders. Never ever seeing a caretaker or Master as there parents were promised by the handlers running this “Love” Buying Business.   
The “Driver” was aware of the misfit of the society situation. And Gab often wondered for how long this would work out till the system broke. But by now it was very well handled by the authorities. For now.   
The Omega Education System was stopped completely. To prevent these Group from knowledge about there rights there possibilities and of cause knowledge about the general situation.   
The Consumers Taste in Omegas were changed every few year by commercials, factitious needs and new beauty desires. So the System was constantly in need of new fashionable ones.   
The Outcome of the Omega Overflow of changing the taste was used in medical studies, military Operations (walking bombs) and even as collectors for new Omegas themselves.   
So the Omega Overflow was in control. And since the Media stopped reporting of any Omega subjects due to disinterest and the massive government campaign to strengthen Alpha and Beta awareness, no one asked anymore.   
Gab again looked at the pictures. These were just some unknown looser off this system. Not even a number shown in any statistics. 

“They line up.” The small man informed Castiel.   
The dark haired knew how this worked, theoretical. But he was glad for having Gab by his side. He followed the dark blond who guided the way.   
“Apparently some of the Items may not be available to night. They´ve got a big order from the city.”   
Gab explained. Castiel just nodded as they went to the left hallway. 

“They wont see us.” Gab explained realising the small insecurity in his “Boss”.   
The two mans stopped at the small alcoven in front of a huge window where the cold white light came from within the room behind. There was nice black leather bench in the back of the alcoven. A small iron, glass table and the computer remote for the numbers they might pick.   
Cass sat down, since the show room was still empty, he would wait.   
A few moments later he was served a glass of water by the Beta from the front-desk as three other male, two definitely alphas, showed up.   
Gab positioned himself carefully in front of the sitting Castiel, so that he could still see but not be looked up himself.   
Mere Ring folks aren’t supposed to stare or observe an inner city Alpha at all.   
Castiel smiled annoyed. The other mans does not wear any blockers. They were so weak to need there scent to lead them there way. A behaviour that made this even more pathetic. The Ultra was reminded of the disgusting place they were at right now.   
These weaklings looked like Omega traffic workers. In this work they probably need there strong scent to be shown. Castiel covered his nose with his hand. The strong smell of chemicals radiating of off this guys wasn’t at all to his taste.   
Since high Alphas, even among the normal ones, were expected to wear blockers either, Gab nor Cass were able to be scented.   
This fact alone shows there domination among all others.   
And it made the strangers fell really uncomfortable the moment they did realise.   
Gab played the funny guy as always and directed the attention away from the dark haired at the dark alcove in the back.   
No need that someone recognised them for some reason. 

“Hot night, time for some fun! Right guys?!” Gab made some steps forward and smiled dangerously. As the short man slapped on one of the alphas back, the three smiled warily and hurried to turn to look at the window in front.   
Fear and distress aerating from all of them till they get distracted as the Items lined up in the lit up show room. 

The closed up room with the one sided window filled up with male and female Omega which would be available for this night.   
There were a lot even though there was a big order gone all ready. Beautiful all of them, young, healthy looking, well fed and without to many bruises.   
This was the first time Castiel thought that this might actually could work out.   
The ocean blue eyes looked over the presented goods. 

“See some you like?” Gab, who had returned, whispered close to his ‘Boss’ ear.  
Cass shook his head. He was fine with all of them. He didn´t expect anything special anyway.   
The window was hermetic, not the slightest smell of the merchandise was floating in the air.   
The other Customers kept silent. Although they´ve got a remote to pick there wanted numbers as well, the three mans in front of the window didn´t made any move.   
So Gab stepped in again and helped out in there insecurity.   
“Why don’t you guys pick first? Just out of generosity due to the great night?!” He encouraged the strangers. Still a demanding warning swinging in the dark blonds voice.   
It worked, the three man started to discuss there following decisions.   
Cass sat back, sipped his water and listened to the other Alphas Arguments.   
Turns out they´ve needed some additions for a party or something. 

They chose some of the younger ones male and female as they discussed the sexual events the Omegas would be used in/at.   
Sounded like on of the normal ‘coming of age’ partys of some spoiled Alpha brats Cass had to handle sometimes.   
The three handlers decided on some male and females for the first timers. Some for the parents and guests to be entertained in there needs. Then they thought about those who would be knotted in front of the audience and some female for the drowning games at the pool.   
Cass knew about that fondness of some Alphas to be served by an Omega while this one is beeing hold down under water. It´s said they work more eager if they were brought close to drowning only allowed to breathe after there Alpha was satisfied.   
The dark haired found that game interesting but not that appealing.   
Cass always thought of it as an unnecessary dominance display.  
He focused back to the Items behind the window. Some giggled or smiled at each other, another interesting aspect for the alpha. Even knowing what awaits these creatures on the outside of this room they did smile and giggle. He maybe never would be able to fully understand the Omegas and Betas of the outer rings at all, he thought.   
But he doesn´t care.   
Castiel took another sip of his, surprisingly tasty, water.   
He listened to the other mans discussing over some scin colour details.   
Obviously counting the money they could afford here. Cass still didn’t care.   
He once cleared his throat as they get to loud. The mans apologised and it was done.   
They told with many excuses that they will be finish soon. Aside Cass interest one of them explained that there is just one item left. They turned not once, trying to see the strange man in the dark back. Constantly showing the Alphas version of eyes to the floor.   
Presenting your back to another, probably stronger Alpha, knowing to might be attacked if the ‘opponent’ got any intentions, was a gesture of obedience and fear, not so much of respect. Cass was fine with it either ways.   
Since it was the first Rule of being an alpha to not turn on another alpha, the willing to turn away was the point at it.   
This way, an alpha provoke or allow an actual attack on himself. It was the same as giving up.   
Cass did enjoy this games of dominance between alphas, even though these guys were weak.   
Because this way the dark haired with those glowing eyes could relax on this one, an opportunity he did not get that often in his normal live and surroundings. His family would rip him apart if he would ever show the slightest sign of weakness in such a way.   
Castiel was proud that he got along with almost every on in the company. He knows there names and they know him. From the highest superior to the lowest employee he knows them and especially the lower coworkers admired and respected him.   
The dark haired was one of the younger Members of the company even though he was pretty old himself. He´d worked his way up from the ground to the top. Never designed to be in his current position, Cass had made a lot of compromises on his way. But he never judged or stepped over the given Rules or attended in any suspicious conspiracy, instead he made the right decisions and was still able to sleep very well at night.   
He was born Ultra, more created as one. Meant to lead, meant to give orders and Castiel did not questioned that. There was no reason for. He was better than other Alphas, why not acting according to his birthright.   
Cass thought of himself as a kind person. He was generous he was perfectly trained and sophisticated. He´d travelled a lot and had seen almost every thing, he was sure. He spent money to different charity’s and never complained if the Maid didn’t do her job as perfectly as the Alpha expected it to be.   
He never punished a subordinate or Omega if he or she does not deserved it. And he was willing to wait for his perfect mate, who, of cause, he would pick and test before accepting. It was only fair Castiel assured himself, in the end he had a lot to offer as well.   
So, yes, he was a kind Ultra and he knew how the world worked……

The other alphas seemed almost finished. They mentioned the sum left for the last item. Castiel puckered his brows.   
Mentioning money was a weak attitude a bad habit. Money was nothing that was talked about within the Inner City. Those living there didn’t need to think about that stuff. Counting Money was something for the Underclass, something poor people without style would do.  
In this case the sum obviously wasn’t enough for one last item. They still needed at least one Omega for the, so called, ‘Endgame’.   
Within the last years it had become fashion to end a ‘becoming of age’ party with one or more Omegas, who would be used in any way imaginable. This way Alphas should experience there full power in society, which included ending the Omegas live at the end of the event.   
Of cause the price for those candidates would be much higher than the others.   
It started with real young ones who generally died after the first knotting just because of the physical damage the alphas left. But lately society seems to enjoy it on the long run.  
The longer an Omega last the more the party guests could release stress and lived out the maybe tabooed personal fantasies.   
And that was the actual content of the discussion.   
The handlers tried to decide on the last good.  
A young fragile but very appealing one for two or four rides, or a more experienced less appealing one for the extended party fun?  
But since there money did not leave that many options they finally pointed at an older male Omega, somehow hiding near the door.  
……

\-------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

__________________________________Chapter III________________________________

Out of curiosity Cass looked in the direction of the pointed out Omega. The Alpha hasn’t realised that one yet. The tall figure leaned, arms crossed against the doorframe. Not really paying attention or posing for anyone to be notice him. Something about this one was odd and irritating and mesmerising….  
Bronce skin, still firm build, strong sculptured and way older than those presented kids, this male was standing out in more than one way. But it was something about that I don’t care behaviour that intrigued the dark haired alpha the most.   
He seemed misplaced, out of his natural periphery. Somehow Castiel thought, this man doesn’t belong in here. Never has, never will.   
It shows even more comparing these other Omegas to him.   
And the Alpha has to admit this one was beautiful although he does not really show the softness that was expected of an Omega even though it was still there.   
Beneath his glaring Eyes, which Cass couldn’t make out yet, there was a gentleness the dark haired had never seen before.   
Those still hidden eyes watched the show room, roam over the mirrored glass and for a spark of a moment, Castiel was sure he looked right at him.   
It was over before the alpha could understand what was changing within.   
He stared back at that Omega.   
His skin showed scars and bruises who he was wearing with pride instead of shame like any other Omega would do. As he, again, watched the other beauties around him there was a pitying and disrespect in this glance.   
And then he smirked. A tiny little, knowing, smirks on these perfect lips.  
And unnoticed by himself, the dark haired alpha mirrored this sudden smile identical.   
Gab watched that silent change on his ‘boss’ with great interest. It was never wrong to know as much as possible about every one around him.   
And that….. was unexpected.

The three man in front finished there order by adding number 039 to there digital order on there pad. The tall Omega wasn´t there ideal choice but he would probably last some time at the ‘Endgame’ and they could afford the cost for this one. This had to made up for his age and his unusual appearance. 

Cass was growling for some time now and Gab tried not to laugh out lout because of that strange behaviour for the dark haired. It probably was the first time ever the Alpha used that sound at all and he definitely did not know the meaning of it.  
Gab grinned. But it stopped the moment he looked at the normally gentle face of the alpha.  
It was a grimace, Cass seems close to rage which shows in his glowing blue eyes.   
The so carefully hidden power was leaving the younger one on a constant stream.   
The honey blond had never seen Castiel loosing it this way, if ever.  
The deep growl started as a smooth background noise but became something terrifying.   
“……MINE…………..” The alpha let out in the deepest, roughest tone he was possible to create in his throat.   
It was a whisper as loud as an earthshaking rumble.  
The general so behaved Ultra was close to loosing it completely.   
Gab had watched the Omegas himself, not really caring about the discussion going on between the three others. Now he followed Castiels view and realised the male Omega in black short pants near the door.   
Annoyingly Cass had picked one of the ugliest Omegas Gab had ever seen. And even worst, the other buyers picked this one too.   
But Castiels reaction leaves no mistake, he wanted this Omega!   
He may not realised it on his own by now. But Gab could see right through this man, he knew for almost all his live.   
But the honey blond wasn’t the only one who realised it. Of cause…..  
As Castiel was still solidified and focused one the dark blond Omega, constantly growling; “….MINE….”.  
Apparently the other customers were frozen as well, to afraid to turn or move by any means.  
So Gab used this chance and stepped in again. 

“Hey guys…..!” He tried his easy going charme as he, sadly enough, stepped into the strangers direct view. Gab wrapped his arms around the two alphas and brought them closer together.   
Leaving the men startled by this sudden contact.   
“Guys I’ve got a great day and a cousin who had have his party a few days ago.” Gab started.   
“See, we don’t want any of our future alpha leader to be disappointed on the first ‘showing off’ party in society, right?!”  
“Let me be your fairy godmother. Leave that poor example of an Omega as it is and I pay you two more fitting extras for the finale of the party.  
How does that sound to you, hm?!”   
“I mean, look at this beauty over there, and maybe the male counterpart over there. These would be perfect peaces to kill off for a new alpha in this world.”  
Gab turned the three to the other Omegas, guiding them away from the dark blond his boss has obviously chosen for what ever reason.  
The strangers seemed not completely convinced but Gab was to long in this game and so way over there pay grade to disagree with him.   
In the end they nodded, at least it sounded like a win. So they changed the numbers on there pad and send the order.   
Still complementing Gab for his incredible taste and awareness for a young alphas need the handlers went to leave. They backed off, promising to let the young man at the party know of this generosity.  
Gab turned back to Castiel the moment the others were gone.   
The dark haired hadn’t calm down by now. So maybe he would get back to his senses if the Omegas leave. So the honey blond picked the tab and entered the number of the chosen one plus the sum for the two other Omegas, who would die at the Alphas event, instead of that weird one at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

__________________________________Chapter IV________________________________

“019, 004 and 039 to the locker room!” The squeaky speaker voice commanded after they had already left the show room. The speaker voice crackled and breaks sometimes but the numbers were clearly to be understood.   
The dark blond turned on the step to his single room. “What’s that supposed to mean?” The tall man mumbled but he obeyed.   
To be called out after the showroom wasn’t common. Customers usually pick there meat on display and it would be seen within the room on lit number boards as well.   
But to be called afterwards was unusual to the best part, but something to worry for the most.   
The Omega sight as he entered the locker room, looking on the, maybe, twenty people.   
039 has got no problem with being almost naked, even full birthday suit wasn’t something he complained about, but what he did not like, almost hated, was the dress code given by the customers.   
The dark blond watched the young body’s in perfect shape. Lately he struggled with his signs of a hard life on the streets.  
Obviously it was true that all your live shows on your skin when getting old.  
039 look suspicious at the small stripes of fabric which the others were starting to dress in.   
These thinks could barely be called clothes.  
The tall Omega shuddered thinking of yellow gowns and pink lingerie he had to wear for some paying guests. Oh he hated this part.

“039!” One of the workers looked around, a left over grey T-Shirt and simple black sweatpants in hand.   
The Omega was irritated but lifted his hand to show his position.   
The thin handler walked over and handed the Omega the strange clothes.   
“You’ll be awaited in 5 at the door.”  
Then he left without hesitation and 039 started to feel fear.  
These clothes were nothing to work in, even for some strange fetish or role play stuff, this was not for work.   
He was picked after the showing, he was given normal clothes…..and he has to go to the door.  
Customers who came here gave a time and a location, were the picked order would be delivered to.   
039 prayed…

To be called to the door could only mean he was out, his time was over. It could only mean he was expected to do the street work, here, at the dump.  
Every whore knew it was the last step of a way down. To be constrained to serve Junkys, ill psychos and shabby awkward people for Penny’s was the end.  
The tall dark blond thought about returning to his room to pack at least the little rest of his belongings. So he could run the moment the safety door opens.  
Sadly he’s got no chance to do though.   
His number was called over the speaker system again while the less dressed Omegas were brought to the waiting room on/in the opposite direction.   
That’s it 039 thought. End of the last warm room and shower.   
Well he had it commen.   
Within the last month they have cleared the other four floors one after another. They emptied the rooms, send away or sold the other pleasure workers and cut off the electricity and water.   
A few minutes ago he’d seen the furniture been thrown out himself.   
039 was the last on the upper floor whores and only because he was in a fight not long ago and the others involved wanted him to be separated from there territory.  
Which was actually kind of funny, since 039 was able to stay weeks maybe month longer than those stupid bitchy queens. A satisfied grin played along the full, curved lips.   
“Fate is a bitch..” The dark blond growled, putt on the grey Shirt and walked away from another warm and generally protected sleeping place.   
Nothing to cry about, the Omega reminds himself. He would run. But to be on the street again, with nothing than what he was wearing wasn’t something 039 was looking for.   
It was hard in his youth and it would be more difficult now.  
“Shidt.” 039 remembered the almost full pack of his suppressant. “…damn, that stuff was expensive….” The Omega still growled as he stopped at the lock, waiting for the light to change to green that would allow him to pass and get out.   
He would run as fast as possible the moment the door to the outside would slide open.   
039 knew he had to get away from the waiting Street dealer who would be his knew pimp from now on. Nothing he was eager to have as well. There might be one or two guards with the new ‘manager’ the dark blond would have to be careful with. He definitely needed to use/take the element of surprise.   
There was still no green light in the lock. 039 looked up at the camera on the ceiling. It took another disturbing minute till the light finally changed and the dark blond Omega straightened his body to get a good start. He just hopped there wouldn’t be dogs as well.  
He’s seen such a punishment and didn’t want to be part of that kind of nightmare. For a moment his mind went to this night as he’s seen an Omega been ripped open by black monsters with metal fangs and claws.   
But for now he couldn’t hear any.  
It was just a second but the tall dark blond almost missed the moment the door slid open with this snake rattling sound. The moment he needed to jump forward and run. 039 straightened even more, positioned his body, ready to move at any second.  
He expected smell, he expected a pimp, gorilla kinda guards and maybe dogs……  
What he was not expecting……….. was this/ that………….  
A small bright brown haired, scentless, grinning man leant on the wall right in front of the door. This way the man was blocking the Exit, definitely expecting his merchandise to run.  
Which was still possible.   
The man was small and 039 thought about just running him over. He wouldn’t be that strong right? So why was he still standing, the Omega questioned himself in mind.   
The small guy wears a way to expensive suit for some random pimp out of the dump. But he definitely showed that disgusting grin they all had, that kept 039 on the edge of carefulness.   
The dark blond had learned by now the rich could be bastards but those who tried to be rich could be even worse. So 039 kept his distant as much as possible since the doors slid close.   
He still wasn’t willing to give himself over to that dangerous trash on the street but he wasn’t running either. So this meeting became a mute checking each other.   
Although it was so damn awkward to not be able to scent that small guy.   
For an Omega in this business it could be live depending to get the mood or behaviour of the customer. 

“039.” The small man pointed, he did not ask, demand, control and power floating out with every tone. The tall Omega crashed down on his knees immediately, obeying to a not given command. He tried to hold his eyes up, fixed at the strangers face. But he just couldn’t.   
This man, 039 decided, was definitely dangerous and he’d missed the chance to run. 039 never ever felt this helpless, this Omega and so leashed before.  
His inner nature, the Omega, had tensed the moment the small guy said his three numbers.   
“Come on!” The shrimp said, and against his own will the tall dark blond followed without hesitation. Almost stumbling as he got up way to fast because of his need to obey.   
039 decided for sure that he didn’t like this man, who definitely was an Alpha and none of the dump.   
The tall Omega was just lucky to be on suppressant and really, illegally, strong ones and he feared what he would be like right now without this medication.   
Now and than the Omega tried to look up. He tried to get a small view, even if it was only from the backside.  
But every time he tried his inner voice blamed him for even trying. He needed to look down, to show respect, behave, hell he wanted to crawl down since the shrimp had spoken. 039 wants to show that he was no threat, no attacker no danger at all. He needed to be good for this shrimp. The urge to kneel, to subordinate was so painfully intense. And he hated it.   
But thanks to his medication and own strength aside the looking down 039 was able to hold it together.   
Since he couldn’t look up or around, the tall dark blond just followed, dressed in a grey Shirt, black Sweatpants and sandals as he felt as naked and vulnerable as never before in his live. 

039 only realised the limousine as the shrimp opened the backdoor for the Omega to get in.   
“Hurry!” Came the next command that leaves the dark blond in another wave of fear. Maybe he was already thrown away. He wasn’t even worth serving on the street. This wouldn’t end well for sure. The Omegas mind went nuts about the things that would happen to him from now one. Maybe they sold him to one of those perverts who slaughter for fun or out of curiosity. Maybe he was sold to the medics for those known Omega experiments although he wouldn’t be picked up by a limousine than.   
Still, for a moment his self protection system kicked in, allowed him to hesitate for a second, to calm his thoughts. And under the suspicious eyes of the shrimp, 039 get into the backseat of a dark limousine in the back alley of the waste dump.   
It doesn’t matter what he wanted, he followed orders, that’s it and what ever awaits him now for the time being he had to stay low. They wouldn’t kill him in that car, not right now and the Omega knew he had no saying in it at all.   
It was dark outside and it was dark in the limousine but 039 could feel the man at the opposite site. Sitting there, silently watching, measuring him.   
The door closed.  
In contrast to the strong dominance of the honey blond shrimp, the Omega didn’t feel that urge to obey by now. He felt free to look up and even settle on one of the black leather seats, knowing that it wasn’t something an Omega whore should do in front of the customer.   
The dark blond doesn’t care by now he was still pissed of his subordinated behaviour in front of that small asshole. And he wanted to show that he wasn’t someone who would give up easily, just in case. It couldn’t harm to show his guts, not anymore, maybe……  
Although he thought but sat down his hands folded close to his tights, his legs logged together and his eyes every where accept at the dark figure across. 

The shrimp had moved to the driver’s seat. That left the Omega insecure. For a moment he’d thought the man who was staring at him maybe was a Beta but the small one was definitely an Alpha and none of them would willingly serve an inferior.   
Since this one in the back with him hadn´t any scent either 039 didn’t know what to expect.   
And the constant silence was nerve-wracking.

They were 25min into the drive as the shadow on the other side of the car talked the first time.   
The voice and the question hit the Omega right away. 

“How old are you?” 

No one would ever asked that impolite at any conversation if it wouldn’t be with an Omega. And of all possible things to start with, this was the theme the man across choose.   
However what hit him also was the dark, rough and gentle, somehow at the same time. And the vibe it brought through the air send heat to the Omegas face, arms and chest.   
He thought about lying but he just couldn’t.  
And to his own surprise he told the truth to a damn customer.  
“….Im…….36.” 039 did not look up and another pause followed. 

Would they throw him out now? The tall Omega wondered.  
“What is your name?”   
Apparently he would not be kicked out just yet.   
The question assured him.  
“I’m called Zero.” 

\------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

__________________________________Chapter V_________________________________

“I’m called Zero.”

The dark blond answered, more of the professional whore he auditioned in that kind of situations.  
But the man in the dark did not fall for that stupid trick the Omega tried, vaguely ‘not lying’.  
“I asked for your name not how they call you!”  
Now 039 could tell it was another alpha with him.  
The deep voice kept calm but it got more intense and with a slight hint of anger beneath.  
The dark blond shifted in his seat. His name wasn’t supposed to be used in this life. It would dirty him, darken and stain it.  
His real name belonged to only one person in this world and that was not some random customer. He would probably use it while the Omega did his job. And no, he’d never wanted his name to be called during these acts. Not like this…………  
Not ever….. Not from them…..

“Your name!?” The Alpha commanded.  
“Dean.”  
The Omega obeyed, feeling the nausea crawling up his throat. Why couldn’t he stop being so damn weak in front of those guys. He felt sick, vulnerable, weak, disgusting for betraying the one person that counts, and it wasn’t him.  
For now the Alpha next to him kept silent. He just watched the Omega, obviously curious about the Emotions that are shown in that mans face.  
And Dean felt like burning alive.  
At least it was out of discomfort so he wasn’t slicking and he was glad for that. So he wouldn’t be even more humiliated this way. 

Slowly the lights, Dean could see on the leather seats, changes. From a dirty yellow one, the car passed only now and then, to a constant bright white, clean one.  
Dean knew what that meant. They were heading to the City.  
But he also knew to get there they have to cross the Border between the dump and the first Ring. It wasn’t an official one. But still a controlled and protected one.  
They didn’t like the scum from the dump coming back into the, so called, civilisation.  
And then the Car just stopped and went over to the side of the street.  
Somewhere between the dump and the border, deep within the wasteland, that kept them apart.  
The Omega looked up and he got nervous again. 

The man in front of him doesn’t show any reaction or sign of movement.  
This Alpha was creepy and not for the first time, Dean was reminded on one of those Alpha funerals, where the corpse was arranged in a reverential posture for the last time.  
They did look alive but they weren’t, not anymore.  
Dean shuddered and thought if this one was dead inside and just looked alive to trick the normal People.  
Then he heard the Drivers door open and then shut again. But the man next wasn’t moving at all. There were footsteps to the back of the car were the trunk was opened then closed.  
Still no reaction whatsoever from the man across. So Dean didn’t move as well. His nerves on the edge, ready to get into fight mode at any time now. Because at this point, there was nothing else to expect than an attack, the Omega thought.  
The door, he was leaning on would be ripped open, strong arms would pull him out and push him to the ground and they would have there way with him. Dean had heart such story’s. Reports of the poor Omegas who have survived those alpha attacks even thought there dead would have been a mercy. But the dark blond was not willing to go without a fight. These Alphas would pay a prise for having him and since he’ll never get to see the money they’d offered for him to the brothel, he would leave his own marks on them. Just a reminder even thought he would be gone. Dean took a deep breath. Still being watched by the Alpha, on the other seat.  
And then, suddenly, the door opened and Dean got ready to jump out. 

“STAY!”  
It was a command in a twisted version of the voice that had earlier asked for his name.  
And the Omega, angry and shocked, froze immediately. He bowed his head and showed his neck to be either marked or killed by cutting his vein or ripping out his throat.  
The tall man shivered terrified.  
What was it with these Alphas it wasn’t normal for Dean to behave like that, no matter how strong they were he was always the one in control, he never bowed unwillingly before. He’s heart how other Omgeas described how they couldn’t do anything against the urge to obey but he’d never experienced it himself. It was disturbing to loose control like this. To be no longer the one in charge even of your own needs and wants.  
It was pathetic it was disgusting and, horrible to admit, arousing at the same time….

Dean waited for the inevitable to come.  
But it didn’t happen. There was no sharp paint, no hands, no shouts, nothing.  
Instead the Shrimp opened the door and without any hesitation went into the backseat, right next to the other alpha.  
Although he was just a driver the short man doesn’t seem to care at all.  
He was holding something Dean couldn’t see very well from his still submissive posture. 

“Wow…. Didn’t expect him to be so obedience.” The Shrimp mentioned.  
Leaving Dean biting his cheeks.  
He felt so damn weak like never before. Thinking about the two Alphas, judging him, starring at him and talking about him as if he wasn’t even there.  
The Omega hated that but it wasn’t unusual behaviour and they didn’t fuck or torture him by now so Dean didn’t dare to complain.  
“He is tall.” The shrimp mentioned again.  
“…..He is….., you know…… butch….” He continued.  
“And you see …these scars… He looks more like a punching back than a cute, soft Omega…..” The shrimp goes on, slightly pissing Dean off.  
He’s got it, he was ugly and old and a bad Omega.  
“… I don’t know? He might break just being around the others. And does he really know how to behave?” The short one didn’t stop and teased even more.  
“It is a street whore I still don’t think it is a good idea. They will see his trashiness…..”  
As the Shrimp took a breath to start another complain, Dean snapped and broke his Omega personality like he did so often.

“THEN WHY did you bought me at all!!”  
He growled with his deep warning voice, his eyes still fixed down, his body still locked in his seat.  
Struck by that outburst the shrimp went silent.  
The other man watched with wide eyes. If he was insecure about his pick before, he was sure now. The moment he heard this unimpressed, angry voice growling at two Ultras, he knew he’d made the right choice. And a small smile showed on the Alphas full lips.  
It was realised by the honey blond.  
*This could become interesting.* The alpha thought.  
He leant a bit forward.  
“Light!”  
He commanded and a small blue one on the ceiling lightened the space to have a better look at what they have bought.  
“Look up.” Came the next order. This time with a deeper, a rougher, but also more gentle voice than before.  
It was the other one talking and Dean obeyed.  
The two Alphas were stunned the moment this green, glowing eyes starred with there angry fire right at them.  
Those eyes doesn’t ask for a command, those eyes, the look shows nothing else than strength and power. Eyes without fear or restraint, that had seen the hell for sure. 

“Holy crab!” The honey blond found his words first.  
“Eyes of an Alpha…..” The other one followed with this deep, gravy voice that send another wave of heat through Deans body.  
He now had a direct view of his customers. He asked himself which one would be first. There was no doubt both would want there time. He didn’t like the short honey blond, not a bit. But the other? There was something at this dark haired guy that had him the moment he’d spoken the first time. Now seeing those unbelievable blue eyes cased in a way to gentle face for this mans commands, Dean still couldn’t point it out, but he was captured.  
He wouldn’t mind him to serve once. The Omega was long enough in this industry to get out some pleasure on his own. It didn’t happen that often and it’s been some years, but now and then, in the early years, he could have some fun as well. It wouldn’t be that bad if this would be his last time. 

“I may introduce ourselves, if you don’t mind.” The honey blond stepped in again.  
“You’re allowed to call me Gab.” He offered generously.  
“And the one you’re staring at, you will address him as ‘Master’ if not otherwise told.” The Shrimp finished obviously waiting for the Omega to affirm that he’d understood.  
Dean nodded. His eyes still lost in this ocean blue of the other man.  
Gab grinned at that. Those two became more and more interesting. 

Castiel was fascinated by this Omega. The scent, even faint due to his own medication, was amazing. Those jewels called eyes, that promised a peaceful mountain lake in a spring awaken forest. Not only that.  
This Omegas features were even more impressive than the alpha had thought. This mans face was strong, shaped but nevertheless beautiful and soft, almost caring. The most unexpected combination the Alpha has ever seen.  
He was eager to see all, this close. All that he couldn’t enjoy during that time at the brothel, he wanted to see every peace of his now owned Omega, who called himself Dean.  
The Image of him looking up with those green eyes, and to think about owning this body leaves the Alpha shivering in an unknown excitement. Made this Man behave and obey would be the most fulfilling pleasure for sure. 

The Spirit of a Fighter, unbroken and read to strike, Castiel thought.  
An Alpha banned in an Omega Spirit. It was as pathetic as it was awesome to see. Instead of Omega obedience, danger was radiating out all over this strong body.  
Cass loved it and for a moment he felt sad that he would not have the possibility to try this man, to watch him bow, his power sealed and controlled while he was begging for what ever. Presenting himself willingly to be used in so many possible ways.  
But they just needed this Omega for some time, nothing had changed that. 

Dean was now trying to stare both Alphas down into the ground.  
Since he was allowed to look up.  
It wasn’t common anymore that Omegas were allowed to face the social higher ones. So Omegas basically had to bow down and look away at any moment and to any other living person even other Omegas who had an Owner.  
As Dean has started in this business it was a different world.  
Now Omegas had to wait for there given permission.  
Even more reason to not waste any important second.  
The moment Dean got his allowance for what ever, he took his advantage.  
Now he starred fearsly at the Alphas. First at that arrogant shrimp but he hesitated whenever he viewed the other one. The more he looked the more he found that one…..kinda beautiful.  
An awkward mix of dominance and care, of knowledge and simplicity of someone who had seen the world be born but still couldn’t understand that fragile system at all, radiated from the dark haired. Dean tried the word master as he looked at the alpha. It did feel wrong but maybe he could do that. It wouldn’t be the first time someone wanted to be called like that but generally it wasn’t that fitting, and held no meaning.  
Although the face of this, ‘Master’, was way to soft for an alpha, but his voice and eyes didn’t leave any doubt, this one could kill, probably has already.  
Hell, Dean would kill for him. And that was irritating.  
He wanted to save and crash this guy at the same time and his inner Omega whispered in need, just to get closer. What the hell was wrong with him?  
Then looking back at those Alphas lips, Dean wondered how much this man could take and if he ever had. And that was by far no thought an Omega should have about an Alpha……any Alpha. 

“He will do fine.” The dark haired said, his eyes fixed at Dean, who shivered through this praise.  
“Dean?.....” He continued and Dean forgot about his name being dirtied, or used by this Alpha. It sounded like a Prayer and a Curse and both left the Omega breathless.  
A dreadful thought crossed Deans mind. It would be the first time but why in chucks name now. It was possible that this damn alpha and he do fit. 

“…….you’re trained for?” The Dark haired asked but Dean just listened halfway. However, he got the question. But he hesitated. They’ve bought him at a brothel in the dump, what did they expect?  
His irritation showed and Gab went in to explain. Although Dean still doesn’t understood why the ‘driver’ was allowed in this but he listened.  
“Honey we just need to clarify what we can expect from you and your performance.”  
The Shrimps voice was like sweat, dripping from a lotus leaf and Dean disliked him even more. And he mentioned performance which Dean was definitely no big fan of, especially if an audience was involved.  
But he just nodded since he had no clue where this was going to. Every expectations he’d has have till now had another outcome. So he was walking on thin ice here.  
“I’ve been trained the Basics I and II and finished the first Education.” Dean finally answered.  
It didn’t matter that he taught it himself by copying other Omegas.  
The blue eyed alpha tilted his head in anticipation.  
“So you be able to serve at outside events too. That is good. Do you have ability of any kind?” The Alpha goes on.  
Dean wanted to sell himself high but as an Omega it was always better to keep it low. He’d learned that painfully.  
“No master.” He tried. But it still felt wrong.  
The dark haired nodded while Gab kept silent. For some reason Dean felt himself exposed right away.  
“Do you know some behaviour rules of level 3?” The man kept the interrogation going.  
Dean needed to think about the answer.  
Level 2 was high but Level 3 was as far away from his live as the next planet from his current position.  
“I apologise but no.” Dean told, not trying the ‘master’ again, for now.  
The dark haired Alpha nodded. He did not judge. He hadn’t expected that at all but he had to ask.  
The shrimp just followed the on sided conversation.  
“Your scent is really thin. Is this an illness or do you take suppressants?” The Alpha asked further on and Dean flinched.  
It wasn’t welcome that whores dimmed down there hormones. It was on the opposite, customers prefer them always ready and reeking of heat.  
A fact Dean could barely handle at all the places he’d stayed. Those hormones triggered fear and aggression among the Omegas. A lot of them took medications to hold there heat at a constant high in order to get more money. These drugs were used over years. They even change the body chemistry in an unhealthy way. Although the suppressants Dean took weren’t even better they prevent the customers from going nuts and just jumping him.  
And to be as save as possible, not only at the prison like housings, whores were generally kept at, Dean took them constantly.  
But he definitely didn’t want the two alphas to think of him as ill.  
“I took suppressants.” He answered subdued.  
Again the dark haired nodded, not judging at all. 

“Well that’s not perfekt.” Gab considered.  
“It’ll work out.” The other assured.  
Leaving Dean delighted over that subtle approval. 

Gab looked at the way to expensive, golden vintage wristwatch.  
“Well, we’ve got 3 hours.” He pointed. 

And they weren’t finished yet.

Again the dark haired one nodded at the smaller man before he turned to his Omega again.

“Omega you may’ve realised we are intending to leave the Outer Ring. You may know that we have to cross borders in order to do though.” He explained.  
“Do you understand that?”  
Dean nodded. He wasn’t stupid.  
The strange Alpha accepted the sign of understanding with courtesy, although he saw the glimpse of dissatisfaction within those green eyes.  
“Actually a great honour will be bestowed on you. We heading into the Inner City.“  
Dean tried to keep calm. It wasn’t the honour speak that gets him. That doesn’t meant nothing but to be able to cross the three borders and to be able to maybe see the inner city was something he’d never thought of his whole live. It was just so impossible that even dreaming about it was so stupid and unreal that no one actually did. Dean hadn’t heard of anyone who could afford crossing even one border without paying his ‘soul’ for. And to think about crossing all three was just insane, impossible, especially for an Omega.  
Those society’s didn’t mix up very well if ever. People stay where they belong. The dark blond Omega of all knows that the best.  
There was a price you have to pay when ever leaving your ground and it wasn’t always the money that hurts the most. 

“Strip your clothes.”

\------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

__________________________________Chapter VI________________________________

They arrived the first official Checkpoint, on there way to the inner City, about an hour later.  
Dean had changed into the inner City Omega dress the shrimp had earlier get out of the trunk for him.  
The black and short pants weren’t that uncomfortable aside the fact that the soft lazed fabric did not leaf that much for the fantasy. It was transparent for the most parts.  
But it smelled of fresh air, cool ocean breath and Alpha.  
His ‘Master’ had explained some simple ground rules of level 3. Which were basically the 1 o 1 of Omega behave in public. But Dean had listened. Maybe just to relax in that damn gravy voice, it calms the Omega tremendously.  
He still didn’t know this mans name though. And judging by the last hour he probably would never get it. But Dean was fine with that. It wouldn’t make it unnecessarily complicated in the end.  
The dark haired had also explained some basics of what was expected from the Omega tonight.  
He’d also ask about Dean Shoe- and Dress size which was a bit odd.  
To Deans irritation and, he had to admit, enjoyment there was not sexual interaction expected of him, by now. The Omega wasn’t sure if it still would occur later but for now he wanted to believe what the dark haired had told him about an event he would just accompany him for.  
Even if it does sound to good to be truth.  
But awkwardly enough Dean did not expect any problem. This ‘Master’ didn’t seem like that kind of Alpha at all.  
Even though Dean couldn’t smell him to prove his instinct he believed it. 

They’ve past the first, inofficial control without problems. The dressed in black Guards didn’t even look at the Backseat of the Limousine. The shrimp had probably paid a fee to get by. Not that this was something bit for Alphas who could cross all borders from and to the Inner City.  
Dean doesn’t know much about the Inner Wall. He’s seen the High tower like every other Person living in the Outer Rings. But the only thing he knew for sure was that crossing the borders of any ring costs a large number of money. Raising with every Checkpoint you have to pass to get to the Core. Money, an Omega like Dean would never ever be able to collect in all of his lifetime. Even serving Betas and Alphas 24/7.  
He was never at the Center. But he crossed the first Ring Border, once in his life for private matters. He’d saved every Penny he could get and it was the best and worst decision in his life, to do though.  
But he never left the Outlands. His life always was at the Outer Ring, like the live of most of those who had to fight and struggle in live. 

“First Point!” Gab informed over the Car’s Intercom, that they’ve arrived the border.  
The blue eyed focused on Dean. “On the ground!” He commanded and Dean obeyed.  
He moved his large body down and coiled himself up as much as possible. Not to hide but not to strike any attention. He pretend sleeping and moved closer to his current ‘masters’ feed.  
The car stopped and the shrimp talked with someone on the outside. Apparently, the guards did not take a look at the Backseat either. 

“None of ours.” Gab informed his ‘Boss’ “They accepted the credits.”  
Well, Dean knew what that means.  
“It wont be that easy on the next.” Gab finished.  
The dark haired nodded casually stroking the, laying down, Omegas hair.  
“Dean kneel.” The alpha stated after a few minutes. No order in his voice. Either way the dark blond followed and locked there eyes again.  
He was just fascinated by the weird alpha. He didn’t seem to mind either.  
It felt calming having the Omegas gaze upon him.  
He took a moment to get it together and remember the next needed actions. 

“You might have heard that the Inner City Omegas are more valuable than the others from the Outside. Even those from the first Ring.” The dark haired explained.  
And Yeah, Dean had heard they were arrogant.  
But he kept silent, just watching his ‘master’.  
“And there are some signs that’ll prove you’re an Inner City Omega.”  
That Dean didn’t know but it made sense.  
“You’ll need that signs to be allowed within the core.” The deep voice went on.  
“I’ll provide you with this signs for the night. But it would be wise not to show it off to close to another Omega and definitely not another Alpha. We’ll be able to tell the different smell.”  
Dean nodded but he got more and more insecure. This was getting complicated.  
Normally the customers buy him, got him, fuck him and the deal was done. But this was a whole new level.  
The dark haired Alpha turned slightly and opened a small space between the black leather seats. He took out a small silver grey metal box and placed at by his side for Dean to see directly.  
The Omega was still kneeling in front, using his hands to balance himself while the black rubber mats on the ground leaving marks on his hands and knees. 

The Alpha opened the Box with his Finger Print, satisfied realising the fear in Deans green eyes. With which the Omega followed every move.  
The dark haired worked experienced, obviously it wasn’t the first time the alpha used these tool. He layed out the two black drawer which were hidden in that metal case.  
The first had some weird tools looking like med. equipment which Dean did not like.  
The second was closed and the stuff within still closed up.  
The alphas blue eyes traced over the Omegas features once more as he grabbed some disinfection ointment also from the first drawer. He then got out some silicon gloves and some, although packed and sterilised, small silver rings which the dark haired looked at. He then focused back at the still kneeling Omega before he decided something and changed the silver Rings into some gold ones.  
Dean was getting nervous he knew that kind of trappings.  
Playing with Pain was a common thing within society but this looked like serious preparations for constant modification. It was dangerous to let that kind of play go to on it often and fast went the wrong path. And every thing that stays would be a deal breaker for obvious reasons. First Dean wouldn’t be able to get the money he needed as a damaged good and second it would sign him as a broken tool, like so many of the addicted ones on the street.  
It would be almost impossible to get some worthy and wealthy enough customer.  
The dark blond Omega backed away a bit, hesitating and trembling.  
“STAY!” The Alpha ordered immediately. Not really focused on the man to his feet. The dark haired got another case out of the space between the leather seats he’d opened before.  
He took his time opening the second box, slowly inhaling the rising fear coming from his newly received property.  
Dean starred in panic at the now presented cannula and he lost it. He straightened his muscles and backed off in a hurried move he realise to late, was a mistake, as he hit the Seat behind.  
The dark blond turned his head in irritation, again making another mistake this way in his growing distress.  
To late to regain a better position, he felt the strong grip on one of his arms as he was pulled back.  
And he couldn’t even react as the alpha forcefully pressed in the injection.  
Dean starred at the dark haired who seemed amused by the Omegas slightly irritated and betrayed look. In his last clear reflex Dean pulled back his arm almost breaking the needle still sticking in his bronze skin.  
He started to sway immediately, still starring at those damn blue eyes and the small smirk on these full, soft lips, as his view got blurry and his body went numb somehow.  
But Dean didn’t went down or got unconscious, his muscles just didn’t follow his orders anymore. He was helpless but not away. His mind was clear and he could see the Alpha reaching out for him and bragging his body any way the dark haired wanted it to be. The dark blond was moved back into his kneeling position. The dark haired leant the Omega back at the cold leather to give some stabilization.  
Deans eyes followed every action of the Alpha in slow motion while he was manhandled in his helplessness.  
As the dark haired was ready he hesitated for a moment. His blue eyes locked down at the Body beneath him. The slender finger dare to touch the Omegas cheek, slowly caressing the surprisingly soft skin. He smiled as he backed off, ripped open the first packs and put on the gloves.  
Some disgusting part in Deans blurry brain shivered in excitement at that view.  
Luckily his drugged Body didn’t show any sign of that.  
The Alpha then changed his position, sitting down on the seat Dean was leaving against. So his next action couldn’t be seen by the Omega.  
Deans head was bowed down with gentle pressure leaving his neck unprotected.  
Something cool and moist was applied there, carefully massaged onto the skin.  
Dean could only feel the pressure of the fingers in contact with his body and he felt the loos of them as the Alpha moved again.  
The man got another tool from the opposite seat again. With an even bigger cannula in his hands he returned to his unmoved Omega.  
There was a small Pain and Pressure as the thick needle went under the skin to inject the microchip of an owned Inner City Omega. It didn’t hurt that much but it felt so wrong.  
The alpha went in front of his property and lifted the heavy head by his chin, carefully looking at him. “Almost there…….” He told Dean for irrelevant reasons.  
Dean stayed limb, still watching the Alpha with his big green eyes. The Omegas mind started to drift in the pouring sound of the cars engine and nothing seems so problematic anymore. He starts to not care anymore and he doesn’t even care that he doesn’t care. Dean just wanted to swim in those blue eyes looking at him. He smiled slightly and liked the reflection of that expression on his tonight’s ‘master’.  
Strong hands grabbed Deans Body and he was lifted on the seat he had leaned against. His body was layed down like it was nothing. And the Omega was so gone, he didn’t care as long as the dark haired alpha smiled again at him.  
But he was back at the silver boxes again. Taken off his gloves to clean his hands and get some new ones for the next steps. He was thoroughly with the antiseptics although he wouldn’t mind using his bare hands. But the Ultra know how fragile those outside Omegas could be and even if he was immune to a lot of there illnesses the dark haired preferred not to get any of them. As he was prepared again he returned to the Omega who was still laying on his back, starring at him and waiting for what ever the alpha was planning.  
It doesn’t matter that Dean was actually drugged. In the alphas mind the Omega was waiting for him.  
Dean could see the shiny things in those elegant white fingers. The dark haired turned the Rings in his hands as if to check them a last time.  
There were two. One big and a small one, both connected with a small golden, very exquisite and elegant golden bracelet. The Alpha knew silver would be much more powerful but gold just fits this Omegas skin way better. He looked at the small symbol on the bigger ring. To think about the Omega wearing his symbol on the most sensitive Body part was exciting.  
The Rings and sterilized piercing needle slowly warmed in the alphas hands as his eyes followed the firm body line showing under the thin layer of fabric of Omega cloth.  
The dark haired smiled, kneeling down himself to be able to reach the dark blonds Body middle.  
The Alpha pulled up the black transparent underskirt just a bit to get a better access. Again he was impressed like the moment the Omega had stripped down to change the clothes. He  
wondered how an Omega could be packed like this one. They weren’t supposed to be like that. Well, generally they were way younger and years away from full grown when they were replaced. But even grown up an Omega these creatures just weren’t supposed to be that build, especially not between there legs. There was just no need for them to look like betas or alphas not to think to be fully functional.  
It was rare for an Omega to have completely formed genitals.  
Nowadays some Alphas feel very demeaned and intimidated facing such an Omega.  
The dark haired smiled pulling down the also transparent black trunks. He thought about how many of Deans Customers had felt that way seeing this Omega up front.  
Apparently it was a big Deal for some higher ups.  
Dean gave a small whimper.  
The drug was slightly wearing off, the dark haired realised. 

\------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

_________________________________Chapter VII________________________________

The drug was slightly wearing off, the dark haired realised.  
So he hurried to finish the last steps of part one.  
He really wanted to see the last peaces of an owned Omega on this particular one, on Dean.  
The Image of the green eyes looking up, and the ownership over this body, the alpha shivered in anticipation, just thinking about.  
It didn’t take long to get the jewelry in place. The small golden frenum piercing fits perfect at the bronze skin of the Omega. So did the golden bracelet connected to the piercing at the tip of the Omegas penis, the cockring, and the small plate at the scrotum, engraved with the Alphas house insignia. The plate was positioned at the scrotums upper side center and was bound around with the same golden bracelet, till it ended at a simple pendant out of three bowls right between the legs.  
Dean hadn’t moved a single bit but he’d feel the pain, which could be seen, to the alphas excitement, on the Omegas face.  
Now the dark haired leant back a bit to examine the result and it was beautiful. There was just one thing he would change if he could, the blue eyed man thought. Either the pendant or the plate would look much better with a gemstone fitting the green of this Omegas eyes.  
The Alpha took off the gloves and gently caressed Deans cheek. He carefully pulled the Trunks back. He looked down at the now almost owned man.  
“One thing left.” He whispered deeply.  
And this one got the Alpha really excited while Dean started to move a bit. He started to feel a numb pain from a far distance.  
The realisation that the Omega would feel the next procedure just fine was very fascinating fact. The tall Alpha smiled and got a pouch satin lined bag out of his suits inside pocket.  
He leant over to look at Deans eyes.  
“They are almost a pattern of my own.” He explained close to the Omegas ear, not touching him once. Dean let out little moans as the drug slowly went off even more. Still, not enough to allow him to move on his own but now he could feel the changes that were performed on his body.  
Castiel helped Dean up, positioning the shaking Omega back on his knees. Right between his legs as he sat back down on the leather seats again. This way he would have the best access for the next act. The dark haired opened the bag. He hadn’t done this before and even thought it wasn’t that he was about to mark his mate, it still felt very intimate. The dark haired turned the silver peace he’d got out of the bag.  
Dean slowly raised his head as he eyed the metal in between the alphas fingers and his eyes widened.  
The dark haired watched with joy the showing pain and fear as his Omega looked at him.  
A deep satisfaction flow through the alphas body, leaving him more aroused than he was used to. Something he’d never experienced before. He lowered his hands, his slender fingers caressing Deans shoulders and neck the Omega was presenting in a natural imprinted gesture. Not approving it in his sobering mind. But still he presented, awaiting the mark of an alpha. He’d never done this, never bowed down so far. Never felt the urge to do. But again, these alphas were somehow strange. Somehow dangerous and way stronger than any other Dean had ever met in his life, either through his job or in general.  
The blue eyed on the other hand, he was flattered and impressed to get that response by a mere touch. It doesn’t matter if imprinted or not, he just saw a willing Omega, a waiting Omega, a presenting Omega to either be killed or marked. And the dark haired had not intention in killing right now. His body showed that very clear.  
An almost bare neck shown in such a devoted matter was all he sees, the green eyes of his own Omega, looking up, nervous and insecure. Just like the blue eyed alpha had imagined a marking moment would be like.  
His thumb massaged a bit more forcefully on a spot that draws in the alphas attention the most. There it would be, there it had to be, his logic mind already gone.  
He positioned the silver tool in his free hand to get a better hold not caring about the panic in the Omegas eyes and face.  
Dean’s mind was screaming NO! all the time, but his lips didn’t part. He didn’t made any sound not once. But he screamed and he hit and he kicked from the inside. Not able to bring it out. But that couldn’t happen, with this he wouldn’t be able to work, he wouldn’t be able to get money, he wouldn’t even be able to be anywhere on the outside. He would be dogfoot for every one, a useless tool to be used as anyone of the lowest would like to.  
But instead of moving, pushing the alpha away his body just stayed, presenting his neck to an alpha and waiting for marking or death. Which would be the exact same for Dean in his current situation.  
The alpha proudly looked at the handmade silver Fang pattern. Of cause there were some differences worked in, just in case, but still it were his Alpha Fangs on the basis.  
And he felt proud to be the first and only one who would broke the Skin of this one Omega, with this masterpiece.  
The dark haired didn’t even put on gloves this time. He wanted to be as much connected as possible for this once sacred act of bounding.  
His fingers caressed Deans shoulder and neck again, massaging some cool ointment, Dean had not even seen him getting it, on the one spot he’d chosen.  
Dean tried again to move away, to get out a warning or a cry or a scream or anything that would stop the Alpha.  
The dark haired was to far gone to even realise any reaction in his Omega.  
He positioned the metal fangs on Deans shoulder/neck and laid his hand on top.  
Before he started pressing it together first slight to punctuate at it chosen place, and than all of a sudden with such force and power that it immediately broke Deans skin further and further till red streams started running down the Omegas shoulders.  
And finally, Dean screamed…………

The blue eyed customer got carried away. He bent down to have a taste of this beautiful presented colour, sucking the sweet full scent he could taste now for the first time.  
While Dean still screamed in pain and agony as the surrounding went dark.

\------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> This is similar to one of the Omega insignia Dean is wearing.....


	9. Chapter 9

_________________________________Chapter VIII________________________________

Sam entered the room an hour later. He carried the Math books Bobby has somehow managed to buy. It was Alpha math second level it wasn’t something a Beta was aloud to have, chuck beware an Omega.   
The tall dark haired Beta did not expect Tailor to be in the class he was giving for some of the other Omegas in Bobbys care, and one or two from the outside, working or living with trustful others.   
Since Sam started these classes, his students had made extreme progress, proving that they’re worth way more than society allows them to be lately. Sam knew it was the right thing to do but sometimes he got anxious if showing them their potential and abilitys, knowing they probably never would be able or allowed to use them, might be more curse than blessing.   
But at this times it was Bobby who was telling him that, even though they would not use it now, didn’t mean they wouldn’t use them never. And that hidden knowledge always will be better than knowing nothing. Not matter for how long the knowledge might be hidden. Because the moment times changed again, and they will, the knowledge Sam was teaching now would be available right away. And this would help to start new.   
The old man always makes it sound like a military operation and maybe he was right to see it that way, judging by the lately ongoing changes within their world.   
Giving knowledge that soon would be forbidden, being carried by every Omega they could reach up to, to save it through the ages, wasn’t that bad, Sam thought.   
He greeted the 4 Girls and 6 Boys who were waiting as the Beta entered the small room at the back of Bobbys storage. The Omegas smiled and each and every one of them looked Sam right into the eyes. And he felt proud and moved to see them like that. In these moments he knew he was doing the right thing. Sadly, as expected, Tailor wasn’t anywhere to be seen.   
But maybe he couldn’t reach all of them.   
But the ones he could, Sam would teach as much as possible and he would train them to hide it even if it had a bitter taste on that.  
It wouldn’t be the first time anyway. Sam had learned as a kid how to behave to not be seen, how to hide what you were capable of and to play along when ever needed.   
It weren’t his favorite lessons to learn but thanks to them he’d survived and even more, was able to find himself on the way. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Dan came to mind slowly, his body was hurting and somehow itching.   
There was a burning sensation at his inner thigh, and something really painful pulsating between his shoulders and neck. He immediately wanted to touch were it hurt. But a gentle hand stopped the Omegas slow motion.   
“You better not touch it yet.” The Alpha looked down on Dean, his face emotionless but soft.   
He even smiled slightly as he strikes out some hair stuck to the Omegas sweaty forehead.   
“You’ve been so well.” He praised. It sounded hollow in Deans ears. The dark blond could feel the rubber mat leaving signs on his whole body. He must have been lying on the ground for some time now.   
His head was still spinning and the world was befogged somehow. Dean felt numb and detached in a bad way. 

“We will be at the next checkpoint in no time.” The alpha explained, anticipation in his voice. Like a child getting a new toy.   
The dark haired bowed down to his Omega, enjoying the view and scent he could still taste from the open wound on the neck.   
“You have to show me some respect.” His voice was still gentle but within his tone there was an order underlay.   
Deans head was still nebulous but he got up, slowly he needed to adjust to the spinning before he could crawl closer to the damn blue eyed, positioning himself between his, now, masters legs. He kneeled down as expected, his inner thigh, neck and shoulders burning painfully at any movement.

“Two….” Gab told through the intercome.   
The alpha stroked his Omegas hair. Now and then grabbing somehow harder, massaging the head. It was calming and Dean could at least rest some more, even though the alpha pulled him closer to his inner thigh and lap.   
The Omega was still in shock as it was to be expected being marked even more if it wasn’t willingly. He acted on autopilot, years as a whore made him react just as wished. As the alpha pulled on his short hair again Dean stick out his tongue automatically, licking at the luxury fabric the alpha was wearing. The dark haired leaned his head back, softly moaning at the arousing warm feeling. 

This time the guard ordered to have a look inside, but they looked down immediately getting away seeing an Alpha being pleasured by his Pet. They looked away fast enough to not get a detailed or even close enough view to later eventually be able to describe either, the alpha or the Omega. And that’s how it was supposed to be.  
As they drove on, the dark haired allowed Dean to lay down a bit and change from his kneeling position to relax the fresh wound between his legs. The Alpha would tell him when they arrive at the next border crossing.   
He would tell him to repeat that action but this time probably for real. Dean just nodded and rested back, down on the ground.   
It didn’t take long this time, at least Dean thought that it wasn’t long till he heard the order and got up again.   
“Dean come here, repeat.”  
The Alphas voice was softer this time.   
Dean obeyed although his head was almost clear, the drug almost gone, he obeyed. Since the mark he didn’t thought about not doing it at all. Something had changed in his behaviour forward this blue eyed man. Dean could feel it within his veins. The dislike of following an order was gone somehow. To obey seemed natural now and it was less of an own decision or urge than a natural interaction, a weird nonverbal communication. It didn’t cost as much effort to do what obviously was expected from him, as the dark blond was used to in this kind of work. It was like a burden was lifted but then there was something missing. It felt uncompleted somehow and empty. 

Dean felt the stinging pain in his body as he moved again but he tried to ignore it. In all his Years he’s learned to keep calm. There was no way out in sight any way, so he did what he was used to and followed his ‘masters’ or paying customer wishes. He was an Omega whore and if not other, he was a great one.   
Dean opened his mouth, slowly hovering over the fabric at the alphas lap, now and then tasting it with his lips.   
He opened the zipper, and by the time the guards were having a look, the Alpha was moaning in pleasure and bliss. 

He hadn’t planed to went that far but seeing the Omega between his legs, bobbing his head…, feeling him so close, it was just so irresistible.   
The Alphas eyes closed shut and his head felt back as he came between this sinful lips, carefully watched by those burning emeralds as he whispered the Omegas name in the end.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The next time the car door opened Dean still kneeled between the alphas legs, his head resting at the dark haireds lap and the green eyes closed. The Omega was dozing a bit while the elegant, pale Fingers of his ‘master’ stroked his hair.   
The Alpha leant back satisfied and calm.   
Gab held the door open for his boss to get out first. He was grinning knowingly.   
Dean knew already what would be expected from him, how this night would go on. He was told the Rules of Level 3 training he would maybe need that night and what to say to whom if asked and necessary. But again, and not for the first time he was surprised as he got order to look up.   
They weren’t any way near the Tower yet, were the Dinner would take place. Instead they stood in front of a fancy Tailor parlor, already awaited by a nervous and way to nice acting and bowing Beta. Dean could easily tell by the scent. It was the first time in his life seeing an Beta bow that far down and it was the first time in his life someone bowed to him in a social situation and not in some strange Roll play. Was it ever heard of a Beta bowing for an Omega, Dean thought. But the Tailor starred at his shoulder wound and just did what he had to do. This huge Omega was obviously an ultras mate and there for a much higher rank than him.   
The green eyes blinked in surprise as the Beta looked down to not directly face him but not, as usual, to avoid the view of something disgusting, instead he looked down out of respect to the dark haired next to Dean. It was a new sensation, Dean enjoyed to his amazement. 

The driver, who, Dean had decided, was more of a general assistant, started talking to the Tailor and the dark blond used the opportunity to finally look at the surrounding.   
Dean never was at the City, not to mention ever close to the inner Core. And he’d never seen anything like this at all. Even the Outer Rings have urban areas but the Omega had always lived in a more industrial surrounding himself. He just couldn’t afford any other standards especially as an unmated Omega.   
But this, Dean looked around, impressed, surprised and in aw. Not even trying to hide it. His current ‘master’ and the Tailors reaction gave the Omega a feeling of being save, he’d never experienced like this. The Alpha watched his property looking around like a curious kid and smiled generously.   
Dean starred at the sky high glass buildings glowing golden and white in the night air, outshining even the stars at the dark blue, black sky. Nothing was dark here, like Dean was so used to. There where lights every where, clean bright white streets and green Oasis at any Corner, on the roofs and terraces. Even at the glass Buildings entrance were small greened places. The air was clean, for chucks sake, as clean as Dan had never ever smelled it in his whole life. No disturbing or distracting smell or scent of needy Omega’s in heat, on Drugs or ill. There was not Alpha Rage in the air, holding the Omegas tense at almost every time. Just normal, fresh, clean nature smell, even the sweat of flowers streamed threw Deans nostrils. He was just blown away as a warm Body on his back brought him back. His Alpha was standing behind him, scenting his Omegas current mood, smiling at his overwhelmed and enjoyable emotions. 

“Please, this way.” The Beta hurried, still bowing and guiding the Alphas there Omega inside. Deans ‘master’ went first, followed by the barefoot and barely dressed dark blond while Gab looked at the Area and went in last. He stopped at the second door, holding his position as the dark haired Alpha and Dean followed the Tailor into the back of this expensive parlor. Again, something Dean had never seen before.  
“Get up there.” The blue eyed Alpha gestured, pointing on a small round stage at the centre of the room. The tall dark blond stepped on it and waited while his ‘master’ talked to the, obviously known tailor who took a pad for the details.  
“I guest of dark silver grey, slightly dull.” He mentioned looking at Dean, gesturing around, giving details to the nodding Beta. “Maybe dark blue shirt, red tie.” His arms folded in front of his chest.   
“Sir?!” The Beta asked respectful. “He isn’t wearing any shoes?” The Tailor stopped obviously sure the dark haired got the question.   
“Dark brown, classic.” He decided and the Tailor nodded and wrote another note on his pad.   
“Do you like the mark to be seen?!” The shorter man asked, already creating an outfit on the Computer.   
The Alpha tilted his head, as if to think about it or imaging the picture.   
“No.” He finally decided somehow unpleased with his own decision.   
“But for the cuffs…… perfect fitting sleeves, leave enough room. If he moves it’ll be seen anyway.” The Alpha make up his mind for this alternative. Although his mark would be much more impressive, it was to new to show it of just yet and the cuffs would do just fine as well. The dark haired nodded to himself.   
The Tailor nodded as well and got to work by measuring the Omegas Body.   
He needed a small ladder to do so. This Omega was damn tall, he thought, but definitely not mentioning this.

\---------------------------------------------------

They next stopped at a jewelry store a few minutes away. Dean was still in his transparent Omega fabric and barefoot as they stepped out, repeating the scene from the tailor. His Alpha went on, followed by the dark blond while Gab waited on the outside.  
This time another alpha stepped forward reaching for the dark haired hands to shake, which was done without hesitation.   
The old man looked around the dark haired, watching the Omega in the back.   
“So? That’s him?! Indeed a true beauty of the old days.” He praised.   
“I get the wish of yours.” He got his attention back to Deans Owner.  
The grey haired hurried behind the counter as Deans ‘master’ followed.   
The dark haired had carried a black velvet box out of the car which he was opening now.  
Dean couldn’t see what was hidden from his position.   
“They are still beautiful.” The jeweller drifted into memory.   
“And, I guess I do have the perfect fitting green you’re looking for.” The artist mentioned.   
“Give me….. maybe 30min?” The old man looked at the Ultra in front, asking for this mans permission. And the dark haired nodded.

\------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

_________________________________Chapter IX_________________________________

Everything happened in a rush, in a blur even.  
A mix of pain and excitement, it was like falling or losing the floor beneath the feed, as he walked slightly behind the dark haired Alpha.  
Every one starred, every one whispered. The dark blond Omega was scant up and down by Alphas, Betas and even some Omegas who dared to lift there eyes up for a sec.  
His ‘master’ didn’t seem to mind and he was measured too.  
But he didn’t blink, didn’t shake or hesitated at any moment and Dean, to his surprise, got strength out of that.  
He straightened himself to show his whole length and looked up completely. Still carefully avoiding the eyes of other Alphas but definitely messing with some Beta’s who physically hurried a step back by surprise. And Dean could see, could feel the pride radiating from his temporary ‘master’. The dark haired was not only ok with him testing the new position he seemed to enjoy watching him doing so as well. *A long leach.* Dean thought and posed even more. It wasn’t the first time Dean was irritated by this Alphas behaviour.  
He had realised that the blue eyed was a bit shorter than him but never the less, as he got him dressed the Alpha had insisted on some shoes with small heels for the Omega to appear even taller. He did not only wanted his property to appear as rare as he was, he wanted him to attract even more attention by underlining his atypical features. That was so odd, Dean thought.  
The man maybe was way more perverted as he’d thought before.  
But apparently this behaviour got along very well with the Omegas liking.  
And so he walked proudly, head high next to his Master, which, for the first time, didn’t sound so bad anymore.  
Since he was dressed in this suit, worth probably 10 times the money he would be able to earn in all of his life even working 24/7, Dean got a bit carried away. Especially now, feeling the pleasant heaviness of the cuffs and the collar, given to him just a few minutes before leaving the car. 

His Alpha had hold him down on the knees as the Limousine had stopped in front of the marble Entrance of the Artefact museum.  
He had opened the black velvet box and showed his Omega the golden Ornaments on the fine brown leather. The dark haired had explained that the Symbols engraved on the collar named the Family of the Owner and there own guideline or wishes for the mate.  
In this case, of cause, the head note of the Alphas house. Not explained further.  
The Collar was connected to the hand cuffs by two golden chains with strong links.  
The hand cuffs were created out of the same Leather as the collar but instead of writing in letters Dean had never seen, there were Ornaments of swords ending in similar wings. One wing on the left cuff, one wing on the right side, hold together, creating a pair of full wings, ready to fly.  
Dean was explained that these hold the class the Owner was in. But the dark haired did not explain which class this cuffs stand for either. 

The blue eyes of the Alpha had glowed mysteriously as he had applied the collar to the head bowing Omega. He did not went right to the cuffs, just looked at it for a moment.  
The pale fingers had caressed the emeralds that were framed just around an hour ago and some of the bronze skin beneath the collar. He seemed pleased with the result and went on with the cuffs.  
The dark haired lifted one of the Omegas rough hands, a sign of a working life not many at the inner city ever experience. He had lift the fingers to his lips and kissed the tips of them. Fascinated by there difference, compared to his soft and well dappered ones.  
Dean had watched these gestures with interest but not much affection. It wasn’t rare for a customer to do this before changing into wanting.  
But the feeling of the cuffs and collar he liked a lot. It was kinda heavy and soft and cool on the skin at the same time. Dean watches the Alpha slipping the cuffs over his wrists.  
The golden wings were overlapping the Leather and the longest tip of the feathers pointed to the middle finger knuckle of each hand. They close perfectly around the Omegas wrists as the mechanism within adjust like the collar did before. The moment all three parts were closed securely and this way connected, they glowed for a short moment sending a vibrating energy through the Omegas body. Dean looked surprised but his ‘master’ smiled.  
“You are now connected to the system.” He mentioned proudly, again not explaining it any further.  
Dean knew this all was an act but really he couldn’t fight it and got carried away even more in this momentarily illusion of an owner he belonged to and a place he’d searched for and deserved all his life.  
A home side by side with his worthy alpha.  
The illusion faded slightly as the car door was finally opened and the flash lights of hundred of cameras got Dean blinded.

He’d followed his ‘master’ right away but this world the dark haired seemed so pleasant with just wasn’t Deans. He felt insecure and vulnerable and all of this because he feared to embarrass his owner. The dark blond Omega doesn’t liked that at all.  
He was always his own boss, always almost only responsible for his own. He didn’t felt that jaggy since his youth.  
Now holding the burden of somehow being responsible for someone else was overwhelming and not in a good way. 

But again, he held it together, orientating himself on the Alpha who was leading right now.  
They walked on the red carpet, lined by, maybe journalists at the barrier. There were others around walking along. Some Alphas stopped and talked to the press. Deans ‘master’ just went by. Greeting now and then but not paying anymore attention to the calls in his direction.  
Dean looked around as unseen as possible and tried to hide his reaction to the mostly naked Omegas, kneeling or crawling next to there Owners. He was actually one of one who was dressed. Not only dressed but wearing Clothes even more outshining than some of the Alphas they pass. This world was weird, the dark blond thought as even some Alphas started bowing to him definitely identifying him as an Omega.  
A warm wave of satisfaction, calm and serene washed over the Omega and the three parts of his chain glowed slightly.  
He’d liked to ask what that was about but it wasn’t his position to do so and Dean kept silent, again just watching that circus around, as he noticed some of the Bystanders glaring at the cuffs and the collar that shows while walking.  
They started talking and typing on there digital devices.  
Dean just hurried to get closer to his dark haired Owner.

They’d passed the Entrance with its high marble consoles and pillars, straight through a golden, shiny lit and again, out of marble, created vestibule till they ended in one of the first exhibition spaces.  
Dean felt like he was transported into a lucid drug dream.  
The hall they stood in now was filled with Minerals of any kind, Meteor fragments and stoned fossils, glittering in the spotlights all around.  
But the Omega was ripped out of his high flying illusion right away.  
He was reminded that moment what he was positioned in and what he was to be used for.  
Not even being a whore, but being born Omega, which was the problem in the firs place.  
His Alpha had stopped watching the prepared Structure at the Centre of this hall.  
A fully transparent Glasstube was build there. Positioned on a stage for every one to be able to see all what was presented there.  
Dean starred at the naked Body shown on top of it right now. A skinny man in a white coat surrounding the Omega standing arms and legs spread apart to allow a good view.  
A lot of Alphas and Betas standing next to that “Stage” looking up and judging the Creature presented to be verified as inner City Material.  
Apparently any Omega who would be allowed into the next room had to undergo that investigation.  
Now the man in the white coat studied the chip and the given information. Next he looked at the mating mark and the signs an inner City Omega has to wear.  
The “Dr.” did not touch the Boy once or get even closer as necessary. He was watched by the audience as well.  
This was all part of the High Security System before they had even entered the Main hall.  
But it wasn’t the security check that reminds Dean of an Omegas position in this society, it was the way they checked the Omega that reminds him. Since the Owner just walked by and waited on the other side till the examination of his or her Property was done.

His blue eyed alpha moved on and Dean followed. There was a line on the ground the dark haired headed to. He waited till his Omega was close enough to reach at and than he turned, facing Dean. The Alpha smiled and reached at the back of the Omegas neck, well not exactly his neck but the back of the collar.  
And immediately the golden chains, connecting the collar and the cuffs disappeared, leaving Dean surprised. Again the Alpha smiled and leant in. “It is a Hologram.” He whispered close to the dark blond’s ear, make it look like he was giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.  
It was working well with the audience, which commented this gesture with whispered aws and ohhhs…..  
Dean did not fall for that. He knew it was an act and the Alpha had paid for. He was expected to go next as one of “Dr.” Assistant came to get him. The moment his ‘master’ nodded the laser barrier was opened and Dean could pass through the line of guards to the small space prepared to inform the Omega on how to undress. Now Dean understood the action of the dark haired before. Without the active chain he could undress it would have been impossible with it.  
Dean followed the Assistant who did not touch him either. It was a mute Beta who just gestured at the stage. The Omega followed, ready to be looked at, ready to be judged, ready to be humiliated once more. 

He stepped into the glasscube and waited till the soundproof Box closed. The Inside was mirrored so that the Omegas couldn’t see the starring audience.  
The skinny man in his white coat, Dean wasn’t sure if he really was a Dr, told him to step into a lighted Ring on the ground and to take of his clothes as explained. The skinny, maybe Dr. was an Alpha trying to hide his excitement about his job. Dean knew this kind of weak Alphas all to well. Those assholes got hard thinking about how great they ones will be and in reality no Omega would follow there orders if not hit or forced to do so. Those bastards get off on there working position cause it was the only place they could give orders and people had to follow.  
Dean felt dirty just having this Alphas eyes on him. He was told to go slow stripping down. The Omega was just thankful they hadn’t ordered him to dance.  
But that skinny creep pissed Dean off, still he obeyed. He could make it a cheap show leaving this ass unsatisfied but on the other hand he wouldn’t make any impact for his ‘master’ either.  
And the dark blond still didn’t get what was expected from him in detail. 

The blue eyed Alpha followed every step from the outside. He was constantly watching over the skinny man who his Omega obviously disliked very much. For some strange reason the dark haired felt the distress of his dark blond Property directly himself. So he doesn’t liked this “asshole” either. A word he would never use to describe another person the Alpha realised fascinated.  
He also carefully had an eye on his Omega itself. Dean had stripped down his expensive suit and the other layers and his Alpha was pleased once more to see the nature of his picked piece of Omega. He didn’t care about the comments, didn’t care about the dislike some of the other watching giving at this beautiful shaped …………. “Warrior”.  
The moment he thought that world the Alpha realised what draws him in, what attracts him the most on this man, not the Omega.  
The audience got anxious discussing the Omegas fully build. Not all seemed that reluctant. 

Meanwhile Dean was ordered to bow his head so to let the system scan his neck and the implanted chip. It was now that Dean understood what the alpha had done to him a few hours before. A crystal like structure on the Ceiling of the glasscube scanned the chip and sent the implanted information right to the Dr. Display, flickering in the air within the cube.  
Dean could hear the approval of the data imprinted and written into the system, given by a small ping.  
He got the clear from the security system.  
Next was the check of the signs. Dean was remembered on the painful sensation between his legs and on his shoulder. Would they be suspicious because of the fresh, unhealed mark?  
The Dr. ordered him to spread his arms and legs on the showing position.  
Dean obeyed, surrounded by the disgusting skinny Dr looking at any signs of a mated Omega.  
The dark blond tried to ignore and hide his aversion and concentrated on the golden jewelry between his legs he could see now for the first time.  
It hurt but it was no big deal, he could remove this later without any sign left. These would heal, the mating mark was much more of a problem.  
It would take surgery if even possible after the dark haired had gone so deep. 

“Are they new?!”  
The doctor asked not pointing at the wounds to not provoke the owner of this one. But he studied the open needle points, the deep, still open wound on the neck and the bruises on the Omegas Body.  
“No. Master prefers to hold them open for the tunnel games.” Dean quote as instructed.  
The Dr. looked at all the other showing scars and cuts and believed the story. It was obvious that his Alpha was interested in punishment. Something the skinny asshole enjoyed himself so he took his time to look at this one. It was almost compelling, the urge to touch this bronze skin, to caress the scars and wounds himself.  
Dean managed to sound calm, managed to not attack the bastard either, he was a good liar after all.  
“We’re finished?” Dean finally asked, facing the Dr. emotionless as the skinny dick didn’t end it already. The dark blond knew he was stretching his rights but this man was way to weak to even be allowed so close. And Dean wanted out or he would just punch that ass.  
The skinny white coat starred at the Omega surprised and startled by this behaviour.  
God that man was trash, Dean thought.  
“You….you can dress again.” He finally spoke. 

Deans master had already surrounded the glass Box, awaiting his Omega.  
A constant, deep growl vibrating in his throat, leaving the Bystanders eyeing the alpha suspiciously.  
And, as the Back mirror opened, the growl increased, reaching the creepy Dr. who started to shiver and to smell of fear.  
Dean was so pleased and proud as he looked at his Alpha, blue eyes fiercely glaring at the Creep who dared to get close to his Omega, job or not.  
The Dr. looked down immediately and got on his knees, lowering himself even further and for all guests to see.  
He would never forget this debase. No one in this room would allow him to forget. That he, an alpha kneeled down while the Omega walked by, head high.  
He was done and he knew it.  
As the back door shut again he didn’t move back to his feet at all.

Oh Dean was proud and pleased and satisfied. His Alpha was definitely not weak, not pathetic, a powerful one.  
Still it felt not natural to need an Alpha to feel proud and strong himself. Again part of the dark blond hated being an Omega.

\------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

__________________________________Chapter X_________________________________

The dark eyes in there bet of silver and white starred at Michael.  
Disgusted and admiration held Rafael in line.  
He loved his brother, he adored him by any meaning and he wanted nothing more than to crush him. But he knew he wasn’t strong enough.  
Michael, sitting behind the enormous granite desk, enlightened from behind through the large panorama windows, was in charge since there father was gone to who knows where. And Michael, the obedient, loyal son he was, stayed at the given position since years, which felt like eons.  
Never struggled, never failed in all of his doing.  
That self centred, prude, unambitious Bastard, Rafael thought.  
Michael did not have any visions, no view of perspectives, he just followed this old fashion rules imprinted by an absent, probably long death father.  
Michael was hollow.  
But not Rafael, he has visions, perspectives, he has planes and in contrast to his Brother, he would guide this company to a new future.  
Because he could think big and he was born to be a leader.  
Michael turned some Papers and nodded to the chairman who brought some more of that.  
Rafael watched this, continuing actions over days, over years and he was so damn sure it really was time to change that. 

Rafael was surprised to hear about this promotion Diner around a year ago.  
He almost expected this day to never come.  
None of them had heard of there father, since forever.  
But then, all of a sudden, Michael had given word that there would be some changes within the company.  
With excitement the younger man had listened to that news at the high tower.  
Finally he would be able to make the changes he had in mind. Finally he would be the one to bring this business to real glory.  
And tonight would be the night, his night, the night of the announcement.  
They are standing on the verge of a new Dawn….

\-------------------------------------------------------------

After the examination Dean went to his Alphas side again. He did not bow, did not look down but the Omega still avoided direct view contact with other Alphas. Again, just in case.  
A lot of people crossed by, tried to get a glimpse at his current ‘master’. But Dean wondered why only a few came close, near enough to shake hands or to gave one or two words to the dark haired, in a dialect Dean couldn’t understand, hadn’t even heard before. 

The dark blond was not fan of such heavy crowded situations but other than staying close to his alpha was nothing expected from him for now. So Dean used the opportunity to have a look, without being to obviously curious.  
The first thing he realised was the les bare skin around. Aside the waiter and waitresses all people were fully dressed in more or less expensive fabrics.  
Not that Dean could really tell all the differences.  
A lot of the surrounding crowd seem to know his ‘master’ and even among these damn beautiful Alphas and Omegas, the dark haired he was with, seemed special.  
Dean realised a lot of blue eyes and a lot of them were measuring him and his Alpha and more than once he heard an uncontrolled aroused growl from somewhere close. Send to both of them.  
He also realised something else, the lack of Betas. There were just a few of them around and they stayed in the back, barely participating in the gathering of all the others.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Sam waved goodbye closing the gates for the night. He stretched his long body and popped some of his joints. He took his last round controlling the ‘yard’, as bobby called it.  
It had become a welcome routine to check it all, to have at least a short walk to calm down after a long day.  
Bobbys bureau and the Omega quarters were still lit so Sam walked over to his old friend who’s become the only known father figure for the boy he once was.  
The grumpy bearded man was the only real father Sam has ever known.  
And this old man sat in his office, bowed over the last papers of the day, surrounded by his calculator, phone and a glass of Jack, he never touched but always poured.  
He looked up as the door opened.  
“Your done?” He asked, returning to his papers right away.  
“Was he there?” Bobby asked without looking again.  
Sam closed the door behind.  
He sad down on the opposite of the desk, putting down the books had used during the Omega lessons.  
“No.” Sam answered and leant back in the second chair.  
“But the others do very well. You might think about taking one of them for the office. The tall alpha mentioned, grabbing the glass of Jack pouring it down in one move.  
The phone rumbled beneath some paper sheets the moment Sam put the glass back down.  
Bobby shoved away some of his work to get to his phone.

“Singer!” Bobbys brows furrowed. He didn’t need to look at the callers name to know who was on.  
Sam watched this from his relaxing position.  
The old man didn’t say much, just furrowed his brows even more.  
Now and then he pursed his lips I concern or worry. He ended this call with:  
“………give me a minute. …………I call back….”  
Bobby hang up, slowly laying down the phone.  
“What?” Sam asked.  
“Was a colleague…….he is doing some jobs at the inner city. Apparently he’s got a big order tonight. ………He said real big, something on the high tower, the inner core.”  
Sam didn’t say anything he know the core always was big deal and generally troublesome. Not only because of the high security and the paper work assigned to it.  
Bobby never worked, officially, outside of the second Ring and he didn’t like the idea of doing though.  
“….He’s a driver short, no Omegas allowed for this upcoming event…..” Bobby continued.  
“He asked for you…” Sam could hear the discomfort in his old friends voice.  
“Will the loan be enough?” Sam asked. It wouldn’t be the first time he would cross the border to the inner ring. Not that he would ever mention that to Bobby.  
But going in legally would cost a sum, none of them could ever afford. So it depends on the wages this job would bring in after wards. Because to be allowed to cross the border, it was always payment in advance at the checkpoint.  
Sam doesn’t really care what he would have to carry, from food to car engines to trash, he already had transported across the City. Aside Slaves he’d carried it all.  
“Well….” Bobby grabbed the empty glass, a nervous gesture of the old man.  
“……if they pay what he’d just mentioned…. We would have enough money for at least four month to pay the ground.” Bobby explained.  
It was a sum way above Sam’s imagination, since they worked this enterprise barely from month to month.  
Finally the old man looked at Sam directly.  
“….Im not sure.” Bobby folded his hands.  
“It’s the tower, you’d be expected to deliver to…….”  
Sam does wonder, not for the first time, what had happened that left Bobby so suspicious when it comes to the Inner City.  
“I’m fine.” Sam shrugs his shoulders.  
Bobby slowly shook his head.  
“Listen…..” The old man said with a seriousness Sam rarely see on this strong Beta.  
“…..the Tower is different. Omegas, others than owned one or pleasure slaves from the inner City aren’t allowed there……”  
“And they go after Betas…… Just be careful boy, if you get caught there, you might never come back!” And I want you to take something with you if you go there. If you accept my terms you can go. Don’t do it because of the money, were good here.”  
Sam smiled for Bobbys concern and that the old man not even tried to talk him out of it.  
He know him way to well to do so.  
Sam nodded and Bobby got back on the phone leaving the office for a moment.

As he came back after a while he hold a box, Sam has never seen before.  
“What’s that?” He asked curious.  
“Your safe insurance, hopefully.” The old man stated and put it down to open the dark wood.  
Sam stepped back a bit at that view and to give Bobby some more space.  
The Box was covert with weird Symbols that were carved all over the Box. And they weren’t only on the outside, Sam realized as Bobby opened it.  
Within the red velvet lining on the inside there were similar Symbols as well.

Bobby turned the Box and showed his surrogate ‘son’ what was hidden there.  
Sam’s eyes widened as he take a look.  
There was a leather Collar. Black, dark red brown and bright beige brown combined and decorated with silver applications fitting the tattoo on the tall Betas chest.  
But that wasn’t the only surprise, still irritating, but the real thing Sam was looking at was the small knife laid right next to the collar.  
The haft fitting the colour of the collar and the silver blade was carved with Symbols similar to those on the box itself. There was a glowing from the Collar application and the blade as Sam stepped closer again.  
He took the knife and examined the notched silver blade and the handle. Both out of material he’d never seen. And since it reacted to him and the collar it must be connected somehow.  
The dark haired looked at Bobby.  
“It is something special out of the inner core. Only there you can get that kind of material and this alloying. I don’t know exactly how it works or what they do to create it but there is an energy within that is able to hide your scent, or at least lower it down and it is connected to the high tower somehow so technically you would be able to use there system if you knew the passwords and stuff. Technically carrying that collar and the knife allows you to walk around without becoming to conspicuous.” Bobby explained.  
“Bobby?” Sam seemed completely awe-inspired.  
“When did you…..” He gestured at that ‘present’.  
“As I found you……” The old guy started.  
“…I thought that a so young, good looking Beta like you would be picked by some worthy alpha soon. Than I realised how smart and great you were. And it became obvious that you would get an owner in no time. And damn there were a lot of asking for you…. Daily….” Bobby lowered his eyes.  
“But i….. I’d already …….i’d already thought about you as my son and I found none of those Alphas asking for your, fitting in any way.”  
“I know I should have introduced them to you but I just couldn’t do that at that time.” The old guy uncomfortably rubbed his neck and looked apologizing.  
But Sam smiled. Bobby had every right to send him out the moment he was healed, even before that. But he doesn’t. Instead he’d took him in in the first place. To hear that he thought of him as son warmed Sam’s heart. He was actually thankful that Bobby did not hand him over to the next Alpha that had showed up.  
“And than, I realised that you have to leave, eventually and I wanted you to have something that reminds you of here, of the time when you handled every thing by yourself ad that you don’t need any Alpha, even if you finally chose one.”  
“And in case you would ever meet some worthless shidt again, I wanted you to be able to take care of yourself.”  
“…But than you didn’t show any intention of leaving and I was happy and took this stuff away, always waiting till the moment may come to give it to you.”  
“And you going to the tower, I mean I know it is not leaving but I want you to be as save as possible.”  
Sam turned the knife that fitted perfectly in his hand and stepped closer to the old man.  
The hug was warm and caring and Bobby patted the tall ‘son’ on his back. 

As they part Bobby took the collar.  
“This …” He showed the collar with it’s, within the leather encarved Symbols, the silver Tattoo Application and the fixed Ring in front. It was a masterpiece Sam thought.  
“Even if it shows you are your own Master, the Alphas there will see it as a claim sign and hopefully showing some respect or at least leaving you alone.”  
“And the knife….” Bobby went on.  
“It cuts to almost every material even the guards armament. Just in case you need it. And this little piece will not be recognized as a weapon by the system since it belongs there due to its own material.  
And one more thing.”  
Bobby handed the collar to the tall Beta, giving it a slight turn.  
“There are two small openings in the leather right at the Applications on each side. They are big enough to put in small pieces of patch, impregnated in, maybe, Alpha scent.”  
Sam’s eyes widened again, Bobby must have thought a lot about it.  
Last, Bobby shoved a small patch on the table.  
“It is middle Alpha but still Alpha.” 

The old man looked slightly embarrassed as Sam smiled warmly at him.  
“Jeez get it on….they will not wait.”  
Sam smiled even brighter, hide the knife and took on the collar, which closed itself right away, again glowing at the symbols.  
“Thanks Bobby.” Sam said.  
“Yeah Yeah… just be careful and come back!”  
Bobby Singer looked after the boy. He smiled, happy to finally being able to hand over this present. But he was worried never the less.

\------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that got a bit slow but it had to be in it for some reason.  
> ^^! Hope it isn't that boring in the end.


	12. Chapter 12

_________________________________Chapter XI_________________________________

It took almost an hour to get to the address Bobby had typed into the traffic engineering.  
Even though, Sam knew the second district like nothing else. His whole life, almost his whole life he’s lived here, through good and bad times. He knew the bright sides and the down going parts near the third Ring Borders or the Outlands.  
But no question, without the programmed traffic engineering he would be lost within the first ring. Although he knew some small parts of it as well, due to his unofficially border crossing once or twice, but doing it legally was definitely something else.  
It was Sam’s first time at an official checkpoint.  
He lowered his eyes a bit, out of respect not obedience but the guards actually did made Sam nervous. But now he get why Omegas could not cross the Border without protection.  
The three Alphas scanned him intensely and the tall Beta was actually thankful for his Collar they had an eye on and the scent radiating out of it.  
Finally they asked for the temporary ID, which was mandatory without an ID Chip.  
Sam handed it over along with the Credits Bobby had loaded right after the call.  
He did not know how much the old guy spend on the small chip but hearing the mechanical system approval told him they emptied it completely.  
For a second the tall Beta was insecure if they would let him pass. But he got his ID back and the car stopper went down along with the gates and the electric field opening up.  
The Signals turned to white while the heavy metal moved.  
Sam registered an odd excitement that his collar was eyed the whole time as he drove of. 

Entering the first Ring across the main road was something the Beta had never ever imagined and definitely not like this.  
It was a Highway above the Livingquarters and Buildings of those who could afford living in this area. Sam felt like flying, the High Tower as an erect Symbol of power right at the centre and the blue, white lights right on the street guiding right there. Almost everything was either out of a transparent material similar to glass or force field, Sam did not even know could be used like that.  
He was welcomed by a soft computer voice informing him that he had entered the Main System and that he had a 0-A access at the inner Core, followed with an explanation what this would be in- and exclude. He should feel free to ask if there would be any question, the voice told, and Sam was struck by the blue glowing of the Tower in the distance as the sunset sets in. Sam felt a slight, warm vibration from his collar as he realised that the pulsation was almost identical with the glowing energy of this crystalline Tower in front.  
That’s maybe what Bobby was talking about, he thought.  
Sam was impressed he had to admit and as the first stars show up on the darkening evening sky the panorama view was just awesome.  
The Beta was lost for a moment, enjoying the view in front and the City beneath, lightened like a treasure of diamonds.  
Even knowing of the misguiding done within the inner Core, Sam couldn’t deny it was impressing to see it up so close.  
He was alone on the Highway and that was what the dark haired Beta had expected.  
No one in his home area would be able to afford the cost of crossing the border out of town, not once, and not to mention driving into town right to the centre. They wouldn’t even be able to drive out to the Outlands on the other directions, away from the inner Core. They were basically stuck at the second Ring. It wasn’t that bad though.  
But right now Sam felt special he couldn’t prevent himself from thinking this way. It was something new and exciting. 

\--------------------------------------------------

The Container storage Area, the Beta finally arrived, was huge and again it took Sam some time to get to the bureau after he’d entered the gates.  
There was a man impatiently waiting for him.  
“Im Rufus.” He stated not showing any intention on greeting the new one.  
“So you’re Bobbys boy hm?!” The black man looked him up head to toe and nodded. Either he was ok with the Beta or he didn’t expect anything more. Sam wasn’t so sure, but still he tried a smile.  
Rufus turned and gestured the tall Beta to follow.  
“Let’s see if we’ve got something fitting to ya.”  
Sam thought about where the hell Bobby would met someone as unique as this man. But he seemed ok and Sam smiled at thinking both company owners working together and how they would definitely end up in old married couple fights all the time.  
Two grumpy guys trying to figure out something, anything. Rufus not respecting anyone or anything and Bobby trying to get him in line.  
Sam chuckled in silent.  
He still smiled as the older man showed him a small locker room.  
“OK!” Rufus clapped his hands scanning the racks for something a giant like that Beta would fit in, while Sam waited.  
The grumpy guy came out a minute later, two different clothes in his hands.  
“This should fit….. Get it on!” Rufus pointed at the storage room.  
“And hurry. You’re late already.” 

It didn’t take long till Sam came back wearing a grey overall and a black west, trying to figure out how Rufus could have picked the right size at the first shot.  
“How is it?” Rufus asked, surrounding the tall Beta and not really expecting an answer.  
“Yeah will do.” He decided.  
Sam looked down on his working cloth as Rufus finished his circling.  
It was ok though. Only the missing sleeves and the bare belly region kept him sceptical.  
“….Im just delivering stuff, right?” Sam asked.  
Rufus brows furrowed and he crossed his arms.  
“You’ve really never done this here, right?”  
“Of cause not.” Sam answered.  
“Hm…….” The older man wasn’t happy about that.  
“Ok, listen!”  
And he started to explain the Rules Sam had to follow for that night.

Sam wasn’t someone who got insecure often or nervous in general but starting of to the tower, he felt uncertain.  
Rufus had seen the knife but didn’t say anything. He’d handed Sam the Digital Pad and a wristband which would be scanned at the delivery entrance.  
The black pick up truck was already loaded and ready to go.  
It was packed and heavy, not easy to handle.  
As Sam left the ground, two others drove in.  
And Rufus had told him to come right back after.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean watched his still nameless ‘master’. The dark haired hadn’t looked at him or spoken to him at all after the interrogation. He just walked, head high and his body straight across the halls, closed followed by his dark blond Omega.  
The Alpha did not hesitate, he did not show any signs of nervousness or uncertainty or stepped back once if someone came to close. On the opposite, he made these offenders step back themselves, immediately showing them there place. And Dean loved it!  
He loved the calm, natural power, radiating off of this man the way he commanded others without saying one word and the his steady, kinda emotionless appearance.  
It all seemed so normal for that Alpha and Dean was impressed and terrified and thrilled every time he glimpsed at the dark haired.  
But on the same time, the Omega felt the pain. He felt it pulsating from his shoulder, from his neck and between his legs.  
He’d stepped into a trap. And now he couldn’t get out. And even if he could, this man had marked him, made him a tool for everyone and no one, for nothing and everything on the same time. There was no way Dean would be able to get back and he would be allowed to stay here either. The dark blond was to long in this game to believe in those lies, no matter how good they looked.  
While they walked through the crowed at the next room he thought about his options. There weren’t many left. The piercing was not problem it would heal after he dropped it. Dean only hoped they wouldn’t just rip it off. This jewelry wasn’t his and the Alpha would want it back afterwards. They would probably cut out the ID Chip but that, Dean knew, he could handle. It would just be one more scare on his skin he could tell storys about. But the mating bite, the mark? The Omega had heard of others who tried to replace that sign. Some made it others did not. There was only one way and that was by surgery. A procedure Dean would never be able to afford the credits for. Even doing it in one of the illegal Operation Centres it was impossible. And he couldn’t attract customers wearing that big gabbing whole on his neck. It was illegal to buy a mated Omega and it was the only law that actually punished the customers as well.  
Those who wouldn’t care about that were not the people Dean wanted close, by any meaning. And the others would avoid him. A whore house was now out of reach.  
Even the lowest would not allow a marked Omega at there stock.  
Maybe it ruined the illusion of all of them being virgins.  
A smile curled on Deans lips thinking about it.  
It didn’t stay there for long as he came back to reality the moment they went into another great hall, the moment the dark blond realised the small Cubes, standing side by side at the other end of the hall.

The transparent Cubes were only big enough to hold a person, to small to stand or even stretch one limb. They were hanging from the Ceiling, eight in line and each of them above small stage. The moment the cubes would be lowered down, they would connect with the platform and enclose what or who ever would be on it.  
Dean know the disgusting toys only alpha would invent for there entertainment. 

“That’s the one?” Someone close by asked.  
And Dean knew they were talking about him.  
“He is tall.” Another one stated disgusted about the Omegas features.  
“Really that’s the one he chose for….. I don’t know." They commented further on, making the dark blond nervous.  
Dean focused again at the Cubes and hesitated, feeling a pressure building up in his chest.  
He could feel the panic rising. Dean started slightly shivering, the pain of his fresh wound suddenly very clear and damn mad in his mind. His breath became uneven and heavy.  
Dean tried to focused, tried to calm, tried to concentrate on something else.  
He tried….

\------------------------------------------------------  
Sam went along the bare walls of the underground tunnel. His Wristband was scanned twice by now and constantly starred at by the guards, patrolling all over.  
The first the tall dark haired saw where Betas as far as he could scents it and every one of them was around his high. But the further he went into the building complex, more and more packed Alphas he came across.  
And those guys, they smelled like trouble. Sam lowered his head as he passed them, concentrating on his hovercraft carrier, he was thankful to have.  
It was the Betas second round and he already knew were to stable the high expensive drinks and the living Octopod, which would probably be served at this event. Sam had never tried stuff like that and he wasn’t sure if anyone ever should.  
The tiny ones were somehow cute but eating them, and the Beta had heard alive, was definitely disgusting.  
Sam furrowed his face looking at the slimy creatures tingling around in this barrel.  
He wasn’t the only worker around but he hadn’t seen any other of Rufus man around yet.  
But within the last hour there was a sudden hectic pace. Seemed as if the Event was about to accelerate. And Sam had seen some really impressive limousine heading the Main Entrance as he was driving his Truck down the servant entrance or just to the Back door, clearly separated from any view of the higher ups.  
The tall Omega was about to turn to his transporter as one of the coordinators hold him back.  
“You!” He pointed at the tall dark haired.

Rufus had told him not to leave the path. Sam was reminded on children tales. He had told him to not leave the given route on his pad. And he had also told him not to follow anyone aside the superior at the Entrance telling him where to bring what kind of grocery and drinks.

“HEh! You’re deaf?! I called you!” The man in his silvery tight body suit sounded angry. His grey eyes starred at Sam and he pointed at him again. “Get your cheap ass over here!” He commanded. And slowly Sam got pissed. They were both Betas and there were no reason to be such a dick. But he smiled and went over.  
“Finally!” The Coordinator praised sarcastic.  
The Man was maybe a head short to Sam’s high, extremely slender and gestured like one of those high fashion Omegas Sam had seen in the City. His hair was bleached and he wore a golden, flowery collar, and he smelled heavily sweet.  
This Beta was an extreme difference to the guards at the first Level, Sam though. Although he appreciated the diversity, this guy was to much.  
But there was no way this one would be of any harm for Sam.  
And so he followed.  
“Take that and bring it upstairs!” The glittery Beta commanded again. Obviously used to anyone following his orders.  
Sam took the silver bowl filled with crushed ice and the exquisite Champagne.  
“Great! To the Ballroom. And hurry!”  
The Beta commanded again.  
Sam didn’t care because upstairs meant he could have look at the inner Tower, aside the servant corridors and tunnels.  
As he went on the other Beta was already talking into his Headset, typing something at his pat and was walking away, commanding someone else.  
Leaving Sam a bit confused in this cool chamber, a bit lost on where to go to, or how to find the damn Ballroom he wasn’t assigned for.

\----------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

________________________________Chapter XII_________________________________

Trigger Warning: Breathing…&….confined spaces

 

Dean followed his ‘Master’ through the intense staring crowd. He still looked up but he was insecure now, uneasy on his feeds since the dark haired had reminded him what his position was.  
Dean had lost it for a moment, watching the glass tube in the distance and he had made a step backwards. The strange Alpha was next to him in a blink and he growled deeply and commanding at the Omegas ear, underlining his words with a slight grip on the dark blonds wrist. It made Dean shudder but it grounded him on the same time, not in a good way though.   
So now he was following his current Alpha right to the stage at the other side of the hall.   
The black wooden table was positioned on a higher ground. The Stage it was constructed on was at least 14 feet above the ballroom floor and even more staged up above.  
The Table was blinded so you actually couldn’t see beneath the luxurious tiled tabletop.  
Dark velvet curtain framed the complete stage while deep red blood flowers Dean had never seen before, covered the whole stage in front of this immense table.

It was cheesy Dean thought, but the preparation was meant for a special occasion and this one was a barbarous one the Omega was reminded looking up the small stages prepared about 10 feet higher than the ballroom floor directly ahead the big prepared, theatre stage.   
Every one of the small square, also black platforms was lined up with a seat behind the table.  
There were eight platforms and eight seats in total.   
Oh Dean knew what this was for and his panic rose up again.   
The dark blond Omega had heard of such “Show off’s” at the inner City. Heard about the bet’s, the gambling and the consequences for either, Omega and sometimes the Alpha as well.   
Either his Alpha didn’t realise the dark blond’s distress or he doesn’t care, the dark haired just moved on, expecting Dean to remain as close as possible as they reached at the differentiated area the whole stage construction was build in.   
The blue eyed was calm or at least he looked like it but for some reason Dean was sure he could feel some uncertainty coming form the Alpha. It felt like his own but it wasn’t because he was over his insecurity and up to fear by now.  
But it was this overall calmly manner that Dean hated his ‘master’ for, right now, or maybe he just hated Alphas in general, the Omega wasn’t sure. He just followed as he was supposed to do.  
Surprisingly they did not went straight to the separated and highly guarded stage area.  
Instead the blue eyed Alpha went slightly right to talk with some more strangers who moved closer to the dark haired. There was a general movement going on within the crowd and Dean had realised it.   
And suddenly he kind of understood his Alphas behaviour. The dark haired was stalling.  
For some reason his ‘master’ wasn’t in a hurry to get up there. Something he and his bought Omega had in common at this moment.   
Dean used that opportunity to look on the closing in crowd. It took a moment till he realise the other Alphas heading to the stage. All of them followed by there exhibit Omegas in there striking dresses, some with more some with less fabric covering the skin.  
This would definitely be a show and Dean was horrified to be part of it.   
He hated audiences.   
His dark haired ‘master’ stopped again to talk to another bulk of strangers, all of them Alphas, all of them assholes Dean decided.  
As the blue eyed talked, Dean stood behind, back on watching there surrounding.   
He carefully watched the other participants of the soon to be opened, event.  
Some of the Omegas seemed so damn young. Dean pitied them but tried to ignore it.  
He would be part of this show as well and he would need all of his strength to make it through.  
He couldn’t afford to carry there burdens as well.   
So the dark blond just watched as on after another stepped out of the crowed to get to the stage. He wanted to remember, to remember it all. He wanted to save it for when the time would come.   
The first Alpha approached at the stage area. His Omega was a 15 maybe 14 or even younger, slender boy with bright blond hairs and stinging blue eyes. The boy was shaking, probably told on long-term what was expected of him and what would happen if he would fail or abash his Alpha.   
As the brown haired Alpha reached the first steps to the prepared stage he and his Omega were flanked immediately by two handlers. One slightly bowed next to the Alpha while the other stopped right behind the young boy.   
The brunette kissed his little blond toy on the head and went off, leaded by one of these awkward creatures who had lined up with them.   
These strange handlers or maybe waitress, Dean couldn’t tell. They were not dressed in anything that would show there status. They were collard but not mated, there was no scent coming from them and there pale faces were kinda blank. There was something pure and dangerous about these strange beings. Dean couldn’t call them person at all.  
There to big eyes were silver glowing, there hairs were bright white and there mouth to small and there was something in there movements, Dean couldn’t point at it but, something about them was more than odd. 

The One close to the Omega lead the Boy onto the platform lined to his Owners seat. The blond was allowed to stand for the crowed to have a good look. He was almost naked, his white, transparent Toga did not leave much to the fantasy and was now slightly glittering under the spotlight.   
The moment the Blond stepped on the Platform, there was the number IV lit up right at the front of the Platform.   
His Alpha was already seated above at the table. He was served a drink as he lent back watching the other watching his Omega. One reason he put him on display this early.  
He would be significantly involved with the credits that would probably be spend on his Omega. At least the Boy had to make up for his purchase price, his training, the housing and feeding and not to mention all the other investments on this Show Omega.  
It was a rare, pure breed that costs a lot and he was priced in his youth as well.  
All this information were printed within a paper catalogue that was handed to every guest who was allowed in this room. Even that paperback catalogue would be sold on high price afterwards. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Sam went surprisingly easy through the heavy packed Guards controlling on a gangway above the Service hallways which where separated by a grid. This way the guards cold always have an eye on the working stuff. Every now and then there was an access to the underpart, or the zero Level.   
The tall Beta was literally walking beneath the high society of the inner city, and as warned.   
Sam get got the elevator without being stopped ones. Which was strange but now he understood. His bracelet was scanned indirectly any time he went into another hallway or passed a door or went into an elevator.   
But it was strange that he has come this far. As far as the dark haired understood the explanation to his band he wasn’t allowed anywhere higher than the cellar.   
Sam though about what Bobby said. That his collar and knife came from here and would maybe interact with the system at the core.   
It somehow made sense since the Betas collar gave a slight vibrate all the time. A tingling Sam couldn’t explain but was fascinated by.   
He pushed his carrier further, the big champagne bottles slightly moving in there bed of crushed ice poured into the huge silver Bowl.  
Sam was curious how his bracelet would work at the first floor he was heading to now.   
Sure enough the band was scanned the minute the elevator opened.   
Surprisingly he was allowed to step out.   
All the Guards up here were Alphas, Sam scent right away. Alphas of kind the dark haired had never seen nor sensed before.   
Their faces were covered but their eyes were shown, although Sam tried to not watch to intensely. He thought there eyes were grey, maybe blue but they were not. The Winchester was irritated as he almost bumped into one of them.   
The Alpha surmount the tall Beta almost a head, they all did.  
The giant growled and starred down on Sam who immediately lowered his view and made himself smaller somehow.   
But he had seen the eyes for a short moment. Those eyes were silver, legit silver. Sam thought as the Guard leant in by bowing down to the dark haired, and scenting his neck.  
And again he growled in an inhuman sound.  
Sam froze right away, he didn’t even blinked and hold his breath.  
It seemed like hours as the guard finally moved and took some steps back. No intention to leave at all.   
Sam still staid, his eyes locked to the floor, unsure of what was expected of him.  
It took some minutes till he realised that the Alpha wouldn’t move at all but that he, maybe was allowed to make his way to the next elevator, up to the second floor.  
The dark haired Beta did not look up and moved oh so slowly. He suspected an attack at any moment.  
Sam could feel the silver eyes laying on him, he could feel this Alpha starring. Just staying and starring the whole way to the elevator. It was then, the moment he stood within the cabin, that Sam dared to look up again and he saw the Guard watching him, was that thing even breathing the tall Beta thought as the doors closed.

In this safety the tall man realised his shivering. He recalled the scent of that thing which still was Alpha but……….  
Sam sighed as the Elevator stopped at the second floor and the doors slide open.   
He gets out pushing his carrier as he realised the scanner lights turning to a red light and the door behind him closing directly. He looked back for a second and then turned terrified.   
He’d already made impact on the giant guards at that floor, there silver eyes glare was right on him. Two of those packed guys turned into the Betas direction as another one came around the corner at the end of the hallway. Sam froze again, he was in damn trouble. The red scanner light was constantly flashing from behind.   
And again the Betas eyes went down, he got to his knees without hesitation and again he lowered himself even more. There was no word, no command but it was the same strong Alpha spell Sam had felt with the other thing a few minutes ago.   
But this time it was way stronger. It was an unbearable urge to obey to offer something.  
The Guards get even closer.  
And the next moment Sam was lifting his arm showing his band without being told so but he did, leaded by a silent command.   
One of the silver eyed man scanned the band again. The other one was searching the silver bowl and the carrier.   
The wristband seemed clear, because the guard now focused his attention to the scanner at the elevator. Not even caring about the Beta kneeled down next to him.   
As if he wouldn’t even fear the dark haired to try something suspicious.   
And Sam wouldn’t for sure but the guaranty didn’t came because the Beta wouldn’t move. It was just, that he couldn’t at all.   
This silent command Sam had followed with his arm was holding him right in place now. 

The Guard at the carrier seems to have finished the research, he went back to the third one that had companied his colleges and stood guard ever since.  
Another silent call brought Sam to get up as the Alpha next to him turned and started to pat down on the Betas body.  
And Sam got into panic. They would find the knife.  
They would find it for sure………..

\-----------------------------------------------------

Dean was feeling heavy. The air at the hall changed as more and more people flooded in.   
It got muggy, warm and exhausting.  
His ‘master’ was still talking, still greeting each and every one, who gets close, and everyone by its name.  
Meantime another Alpha had stepped up at the stage and was now sitting down while her Omega was presented to the mass. The Alpha female was cheered and praised by some out of the crowed as she had stepped up.   
Dean watched with disgusted.   
Her Omega was a cute red haired female, maybe in her early twenty’s and she was already worn out. While she was dressed up pretty, covert in make up and decorated with jewels, her eyes were hollow, her expression blank as she turned to face the audience, guided by her handler, another white haired, silver eyed creature.  
Her Alpha set down two chairs away from the already seated Man, who raised his glass at the new one. Both Alphas glared at each other but both nod as well.

Dean stayed at his position, head high, eyes in one direction over the shoulder of his ‘master’. Still he constantly scanned the room.   
The dark blond realised the number of guards rising with the number of visitors filling the hall.  
He heard some first discussions about the Omegas and their quality or appearance or their power of endurance. Dean doesn’t like these conversations at all.  
But since his Alpha had reminded him on his role he couldn’t get it together to just run.   
Just run off till he would be caught right at the next door.  
Dean slowly got tired just standing around, and even worse, he got bored, although he knew in what kind of situation he was.  
He did not know for how long his ‘master’ was stalling, how long he’d been hike through the crowd, avoiding something.   
The dark blond tried not to yawn.  
But he’d realised that already 6 Alphas, and there Omegas, had taken their seats on stage.  
There were just two seats left right within the middle.  
It was then that Dean noticed a strange reaction in his dark haired Alpha. But he seems to be the only one realising it.   
His Alphas shoulders straighten and his breath got a bit faster as the applause raised, at the other side of the hall.  
The crowed started to turn as more and more of them joined the clapping.

Dean could not have a look since his Alpha did not turn and the Omega couldn’t till then.  
But his dark haired ‘master’ didn’t turn, instead he thanked the people he’s been talking to and started moving forward, onto the stage.  
Dean tried to ignore the nervousness radiating from his Alpha, thankful on the other side to be able to walk again and to slightly stretch his body.

The dark blond had watched the reaction of any Alpha on that high table. He had watched how they let their Omegas, how they gave a last attention to their property before getting to there seats.  
Dean wondered, to his own surprise, what his ‘master’ would be like, what would he do? Since that would probably be the last attention Dean would ever get in his life…….

\-----------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning - Breath - confined spaces

________________________________Chapter XIII_________________________________

They reached the first step of the stage as the applause got even louder within the hall,  
echoing from the walls.   
Deans Alpha doesn’t seem to care.   
Without a sound another of those silver eyed handlers appeared on either side of the new guests. Dean still couldn’t figure out where these creatures came from at all, and their appearing out of nowhere creeped out the Omega.  
And than, his ‘master’ of the night, turned at him, the blue eyes as stunning as the last time Dean had seen them up close. The dark haired smiled slightly. His soft, gentle Fingers caressed the Omegas cheeks.   
A thumb moved over the dark blonds full lips, and a last, empty smile and the Alpha left.   
Dean was guided to on of the left platforms in front of his ‘owners’ seat. And finally he could see the Person the fuss was all about.  
But he couldn’t get a good view due to the spot pointing right at him.   
Dean had realised earlier that some of the eight Omegas were undressed of there first layer, right on stage. He wasn’t so sure about himself yet. But his handler gestured at the platform and didn’t make any move toward the expensive clothing the Omega was wearing.  
So the dark blond followed and stepped up on the platform. As all the others he didn’t kneel yet, just stood, Arms behind his back, presenting his strong but covered body, as he’d seen the other Omegas doing so.  
It didn’t take long but it was enough time for some out of the crowed to make mean comments about the ugly giant dark blond Omega.   
While others blushed the moment they looked at him, Alphas as well as Omegas and some Betas.  
Within Dean grinned, thinking about different preferences, but still he hated audiences, especially because of that and the vulnerability it creates being watched by so many.  
However it didn’t take long till the lighting changed and the Room went dark aside one silver bright Spot, pointing right at the stranger surrounded by the crowd, slowly moving into the stage direction.  
And again Dean could feel this odd emotion of distress from his Alpha right behind.   
But for now he was distracted. For once, the hot spotlights were out and even it was warm in this hall, this moment was welcome cooling. And second Dean tried to get a better look at that man who obviously was someone special.   
Actually the Omega was thankful for every distraction at all, preventing him from thinking about the show that was about to start.  
He couldn’t, he wouldn’t run anymore anyway…  
Dean still didn’t like Alphas at all but this one, even treading him,………..well like any other of those’s assholes, was different.   
For some reason the Omega was willing to play the roll of an underdog, although he hates it, there was something he only felt once in his live before that forced him to sacrifice himself for this alpha and left him with a peace he’d searched for all his live.  
And than there was this screaming voice within not allowing him to even think into this direction, blaming him for falling for such a biological lie.  
The Omega just wanted this confusion to be over. This constant battle against himself to stop and he focused again on that last Alpha walking into their direction.  
He really tried hard to focus, but soon his thoughts were back to the soft and chilling touch of his tonight’s ‘master’. Between his burnings wounds, his chaotic mind and what was lying ahead, this was something enjoyable. Dean wanted to kill his Omega instincts. Instead he stayed afflicted by his need to be touched this way again, locked with the bluest, universe reflecting eyes he’s ever seen.

The applause was now right in front of the stage and the spotlights on it went on again, illuminating every surrounding and person close by.   
Dean was blinded by the hot, bright white light again.   
But he’d seen the Alpha with dark skin, his gazing black eyes and without an Omega by his side.  
This man was dangerous the dark blond decided. There was not scent, not aggression shown but every one in this hall and even those on stage shuddered as the man walked his way up the stage, to get the last empty seat right next to Deans ‘master’, who welcomed his brother with a small nod. But ‘his’ Omega could feel the uncomfortable atmosphere in his back.  
The Energy, the Power vibrating from this man was breathtaking and it went even worse as he finally sat down. 

Rafael leant back, his eyes on his weak brother, the Seraph, next to him.  
These Acts of showing off weren’t to his taste, he always preferred to show his Worthness, Power and Ability by his own and not by some of this overbred humans, this failure of their father.   
Rafael wouldn’t even be around in this limiting vessel of a black Alpha he’d picked to be able to operate around here, in this filthy, perverted surrounding among this naked ape’s.  
But, although he did not understand the necessity of this of this inconvenient behaviour of his family to walk among human at all, Rafael however was willing to make some compromises. He was not such an Extremist, he wasn’t Lucifer.  
A small Agreement now and then wasn’t that big of a deal, at least not for now.  
Rules and Regulation was something a Leader could count on.  
And after this stupid event he would take care of all of this pain in the ass anyway.  
Rafael glimpsed side way.  
With this one he would start.  
The tall man got up, a glass in hand, waiting till he’s got all the attention.   
He raised the filled crystal.  
“Ladys and Gentleman…….!” The Alpha started.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Sam doesn’t move. Obediently he froze at the spot. His thoughts storming in panic as the Alpha starts searching him by patting along his body.  
The silver eyed giant started at his upper part going down to the Betas legs. Sam carried the knife in one of the safety boots he was allowed to wear.   
He had only seconds till this Alpha probably would find out about the weapon.  
Sam tried to focus, to find a solution to get out of this situation. But he just couldn’t make up any believable lie. Sam took a deep breath which got him a suspicious look from the Alphas guard standing by.   
The mountain of a man searched along the tall Beta’s sides, around his hips, further down.   
Sam shivered nervously and closed his eyes, waiting for what was about to happen to him.

“YOU!!”  
Sam winced at that yelling towards him.  
The guards just turned and looked up.   
“THEy wait at the hall damn it!!!”  
The, dressed in black, guy came closer, hectically, pointing at Sam and his carrier.  
“HURRY DAMN!”  
The blond guy was definitely a Beta but that doesn’t seem to matter at all as he waved the giant Alpha guards aside, gesturing Sam to move.  
Who was, of cause, more than eager to obey to get out of that situation and away from this Alphas spell, holding him in place.  
As soon as the Alpha stepped back and the other Beta turned, Sam hurried to follow his savior who was close to running himself.   
The two Beta walked fast to the next elevator.  
They walked past other guards and some guests, holding Omegas, of some kind Sam had never seen before.   
They walked past other guards, close to the walls as Sam was also reminded to do so.  
The tall Beta was overwhelmed by that luxury presented all around.   
He didn’t realise one or two of the high guests looking him up also he was supposed to not be recognised at all.  
Sam just tried to get as much of his surrounding as possible, he wanted to report all of that to Bobby and to his class afterwards. 

It was a damn long hallway, almost build in a circle.   
On their left side there were just an immense glass façade, hallway high and without any viewable connection points at the building.   
Huge columns, out of white marble with black pattern looking like river deltas, lined up along the glass façade, framing the breath taking view over the inner City and the high tower.  
Heavy, blood red brocade curtains were spanned along the hallway ceiling, framing and partially covering some coat of arms fixed on up above. Sam hides his curiosity and looked around only if he could be sure he wouldn’t get caught doing so.   
He’d never seen any of the symbols on the coat of arms but this might be some high family’s crests, the tall Beta guessed.  
Sam also realised his collar and knife becoming warm while walking beneath this crests. And suddenly he saw one of them slightly glowing in a pale blue light as his collar started to vibrate, almost singing in responding to that sign above.   
That was awkward and Sam tried to remember this symbol as detailed as possible. 

They were walking on the right side of that hallway, always prepared to look down, if or whenever a high Alpha or guest in general was passing by. Which hadn’t happen within the last minutes, Sam realised.   
Also there were sounds before which were gone by now. Either they walked away from that or something had started that got all the attention of the people around.  
Although the hallway was empty right now, the Beta in front does not leave the walking path close to the wall not even stepping on the, also blood red carped, at the centre on the floor.  
Sam looked out of the glass façade again. At night the inner City looked like thousand jewels glistening in the dark. It was a beautiful view. An Illusion but never the less beautiful, Sam thought, slightly smiling.  
They’d passed some heavy wooden hinged doors, build in the left walls, on their way, Sam was wondering what was lying behind.   
It took some more minutes, constantly walking slightly right till they finally arrived a special decorated wooden door at the ‘end’ of the hallway.  
This one was blocking the way completely and carved with similar signs Sam was wearing on his collar and the crests, still hanging from the ceiling, were covered with.  
The golden emblems were not really carved within the wood, it appears, Sam realised in awe. It was more as if the Symbols were growing out from within the wood.   
The tall Beta was confused by this weird world he was dragged in as he could hear voices and cheering from the other side.

\-----------------------------------------------

Rafael had ended his self praising speech, while Dean had hard times not to roll his eyes on some of the comments the Alpha had given.  
But the crowd cheered enthusiastically at the end.  
You couldn’t tell if it was out of stupidity or flattery towards the Alpha most of them obviously feared.   
Again the Lights changed.  
While speaking, all the bright spots were pointing at the leading Alpha to underline his own glory. Now, that he’d finished he gestured the crowd to calm down and stop the cheering.  
Rafael pointed in front of the Alpha stage to get the attention there. Immediately the spots turned, highlighting the waiting Omegas on there square platforms and the glass dome hanging above.

The moment the lights turned, blinding Dean again, he got very nervous. It was close, soon the Show off would begin.   
The dark blond couldn’t look to either sides but he realised the slight movements and felt the distress radiating from the Omegas close by. All of them knew what was waiting and all of them know there was not way out.  
Some of the white haired creatures walked by and undressed the Omegas they’d worked on earlier. Now the handlers took off all the clothes left and leave the Objects naked, only covert by there ordered jewelry and one or two pieces provided by there Owners. 

The dark blond’s breath got uneven but his handler didn’t move at all and Dean tried to keep his look and view constant and steady while waiting for this moment of no return.  
In the end, six of the presented Omegas where stripped down in front of the audience while Dean and another young man stayed untouched and fully dressed in their expensive suits.  
It was irritating but Dan didn’t mind. To not be naked in front of a huge hall of strangers was fine by the dark blond, still remembering the comments of some of the people.  
All of a sudden the white hair next to Dean straightened and moved.   
He guided, without touching, the tall Omega, gesturing him to kneel down.  
Dean looked at the others following the orders given by their handlers. They all kneeled down on the hard mirror on top of that small platform space.   
The dark blond knew for sure this would hurt like hell in no time.  
He tried to kneel as comfortable as possible, avoiding the thoughts of the small place he’d to stay at for who knows how long.   
Again a wave of distress hit the tall Omega, a mix of chemicals and fear.   
Some of the Owners had probably prepared their property with some ointment and drugs to dim down the intense scent that was created out of fear in situations like that.  
They all kneeled like that for some minutes and Dean could already feel his knees and back aching and it hadn’t even began yet.   
It didn’t take long after that till the sound of the engine started and the dome of the Omegas prison went slowly down to close up all of them from the outside, from the living.

It took almost two minutes till the glass coffin closed and the sound of the vacuum shutter was affirming the full lock down, colliding with the base.

Dean tried to keep calm but the temperature was rising already.   
The dark blond had expected the square dome of the box to be at least man high.  
But even kneeling down he could feel his short hairs touching the top. And although this coffin was out of glass, given the possibility to look out, it did felt way more claustrophobic than the tall, male Omega had expected it would.  
Dean needed to close his eyes to get into a more welcoming headspace to calm down, to be able to handle this situation. He could do that the dark blond lied to himself.  
A moment later the spots right at the glass coffins changed again, sadly not to the benefit of the Omegas though. Since now, the light was blinding and it was impossible to see anywhere else than at the limited space of their mirrored bottom and the glass walls all around.   
Dean couldn’t move the slightest.  
The hall was left in this subtle dark lighting while the Stage, or at least the Omegas display cases were lighted like some of the museums artefacts at the other exhibition rooms.   
And unable for the Omegas to see, the Alphas on the black table got served their first meal in a long line of plates, whereas the Audience had to be satisfied with, now served, exquisite drinks and hors d’oeuvres, unseen by the closed up Omegas as well.

\--------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Trigger warning - Breath - confined spaces
> 
> This one got a bit long and boring but it had to be............... I realy hope the next one will be a bit more interesting... till we can get to the real fun.... ^^

_________________________________Chapter XIV________________________________

Sam followed the other Beta into a small Vestibule as the hinged doors opened without any command just by getting close enough.  
Sam didn’t realised the really small and slender, but never the less, beautiful Omegas, chained to either part of the doors, at first.  
But the moment he followed the other Beta in and the doors were closed behind them, he could see.  
The two boys silently closed the heavy wooden doors and got back into there position.  
Both lowered there view, folded their hand at the back and closed their eyes in unison.  
Sam wondered how they had known someone was in front and that they had to open.

The tall Beta used the moment his companion was typing some Data into a console, to have a look at the chains that hold the two brown haired Omega close to the doors. Their collar as well as a belly chain was connected to the wood with a heavy golden Ring which went through the doors material and showed on the other side as well. It was impossible to tell how this was integrated without destroying the material at all.  
The Omegas were dressed lightly and there body weren’t really hidden. Every one could look them up. They wore small chains and decorations on there genitals as well also connected to the collar.  
Sam felt sad for them they couldn’t be much older as he was when he was first recognised by an Alpha.  
But he hadn’t time to get to it or to sink deeper in this memory.  
The other Beta called and Sam turned, his eyes widened at the view in front of him.  
The mechanical connecting door had slide open and cleared the sight into a luxury hall through a crystal front, carved with flowery pattern and golden inlays.  
Sam’s eyes widened.  
Never in his whole live had the Beta ever seen, not even imagined something like that.  
Not to mention the hall behind. And this wasn’t even the high tower at the centre of the inner City, the core.  
The Beta starred at the male and female Alphas on the floor. Although the light was dimmed, Sam could see perfectly fine the luxury dresses and jewellery the guests were covered with.  
Even the Omegas in the crowd hold clothes and decorations Sam wouldn’t be able to afford in all of his live.  
With one of those Omega collars he could probably cross the borders three, four times in both directions.  
The blond companion called again.  
“HEH!”  
And he gestured to a small door at their right side, integrated within the walls decoration.  
Sam maneuvered the carrier to follow as the other Beta disappeared into the small corridor appearing behind as the small door slide open.  
This corridor was obviously for stuff only. The walls were pale and inornated, dirty yellow, dimmed lights leading the long straight way.  
“Hurry!” The other Beta ordered, clearly stressed.  
The blond was looking around the whole time, always attentive not to be seen by any of the guests. He only calmed the moment the door slide shut behind them and got back to just be decoration on the wall. 

The hallway sees endless. Sam guessed that they were surrounding the hall he’d seen.  
They passed some other doors on there way, all heavily secured by DNA scanners Sam had seen on some mansions at his Ring and laser block outs.  
The door they finally stopped in front of was almost at the end of the hallway, which had a dead end and wasn’t a round tour as Sam had expected.  
Another security reason he thought.  
They entered a big room, decorated with flowery silk wallpapers and heavy curtains at the room high windows. All was covered in gold and minerals similar to the hall’s presentation.  
There was a marble chimney, the other Beta was now lighting up, beneath a man high oil painting.  
Sam studied the theme on that. It was some mythical history of the first Alphas and their fight against the Darkness. Something taught even in Omega schools.  
The tall Betas eyes hovered over the flowery decoration fitting the other Betas Collar, and to the real flowers being prepared all around.  
White and rosé peonies in full bloom spread there heavy sweet scent.  
At the centre of the first part of the room was a stone plate table, set with exquisite, rare and exotic fruits and sweets of all kind.  
There were, wallpaper fitting love seats, couches and comfortable looking one seats all around.  
Sam couldn’t figure out what such a room would be used for.  
His attention went to the sideboard also with a fitting stone plate to his left as the glittering,  
blond Beta pointed at.  
Sam nodded noticing the crystal champagne flutes and Wine glasses.  
His silver bowl was obviously supposed to be set there as well.  
While Sam prepared the Sideboard by replacing some glasses and bottles to make the bowl fit, the other Betas was again on his headset.  
And Sam was listening. 

“The gold room is prepared in a minute. Bring up the win and make sure she is wearing the new owners signs.”  
“Your finished?!” The blond one turned to have an eye on the workers preparation. Although there was nothing wrong the Blond did push and pull some of the items just to make sure he was the one in charge.  
Sam did not comment that he was lost in his thoughts again.  
That was a gold room, Rufus had warned him to go in. Now he was even more curious to get to know what could be so terrible with such an overcharged, poser room.  
“Ok, you’re done, wait at the Exit!” The blond ordered.  
Sam did, at least a bit. He got out of the golden chamber, pushing his carrier. But he stopped right away. Looking what the coordinator was doing.

The blond beta looked at some details at the golden room till he seemed satisfied. Then he opened a small hidden chamber.  
It didn’t take long till he got back, carrying a golden tray with some tools Sam had never seen before but it did look like medical equip he thought.  
Aside was some disinfect the Winchester could identify and prepared lube for some reason.  
The bleached Beta got one of the rosé Peonies and laid it out on the tray for decoration.  
He placed it on a small gueridon and looked up his work. But he still hadn’t finished. The male went back to the chamber and brought some decorated shackles he positioned on some of the cream coloured seats.  
The next tool he brought out of the small hidden spot were boxes with different symbols and inlays which fits some of the signs Sam had seen on his way up. The blonde got some small cards out of, Sam doesn’t know, and set them on the stone plate table at the centre.  
The high fashion Beta nodded, and Sam hurried to get to the exit the moment the other Beta seemed pleased with his preparation and went to close the chamber again.  
The tall one was pushing the carrier and hastening his steps while trying to focus on what he’d seen. But still he couldn’t make up anything that would made sense. Sam still doesn’t know what this room would be used for, but the equipment alarming.

Sam reached the closed door as the sound of cheering started from the great hall next.  
Just seconds later hurried steps followed Sam, heading right into his direction.  
“YOU COME OVER!”  
The Blond was right behind, pointing hat the waiting worker. He looked hectic, unsure and somehow desperate.  
Sam hesitated but did move.  
The blonde yelled at the other Beta as Sam didn’t move fast enough to his taste.  
“Come on….!!!!”  
The Blond turned, looking back to be sure the other one was following.  
They almost run through the corridor.  
The bleached opened another door which did not lead into another Room of the kind Sam had seen already, but to another hall, smaller than the great one from the beginning but still….  
This hall was empty tho the Blond did make sure off by looking carefully before gesturing Sam again to follow.  
The hazel eyes looked in awe and surprise at this hall. It was again a lot of marble all around. Marble chimney on each side of the drawn-out hall, black and white marble floor and more than countable marble pillars were reflecting in the multiple mirrors covering all the walls.  
It wasn’t light up but somehow there was a slight white, blue glowing, the tall Betas collar reacted on again.

The steps of the two Betas echoed at the stone material like sounds of ghosts haunting this place as they hurried to cross the floor.  
Again the Blonde walked straight at the wall, a mirror actually. Close up Sam could see that all of them were created out of square pieces and not normal glass it seemed.  
He watched carefully as the coordinator gestured a symbol with his hand right over one of the panels of the mirror they were at.  
And the points he almost touched light up for a moment and the panel vanished.  
Sam was irritated.  
But he was brought right back as he was called again.  
“Here.” The blond hurried not even caring who he was with anymore.  
He handed Sam a silver tray this time as he went closer. Now the Winchester could see the opened closet. It was stocked with boxes similar to the ones the Blond had prepared at the golden room before. But those were black, all of them, eight in number Sam could count. Each of them carved with silver and gold lines. The boxes were flat and lager than the once at the golden room and not out of wood.  
“Get them!” The Blond hand over one after another in a hurry Sam almost lost the balance on the tray.  
He activated the electrical field right after and closed the mirror again turning back to the other Beta, looking him up, measuring the Beta worker.  
He did not look happy, Sam decided.  
“Just….pretend to be not there, do not look up, don’t talk not the slightest and don’t dare to look at the guests! Got it?”  
The bleached Beta asked, talking down to Sam.  
He didn’t even wait for an answer.  
“Ok hurry and stay silent.” The blond turned again and they walked back.

\-----------------------------------------------

“Leave the carrier here for know.” The Blond mentioned as they reached the corridor Exit again, answering the unspoken question showing on Sam’s face.  
He measured the tall one again.  
“Take off your vest.” He ordered.  
Sam did. Not really comfortable with the now public domain of his middle body part.  
He was dressed in black, free belly, boots and a silver tablet set up with black boxes.  
The Blond seemed pleased with the change and nodded.

Back on the main floor, behind the carved glass window Sam got an even better look at the Omegas who’d opened the heavy main wooden door in the back.  
And the moment Sam looked without being overwhelmed by his surrounding he felt disgusted.  
The two young boys weren’t only chained by the collar and belly line leading to the wood.  
They were literally chained completely to the wood. The collar, the hands, the legs, every part of them was connected to the doors. Refined, hardly recognisable silver, blue bracelets were somehow drilled into the skin of the boys and the wings of the door.  
And even worse, Sam had realised, as the Boys opened the eyes the moment the Betas were recognised, that the children didn’t focus on any of them or the surrounding near by.  
They couldn’t, Sam understood in terror. These kids couldn’t see at all and Sam was pretty sure that they weren’t born this way.  
Even thought they did not focus there empty eyes followed the Betas movements never the less.

The Blond Beta doesn’t seem to care as he turned again and looked at the worker before starting to move.  
“Stay close.” The bleached, glittering Beta whispered, walking through the sliding apart glass.  
Sam’s mind was a mess right now, he struggled with all the Impressions he’d have till now.  
But he followed, not thinking twice, as the glass door opened….  
And it hit him right on the spot.  
The intense scent of potential Alphas made Sam stop for a moment. He needed an instant to concentrate.  
It smelled different it felt different and his collar started its smooth vibration again.  
The Blond watched him angrily for loosing his focus on this important task he was given.  
Sam centred himself enough to move again.  
The sound of people talking raised to his ears and became a constant background noise.  
The younger Winchester followed the Blonds lead and his orders, in general, although he did look around. He just couldn’t stop.  
There was something he liked to bury deep within but his Beta Biologie was screaming, crying for attention for care and for a fitting partner.  
In this surrounding it was really hard to not listen to this intense need Sam was used to ignore.  
He sensed High Alpha all around, he sensed caretaker, protector, Sam sensed Ultra, this close for the first time and it was overwhelming.  
The tall Beta got nervous because of all the Alphas around.  
Now he did understand why the workers were all Betas, why Rufus had told him no unmated or owned Omegas allowed. Under these circumstances, an Omega would be nothing more than prey to every one, and due to an Omegas nature they would obey at any rate.  
Sam tried to not focus on the scent at this hall instead he focused on the male and females, dressed in damn expensive cloth. Some were carrying strange pet’s the tall Beta hadn’t seen before. Others were escorted by Omegas and Betas not really looking human but it was hard to tell at the dimmed light and the crowded floor, not to mention Sam’s overwhelmed senses.  
He could be wrong.  
The Winchester recognised a little girl already collared and hang with gem stones bigger than chicken eggs.  
Between these Alpha leads, really beautiful Omega girls, all owned and probably under medication served Drinks, Fingerfood and Desserts from silver plates. All of them wore a thin layer of white or rosé coloured silk hold up by a there collar, at least worth three or four Omegas at the market. Sam sight as on of the waitresses blinked at him, smiling as she walked on, her hips swinging beneath the transparent silk.  
Sam felt like cornered, like walking into a honey trap all of the sudden.

But the tall Beta focused back on his work.  
They hurried along the wall, behind the guards which stand lined up outside of the crowd.  
Luckily the lights, the spots were pointing right at some stage on the other side of the hall. It was to far yet to have a good view but as far as Sam could tell, there was a big table on the construction framed by dark curtains.  
Since a lot of the guests were focused straight at the stage, it must be some main act of that event going on there, Sam though, considering that those people up there were the only ones to sit down and get served a proper meal.  
It was an odd, “The last supper”, kinda scenery the tall Beta thought uncomfortable.  
He did not see the lower standing Boxes just yet.  
His eyes felt on a blond female holding real close to her Alpha who had astonishing blue eyes and was carrying a young boy, maybe four, who was smiling at the man. They were all dressed up very beautiful and looked like a happy family.  
But Sam did think differently the moment he saw the collar the little boy was wearing.  
Sam guessed if there ever really will be such thing like a happy family.  
As long as the members were only defined by there presented biologie like that.  
There was no way the boy had been presented yet, so there was also no reason to sign him as an omega this young.  
This collar has just one meaning at that, to show the ownership over that boy and probably just to benefit the Alpha and to help on his promotion.  
At least they look fine but it was just not enough for Sam.  
It wasn’t what the Beta hoped for when thinking about a partner and being equal and loved and cared for.  
Sam turned and looked away to keep it that way, just following the other Beta across the hall, where ever that would lead to. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

The first pearls of sweat dripped down Deans back. He first was happy not to be stripped down, now he wasn’t so sure anymore.  
The dark blond was sweating heavily. The clothes felt so light hours ago, now they felt like cement vests he was carrying. His back hurts like hell and one of his legs started to become numb. Not at all that comfortable he thought. But he wasn’t the only one starting to feel the pressure. Out of the corner of his eyes Dean could see one of the younger ones next to, slightly swaying.  
It must be an hour by now and the dark blond Omega was pretty sure they’ll had to keep that position till there Alpha, probably all of them, would have finished there Dinner or celebration or what ever that was he was blundered into.  
Dean panicked a bit, thinking about the Air left in these boxes.  
But he was uncomfortable enough he reminds himself to think of anything else, something real, something outside of this glass prison.  
So the dark blond closed his eyes and concentrated for what ever. Dean did not know if the Omega, if he was allowed to do this but since he didn’t lowered his head or gave any other signs of weakness, he guessed it would be fine.  
The audience might think of a calm Omega, maybe meditation.  
Dean hoped that would be accepted. Since he was locked up and closed off from the Alphas scent he could not get there agreement but since his ‘master’ hadn’t give a damn about behaving like himself, almost, Dean was willing, was in need to give it a shot, to get rid of the inner stress. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Ok…” The blond Beta whispered, turning at Sam, as they reached the other side of the hall.  
“Take it there…..” The coordinator pointed at a prepared side table, protected by some giant guards looking down on Sam as he walked closer.  
The dark boxes started a deep buzzing sound as the Winchester got next to the, also dark, table. And he realised a change within the vibration of his collar.  
It started to tickle and even to give some small shocks, Sam could feel going down his spine. It wasn’t painful tho.  
He lowered his view even more as he realized the stare of one of the guards locked at him.  
Slowly, the Beta put down the buzzing boxes, trying to avoid any further attention.  
He did not turn but walked backwards as he leaves the end table carefully watched by the guards.  
Sam recognised the Blond Beta right by his side, not bowing at all. There for the Winchester decided it was ok to get up again. He hoped so. But the guards had stopped starring as Sam was out of normal reach.  
They were still a good space away from the stage but close enough to have a better look, and since he was already walking backwards and could look through he used this opportunity without being to conspicuous.  
But he really wanted to see the stage act every one seemed to enjoy so much.  
There still was no clear view from the Betas position since the Stage was additionally guarded.  
But Sam managed to get a look anyway and that was when he saw the Boxes.

He saw eight, eight Boxes, eight Omegas and eight Alphas lined up on stage.  
Two female Alphas, fife male, with a way stronger sense Sam had ever tasted, sad on the table on top, served by strange white haired servants, with high cuisine meals and beyond price drinks.  
While the Alphas seemed perfectly comfortable, taking there time, enjoying their food and drinks, watching the crowd beneath, Sam was disgusted again, the third or fourth time this day.  
In front of the black Alpha table were boxes, transparent Cubes as far as Sam could see it.  
The Beta stopped his movements to have a closer look.  
The Cubes were spot lighted and not even high enough for a child to stand in, the Omegas within needed to kneel to even fit in.  
Hell, Sam thought, he wouldn’t even fit in if he kneeled.  
The Omegas, recognisable by the signs on the naked Body’s seems in distress not only because of the situation but also by trying to not show it on the outside.  
They were sweating, some dripping and waving instable in there showcase.  
On of them seems to not be able to breath normally as if he wasn’t getting enough air.  
And again Sam realised the horror what was this world he stepped in.  
These boxes might be air-tight!..........  
This wasn’t just to show off Omegas as some Alphas tend to do, this was….this was something seriously dangerous. 

The Betas Body straightened as his view browsed further on the stage viewing the line of Cubes as he realised something else.  
He count seven cubes but eight Alphas, one of them left out and two of the Omegas were still clothed. He couldn’t see all of them clearly since the spots on stage were blinding and the distress he felt right at his own nerves, it was overwhelming.  
Sam felt exhausted, shaky, and sweaty and he felt fear. His whole Body was reacting to a distress he couldn’t even sense. The tall Beta did not understand this intense reaction even though he did sympathise with the Omegas locked in that cubes.  
The collars vibes started to hurt, the small shocks coming from it burned painfully by now.  
His empathising with the Omegas, the strong smell of those strange Alphas, giving away such irresistible strength, the heavy sweet air in this hall and the constant noises in the background, Sam had to much of all of it. He stared swaying himself, losing the view for a sec and feeling nauseous.  
The Beta started to feel unsafe, shaky on his feeds and dizzy in his head. His inner Beta screamed, howled of pain and anger and need, unable to clear all the emotions flooding in at the same time. 

The bleached coordinator had watched the changing within the worker. And he wasn’t the only one.  
One of the stage guards made a move forward and opened the view for the Beta to have a real good look on the scenes, the glass cubes the stage….

\----------------------------------------------------------

Dean tried to roll his shoulders without being recognised doing so. All the other Omegas didn’t move ad aside the small space Dean didn’t dare to do so himself, his sweat already building small puddle in this Omega underwear he was given.  
The skirt was probably soaking wet right now. But it didn’t get clammy, which would help cooling him off a bit, instead it felt like being cooked alive and in his own skin.  
The air got used more and more, Dean could feel that, still clear but slowly drifting.  
He’s got a headache going on since a while now and his wounds started pulsating painfully.  
They might have been infected the dark blond thought unemotionally, to exhausted to care for that.  
Dean tried to bury all of those thoughts like he always did with every thing involving strong emotions of any kind, like worries and pain.  
Like every thing that got in the way of Dean Winchesters live purpose or, within the last years, got in the way of him surviving  
The dark blond opened his green eyes and the light burned……

\------------------------------------------------------

Sam starred.  
He starred at the Box almost at the centre of the stage. He starred at the glossy glass cubes, he starred at the expensive suit, at the dark blond hair, the too muscled, to strong body for an Omega. Sam starred at the wristbands, at the collar………  
And than he looked at the face, those lips, those features and emerald eyes he’d never forget, never will forget.  
“……Dean……?”  
It was a hoarse whisper, a toneless question as it comes out.  
The Betas finger clawed into his hands till they turned white.  
Now the floor beneath his feeds vanished for real. Sam thought he couldn’t hold himself up anymore.  
He must have starred a while as he was brought back by the other Beta calling him.  
“Come on, we got to go!!”  
The Blond sounded concerned.  
But Sam just couldn’t, he couldn’t move………………

\--------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still active Trigger Warning - breath - confined spaces
> 
> It went a bit different than planned but that istn't unusual i guess......... hope you can life with it anyway.... ^^!

_________________________________Chapter XV________________________________

That was Dean! There was no mistake, Sam was sure. There, right in front almost in reach, his Dean!  
Sam was frozen in shock. It might been 15 Years and he might be older but Sam knew this face all to well, knew it since forever. It was the first face he could remember at all.  
Every damn freckles, every wrinkles, every line and Sam recognized them….  
Sam knew all of them and that was Dean!  
Finally the blond Beta grabbed Sam on the shoulder, as the guards started to look at them suspicious and more started to step forward.  
The coordinator slowly got nervous. If they attract any more attention they’ll get punished they could get killed.  
And he got even closer, leaning in to the other Beta.  
“HEY!.......... I don’t care what’s going on with you! GET IT TOGETHER!”  
He sounded not only angry, he also turned his voice down. It got deep and vibrating, a commanding hidden within that wasn’t typical Beta.  
However this growling command and the tightened grip on the arm seemed to work.  
Sam’s Head cleared, not enough to make own decisions but to move again. He’d a last look on the green eyed Omega as the blond dragged him back the way they came.  
Also Sam tried to pull off of the grip of the blond, he couldn’t. The strange Beta changed somehow. He smelled different and was way stronger than he should be.  
Sam realised as they reached the glass door and he was pushed outside with such force that he slide along the small space and hit the wooden door with the chained Omegas right next.  
The guards had backed off and returned to there places, maybe, at least they were not to be seen anymore as the glass closed again.  
“I …I i need ….go back…”  
Sam huffed out in pain as his collar, suddenly sent another shock through his spine.  
He did not understand what was going on.  
“YOU BETTER STAY STILL AND BE THANKFULL THAT I DID NOT KILL YOU RIGHT THERE!”  
The Blond yelled and opened the side door to the corridor.  
“GET your stuff and RUN I’m not saying it twice!!”  
He growled again, his eyes starting to glow and Sam felt is Chest hurt as his heard beat slowed down a bit.  
The tall man grabbed at his chest coughing at the tense feeling within his breast.  
Panic spreading to his mind.  
No, not yet, there was his brother, so close he could……………..  
“YOU GO!!!!” The blond underlined sending another sting to the normal Betas heart.  
“Get up!” He commanded and Sam did follow in pain, pushed by the same urge he’d felt as the guards stopped and searched him.  
He slowly walked to his working tool and vest, took it on and started the carrier.  
“Ple……”  
Sam tried again as his body moved on automatic to leave this place, his collar still pulsating, ready to give a new shock.  
And his words did not build up any more.  
The Blond was in a real hurry to get the broken Beta out of the Hall, away from this floor, and down were those low workers belonged.  
Sam struggled, he tried to get out of that spell he was under. He tried to pull away and go back more than once. He got shocked three times again and the last one almost tears him of his feeds.  
But still he tried over and over, he couldn’t went off, not now, not with his brother so close.  
They were close to the first floor, almost on the upper Level as Sam was able to pull away from the “hypnoses” that controlled his Beta biology.  
He turned, surprised himself that he could move again.  
The Blond wasn’t less surprised as the Beta worker pulled away from the carrier, turned and went right back the way they were coming from.  
But the bleached guy didn’t hesitate for long and activated the silent alert.  
The coordinator shook his head and turned, this wasn’t his problem anymore, he’d got more important things to do.

Sam made it to the first elevator, hiding as much as possible and constantly and stronger shocked by the collar. He’d tried to rip it off and throw it away but the key mechanism must have been broken somehow, he would take care of that later.  
So for now the younger Winchester had to deal with it…..  
He had to.

But even though he handled the pain, coming from his signs he was wearing, the guards, soon after the silent call following him, Sam could not avoid, no matter how much he tried.  
On hit him the moment he tried to step into the elevator again.  
He hadn’t even seen him moving or being around.  
Another appeared behind, also out of nowhere and without any sound.  
There growling sound did something with the Betas mind, he started to loose his orientation and he didn’t see the hit coming that strikes him, almost knocking him out on the spot.  
Sam hit the floor again, the second time within the last minutes.

He did not know how he got away afterwards but his mind cleared as he was standing on a footbridge looking down on one of the servant levels. He was completely lost and could hear the guards coming again.  
This time Sam head the crack of bones as he was hit again right in the back.  
And then he could feel someone lifting up his body, without any difficulty, by grabbing his throat.  
He could feel the collar vibrating as always short before another shock was given but Sam did not experienced the result, cause he lost it and the world went dark………

\----------------------------------------------------------

“I was really surprised by your message.” The tall blond Alpha mentioned looking down at the honey blond to his right as the two men passed the hallway side by side.  
“How come you’re willing to meet him now?” The blond sounded sceptic.  
Gabe just smiled brightly.  
“I took an interest at on of them.” He told.  
“Kinki dude, would never guessed you would be one of those.”  
The big guy seemed amused and choked on the same time and crushed his huge hand, painfully on the short mans back.  
But he missed the small flinching of his current companion.  
Gabe wasn’t one of “those” and being compared to these idiotic morons was hurting but the honey blond was good in his roles and for now this was his play.  
He knew of a lot of Alphas who need to use Omegas after they’d participated in these “show off’s”.  
It often happens that the winning one or the Omega of the highest Alpha was prepared for some private games afterwards. It was an open secret and the Owner and Winner could get some extra credits out of that.  
Either, the further use of the “Show off” Omegas, or the price pieces of the other bets were all coordinated by one man you can’t avoid dealing with that part of the play at the inner core.  
Gabe was no big fan of that man but he could respect his management.  
Although for the short Servant it was an industry running only for the weakest of them all, to provide them a momentum of illusion, a lie of being someone they weren’t in real live.  
But the honey blond wasn’t stupid enough to ever share his thoughts about this business.  
This here was dangerous enough.  
The two men got distracted at the noises coming from around the corner of the next hallway they had to turn to.  
The long haired giant stopped directly.  
He did not like the idea of being seen walking with the honey blond.  
Gabe wasn’t so eager to be recognised walking with the other Alpha.  
“I got this. We better met on the lower level again.”  
The giant seemed pleased and nod before he was leaving into another direction.  
Gabe waited till the blond Alpha in his flamboyant, glistening suit, was out of sight, before the short honey blond moved on to have a look at the disturbance. 

A tall worker was laid out on the floor, his body awkwardly turned and squashed into one corner.  
Two guards leant over and were about to finish their work.  
Gabe sensed strong Beta and looked at the tall guy who wasn’t showing any sign of live.  
He was wearing a vest of one of the companies working for such events and his dark, shoulder long hair was hiding his face in his current position.  
The short man walked closer as one of the covered guards lifted his hand and the silver eyes started glowing.  
“HOLD!”  
Gabe walked even closer and the guards stopped immediately, lowering their view and waiting in a weird standby mode.  
The honey blond with the golden eyes squatted down and pulled one dark curl aside to look at the beta.  
He was an eye-catcher for sure, Gabe thought suddenly recognising the collar.  
It was inner core craftsmanship but the short man had never seen something like that before.  
This day was full of surprises. The honey blond got up, turning to the guards.  
“Leave him, we will no see any death Worker on the heals of that Event.” Gabe underlined his words with a deep growl.  
“Send it off to the boarder and got back to your position.” He staid calm but his voice did not leave any doubt what he might do if his will wouldn’t be obeyed.  
The guards nodded and one of them pulled the unconscious up and threw him over his shoulder like it was nothing.  
Gabe watched them leaving and shook his head.  
It wasn’t uncommon that some unused workers got overwhelmed being confronted with Ultras for the first time. But it wasn’t what the short man had sensed at all. Distress, yes but not because of the Alphas around, there was something else he couldn’t identify but got attached to right away.  
He also was interested in that collar. This Beta was obviously not from the inner City but he was owned and not only the collar was showing that.  
Gabe smiled for a moment as he remembered what he was actually doing and the charming grin faded.

\----------------------------------------------------

It didn’t take long to find back to his “companion” on the lower level. The Blond was already waiting, leaning against a pillar.  
“Na, dealt with it?” He asked really curious.  
But Gabe just smiled.  
“Can we?”  
The blond pulled away from his support and nod, just accepting that the other man wasn’t willing to tell anything.  
It didn’t matter tho.  
Gabe followed the tall Ultra who he didn’t know at all. The blond had helped Gabriel, which was his official call, in some unofficial matters.  
That barely qualified them as friends, even though the Blond, Rasiel, treated him like one. Both know they weren’t and any of them would sell the other within a blink just to get away himself.  
But as long as the other would be of some use, both men would play along and live with the other presence. Even knowing Rasiel was nothing more than a messenger and not the brightest light on the Lamp Gabe could work with it.  
The real Brain was someone else, someone who was clever enough to stay at the back.  
And even Rasiel hadn’t realised it yet on his own, but after tonight he might be vanished without any trace.  
Gab couldn’t say he was sad about that.  
The only reason the blond stupid was still alive anyway, was his connection to the short honey blond, following him now.  
Well that would end tonight as well. And Gabe was pretty sure the Blond’s boss wouldn’t mind that……

\------------------------------------------------------

It was dark, loud and it stank as Sam came back to his senses. He wasn’t sure what had happened but his body hurt like the time he was thrown out of the cars years back.  
Sam tasted blood and he couldn’t lift his right arm. It might was dislocated, he thought.  
But he was alive and slowly the memory returned. He was tackled by some of those creepy guards and than there was another shock, maybe….  
He might heard one of the Alpha males grunting as he was hit by the shock as well, but after that………

The Betas thoughts started to hastened again, leaving his mind spinning, his breath uneven and his heart racing.  
Was he right? Did he saw right? Was that Dean? His Dean, here? How did he get here? How was that even possible?  
And what was that on the stage? Was he sure that Dean was on that stage?  
Sam panicked recalling every thing. He hadn’t looked at the Alpha. He didn’t know who his Brother was owned by.  
He would not be able to find him again.  
Was Dean alright?  
Sam started recalling more of the Situation he’d seen his brother in.  
Recalled what he’d seen himself, just minutes ago………. or was it hours???  
There were those Boxes, and hadn’t he realised some gambling going on at the crowd?  
The Omegas were in distress and the strange, strong Alphas and those white haired creatures serving the Alphas on that stage.  
Than there were these abnormal pets?  
Sam started to combine all he’d seen and the more he does the more uncomfortable he felt. He needed to go back! He had to! Dean was there!  
And if nothing else that was reason enough, always was, always will now that Sam knew his brother was alive.  
An image crossed the Betas mind. The blind boy’s, literally bound to the Entrance of that hall and he needed to see Dean.  
Sam was surprised at the impact and his intense urge to go back to be close to his Brother.  
He did not imagined such powerful emotions, flooding him.  
But Sam understood it, he did, he always was smart.  
He needed Dean, always have always will…………… Sam stopped right there.  
Could it be? Was it even possible.  
But all his reaction, his body his mind all of him and especially his Beta biology was screaming again. It was screaming for his one and only, screaming for his mate…………screaming for Dean. The only “Alpha” he would ever be able to accept. 

Sam did not know how to process that. He wasn’t acting rational he was just swimming in hormones. But he needed to get back, he needed it.  
Another, even louder sound of some mechanism brought him back. He wouldn’t be able to get anywhere if he couldn’t get out of here.  
Sam tried to orientate in this new situation.  
There was a constant, pulsating sound of some Engine near by. And it was obvious, where ever he was locked in, it was moving and fast.  
Sam tried to get up and almost immediately hit his head on a metallic ceiling.  
He tried to calm down but his hands were shaking and Dean kneeling there was all he could think of.  
However he somehow managed to feel around and found something that might be a combination lock.  
For a moment Sam thought about to feel around for some crowbar or something but than he had a stupid if not dumb idea but he would blame himself if he wouldn’t even try.  
So he lift his left arm, since his right wasn’t working at all, and tried to find the scanner at that lock. To Sam’s immense surprise the cuffs were still working.  
Blue laser scanned the wristband and a beeping sound informed the confirmation the accepted Data.  
Near by the Ceiling slide open and than to the side, opening the view over the inner City. There still was an electric field glowing up when being touched or hit by some insects.  
At least the Beta got some light from the moon to be able to look around.  
He was thrown into one of the trash transports he could always see when while crossing there Ring on its way to the dump.  
The high trass rail system was the only system crossing the boarders. But it wasn’t mentioned for humans either. It operated at a high no one ever would be able to reach and the construction pillar holding it up never touched ground in an unsecured sector outside of the first ring or inner city.  
Sam got nervous. The trash of the inner core was carried out to the dumb, no one really knew what happened there but the empty trains came back in absolute accuracy.  
The tall Beta looked around hectically, he needed to get out.  
As it was now he wouldn’t be able to cross the boarder back to his ring, back to boby and definitely not back to Dean.  
He started to cry and dashed against the magnetic field with all the power his left arm allowed, ignoring the pain from his dislocated right shoulder.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it is obvious that my english is really horrible, as i told ya im still learning. But it is really frustrating to not be able to  
> tell the story the way i want it to be told.  
> And to become better at anything i need correction and Feedback.  
> Long Story short, i am looking for Beta Reader. No panik if you need your time or just work on stuff randomly, that doesn't matter. I would post anyway but i realy like to correct the works so that on some Point the Storys could be an acceptable finished Piece.  
> So it is not that yoy would get under any pressure at all. I realy just like to clear out at least the main mistakes afterwards.  
> So if anyone wanna try i would realy appreciate it.  
> Aaaand Beta Reader would get any Story 1-2 days before i post them. Not to correct it already but to have an earlier sneak Peak.  
> ^^) if interested, just give a short comment and got there.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still active Trigger Warning - breath - confined spaces

_________________________________Chapter XVI________________________________

“Castiel,….” Rafael looked at his glass as it was refilled.  
“…good to see you again.” He growled deeply. Castiel just nodded absently, watching his Omega in his confining box while sipping his, crystal clear, wine and tried to look disinterested.  
“So,…” The older man turned to his brother. “…say, how is it going lately?”  
“Heard some rumors… some whispers….”  
Rafael smiled.  
Castiel kept silent. He knew better than that. Rafael might be his brother but he wouldn’t think twice to get Castiel out of the way if necessary.  
The dark haired know, he’d learned the hard way. Rafael almost killed him once. Well, there was no proof that he did it but Castiel knew, every one knew, even though his whole investigation went blank.  
Rafael always thought of the younger one as a threat, a problem and a worthless pain in the ass. It wasn’t even that Castiel was standing on his way up, but for some reason Rafael had picked the dark haired as his personal enemy. Castiel did know that Rafael had ambitions, expectations of what he did deserve. All at the high tower knew and every one was thankful that the Ultra chose Castiel to work out his anger.  
The dark haired was basically left alone to handle that. No one was stupid enough to pick his side. They either kept silent or pleased Rafael’s wishes and imaginations.  
Castiel was an Ultra like all the Elites at the inner Core, like all the Alphas working at the high tower. But even among them were a strict ranking order and Castiel always was kind of an outsider even though he’d made a fast promotion within there ranks. But because of that, he was an anathema to some of the olders.  
Rafael was one of them.  
Castiel wondered, when ever his brother started another dispute, how far he wanted to climb up at the high tower, since he already was one of the two most powerful Ultras in control. Within the company there was only Michael, directly chosen by their father, who was higher than Rafael, by holding 57% of the family business.  
There wasn’t much left Rafael could get his hands on.  
And truth be told, Castiel feared the moment Rafael might get it all.  
He was definitely no one who should be in such a powerful position on his own. He was no one who should lead anyone, Catiel thought but never mentioned. 

Michael, the current CEO and Head of the Company was a stabile decision, officially initiated by the first Alpha Power, he was the First after their father, promoted by heavens comment. The blue eyed was fine with that, although he sometimes questioned himself if it was just his dislike of changing that made him accept these orders they were living by.  
Castiel wasn’t on the bad side of the deal as well. The dark haired Alpha had made his way from the middle to the top. And he was appreciating it for sure. There comes freedom with it and comfort. So he kept silent and tried not to step into his older Brothers territory anymore.  
The dark haired was fine with his position, fine with what he’d accomplished and fine with the position he was in and he planed to stay.  
Constantly fighting the small voice within, which ordered more and complained about the fact that all the others on top weren’t as half as capable or fitting as he would be, guiding his brothers who definitely just waited for someone who could.  
The blue eyed got another sip of his crystal wine. He sighed over the pure bliss coming with it as the contained Alpha drug kicked in.  
Rafael still smiled. Today was his day. He’d waited for so long.  
And the next plate, the next set of meal was served at the black table.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The crowd was slightly shifting. Were they dancing? Were they cheering? Dean wasn’t sure anymore. The Alpha Woman up front had two heads and a third on slowly swimming next to her. At least Dean knew this ain’t right. He was starting to see doubly, triple even. The temperature had increased to an unbearable level under the hot spotlights. And it started to hurt like frostbites were ever his sweat run down his oversensitive body. His fresh wounds burned like fire and it felt like he was consumed by that.  
Dean’s head was about to explode, the Omega could feel the Blood pumping through his veins and every heartbeat pulsated in his scull like a drum played right next to his ear.  
The dark blond felt like vomiting and ripping of his clothes and not stopping there.  
But he hold it, didn’t move, just closed his eyes again to keep him self as calm as possible.

And he wasn’t the only one flagging by now. The red haired Omega girl, Dean had recognised earlier almost at the end of the table had a hard time herself. She had breathed heavily and collapsed a few seconds later, bumping against the glass due to the limited space unable to fall down at all.  
None of the people watching this event did react. The Alphas at the table were served further on and the audience was lost in there own conversations and thoughts just a view cursed for loosing a bet, they had running on that girl.  
But Dean did not notice any of that……

\---------------------------------------------------------

Gab stood next to on of the pillars, his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
The honey blond watched the crowd. The first credits have already changed Owners  
It was perfectly clear that at most of the little things up there in these boxes wouldn’t make it till the end of this event. Not that Gab cared but a part of him felt sorry ……., a bit.  
But the gambling wasn’t why he was here for, not today. Some Alphas at the crowd clapped his shoulder walking by, or greeted the short one from afar. Not few woman, Alpha and Omega, winked at him as he looked around.  
Gab appreciated their enthusiasm as always and smiled back. You never knew what this night might could be like at later hours.  
But for now he’d an appointment on other terms.  
It was a simple task he thought not feeling well at all. However it wasn’t the first time he had to do play this role and it probably wouldn’t be the last time either.  
“……….We do what we have to…” The short man mumbled, pushed his body of the column and walked on to one of the Alphas surrounded by his own entourage. The tall brunette with blue eyes was loudly laughing on something he was told a second ago. His admirers joined in right away. Gabe was sure not half of them had even heard the reason for that exaggerative outburst.  
“In the end…..” Gab thought. “…we are all Omegas, ready and willing and needy to obey.”  
His golden eyes glowed for a second as he walked through the entourage, powering up his scent to get their attention.  
And as expected the Omegas turned first, immediately fasten there view to the ground and stepping aside almost breaking down to their knees. If not close to their owners the boys and girls would have done this obedient gesture. Now they stepped further behind their Masters and waited in anxiety.  
The lower Alphas stepped aside as well opening an alley for the short man to pass.  
The laughter stopped the moment they become aware of the honey blond stepping into their personal space.  
The brunette Ultra watched the other man carefully, weighing up his options. And finally he smiled, opened his arms and greeted Gab like an old friend he’d missed for so long.  
“Brother….” The brunette smiled openly, stepping forward a few steps.  
Gab smiled, his head slightly turned and opening his arms as well.  
The bystanders relaxed instantly not really reading this situation.  
But the brunette gestured them to get lost. He wanted to have a minute with his friend.  
And he rest his arm one the shorter man shoulder, guiding him aside, out of the crowd and to the halls side. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Sam leant his head back, he was exhausted and sitting on the grid sheets. The Beta had tried every thing but except opening the metal shielding he’d achieved nothing.  
He’d put his arm back in place some time ago but that didn’t stop the pulsating pain. Sam tried to hold his limb unmoved but due to his try to break out of this garbage transporter, he’d failed tremendously.  
Now he was stranded, surrounded by trash of the inner core on his way to the dumb.  
He’d found his brother and lost him right away. And as things were, he probably wouldn’t be able to get home any more, if he did not found a way out of this transporting system before the train would reach the boarder of the third ring and the outlands.  
Sam starred at the slightly blue glowing force field still locking the container Sam was trapped in. he could see the stars above and imagine the fresh air but in this capsule he was closed from the outside.  
The hazel eyes viewed the space again. He still looked for a way out as he’d done maybe 100 times since he was thrown into this situation.  
The last time the tall Beta had watched out they had passed the high tower. Sam had thought the system would stop multiple times to get loaded even more but this didn’t happen. Still the garbage train did run the, probably, normal route but this guards who throw him in might have changed the instructions on this container train.  
However, the system followed the route which means that it would surround the inner core before heading to the boarder. Sam estimated that he’d left, maybe, 20 min before the system would cross the border between first and second ring and maybe, 15 min more before it would have crossed the second ring and reached the third.  
Sam slowly raised up, trying to ignore the pain and dizziness as he stepped closer to the digital lock he’d found before. He looked through the transparent force field. The container train sped along the highway Sam had driven to the inner city.  
The oval carriage, somehow, throw shadows on the illuminated streets deep underneath.  
And Sam calculated again, 10min till this thing would reach the first boarder.

His eyes got distracted by the blue lights going by as he felt his collar giving a slight buzzing. Sam hadn’t thought about this thing, still connected to his neck. And with this he realised something else as it hit him with a similar buzz, as if to remember him.  
The tall bowed down and tapped on his leg, squeezing his fingers between his safety boots and overall.  
The knife, he’d forgotten the knife.  
Sam would have punched himself if he’d have time.  
Instead he pulled the silver thing out. It was light but steady in his hand and it glowed just as silver blue has the lights on the outside and the force field when ever something living hit it.  
The Beta got closer to the lock box and just hit the blade at the metal alloying. To his surprise the carved blade went in like a hot piece of metal would went into butter.  
It cut through the overwrap and the interior with not effort at all, leave it glowing by electric sparks as the force field flickered and finally turned off.  
Sam was hit immediately by the strong and ice cold air stream created by the systems high and speed.  
The dark haired Beta grabbed blindly after something to get a hold on as some of the loaded trash flew out of the open rift, some stuff hitting Sam directly and cutting his skin.  
It took a moment till the cutting stream stopped and died away to a strong stormy day instead of a hurricane.  
Sam was able to get closer to the rift and to look out, protecting his eyes by covering it with one hand. To do so he needed to let go his hold since only one arm was working well enough to lift it.  
But somehow the Beta managed to hold himself in an upright position and to cover his eyes even though he was in a speeding train system with an open top.  
Sam looked out watching the street, still following underneath. There was no way he could get out here.  
He pursued the system passing the second ring in his mind.  
There has to be a way to get down without jumping to death. The train wouldn’t stop anyway. So Sam guessed about some points within his home ring, where the system got closer to the ground. But he couldn’t find a point save enough to jump which was his last option after all.  
He tried to figure out something else as the container train crossed over the dark flood river……  
This was his way out. The system would cross the river two more times. And the second time he would be above the second ring. It was a small congestion area before the River went off into nowhere.  
Sam thought about it. It would hurt he knew, it would hurt horrible. He did not know how deep the water went there as well not to mention the swirls and shallows.  
But the dump was no option, the system would throw the garbage either on one of the heavy secured hectares sized disposal site or it would went right at one of the incineration companies.  
Either way he wouldn’t survive the end of this ride.  
Jumping out was the only way.  
Sam searched the garbage, looking for something to tie down his injured arm to prevent it from further destruction while the train inexorably hurtled towards boarder.

\--------------------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still active Trigger Warning - breath - confined spaces

________________________________Chapter XVII________________________________

Gab followed the smiling Ultra to one of the exits close the stage just in time to see the “Urgals” serving the Main menu as another Omega broke down in his transparent cube.  
“Naaa damn…… I had some credits on this one.” The brunette stated disappointed.  
The honey blond looked at the young boy laying, slumped together in his Showcase.  
He did not show his disgust. Omegas weren’t that rare but he did not agree with using them like that. He always was one for the pleasure and fun part, not the powerplay some of the Ultras enjoyed for there entertainment.  
The two Alphas left the hall.  
Gab did not care what would happen to this man he was walking with. His intentions have greater reasons and belonged to someone else.  
Since he’d left the high family to live on his own there weren’t many the honey blond give a shit about but now and then he found some worth to have an eye on them, for different reasons.  
And behind his young brother he was very well covert to live the way he wanted it.  
Also the young dark haired Ultra was one of the rare creatures who did not bore the old man and surprised him on so many occasions.  
There was something about Castiel Gab liked to protect either to destroy him if needed or to lift him into better fitting position. He hadn’t decided yet.  
But for now he was working on a personal matter and focused back to his current mission, which happened to be this brunette brother, named Rasiel, who coordinated the use of the golden Rooms. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Dean’s view wasn’t clear anymore. Sweat pearled down his Head, neck and back. His Body urged, every muscle, every limb, every part was in pain.  
The fresh wounds still burned like fire and between his legs it was the worst. It felt like something was skinning him alive starting right there.  
The dark blond swayed in his kneeling position. But still he hold it, even though his lungs hurt from breathing in the contained air, if there even was any left by now.  
The tall Omega had his eyes closed, imagining of cold nights somewhere out while he, unnoticed by most of the Ultras and audience, touched the slightly cooler glass to distract himself from the heat raising within the cube, due to the spots pointing at it.  
Dean wasn’t sure ho long he was in this oven but he couldn’t feel his legs and ass anymore.  
He was sure he wouldn’t be able to get up after this and he wasn’t sure if he even cared anymore as well.  
Actually he’d given up some where on the way.  
The dark blond Omega had heard of and participated in Alpha games before. And he wasn’t as dump as some expect him to be.  
This here wouldn’t end well for him one way or the other.  
Dean had done some sidelong glance along the kneeling, the young boy next to him had collapsed a while ago and the dark blond was pretty sure he wasn’t breathing anymore.  
Also Dean hoped he was wrong, he knew better, he was a realist.  
And he was a survivor as small thought in his mind yelled and kicked and punched against the fogginess that was starting to spread all over the Omegas brain.  
Dean pushed all this aside and tried to focus back on the picture of a dark, cold night as he was so very young. One night, as he was smoking a cheap drug after a long day, holding his even younger brother, feeling the boy’s body warmth and watching the stars above, promising the one in his protection, that he would get a better life than this. The Omegas finger touched the glass, smoothly moving along the even and cooler material, supporting the dark blond with an immense mental relief.  
A slight smile curled around the beautiful lips of the Omega as the memory hit, sending once more, this overwhelming feeling right to his current dark haired “master”, leaving him in an unknown bliss that did hurt to Castiels surprise. 

The audience was gone, so was the hall, the time and anything else outside of this sealed Showcase and Dean sank deeper and deeper into the past.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Castiel starred at the cube in front as this warm feeling hit him again. It hurt and he felt something he’d never experienced before. He was overwhelmed, full of energy and on the same time there was a heavy sadness pushing him down and making his blue eyes becoming watery.  
The dark haired touched, in irritation, the tear, building up at his eye side.  
He felt proud about how well his Omega was holding it and it all mixed up in the Alphas mind and Body…  
Watching the dark blonds back was calming even next to the other Ultra Castiel generally couldn’t stand at all.  
The young Ultra was confused, irritated and puzzled in a situation he should be clear and concentrated.  
Castiel watched the slight shift underneath the grey silver suit jacket of his Omega. And he enjoyed it. Knowing this belonged to him this was his property.  
And the slight moves underneath this fabric were like a small breath of live the Alpha enjoyed the most.  
Castiel was impressed how calm this untrained underclass, street Omega behaved. He could have gone rogue, he could have fight, even this dump creature must have realised it’s hazardous situation by now.  
Half an hours ago one of the high breed Omegas had lost it. The blond teen on platform IV had started screaming and crying while banging his head on the sound proof box till he got down, shaking and choking.  
However it took 5min till he went silent curling himself together and started starring into nothingness.  
Castiel just thought how rude and misbehaved this pet was, nothing to be proud of.  
Especially if trained since birth.  
It hadn’t any grace.  
Compared to his own. The blue eyes scanned the straightened back of his Omega again.  
And again it felt so naturally to have Dean close, pointing out this dark blond as his…….  
Castiel never was one of those Pet Game Optimists. It just didn’t appear to him why someone took so much effort to train, to teach and to care for a bought Omega.  
Of cause he did understand the need of an Omega Partner but those had a different status than these “Show off” toys.  
These Omegas were tools to collect, to breed, to chare, sell or to give away and nothing to care about like a breeding partner.  
So, from the dark haired’s point of view, having such an Omega was a Hobby that took way to much valuable time.  
But………, watching the other Omegas loosing it, while his catch still stayed strong…., this feeling he was experiencing was new and very exciting. 

It was the moment Castiel realised his brothers starring at the dark blond Omega, and the feeling became arousing as well.  
Rafael was watching the uncommon Omega his younger sibling had brought to this event, and it was jealousy and envy glowing in the Ultras eyes.  
And it finally appealed to the blue eyed Alpha why so many used Omegas for their benefit.  
Seeing Rafael so in rage was pure satisfaction.  
Castiel did know for a long time before this promotion dinner that his Brother would appear without an Omega, showing all of them that he was above those play’s, to high, unreachable to be bothered with such unworthy rituals. A message meant for all of them but especially for Castiel. Rafael didn’t need any additional signs of power in front of his brother. His younger sibling wasn’t even worth bringing a Toy to show him dominance. The moment Castiel got the invitation to this promotion he’d thought about a fitting pet but after Rafael almost killed him and humiliated him by telling the younger one that there was no need for him to even participate. It was then that Castiel needed to put aside everything that got a connection to this event. He just couldn’t stand it for some time being and buried himself in work, using distraction of any kind to not be reminded of that painful incident and to say the truth, Castiel was scared. Something he needed to process for the first time in his live.  
The dark haired never was a threat to one of his siblings before and neither was one of them.  
So Castiel wanted to show his equal position to Rafael, by showing off without an Omega himself.  
It was Gab who talked him in again in the end.  
Telling him that this would be just as disrespectful to the other Ultras as it was for himself, being treated like that by Rafael.  
Castiel had given in but not for the reason his driver had mentioned, the dark haired admit to himself.  
It had been fear that left the Ultra agreeing to participate this promotion with an Show Omega, and the fact that he couldn’t stand up like this to his brother himself.  
Maybe next time Rafael wouldn’t be so restrained and might kill him for real.  
The dark blond hated it but he was afraid to his core.  
That’s why he agreed to Gab’s alternative interpretation of him showing off with his own Omega. 

But now, seeing Rafael glaring at the back of the dark blond, watching his brother starting to grind his teeth, Castiel was overwhelmed by his satisfaction.  
And for the first in a long line of days he did not fear the older one next to him. On the contrary he felt strong because of his Omega, stabile and more himself than ever before.  
It really was kinda sad that this would be over in a few hours….  
But maybe, the dark haired had thought, half way through this event, that he might get a pet again.  
Although knowing that Dean was a lucky punch, a one in a billion win, untrained and without any family tree, but Castiel was excited by the thoughts of what he would be able to do with a well picked show Omega of his own……

The blue eyed Ultra was lost in his day dreams as the last part of the meal, the dessert got served…..

\----------------------------------------------------------

Sam counted the interval between the short cuts within the tracks again.  
He’d figured out about the magnetic and electric field right underneath the containers as some more garbage pieces flew out of the now open rift. All of them were cut apart as they hit another shield like appliance under any container, connected to the track.  
Sam figured that this might be a connection between the track and the train to hold it together and a protection from beneath as well. However it was a big problem.  
The Beta tried a few times to figure out how far this shield spread to either side.  
It wasn’t his lucky day tho.  
The force field went too far to jump over even running and taking tarnish Sam wouldn’t be able to pass it without touching.  
And this field cut every thing from metal to wood not to mention biological material.  
The tall man was desperate. He couldn’t think of anything helping him through this and the braking point went closer and closer.  
He thought about building something to climb across the power shield and than jumping off. But it was ridicules he never would make it in time and it was impossible to climb out of this container with only one arm to hold on to the created “garbage bridge”.  
Also there were pylons appearing every now and then in unspecific intervals getting so close to the train that it would rip off anything sticking out the container just an arm length.  
Sam got insecure, as the idea hits him.  
The pylons get that close that they actually went right through the shield and would be cut but it never happened.  
And the Betas brain started running.  
Why, how, which way was it that the shield got deactivated at the right moment.  
He did figure out that the shield was working in intervals. And Sam started counting, once, twice, third times. He started making tests by throwing pieces and slowly he figured the rhythm, too slowly he feared.

He needed to be very precisely, one mistake and the electric field of the track might cut him into pieces, hitting it, because of a wrongly timed jump. 

The train passed another pylon and Sam counted again, closing his eyes and concentrating on the sounds of the wind the electricity buzzing and the small clicking noise, the notification that the shield was deactivated now for no more than 5sec.  
The small time window Sam would have to climb over the left parapet, hold on the small step on the outside and than jump into the darkness which hopefully would be the melting pot of the ………………river.  
The Beta tried not to think to much about all the other possible outcomes of his rarely planed breaking plan. 

The train crossed thundering the first ring boarder and speed on.  
Now it was dark, not lights, either on the track or on any streets from beneath gave away the garbage transports position.  
Sam hadn’t guessed about that. He tried to figure out any signs of his home ring which would help him to figure out the current position he was at that moment.  
He needed to orientate to be able to time his jump without hitting the ground and missing the water.  
And time wasn’t on his side by now. Due to the speed of the system he could pass the point without even noticing.  
And so, the Beta starred into the dark, trying to find something he could orientate on. 

\-------------------------------------------------

“I did not expect you to bring something……like this!”  
Rafael sounded calm as he tried to offend his younger brother’s definitely new toy.  
But his voice betrayed him the moment he spoke up.  
He wasn’t calm, he was really pissed. His younger sibling did made an impressive impact on the stupid followers in front of the stage, underneath them.  
With the performance of his chosen Omega the audience was more than pleased, by any means.  
That was not what Rafael had expected and nothing he liked to see.  
But it was so typical for his younger brother to show off with the most uncertain, unacceptable Omega ever seen within these walls and still made a promising impact even to all of his opponents.  
And Castiels luck paid off once more and his chosen creature did way to well for Rafaels taste.  
“Thank you brother for noticing my choice.” Castiel smiled kindly as he thanked his older sibling as polite as, ever could be possible to do.  
For that, Rafael hates him even more but he lifted his glass and smiled back. Only Castiel would turn an insult into a praise.  
“It is almost sad to lose your creature this way.” Rafael ended and Castiel smiled back, not commenting in anyway. 

\--------------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still active Trigger Warning - breath - confined spaces
> 
> Little short but it will do - i hope.....

_______________________________Chapter XVIII________________________________  
(find a happy place)

Dean was shaking and the air was almost too thick to inhale it, to get it through his lungs.  
His breath hastened, every gasp not enough to stay consciousness.  
The sweat was burning in the Omegas reddened eyes.  
He couldn’t see clear anymore no matter how often the dark blond blinked.  
Dean’s lips had been open for a while now, breathing through the mouth, to compensate the loss of oxygen. His full lips were pale and chapped…  
He tried to stay awake, to hold his head up but it got more and more difficult.  
The bright light, the heat of the spots and the ending air in his system was too much, and Dean drifted off.  
Through the blur and the glass Dean watched the schemes of the audience while he was starting to sway.  
So many people, mostly Alphas, blonds, brunettes and white hairs, all in their exquisite cloth, as exquisite as what he was wearing, Dean thought as his eyes started to roll to the side on their own.  
The Omega didn’t care.  
He watched at the front line and saw a tall brunette male, obviously an Alpha, he had a beautiful woman by his side. She was wearing a luxury dress and a collar, covert with glistening crystals and she hold a kid in front.  
Dean smiled at that family. The tall man seemed happy, he’d picked a great wife, maybe and Omega and that was their child, their daughter….  
Sammy would have struggled getting to know it would be a girl but he would loved her from the same moment on. Dean knew. And the tall dark haired looked happy.  
Sam looked happy with his family, the dark blond Omega thought.  
It was all worth Dean guessed. It was all right, he*d done right in his life, since Sammy was good, Sammy was happy…….  
The Omega looked again at Sam and his family and he smiled as his head became too heavy to hold it up anymore.  
There was a dull sound as his forehead collides with the cold glass of his transparent coffin. Sam was there, he’d made it out of the dump.  
Everything was fine…….  
His little Sammy, Dean smiled even wider. He’d known his brother would be tall. But the Omega felt a bit annoyed that his younger brother was now obviously taller than him. But soon the view become blurry again and Dean couldn’t hold his thoughts together anymore.  
They started drifting although he tried to hold them.  
The dark blond thought about the clumsy, clunky small Sammy. How smart he was even as a kid. How intently and sensible, not made, never made for the streets, for the dump, not even for the third ring. The moment Dean was presented himself he knew what his brother would be.  
Lucky has it that Sam would be a Beta.  
And Dean saw his brothers chance to get out.  
His own way was already decided and given and he would probably not have a word in it.  
And there was something Dean knew as well, he was born at the dump and he would die there.  
But the moment his father handed over this little bunch of human and told him to get out and keep him safe, it was the moment his fate, his meaning in this world, his live task was decided.  
His father became restless and controlling after their mother died, till today, Dean did not know if he was dead or where he went of to.  
But he got drunk, yelled at Dean and went for Sammy.  
It was the first and last time Dean fought with his Dad and got the beating of his live.  
The dark blond was 10 years old and went between his baby brother and the tall, strong, angry man to stand up against the man who had raised him.  
All the years he’d just endured, just tolerated, but this night, the moment his, idol and orientation of how a man should be, his father, went for Sam, he acted on a deeply imprinted reflex, not even thinking of himself.  
And he really got the beating of his lifetime and their father left the same night.  
It was the first night Sam had lay down on the floor, next to his injured brother, holding him and not leaving his side the whole night until the next day, Dean came back to consciousness in an embrace he hadn’t felt since their mother had hold him as a very small child.  
And it was the first time since forever that the not yet presented Omega had cried in the arms of his younger sibling.  
Something the dark blond felt guilty for, till today.  
That incident changed a lot, it almost changed everything.  
From that day on Dean did every job he could get his hand on, saved every credit he could “find” and he ensured that Sam got training, that the younger One actually go to school and had higher private lessons as well.  
He always told Sam that it was important because this way he would be able to teach his older brother as well. But Dean didn’t care at all, it was always Sam his efforts were for and he was willing to say, to tell him everything to get him where he belonged, out of the dump, out of the third ring.  
But Sam hold to this reason and taught his brother reading, calculating and some of the Beta training he received himself.  
And surprisingly Dean wasn’t as stupid as he’d thought of himself or as he was told to be by other Alphas and Betas he’d worked for.  
Since their Dad was gone they hadn’t a home anymore and they lived on the streets.  
Now and then Dean managed to get them a cheap motel room for some hours or even a day.  
But they had each other.  
And since they generally stayed out on the open they cuddled together, holding as close as possible to the other half.  
Dean got used to grab into Sam’s hairs, to stroke it like doing it with a pet. It calms him whenever his fingers went through the dark brown.  
The Omega still moved his fingers after Sam was long gone.  
And he did it right now, in his confined glass coffin.

\----------------------------------------------------

The dark haired Alpha had realised and intensely watched his Omegas swaying and as he slowly shifts sideways.  
But he was still up, still holding it together somehow, as the second part of the dessert was served. Castiel did enjoy not only the meal but more and more his choice for picking out Dean.  
And compared to all the other Omegas up on stage and probably around, his Omega was the only one who did handle it so far, who was the only one within the cubes, still moving.  
The dark haired had satisfied realised the fingers slow movement.  
And somehow, Castiel felt the Omegas distress, the pain and the fear fading, changing into a solid calming peace which hits the Alpha right away.  
It felt like “home………..”, the dark haired whispered, failing to give this emotion another name.  
And it wasn’t dying….that was something the Ultra knew.  
He’d experienced that on more than one occasion, never being actually part of such a grace bound like he was now.  
But it wasn’t the sense of dying, not the emotion the Alpha felt from dying Omegas.  
The dark haired was drawn to that scent their inner core system was transmitting through the cuffs and symbols Dean was wearing.  
Castiel didn’t even realised that he got up, starring straight at the transparent cube in front.  
This feeling was so intense it flooded the alphas body, his sense, his nerves, it became part of him and the dark haired felt a dull pain in his chest as his heart hastened to the controlled Ultras irritation.  
The other Alphas at the black table, especially Rafael looked with disgusted at the weird behaving Ultra.  
It took a moment till the blue eyed Alpha got back to his senses and was able to react at his brother words.  
“CASTIEL!” It was a whispered growl with a strong warning.  
The blue eyed turned at the older once glaring face.  
But Castiel got back and he reacted fast.  
The Alpha turned at the audience, lifting his arms in an inviting gesture, calling out in his deep, rawly and emotionless voice, that his Omega obviously is showing his owners ability’s, since he’d picked, raised and trained him.  
Castiel did not like that kind of showing off but it did it’s part.  
The Alpha’s at the table starred at him but no longer in disgusted but in jealousy before they slightly bowed their heads to show that they acceptance and subordination.  
All of them, except Rafael who just clapped his hands, his face like a stone, not showing any kind of emotion.  
He was too high in the food chain to even bother but he did disliked his annoying brothers success.  
While the Ultra was applauding the audience went in, cheering about the “Show off” result, although it wasn’t over yet. But Castiel had unofficially declared the winner and the other Alphas had agreed.  
The dark haired overlooked the crowd high head gesturing his predominance till he sat back to finish his dessert.  
But he did not do without opening the emotional channel again and sensing his Omega, enjoying the bliss the dark blond was creating, still slowly moving his fingers.

It was the moment the Omegas world went blank and Dean collapsed still kneeling on his hard platform, as Sam jumped.

\------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- hoped that there would be no reason to resurrect any one........ -.-! Sorry im not so sure anymore...... or am i.....? ;P

_______________________________Chapter XIX__________________________________

Booby looked up, hearing the mature squeak from the outside. The Beta reached for the gun, he always hides underneath the desk, as the truck speeds on the yard, hitting the gates and bust them open.  
It’s been hours since Rufus had called and told him that Sam was missing, promising to send in his workers to have a second look at it.  
They’d found the company Van abandoned at the parking lot where the Event took place but so far, no sign of the young Beta.  
He’d send others but it was useless, they didn’t get any further information’s about the coworkers where about.  
So Bobby had take action himself and called whoever he might own him something but so far it was useless even though some where already listening the bush radio.  
Bobby needed information and he needed Sam back.  
The old Beta blamed himself for being so reckless, allowing the dark haired to do this job. He wasn’t ready for Bobby guessed.  
Sam always was a free mind he probably didn’t listen to some of the explanations or was just taken away by one of those perverts up there.  
But for now the older Betas focus was on the strangers Truck that entered his private property.  
Bobby pulled the Hammer of the double action, antique gun, slowly getting closer to the door. The old man did not trust those modern automatic computer crap guns or machinery that much. He was old fashioned and proud about.  
Bobby kicked open the door of his office, still hiding behind the wall.  
The Truck had come to a hold, the headlights pointing right at the office entrance, blinding a clear view at the driver and the car.  
The engine of that thing was still running and Bobby stayed hidden for time being, the gun ready. 

“HEH FELLA!! YOU’RE on private ground so better got out of the car buddy!  
Or I’ll help you with some more air holes in your body!!”  
He yelled and than waited for a reaction.  
But It never came and the engine didn’t stop as well nor get the lights turned off.  
“HEH man!!! Last chance!”  
And finally the sound of a door getting opened reached the company owner.  
“OK……. Get out slowly!”  
But again nothing……  
“That games get Shitty asshole”! Bobby yelled, gripping his gun tighter.  
Then there was a dull sound of a body falling to the ground and the old Beta risked a glimbse…..  
It wasn’t easy to see but there really was something on the ground, right underneath the still opened drivers door…. The old man tried to clear this view but it didn’t helped that much.  
But Bobby could see the body slightly moving, lifting one arm……  
And than the old man run…., he crossed the parking space, hiding away his weapon, his eyes wide open as he lowered down next to the broken figure, next to Sam.  
The tall Beta was bleeding, one arm spread up in an abnormal angle, he’d an open fracture on one leg and was covered in mud and dirt all over his cold, wet body.  
Sam turned to the older Beta as best as he could, mumbling one word over and over again….  
Bobby needed to get closer to understand…  
“…..De……Dean….Dean…!”  
The old Betas brows furrowed in irritation and fright about the boys condition, memories of the first time he’d found him, running through his mind.  
“What the……!? ……….You’re Brother???!”  
But he didn’t get further information’s as Sam blacked out right then.

\----------------------------------------------------

Bobby patched up the tall man as best as he could, looking very worried. Confused about what had probably happened at the inner city this time.  
The old man know, what Sam had lived through, know something about his brother but as Bobby remembered, it was 15 years ago. The older Beta just couldn’t put it together.  
Sam’s breath staggered a bit while his pupils where running behind his closed eyelid.  
The tall Beta was, as far as Bobby knew, born at the outer Ring, even him crossing the border, being able to get here and work and live at the second Ring was a miracle beyond believing.  
There was just no way for his brother, who stayed behind, to end up at the inner City Sam was at tonight.  
At least under normal circumstances, there was no way that could have happened. So Bobby was terrified to hear what Sam had seen there that was connected to his long missed brother.  
Because nothing good comes from that erect symbol of power at the core.  
“Boy, calm…...” The man tried to shush the younger Beta who was becoming restless in his faint.  
Bobby turned to get a set of injection needles and medics, out of a hidden space within his desk.  
He sometimes used to calm battered Omegas brought here by still good people.

“b….bobby…” Sam had started to shiver, now starring at the ceiling, probably in shock as the older one turned back after grabbing the Johnny he stored there as well.  
“It’s ok Boy,……..”  
“bobby……”  
“Right here boy…” The older Beta assured laying down his equip next to Sam and starting to pour himself a drink Sam had seen him doing every time he was working on something complicated.  
He never touched it tho. It was just a reminder of tough times he didn’t want to get back to. The older one once explained.  
Bobby sat down next to him, dabbing some more blood from the small bruises and cuts all over the huge body. Sam flinched as he got at some of the rips.  
“Sorry…..” Bobby almost whispered.  
“You……wanna tell…..?”  
The grey haired with the base cap started disinfecting another wound before cutting open the jeans to get to the open fracture, knowing it would hurt like hell and it wouldn’t be bat having Sam distracted.  
“Ok…talk.” Bobby stated.  
And Sam did.  
He explained about the job, the interior, the chained boy’s, the weird pets, the other Beta and the Event. As he came to the boxes, Bobby’s eyes widened, he looked worried but he didn’t say anything and glanced away.  
Further cutting on, the younger Betas pants, and listen to the explanations.  
Sam ended at seeing Dean in this awkward scenery on stage and then being dragged out from the other, strange Beta.  
Bobby stopped his actions and got his glass, pouring it down in one sudden move.  
Well, that got Sam’s attention.  
“Bobby?.........” But the Beta doesn’t react, he poured himself another glass instead, processing in what danger Sam probably was and what his story implies as well.  
He prepared an injection right after, giving Sam the shot of painkiller he would probably need.

“Sam…..” The older Beta hesitated.  
“Can you describe the Cubes?” Sam nodded and with every word he said Bobby’s view went darker. He waited till Sam looked at him although the old man did not look at Sam yet.  
He just couldn’t, he wasn’t ready, knowing what he was about to tell the poor boy he cared about so much.  
“……You sure….you saw………….your brother there?”  
He asked still hoping the answer would be no.  
But Sam was sure. Calling it all back made it clear to him, he’d seen his brother and Bobby slowly nodded.  
“….Bobbb.y…what..you know..” Sam got out patched.  
The old man sighed and leant back, fighting the urge to get another drink.  
Sam studied his surrogate dad’s face and his brows furrowed.  
He probably wouldn’t like what Bobby had to tell him.  
Bobby still did not look up as he started to talk.  
He tried to buy time…. for what it was worth.  
Bobby filled his glass again, putting it aside this time but still in his reach and view like usually when he does the papers at the end of the day and shifts.

The moment Sam had been called missed and than as he’d explained what he’d seen Bobby knew this wasn’t good day. In all his lives he’d had a lot of those and he knew within this hour he had to start over again or he would be dragged down the pit he’d crawled out years ago and he paid a high price for it……  
And finally Bobby started.  
“…….You know I don’t do job’s at the inner city. Hell I don’t ever get near the core.” Bobby mentioned.  
“….and it is not……..for the reason you may…have in mind.” He went on.  
“It’s not…..It is not that I could not afford it. And it’s not out of …….don’t know….lack of interest…….  
It is because I couldn’t stand it anymore….” Bobby seemed lost in his thoughts.  
“…once did work at the core…… As Karren died, I………” Bobby watched the filled glass in front, still within reach.  
“I’ve got a hard time holding it together, holding me together …. I ….i tried to loose it, you know…. I almost did…..”  
“Bobby….” Sam was worried seeing this strong man so vulnerable.  
The older Beta started cleaning the open fracture but Sam didn’t complained aside a small grunt according to ache.  
“It’s been long time ago… However, I ended up at doing shitty job’s, every thing that might did it for me instead of pulling the trigger myself.  
I’m not giving you the whole picture …..”  
The old man add.  
“…I ended up doing some stuff at the boarders and finally…. at the core…” Bobby paused, momentarily lost in his thoughts again. Watching something in the past only he could see.  
As he moved on Bobby looked broken, somehow heavy.  
“I worked there long time, doing all kind of jobs. Ya know. I made it and it never got me. I was good and silent, I just didn’t care at all. I didn’t care for nothing at that time. And somehow I ended up with a promoter, doing all kind of entertainment event at the inner city.  
I was just so….. I didn’t care…”  
Bobby repeated again.  
“And these Events………… You see Alphas at the inner City, they don’t gamble like us…. They are rotten to the core…”  
Bobby sounded bitter and still did not look up.  
And Sam got nervous and did not understand.  
“These aren’t games Sam….. the things they do…it is to show there power, to keep others in line. The stuff they do…. The Things I’ve seen, I’ve done… you have to understand!”  
“Bobby…..! I…” Sam became uncomfortable, restless again.  
“I need you to hear this!”  
Bobby said earnestly, and went on.  
“There are different games and shows they bet on, some just entertainment they enjoy.”  
Than the older Beta hesitated again.  
“Bobby …..please…I don’t.” Sam begged.  
“I know what you’ve seen.” Bobby finally stated.  
“See, the inner City is different. There are other rules and moral basics than outside at the rings. There is an Elite of Alphas. Special once, stronger, faster, more intelligent and more cruelty than any Alpha of our City folks ever could be. All of them equally powerful and dangerous, not bound by human morality and ethics.”  
“Bobby….you don’t have……….” Sam begged again.  
“I do…..” Bobby sounded so sad….. it hit Sam as well he felt trapped at that moment.  
“They are called Ultras and are beyond our restriction.  
In ancient times when there was a fight between Ultras because they couldn’t decide who was the higher one. It is traditional knowledge that they destroyed country’s at those battles, thousands of human died and often the Ultras destroyed each other as well. It was horrible. And than their “Father” stepped in, and in order to prevent from further damage and destruction, he laid out Rules of Behaviour and strictened the Ultra rights. Sadly over the years those ideals become perverted and twisted.”  
“Sam….those games, ad there are a lot, have not only the entertainment character.”  
Generally all of them are “Show off’s”.”

Sam had heard of Alphas games. He’d seen some Bachelor or becoming of Age Party’s at the ring, himself. But he wasn’t particularly sure what Bobby tried to say here.  
Bobby looked at the wound which had started bleeding again, the white bone sticking out like a broken flagstaff pointing up.  
“Sam those…what you’ve seen there it was one of those “Show off’s”. Since the Ultras are often so alike when it comes to strength and fighting it became common in the inner city to decide the worth one. To do so they use surrogates, there Omegas, some raised and trained only for these Events.  
They are nothing more than showing items and Ultras………..they don’t care. Maybe something is off in their brains.” Bobby guessed absently.  
“Those Omegas………” The Beta goes on cleaning the wound. “…….they are toy’s or tools for the Ultras to use.”  
“Sam I….”  
Sam struggled tears starting to blur his already disturbed view.  
He doesn’t like the way this conversation was about to go. He doesn’t like it at all. He’d found his brother after 15 years he didn’t want to think about him living under a bad Alpha. Sam had seen enough mistreated Omegas, out of brutal Relationships. But Dean hadn’t looked like one although outsiders rarely see anything.  
“Bobby…plllsesss ssssstop……” Sam started sluring.  
“He’Ssss fine….not trouble…”  
The medication finally kicking in.  
“I’ll have himmmm ……….back..jussst back……” The hazel eyes started glistening.  
“I got …….back….”  
But Bobby looked horrified.  
“Sam!” The older Betas voice deep and hoarse.  
“Sam,…..Sam listen what I try to say….” Bobby sounded desperate  
“Those games, no Omega can win them…!!!”  
He spit out.  
Sam slowly shook his head, already blurry in his mind.  
“Noooo…….….youuuuuudont knowwwwtttthat…. Deansssssstrong….”  
His tongue no longer obeying as the medication went into the blood lines.  
“Sam….!!”  
“no………..” The tall dark haired give out weakly. Struggling and fighting against the medication still slightly shaking his head……  
“Sam I did clean after those games…. It doesn’t matter if he got it till the end of it. There live is not an option there.  
Omegas, used in those Events or “Show off’s” aren’t supposed to life on at all……”  
Tears standing in Bobbys eyes, remembering his darkest times and he felt pitty for his surrogate son.

Bobby hesitated again and finally turned to the younger one only to find him deep in sleep, knocked off by the sedative he’d given him earlier.  
The older one ripped the tall guy to his chest, holding him as strong as he could and more….  
He know when he would wake up his heart would be broken.

\---------------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a litle dark and bloody - might be triggering for some........
> 
> and i appologize for this short part, i just needed to move on a bit to push my self to write on ^^!.....

_______________________________Chapter XX__________________________________

It was cold, even more after being cooked for hours. It reeks of copper and a heavy sweet scent was all around. Dean could taste metal through his tongue and nose making his stomach twist uncomfortable. There was an intense stench of raw flesh, urine and chlorine leaving the dark blond weakly choking.  
It was pitch black and unbearably loud where ever the Omega was.  
There was a pounding sound near by that vibrated through the floor and air and hit rhythmical Dean’s ears and brain. And it was accompanied by a more distant sough, somehow echoing around and also unknown by the barely alive Omega.

The dark blond’s body pained terribly, his mind was dizzy and he couldn’t move.  
The pounding sound hit Dean again, clearer this time and not as rhythmical as before.  
The dark blond tried to move his hand but it didn’t worked. He tried to open his heavy eyes but he couldn’t either.  
This way it was impossible to orientate so he just listened to the surrounding, trying to clear his mind and leaving the rest to his physics while he waited for his system to restart.  
At least that’s what he was hoping for.

His senses came through way faster then Dean had expected, he could hear heavy footsteps around, and he was even able to differentiate other noises.  
There were lapping sounds and a constant sough in the background.  
Another smell hit his nostrils seconds later. Burned fat, meat and hair….. and the adrenaline rushed through the Omegas body, helped reactivating his physics, his limbs.  
Deans fingers twitched and he could slightly open his eyes, sadly it didn’t do anything for him, it was still pitch black all around, as far as the dark blond could say/see.  
Which was a limited section, due to the fact that the Omega still couldn’t move his head and body.  
But the reek of burned flesh became more intense all of a sudden as another weight was lifted off of him again. For a moment it seemed as if the pitch black became a bit more lightened but Dean could be hallucinating.

The dark blond felt tired, exhausted, in pain all over and his body slightly cooling out.  
He needed to close his eyes, again, just for a moment, just for a short break. His pupils burned and itched, creating an unbearable urge to scratch them with all possible force.  
Dean wanted to sleep so badly, wanted to close his eyes, wanted to leave this pain and heaviness.  
But in the end, he didn’t.  
Years on the street, always on the run and constantly in unsafe situations and places had taught, had formed him.  
Deep down he knew, if he closed his eyes now they wouldn’t open anymore………  
There for he just lied there, concentrating on his hands and feets to move, holding on to the pain which kept him awake.  
He even managed to block out all the noises and the smell and the sounds of some machinery what could be engines Dean thought, only the rhythmical chopping staid as a reminder of the Omegas current situation.  
This sound was threatening, for some reason, the most horrible thing Dean had ever heard in his live.  
Something about that sound kept him on the edge the whole time.

Again some weight was lifted off from where ever Dean had landed.  
It was allowing the Omega to orientate, finally being able to turn a bit in his position and opening small cracks letting light through, this way.

The dark blond hold another choke as he realised what he was surrounded by, he realised the limb across his chest….., a hand that wasn’t his, sticking out, right next to his face…..  
He was lying in a pile of corpse, it dawned the Omega.  
The urge to vomit hit him uncontrolled, just a moment later. Dean couldn’t avoid it.  
The weak Omega turned his head, it was all he could do……

His body spasmed but the background noises hide it all and Dean was at least able to avoid passing out again as another scent of, as the Omega knows now, blood and feces hit him, added to a wave of pain as he winced at it.  
The tall dark blond closed his eyes, he needed to calm and get it together. He needed to get out here, where ever this here was.  
Dean tried again to move one of his still numb limbs, but again he failed, and the Omega grimaced in frustration and anger. He chewed on his teeth in distress.  
But he couldn’t do anything else than trying.  
So he had to stay in his, more than miserable, situation for now.

Another Body was lifted off of the body pile, and another, and then a third, finally opening the view……so that the Omega could see…………….

Bare concrete covert in blood and feces, raw flesh and cut off body parts of any kind were lying around, that was what the dark blond was confronted with as his eyes had adjusted to the constantly changing light. Coming from the fire of an open blast furnace and sparks, flying from the machines cutting, chopping, the corps in a disturbing constant rhythm. 

Dean froze, his eyes widened in terror at this sight……….  
Tears build up in his eyes, at least it helped against the itching and the burn.  
The dark blond pulled his tears up and buried every emotion, hiding him from reacting, deep down were it belonged.  
He slightly turned his head and was surprised as is body obeyed more or less.  
Dean was careful not to draw any attention on himself.  
This was purgatory and anything aside escape was not an option, he wouldn’t end here, there was not way…..  
The green eyes scanned the room as much as possible.  
There were three workers the Omega could see. Big guys fully clothed in heavy leather cloth to keep them save from the furnace heat and the crap they had to work with. They carried masked covering the heads, their eyes completely hidden behind the black glass.  
The heavy apron’s these giants were wearing, were painted with blood and any other kind of disgusting fluids coming from the dead they were handling.  
One of them had a small body thrown over his shoulder and was carrying it to one of the few used metal table Dean had only seen once at a butcher’s.  
The Omega couldn’t see it clearly tho, but this seemed to be a child, not older than 8 or 10. He chocked again but could hold it.  
There was something else terrible disturbing about that kid as well.  
The green eyed felt remembered at the weird pet’s he’d seen earlier also he didn’t know what earlier meant at all. He could be here for day’s…., Dean thought, focusing back at the unusual outline of that small body.  
It seemed as if there was something wrong at the lower part, something seemed odd with the legs. Also the dark blond couldn’t be sure but the legs seemed grown together but the dark red pattern along them called it a lie….. They were actually sewed together and Dean vomited again, hiding as much as possible in the left over corpse pile.  
He needed a moment to calm himself and to open his eyes again, to be able to look at this nightmare……  
Dean wanted to take a deep breath but he knew better.  
As he opened his green orbs again, he was starring into a dead face, white, milky eyes looking back at him. The Omega almost let out a sound of surprise but he covert his mouth with the now working hands and staid still for a brief moment to afraid to move.  
He shoved the head away with one food and grimaced in disgust.  
But he was relieved to see his body awake again. It was slowly and did cost immense efforts but it moved.  
Dean turned again, watching the frightening three, faceless giants handling the corpse.  
Now he realised also that there were different piles of dead….  
And the small body he’d seen earlier was gone, but there were more with the same issue at the legs, but not all. Some body’s actually had the limbs naturally connected to form something close to a fishtail, others had more than two legs or arms, hands as feet’s or weirdly morphed postures. There were older body, well if you’d like to call them that, the victims might have been 30, around the dark blonds age.  
There were children and even fetuses. Some got added ears, eyes, horns, tails and other disturbing adjustments. Some hasn’t even human forms at all.  
Dean had never seen something like this before, ever……  
He could even recognize animal pattern on some, bloody skins. He first thought it was a tattoo like his but it wasn’t.  
One of the workers ripped a male body out of a wagon, which came in from four sites.  
The man was almost cut to pieces, his limbs barely connected to his body anymore, but as horrible as it was that wasn’t what got the Omegas attention, it was the lion’s mane attached to his head, neck and back. It had obviously grown naturally on him.  
The giant hadn’t finished yet he pulled out a second body, a female who looked like a mix of a snake and a human.  
Dean looked away, his face grimacing at the insight on alpha perversion.  
And there was no doubt that these, all of this here were creations out of these strange alphas he’d seen on that “event”.  
Where ever he was, he needed to get out…..

The sough that Dean had heard in the background for so long, that he had forgotten about it, became louder all of a sudden.  
He looked back again, still hidden between the corpse.  
Another of the giants had completely opened the shutter of the furnace to widen it as a great pile of bodys from another room came in.  
Dean starred in disbelieve at the wall were a metal clapperboard had opened spitting out bloody waste, on one of the few treadmills running across this morgue.  
If this wasn’t the only hall, the Omega feared, he wouldn’t be able to make it out.  
He could see two high metal doors on each side of the cellar but from one side the wagon had come in and from the other the clapperboard had opened.  
Another wave of burned flesh and hair hit the green eyed who tried not to panic.  
But he hold it well, knowing it would get him sooner or later.  
At least for now, he hold it together and turned again, trying to figure out any kind of rhythm or routine that he could use for his escape…..  
He didn’t want to die here, he didn’t wanted to die at all…  
Dean watched as the first giant throw the bruised, bloody body’s of snake woman and lion man on another treadmill, and he watched as the falling knifes of that horrible machine chopped them into portable pieces until they were carried to something that looked like a kettle and which was automatically emptied into the furnace as well.  
The dark blond wanted to run, wanted to scream, he wanted away by any means.

But his body wasn’t obeying enough for that to happen.  
Suddenly one of the giants walked into the Omegas direction. Dean thought about any option he had that would allow him to run. But there wasn’t any.  
Luckily the thing changed direction and went for another bale of corpse. Dean’s Omega senses tried to scan this thing, to figure out the smell of an Alpha or Beta but instead there was a heavy scent of decay and nothing else than decay, leaving the tall man close to unconsciousness. 

And than hey came, Dean felt the tight grip on his arm. The giants paw surrounded his whole upper arm and his body was ripped with ease out of the corpse that covered him.  
The Thing pulled the tall Omega over to the metal table he’d prepared the boy’s body before.  
Dean was in terror he would never be able to get out of that grip, not to mention to fight….  
His joints started to make cracking sounds and it felt like his shoulder would be dislocated.  
This would be the end…… They would cut him like the other, they would burn his body, leaving nothing as if he’d never exist……..  
The dark blond felt his energy fading and the only thing he could thing was, that it was sad that this expensive suit got dirty…………

\-----------------------------------------------------


	22. Chapter 22

_______________________________Chapter XXI__________________________________

Castiel was exasperated. He walked fast through the hallways, constantly trying to reach his stupid driver over the private phones.  
That night did not went as expected and he never should have come, the result was a catastrophe.  
The dark haired shut off his phone, he nervously watched the surrounding. Cass couldn’t avoid the feeling that he was followed since he’d left, in a hurry bad as calm as possible.  
The blue eyed Ultra needed a place to hide, a moment to process, to think about his next moves. And he needed to make moves and he needed to do it fast.  
“Castiel…” Another Ultra tilt his head in respect, as the dark haired crossed.  
The blue eyed didn’t react. It wasn’t necessary anymore.  
News fly fast around the tower, another thing Castiel hated and why he needed to take a breath somewhere else.

He still did not completely understand what had happened and he tried to recall it again and again.  
While the Omegas display cases were brought down by the stage mechanism, just vanishing into the ground, Michael had made his appearance.  
Castiel hadn’t expected to see the current head of the company at this event. It wasn’t on his brother to attend on these, more or less meaningless, promotion announcements. It was a high risk for him and thoughtlessly to be here. The dark haired Ultra had looked for the guards Michael had around at any time to be protected.  
The high tower, the inner City in general was a shark tank and a lot of the Alphas and even Betas with ambitions wanted to get close, if not on Michaels position itself.  
Every one around could use the opportunity. Castiel got nervous watching the older Brother getting closer.  
The Stagefloor had finally closed as the transparent cubes were completely gone and Michael stepped on the stairs, getting up on stage as well.  
The Ultras lowered their heads except Rafael who got up and opened his arms welcomingly.  
Castiel tried to glimpse since he didn’t liked this situation at all.  
Michael was an easy target up here and he was the only one Castiel did not want to see fall due to some of the common attacks. Or falling at all.  
Michael wasn’t someone the blue eyed would vote for but among his brothers he was the best choice to hold the company and run the inner City while their “Father” was …………….  
Castiel did not think further. It was blasphemy to even imply that their father was gone, not to mention to speak it out, which the dark haired would never do. But the Ultra had thought about it and felt guilty for. 

Rafael had hugged his older brother and greeted him like an old friend but Castiel knew better. He was one of a small group of Ultras out of the Royal Family Line who was allowed on the High Level. Who actually had access to some secured Places but not to any Information tho.  
He was just allowed to walk there freely without an assigned Controller when ever he was giving his reports. And he’d seen and heard his Brothers arguing and fighting multiple times.  
He himself doesn’t like Rafael, not the slightest, but he wasn’t in any position to argue with him. And Castiel was terrified as he’d seen the two Ultras going at each other once.  
It had almost destroyed the Hell, Lucifer was controlling.  
The dark haired shuddered just thinking on that place. It was one of the secured areas none could enter without Lucifers permission or his explicit invitation for one of his highly rated events.

Castiel focused back still hurrying along the halls and randomly looking back to check if he was followed.  
Again he picked his phone and took the speed dial, waiting for the other one to pick up.

“Cassi!!!!!” Gabe sounded over active, something he always did whenever he’d got something going on. Castiel knew that but he didn’t ask anymore. They all had their secrets.  
“Where are you?!” The blue eyed didn’t even react on the honey blond’s attempts to sweep him off his feet and Gabe knew something was going on…  
“Second Level down to garage.” He just pointed as asked.  
“Get the Car wait at the Entrance….” Cass commanded and hung up his steps hastened.

The Ultras thoughts went back to the promotion he’d participated today.  
It only should have been a simple boring evening. He would have been announced for his slightly higher position. Castiel would have thanked every one and given a little speech about how he would like to manage all the new tasks and that he would need the help of those who already work hard and so on…  
And in the end he would have shaken some hands, greet and complemented some supervisors and would have gone home, maybe calling for a pleasure Omega of his Apartment complex and called it a night.  
But he’d never thought about almost running out of it, trying to find a save place and becoming one of the most powerful Members of the high tower.  
In terror Castiel thought back on the older Brothers speech.  
All of his praise and flattering about how impressive Castiel had distinguished himself and how hard he’d worked to get up into such promising position, that made it an honour to know him for all of them…….  
The dark haired had fallen for that for a second, before Michael had announced him in a position right next to Rafael, he had him even given the Access to some of the project the tower was working on and to make things even worse, the companies head had handed over the majority of the Grace holdings to Castiel, in comparison to the one hoping for this position and the holdings, Rafael.  
Castiel had felt the burning stare from the black man. He could feel Rafaels energy burning him up from within. And the dark haired was sure he would be dead by now if not for the filled crowed and Michael close by.

From now on his live would be hell. Castiel hurried even more, as much as possible without running………..

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“STOP………….Damn it!”  
A high pitched voice yelled into the room, echoing on the tiled walls.  
The slender, bleached Beta hurried his steps, grimacing his face in disgust as he tried to bypass the blood and corpse part on the floor.  
The man seemed peeved about the whole situation.  
He walked pass the first giant in his brown grey leather, and grimaced again. The dark, blinded glass mask followed his way, but the “worker” didn’t move.

“Jeeez…….” The Beta held a tissue to cover his nose and made a long step over a body part that lied in his way.  
“Put it down.” He gestured at the faceless giant who had Dean in his grip.  
The dark blond crashed on the concrete floor, his shoulder limb but in pain, but he does not show it. He’d already closed his eyes as the Beta that stood now beside him, had yelled.  
“You stupid, brainless, walking meat bags …….” The Beta sounded annoyed.  
“Couldn’t you see that this one is different……?”  
“It is clothed for god’s sake………and it got a damn wrist ribbon…..!!!!!”  
The Beta stepped even closer at the giant.  
He waited till this thing stepped back on his own, deeply growling but obedient.  
The Beta got down and scanned the Omegas ribbon to check the data.  
He obviously was relieved. The beta sighed soundly and got up again.  
“Take him!” He ordered the giant next to him.  
Dean was thrown on one bier, leaving him with a burning pain and the crunching sound of broken bones, while the giant pushed the bier along the bare hallway, following the Beta who was talking with someone on his head set.  
“Yes sir, I’ve found him, of course, yes, he is still intact….. I’ll deliver him personally to take care of every thing from now on….. Of course, I guarantee no further inconveniences and I do apologize again for the misunderstanding………. Yes sir, I do understand and due to this discomfort I am glad to be allowed to offer an extend to your order………  
Of course, absolutely free and anything you’d like to choose………..”  
Then the Beta listened a moment and thanked multiple times, saying sir and of course till the communication ended.  
He doesn’t seemed pleased with the free gift he had to offer in order to prevent from further problems.  
This one had made it out in good condition and now he had to give one of the best parts for free…….. No, the Beta wasn’t happy.

The dark blond Omega tried to relax, try to hold his breath down, tried not to scream on every move he felt on his shoulders, limbs or body.  
He realised he would never made it out on his own. Since he had been so happy that his body had started to work again, it seemed as ages had past. The Omegas small hope was gone and he was never unrealistic to begin with. This wouldn’t end well.  
Where ever this man, this clearly Beta, would bring him, Dean did not expect to find the exit there, simply presented and promising blue sky and fresh air.  
But some small part of him did not gave in the urge of showing that he was alive and let them end him right now…………..there was still a maybe, echoing in his head.  
That’s why the dark blond staid still, did not move, and even though the pain was almost unbearable, he kept silent, waiting for his, maybe chance.

\-------------------------------------------------

Sam ran, he ran for his live, the blue Car right behind. Sam smelled the burned rubber as they turned another corner with screetching tires.  
The tall Beta ran, he knew what would happen if the men at that truck would get him.  
He ran for his live.  
Sam clawed the brick wall to get into this small alley and not miss it. They couldn’t follow here it was way to narrow for the truck to fit but Sam didn’t stop, he could still hear them. He heard the wagon stop and turned stupidly to have a look over the shoulder.  
Dean had reminded him many times “………….if you run than run do not look behind the exit is only in front. Run if you do not hear anything behind anymore, and than run further till you feel the threat is gone and than run further till you do not know the city anymore and than, only than you hide and call me……”  
Sam thought as he hit the trashcan and rolled over, slamming right onto the concrete hitting painfully the ground and slicing his face on the garbage.  
The truck was gone, he couldn’t see him anymore as he slowly got up, blood running down his forehead and getting into the Betas eyes.  
He was a bit dizzy as he tried to orientate, not knowing which way to go anymore.  
His persecutors could be every where.  
Sam decided to turn and run back the way he came, it was the most logic decision.  
The beta checked the surrounding before he stepped out, starting to run immediately and also realising he’d make a huge mistake.  
The Truck engine roared up as the men hit the gas, and got again after Sam.  
There was no way he would make it, the tall Beta knew as he ran as fast as he could along the empty road.  
The truck got closer but Sam ran, he still thought he was running as the metal rod hit the back of his head, underlined by the loud cheering of the driver and his friends.  
Sam’s Body hit the ground once more. He hit it with such force that the Beta got knocked out for a moment.  
He woke up as someone dragged him along on his hair. They had stripped him and started kicking at the beta, still cheering and jeering at the helpless man.  
Sam couldn’t remember, or hear what they were saying but he knew they would mock him, humiliating him.  
Every thing was in a blurr and Sam drowned between live and dead…… He given up and he knew it. The betas inner voice laughed for how stupid and needless he was.  
Another kick hit Sam’s chest and belly. They beat him with what ever they could find, they kicked, they spit and they cut on Sam for hours…..  
The Beta did not know when they left, but obviously the men weren’t satisfied with his weakening responses.  
Sam just lied there in some unknown alley, naked and close to dying and he was ready. He didn’t mind. He waited, starring at the concrete he was lying on. As the night went on, it got colder and Sam could see his shallow breath. His face started swelling and the Beta felt tiered.  
He was ready to go, he really was…………. As a dark contour stepped in his remaining view and kneeled down to him.  
“……….Sammy I told you how to run…….didn’t I?” The deep voice didn’t sound angry just a bit disappointed. His brother always sounded like that while Sam was still learning. The dark blond normally had a short temper but he could be extremely patient and forgiving when it comes to Sam as long as he did not get into real danger….as long as he was learning. Once teached, Dean never forgave a mistake anymore…..  
“………..Sammy you will freeze to death.” The deep voice goes on.  
Sam nodded, or so he thought.  
He felt the strong warm hand on his head, it was calming the beta guessed and smiled peacefully.  
“….Ts…Sammy, always in trouble….. How should I be able to do anything if you can’t take care of yourself….” His brother voice asked, leaving Sam complaining about it, although his face and body didn’t move at all.  
But he was fine, he was ready and Dean was there. Not the worst scenario Sam had in mind thinking of his own end.

“………dean………….” It was just too long since he had left him, just throwing him away.  
All the time he’d taken care and than………… Sam didn’t feel the tears anymore, remembering the night his brother had abandoned him, just sending him of into an unknown future.  
Dean had left him, as he had become a burden for him……. Sam smiled sadly.  
He knew the truth for a long time…….  
Every thing he’d learned afterwards, everything he’d experienced had proved that he was defect that he didn’t function. He was just defect somehow.  
Not a real Beta, not an Omega and far from an alpha…….  
He was getting old and still hadn’t found a home……  
It was time for him to go……, the beta thought as everything went dark………

Bobby watched the tall boy fighting the drug and the medicine. His body quivered and the old Beta needed to hold him down. Sam’s teeth forcefully grinned on each other and he constantly called after his brother in shock and pain.  
Bobby looked worried. He hadn’t seen his boy in such a state since he’d found him close to death years ago.  
And now, again he was fighting. Bobby sighed. It was painful to see Sam like that, the boy did deserve so much better but luck somehow wasn’t on his side…..  
Bobby loosened his grip as the shivering on the younger ones body eased up. He looked down on the dark haired, sweating, biting his teeth, still moaning after his brother.  
The old beta looked at the filled glass standing near……….  
And he closed his eyes and for the first time in many, many years, Bobby started praying….

\--------------------------------------------------------

The blue lights of the main axis rushed by fast as they raced out of the inner City, leaving what ever had happened, as far behind as possible.  
Castiel hadn’t told the direction yet and Gabe didn’t ask, but looked at the camera view he got from the backseat. His “boss” seemed distressed and Gabe knew this blue eyed man well enough to know he wouldn’t get into that head space easily.  
Castiels face was petrified which wasn’t that unusual but he’d never looked so concerned. His eyes starred on the outside not really focusing on it at all.  
Gabe wondered what had happened during the promotion that left the dark haired so unusual shaken.

The Ultra was in thoughts. Castiel still couldn’t put everything that had happened together.  
And he still did not know how to handle this huge burden that was loaded up on him.  
He just knew for sure that from now on his life would be in danger and that he would need preparations to be protected. Rafael wouldn’t wait long for his first attack.  
Castiel leant his head on one hand to prevent himself from any nervous finger play.  
From now on he would need to be even more careful about is actions, reactions, his behaviour, hell even about the way he would blink his eyes.  
Every Ultra at the inner City and even the lowest working Alpha, not to mention the incriminating Beta at Service would look at him. Would watch every move and comment on anything he would do. They would wait like Predators for the slightest mistake to attack and get him down.  
The blue eyes followed a grace created Skylight in the far distance.  
Castiel never wanted that! He was good with the position he was in before. He’d had a great reputation, was walking amongst the highest, knew every one under his wings and even more from other departments, he was respected and free enough to explore some opportunities he’d taken an interest in.  
All of this would end now.  
Suddenly the dark haired Ultra was thrown onto the battle field of the Royal Family line.  
Something none of the lower ranks wanted to be at, and Castiel was one of them. Even thought he was promised to be something more, was assigned to be become one of the Commanders in charge, one of the Leaders within his class but it was never ever expected for a Seraph to become part, leading part, at the high tower.  
There wasn’t no rule against it but it was never heard of either.  
The positions up there belonged to the Arc, the four real Ultras, the firsts, after their heavenly father.  
Castiel felt tired and exhausted. He’d like to sleep and wake up next day, realising nothing had changed but he knew it wouldn’t work like that.  
He needed to make preparations, he needed to gather those together he could trust as fast as possible. Any second he waited without doing anything would get him even more in danger and given Rafael the chance to win the next encounter and the dark haired wasn’t ready for that. He’d worked to damn hard to just give it up and leave it to an overrated narcissistic bastard who wasn’t worth the designation “Archangel”, he decides, indiscernibly growling deeply in anger.

“Gabe!” Castiel pushed the Intercom.  
“Right here…” The honey blond gave back.  
“Bring me to the Bunker…..”  
Gabe furrowed his brows….. He wasn’t sure what to do with that, but he nodded and turned the steering wheel to follow a different direction.

\----------------------------------------------------


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry -.-! just a short filler........

______________________________Chapter XXII__________________________________

It had been a while since the giant had left and the Beta walked off into some distance, where Dean could still hear him talking to someone or something.  
That wasn’t something the Omega did care right now.  
He hadn’t open his eyes yet, unsure if it was safe to do so.  
But the noises of the machines had stopped and the smell had changed to something more clinical like. Dean knew that kind of scent from the one time he’d been brought to the emergency after an attack of a customer.  
The old alpha he had at that time didn’t agree with the dark blonds rule not to be knotted.  
He tried to force himself onto him but was surprised by the Omega fighting back.  
In the end, Dean stood to his rule even though his injuries were life threatening and they needed to be taken care of.  
It had cost him two times of what he’d earned in three month and left him living on the street for another 8 weeks.  
Memories Dean would like to forget but they were part of him unfortunately.

The Omega heard a mechanical door open with the typical hissing sound and the high pitched voice finally was gone.  
Reason enough for Dean to slightly open his eyes to have a look at his new surrounding.  
The dark blond was still surprised that he wasn’t dead yet, but he didn’t want follow these thoughts. He wasn’t safe by any means, and it would be stupid to get excited about the fact that he was still alive, especially since he did not know what was awaiting him now.  
The green eyes blinked weakly as the Omega again needed some time to adjust them to the new lights system. This time it was garishly white burning from the ceiling. Dean tried not to turn his head to blow his cover even though his reflexes told him so every time his green orbs tried to focus.  
It took some time till he found a way to hold his view up. It was still silent where he was parked on his bier and Dean summoned his courage to finally turn his head and have a look.

The Omega could feel his hope sinking.  
He was in a clean bright white and completely tiled room…., and if nothing else, Dean knew what that meant.  
So far he couldn’t make out any threat by now but it wouldn’t take long the dark blond was sure. He looked down on his body, for the first time since his awakening in that hell whole in a pile of corpse.  
He was covered in blood and other things the dark blond preferred not to think about, instead he tried to move his legs, ignoring the burning pain and to his surprise it seemed to work.  
Slowly but surely the limb moved over the edge of the metal bier and slit down. The sudden movement started a stinging pain in Deans hips that urged out a cry and left him close to unconsciousness. And again his leg wasn’t cooperating anymore. The Omega breathed in as deeply as his tortured body allowed and tried to lift his upper body. He’d cried loud and clear and someone had probably heard him. He was running out of time if he even had some left.  
The green eyed focused on a white locker on the other side of the room and slowly tried to get up, unsuccessfully. Dean fall back, his head hitting hard on the metal.  
But he wasn’t ready to give up. “Just one try……….that’s nothing…….just one try…” Dean repeated to concentrate again, his one leg still hanging over the edge.  
The Omega realised that he wouldn’t get enough strength together to get up the normal way. But his plan B would hurt like hell…..  
“Just one try………..just one……….one…….one…..on....!!!!” He mumbled pushing his body to one side and rolled off the bier which overturned and clattered down along Deans body, almost smashing his arm.  
Every thing went black as the dark blonds body crashed onto the piled floor and the pain hit him, taking over every other sensation.

\-----------------------------------------------

Gabe watched the Bunker Building suspicious. The ultra just didn’t like it. Whenever they get near that he felt an uncomfortable tingling crawling through his body and he felt weak all of a sudden.  
Why Castiel liked being here was something the honey blond would never understand.  
The squared Building Block shown above the ground wasn’t even the main part. This thing wasn’t only hidden perfectly, surrounded by hills protecting it from unwanted views and the most part was underground either.  
Around this ancient Building there wasn’t even the possibility to use any of the high technology from the tower.  
Gabe grimaced in dislike.  
This thing makes him nervous.  
Castiel had once explained that it was an historical building, what ever that meant.

Gabe got out and opened the Backdoor to let Castiel get out of the limousine.  
The dark haired buttoned up his suit Jacket and watched the surrounding.  
He closed his blue eyes and breathed in the clear, natural air.  
It was rare to have that within the inner circle. Every thing was measured, controlled and positioned right were the leaders believed it belonged. But Castiel liked the, on first sight, chaotic order of nature. He liked the little things getting together and fitting a purpose in the end as a whole System not as a single controller.  
And while the dark haired enjoyed the moment of silent he’d could have here. Gabe thought about how he would be able to get back without becoming Castiel suspicious.  
But for now he had to stay at least as long as it needed to get what his “boss” got on his mind.  
While Cass finally walked at the worn out metal door, what he called an entrance, Gabe stood back and did some research on his digital pad.  
He’d looked up the evening already at the car but there were some details he hadn’t gathered yet and he knew through experiences within this old human building, he’d learned about maybe 3 years ago, that he wouldn’t get any connection to the high towers system.  
And even here on the outside it was barely ok.

Castiel stepped down the metal stairs, feeling the wooden handrail beneath his fingers.  
The dark haired loved the retro style of this building, the only one he could hide from his superiors.  
The Ultra didn’t care about the immense knowledge stored within these walls, or the left Details of the humans that might have stayed here hundred of years ago.  
Castiel just liked the simplicity, the silence and the opportunity to be on his own, even blocking out the beehive like connection the Ultras shared at any time.  
Although it was possible to take it off for some time it took a lot of effort and energy to do so.  
But here, in theses walls it didn’t take anything. What ever the humans had known and used back then it had a great impact on everything that was connected to grace.  
And Castiel liked that feeling, liked being lifted of some burden he only felt he had, stepping into that sealed of world and time.

Soon after Gabe followed, stepping down the stairs more soundly than necessary. The honey blond had completed his data and he knew they were in big trouble, big enough to even considering not to get back to the tower for a second.  
“What do you gonna do?” The armed driver asked nonchalant dropping himself on one of the chairs at a big room that might look like a library.  
He rested his legs on the table and watched his “boss”.  
Castiel looked at him and seemed to scan his longterm friend intensive.  
Gabe already knew that behaviour and didn’t take it personally or as an offense anymore.  
He just waited chewing on a chocolate bonbon he’d always in reach.

“I need protection….” The dark haired Ultra guessed more to himself than to his driver.  
“I need confidantes…………, loyal ones…” He goes on.  
“I need a plan……..” Castiel finished.  
Gabe just watched him, waiting for the Ultra to announce who he had in mind.  
And sure enough the dark haired told him.  
“I want Gadreel, and find Balthazar, he is probably in some trouble….”  
Gabe smiled slightly. He knew the blond warrior, a pain in the ass but a good choice, he guessed.  
“I need every information about the new projects and the procedure at the high tower. And I need something against Rafael, he for sure has something he hides. I need that information as well.” Castiel mentioned.  
“You can get all that right?” He looked at the honey blond who just smiled in response.  
The dark haired Ultra nodded.  
“How long do you wanna stay?” Gabe questioned, knowing that Castiel wouldn’t make a move without proper preparation.  
“Two day’s maybe three…” The blue eyed answered.  
Gabe watched his “boss”.  
“I need to get back to the tower to get the information you asked for…..” He tried, and it wasn’t even a lie.  
“……….and to contact the others.” Gabe ended and Castiel nodded again.  
“I do need some stuff from the apartment anyway. I make you a list.” The dark haired finished and got up to get some old fashioned paper and pen he’d once seen around here.

“What about the Omega insignia?” Gabe suddenly remembered.  
Castiel turned in surprise he hadn’t thought about them since the “show off” had ended.  
But yes he wanted them back. One day they would emblazon his mate. And he hoped it would fit as perfect as with the green eyed he’d picked for the day…

He nodded at the honey blond and got back to the list he was writing.  
“Do you have enough?” Castiel questioned.  
Gabe would need a bit of the “masters” grace to get the insignia off the dead Omega.  
The honey blonds eyes glow blue for a sec. and he nodded.  
It had been a fun experience to participate in a grace transmission but Gabe was happy that the grace was still extant and he didn’t need to repeat the procedure any time soon, if ever.  
…………..

\-----------------------------------------------------

Rafael was furious even though he wasn’t showing it on the outside but he walked the same way for the fifth time waiting for the one he’d called for.  
Right after Michael had left the Event Rafael had made planes to get rid of this worthless wannabe. The dark Ultra felt offended just because he needed to deal with this insignificant brother. Since the dark haired had appeared on the high Ultras display.  
“Castieeeeeellllllll…..” Rafael growled deeply, expending this so hated man’s name.

Since the end of the Event the Ultra had send his man to search for the dark haired. But of course the weakling had left, he was running. Rafael growled again. He would rip this man apart.  
The black man clenched his hands. Aside the dark haired underclass brother there was Michael he felt a deeply aggression building up for. He couldn’t, he didn’t want to understand why the older one had made this decision, why he’d betrayed him like this, humiliated him by promoting the lower ranked Ultra. It was his position to be in, his birth right to stay in there. Why did Michael punished him, for what?! Rafael felt offended, humiliated and betrayed and he wouldn’t get over that easily.

A slight sound of the system announced the arrival of someone.  
Rafael turned at the entrance of the occupied bureau at the top of the museum.  
“Come in………” 

\---------------------------------------------------

Gabe hit the gas as the car system informed about an incoming call.  
“I am not used to call after the clients.” The deep voice seemed playful but not amused.  
“But since I am a kind man and you seem busy……” Gabe could clearly hear the dissatisfaction, but he did not react. By dealing with this man it wouldn’t be wise to complain.  
Instead he waited for what Crowley was about to say.  
The bearded Black market Dealer smiled as there was no reaction to his teasing.  
“Well well…, I just call to inform that your Order has arrived and just in case you’d forgotten our contract Details. It will stay for only an hour…. Golden room as usual.” Crowley grinned at the display and winked before he hung up and ended the connection.  
Gabe sighed and hit the gas even more, it would become close and he’d a lot on his agenda, even without the possible stumbling blocks thrown by Rafael, the older brother.

\--------------------------------------------


	24. Chapter 24

_____________________________Chapter XXIII__________________________________

The smell was disgusting, not as rotten and metallic as in the first place the dark blond had awaken, this time an intense stench of bleach and medic like air flooded the Omegas nostrils.  
Once again the dark blonds body wasn’t able to move, it was overwhelmed by pain and exhaustion. Dean could feel the metallic beneath him, the feel of the bier he was laid onto.  
The Omega had been stripped down even his undergarment was gone, as Dean realised having his glimpse. Since there were voices all around the dark blond feared to be seen but he couldn’t stop himself from doing it anyway.  
The Omega, at least, waited till he felt save enough that no one was close, by listen to the noises, steps and voices obviously spacing around.  
The Omega had been brought to a laboratory kinda room, surrounded by corpse once more.  
All body’s were naked and lined up on similar pliers. Among them Alphas, some in medic cloth were walking and pointing out to one of the male and female Omega Body’s. While other Alphas stood by, nodding or shaking their heads at the gestures.  
Others were measuring the body’s, looking at teeth and eyes or stretching out some limbs to have a closer look.  
There were even some people walking along a glass wall separating the corpse – medical, tiled room from the hallway the spectators were using.  
Dean was lying a bit away from the circus and he couldn’t understand what was going on there. It seemed like a market, on this cemetery or morgue.  
The tall Omega witnessed some of the Dr. look a like alphas taking blood and other body samples from the dead Omegas, getting approval nods from the bystanders.  
Dean realised almost to late that a few alphas were heading his way, one of the, eventual Doctors, another more civil looking Alpha and the Beta who got him out of the flesh hell earlier.  
Immediately the dark blond closed his eyes and positioned back his slightly turned head, this immediate small movement was enough to send a huge wave of pain through the mans weakened body, leaving him gritting his teeth as hidden as possible to prevent himself from screaming out at it.  
Dean held his breath as he felt the group of alphas and the beta getting closer.   
Still distracted by the pain and the effort to hold his body down, Dean didn’t get all of the conversation the strangers had about him. But there was something about an order and something about fast delivery, an operating schedule and maybe a price they were talking about. None made any sense to the Omega.  
He felt his wrist being grabbed and lifted and the, by now known, sound of the scanning his wristband still echoed in the Omegas ear as his eyelid’s were pulled open. It took Dean everything not to shrug and to blow his cover.  
Apparently his appealing green eyes did not cooperate in holding the cover. Exposed to the bright light, his pupils adjust and changed while being looked at.  
Dean still managed not to move, managed to calm himself enough to control his eye moves and body. He could see the suspicious view of the “Dr” who’d opened the Omegas eyes.   
But as the Omega’s Body didn’t move at all the ‘Dr’ went on examining the eyes.  
“They are still in good state there shouldn’t be any difficulties in removing them.” The ‘Dr’ stated, looking at the Civil Alpha standing next.  
“You wish for a direct transplantation or a delivery?” The ‘Dr’ asked, still holding the omegas eyelids spread open.  
The Beta stepped in to answer, politely bowing and after he’d got the allowance to do so.  
………

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The honey blond was careful, he didn’t want to walk into Rafael’s man, who he was told, were searching the Events Location and all through the inner City in general. Gabe had “borrowed” another limousine, had changed the cars digital ID and also already passed the first digit scan without any disturbance. He had planed it differently. An easy task as usual when he was cooperating with Crowley who controlled all ‘grey zones’ at the inner City, and there were a lot of them, hidden or ignored from and by the Ultras ruling the core.  
However those blind spots allowed the honey blond a really satisfying hobby and a lot of fun along the lines of his ‘leach’.   
But with Cass stepping on top of the high tower ‘inmates’ it would get more difficult to have that in coming month, maybe years. The dark haired he was with at the moment wasn’t stupid, just young but he had survived till now it might not be unrealistic to have him around some more Years. Which definitely would pleas Gabe. He had gotten used to this amount of space Castiel was offering him in exchange of random services and none of them completely offensive or disgusting like he would have expected it from such a high rank.  
But the blue eyed was special and Gabe had first time seen him as a leader kinda Ultra a few years ago at a common initiation, the first time the tall Ultra had worn his insignia, had shown his family crests and the rank he was at.  
They had known each other way longer but it was the first time the honey blond saw that Castiel had ambitions, visions and a real competitive personality.   
That day Gabe had seen the young Ultra fighting for the first time as well and even though he normally seems to avoid fights at any cost, that night at that arena, Cass had killed four of his brothers in order to move on to a higher position, to a more advantageous post.   
He had injured 7 more to be able to become the next in line to the promotion.  
It wasn’t unusual to have small contest to separate the good, the better and the best.  
That night, Castiel had proved to be one of the best only to get back into his odd docile behaviour that wasn’t his to begin with, right after, this far Gabe knew the younger one.  
It also was the night Rafael had laid eyes on the dark haired.   
Gabe had seen the fire below the surface as the older Ultra had watched at any detail. He had known right away that this weak appearing blue eyed man was meant to be trouble.   
It wasn’t often that the honey blond had something in common with this conservative, backward looking, prude extremist, but in terms of Cass, he could agree.  
But Gabe also know that it was to early to go against on of the leading Ultra. Rafael had his followers, his informants and slaves, loyal to their death, not that they would have any other option but still. Castiel wasn’t ready yet and Gabe had time.  
He wouldn’t destroy his, maybe, only chance for a real, a good change within the inner city.  
It was to early…..  
And as if the world wanted to confirm that the honey blond passed a group of highly armed guards from the tower. He turned as he passed to have a better look. He was right. All of them wore Rafael’s insignia. It wasn’t allowed to have Tower guards on the street at the inner City, more often than not those things were not controllable and just went berserk, going against all and everything that gets accidentally to close.  
Gabe concentrated back on the street as the ugly, dangerous walking Meatmountains started building up a barrier for all who would want to leave the Inner City.  
Rafael was on a hunt and knowing him, the short honey blond knew, there would be some corpses on his way. The dark Ultra didn’t take looses that easily, for sure.  
Castiel did very well to hide for now.   
But for Gabe there would be another Problem to be solved, he needed to find a clear passage in and out of town. Cass would need any help he could get for the next month to come.  
The honey blond thought of the short list of names he would need to go after.  
But for know, he remembered, he was on a mission and worrying he could do later more than enough. For know he needed to see Crowley, for a good and a bad reason.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The short man smiled as Gabe stepped in. As usual they met at one of the underground bars both of them seemed to prefer.   
The man in his dark suit and jacket with the red tie might be small, Gabe thought, but there was something dangerous, something redoubtable dominant and respect requiring about him that send shivers over the honey blond’s spine.  
He wouldn’t turn while this man was around, just in case and no matter how gently and easy Crowley was to get along with. This man was selling lives and souls like mass produced omega tools and he didn’t care if it was an alpha, a beta or an Omega and he didn’t care about Ultras as well. But as dangerous as Gabe defined this small man, there was also no other packed with that amount of knowledge that only came from hundreds of years of live time. Something only Ultras were supposed to have.  
But Crowley seemed outside of all of that, he seemed to operate in different spheres, detached from the normal world all the other lived at.  
“Crowley…” Gabe greeted and the small, thickset man in this elegant black suit smiled, gesturing the honey blond Ultra to get closer and have a seat.  
There was a fancy red coloured drink served the moment the man sat down next to his ‘business partner’. Gabe knew about Crowley’s preference for exotic and different cocktails and he knew better than not touching it.  
There for the Ultra lifted the glass, again cheering for the grey zone merchant and took a sip of, what appeared, a cherry mint something…..  
Not bad and awkwardly close to his sweet tooth taste.  
It was obvious that Crowley had made his homework. It also was the first time Gabe was ever invited for a drink at the bar, for all the Ultra know that was something special and for sure it had something to do with Cass climbing up the ladder of success….  
But the Ultra didn’t say anything, he waited for Crowley to give his thoughts.  
Gabe had played that game with his family way to often to not know the rules of it.  
And he would play the best he could to get the best deal possible to help Cass and of cause, himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The honey blond was in a hurry. He walked as fast as possible without drawing in any attentions.   
He had planed an hour with this awesome Alpha woman he had brought here into one of the golden rooms. The aggressive beauty was on of his most, if not the most preferred Item.   
Khali was a masterpiece of bio-engineering, she was breathtaking, strong and beautiful.   
Gabe had tried for month to at least get a look at her as she was presented the first time on one of those fairs. The honey blond would have bought her if she would have been for sale. Sadly she was a private creation and loyal, mostly, to her owner.  
But it hadn’t stopped Gabe from planning meetings at the golden rooms. And to his luck her owner was a weak one and it didn’t take long to talk him into giving Khali to the honey blond under the general golden room rules.  
It costs Gabe a fortune to meet this incredible alpha female but it was worth it any time. However, the honey blond wasn’t willing to spent all of his credits for just that, man has to live, and there for he started working with Crowley for some time now.   
When ever Khalis Owner was off he organised a meeting and the Merchant guaranteed her shipping over where ever needed and also to take her back unharmed.  
But it always was a short time window they would have to enjoy each others company.  
And of all things today he would miss this opportunity, he would miss his beautiful, rare Alpha.

Crowley had took his time and definitely for some purpose. The moment he got to the interesting parts Gabe had only one option left to make it in time.  
One Option out of two………  
The honey blond had buried his anger and staid calm as Crowley offered his assistance in the matter when ever needed as long as Gabe wouldn’t forget that they had a long lasting business relationship…….   
Of cause it was a threat, a try to blackmail the Ultra even without saying anything close to that. Instead Crowley offered a net of well working informants of any kind and again,   
only if needed.  
And than he served the bomb………  
The Omega Castiel had brought to the Show off was still alive, still breathing and maybe kicking, Crowley mentioned casual, calmly sipping on his own cocktail.  
And Gabe wasn’t sure if he had hide his surprise and worries well enough from the grey zone dealer.  
But this information was a catastrophic one.   
If any one could get their hands on this Omega they would knew what it was, where it comes from and that he wasn’t anything close to an inner City one.  
Under different circumstances that would have been a short note within the core and Cass would have been lectured or maybe been forced to step down a bit but now, now that he was, and Crowley had explained it to the honey blond in every already know detail, one of the candidate for the ‘throne’ and a direct adversary to Rafael, finding the Omega would be the Ultras dead and not the easy one.  
Bringing in an unmated Omega was big deal enough but a none inner city with a fake id and out of a brother at the third ring, hell that was death penalty by burning out………  
Gabe was sure at that moment he had shuddered.

And now, he was almost running, hiding within the service routes as much as possible, starring at the digit pad Crowley had handed him, smugly smiling as he offered to get Khali back at her mansion without calculating the full price since he couldn’t make use of her.  
Gabe had nodded and thanked before he apologised as calmly as possible and left the bar without looking back again.  
The honey blond had never stepped into the underground factory. He knew it was existing and he knew what it was for but having a look on the data from hacking into Castiels working network was enough to visit this place. Gabe did not believe Omegas should step higher as some of the rebels did but he did feel slightly bad about using them like mass produced meat and disposing them like that, even though the Ultra knew how the inner core wasted Omegas and that there probably was no other option than getting rid of them.  
Still no reason to have a look at it, some things better stayed underneath…

He walked along a very clean floor and slowed down eyeing the guards at the mechanical door in front and at the end of this way.  
Gabe prayed the Id he got form Crowley also would work.  
The short Ultra stepped closer, and he knew he didn’t have an invitations which was suspicious enough but he was an Ultra and this guard creations at least had to follow his orders. Hopefully it would work.  
Gabe straightened his body and looked the covered guards straight into what was probably their face. “Open up!” The Ultra ordered in his best possible Alpha voice.  
But the, at least four heads higher, guards hesitated.  
And Gabe had to step in further, deeply growling as he repeated. “OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR You pile of leftovers recycling!” And finally they obeyed.

Gabe had thought about what to do if he arrived in time, he also had thought about not even trying. The Omega would be dead sooner or later, right…..  
But there was a small urge to get this dark blond giant back. Either it was out of curiosity or fear his insignia could be identified and the Omega saved and used from opponents.   
Gabe cursed his live had become quite complicated after this event he wasn’t even supposed to participate.   
The Ultra passed three more high security doors and to his relieve his ID worked every time.  
All the halls he was walking at went down and down and further down.  
Now he could slightly smell the stench of blood and feces coming up out of the factory, as the slaughter sector was called.  
The Ultras digit pad gave a subdued beeping sound, informing him that he was close to his goal.  
Gabe prepared himself for the worst to see and smell as the last door, this time an unprotected automatic one opened hissing at the movement.  
The Ultra hesitated but he was surprised by what he was looking at.  
To his right there was an open hall, like a storage hall actually but he was separated from it by a glass wall along the whole way. So he was able to look at the prepped corpses but not able to get close………..

\------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. Get away

_______________________________Chapter XXIV________________________________  
( Get away )

Gabe was strong but he struggled with this huge Omega leaning on his shoulders.  
He was, so far, used to the small toy’s they produced at the inner core. Cute, little, handy creatures, feather light and mini compared to the this, dark blond, ‘third ring’ version, who was nothing like those inner City creations.   
Not only was he taller by at least two heads larger than the Ultra, he was also build and packed as fuck. Way to much for something that was supposed to be vulnerable and, or cute…..  
Gabe cursed as he, again, almost slipped trying to balance the weight of the barely conscious Omega.  
The short honey blond wasn’t sure how they’d made it this far at all, but he wasn’t one to push his luck.  
He’d healed this Omega just enough to get him going and even that was enough for the dark blond to fight any grip and touch the Ultra had offered to help….  
The tall man had already been on one of the operation tables, which were lined up in another chamber behind the hall that had been used as the show room of that corpse market.  
The big dark blond wasn’t the only on in that chamber. Other way weaker body’s had been staged there, waiting to be harvested.   
A common procedure after a ‘Show off’ or any other Omega involved demonstrations which would end with the death of the merchandise.  
Those Omegas were bred just for these different events.  
Just like examples of the final product, these creatures carried their breeders ideals, physically, sometimes mentally and or other phenotypes the market or the tower was demanding for to keep the collection and collectors anticipations fresh and vivid.  
Gabe knew very well how this concept was working and what it was for.  
However, these show items or Omegas were in general single pieces to uphold the prices. But because of that, every thing that attracts or appealed to a customer needed to be harvested from the dead body after wards.  
Some body parts even got a higher price than the whole Omega. But generally the bits and peaces would be traded for a lower fortune, never the less, a fortune.  
For what Gabe had figured out about the dark blond he was carrying, the picked items, some of them ordered while still unseen, were really highly traded.  
The short ultra shook his head, he’d never heard of someone who’d bid for unseen genitals.  
The eyes, well, the Ultra could understand that.  
The honey blond pulled the budge body closer again to be able to carry on, the sheets he had used to cover the naked Omega body was difficult to handle and constantly slipping down.  
There hadn’t been any alarm yet, no warning sign and given that the body’s down at the factory were already dead, it might would take some time till someone would mention the Omega corpse missing, so the Ultra hoped.  
He’d chosen another way out to not met the guards again but since this wasn’t planed, like the whole mission, he wasn’t sure were he was going, and what might waited at the end.  
The dark blond started struggling, trying again to free himself from the stranger that was holding him against his will. His view was blurry but he could smell something that probably should have reminded him of something but Dean couldn’t point at it. His mind was to weary to put anything together just now.  
The only thing his Omgea senses told him was that he had to run and to get away from the immediate threat of his live.  
Which by now, was the weirdly strong but short man.  
Dean mumbled something incoherent started growling in his throat, surprising the Ultra for a second.  
Gabe didn’t even know Omegas could do that. And it was a threatening growl as well…  
The honey blond had difficulties holding the big guy and preventing him from falling to the ground. Even thought he wasn’t cured or healed enough to fight off the Ultra, it didn’t stopped Dean from trying anyway.  
Again Gabe felt the rough hands tugging, clawing and scratching at him but so far it was just annoying and pathetic…..  
“Keep it!!” The short man growled in his own Alpha, not Ultra voice and for a brief moment the Omega leaning on his shoulders seemed to hesitate, only to ‘fight’ again just a sec. later.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Gabe let the trunk slam shut. It was a miracle that they had made it out unseen, unrecognised and the short Ultra grinned, praising himself for this perfect, accomplished task.  
But he got it together fast.  
His golden eyes looked around at the parking lot. He didn’t expect anyone to be here since he’d chosen this place for exactly that reason.  
No one needed to know he was seeing Crowley and the Limousine couldn’t be retraced to either him or Castiel.  
He needed to get rid of any evidence the moment he would have left the inner city.  
Gabe walked around the heavy car. He wasn’t sure if the Omega would keep silent all the way. He had used an Ultra kinda spell to keep him as calm as needed but the effect was fading now. It wasn’t supposed to work for such a long time.  
The Ultra asked for the time and the City wide System informed him. He had been here for over four hours, way to long to feel safe anymore, he worried and, almost to prove his fear, the System informed about search message for Castiel.  
It didn’t inform for the reason but sooner or later all of the other Ultras and definitely the lower Alphas would be eager to report about his where about and eager to hand him over to who ever asked for him.  
This construct was created for betrayal and suffering. Any one who had his own ambitions would be after the younger Ultra without hesitation, hoping to get a higher position or other benefits this way.  
Gabe sighed as he steered the car into some of the less used, small alleys. Within the inner City there was no way to avoid the inner System that was controlled from the tower.  
But along the small roads it generally wasn’t set on high alert so the honey blond Ultra hoped.

Gabe wasn’t happy he hated things getting complicated. Right now he should have a nice little room for himself and his adored Alpha creation.   
Instead he was playing hide and seek…….with one of his more dangerous brothers, carrying a third ring Omega around at the inner City.  
The Ultra grabbed tighter at the wheel. It was just an easy task. Get the insignia off of a dead Omega who would have been shredded the time he would get back Castiels Omega harness and jewellery. And to be truth, Gabe had thought about killing the Omega on the bier and getting away with the ornaments. But the grace Castiel had provided him to even be able to get the Omega signs of the body would have called for the dark haired and revealed what he had done. This was no option and taking of a grace bounded insignia off a living Omega, impossible.  
But Gabe was still curious why and how the bound had be performed in the first place. There was no mating involved and even the bite was a fake one.  
And that a bound had been created was obvious. The slight bright blue vibration was radiating all around the Omega, build by the inner core insignia and Castiels family crests.  
But this made things way more complicated Gabe thought, again turning the wheel and taken another road.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean grunted as his head hit the trunks wall, again. His whole body was burning and not the good way. But he was starting to sober up somehow. His head wasn’t spinning anymore and he could feel his limbs. The dark blond didn’t dare to move any of them at first but he couldn’t afford the luxury to just lay here passive, waiting for the really final dead solution.  
He’d been to worse than a bit nausea and to the Omegas surprise, his legs moved, weakly but still and even better less painful. And as well did his arms and back.  
He couldn’t smell bleach, or blood, or Omega distress and feces anymore either.  
But it was dark around him and he was moving. Dean could tell the sound of an engine. Sadly it wasn’t his first time in the back… back seat of a car.  
Live of a whore was dangerous.  
The Omega slightly stretched his legs, he wanted to figure out the space he would have. Since he couldn’t see that much he needed to figure out what he was working with.  
His bare feet stopped at a cooling metal as he was still bending them. He wasn’t sure if this was the front or the back direction. One step after the other he reminded himself, satisfied realising that the heavy feeling that had slowed him down so much, was fading away.  
Dean was still measuring his confined place by using his hands to get a picture, or to find some stuff to protect or attack when the stranger would come after him.  
He’d figured already that there was no way into the car since the trunk was obviously sealed all around. He also had not access to any of the Cars electric or lights to kick them out and have a look at the outside.   
To his frustration there was nothing of use in that sealed and boxed trunk. He was naked as well and for some awkward reason he felt sad about the lost suit.  
But he had other problems he needed to take care of.  
There was still something wrapped around his body, but it wasn’t the smooth, silky Omega wear he had before.  
It wasn’t even something to wear, Dean thought, measuring the fabric from side to side.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe watched the digital information integrated within the windscreen, showing the closed and controlled roads around and out of the inner city.  
Apparently Rafael had worked fast. There was not a single way out of town without one or two checkpoints hold by the older Ultras men.  
Gabe really needed a plan, he thought as there was an incoming message through the System, delivered right at him even though anonym and coded as the sign said.  
The Ultra opened it anyway, every one who was reaching out for him directly was someone he knew.  
And sure enough Gabe was grimacing at the face showing up at the right of the windscreen.  
“Times up friend.” The merchant mentioned, stressing every word out as much as possible.  
“I did wait till the last minute but it is time to bring her back. Really unfortunate that this time meeting didn’t went as planed. But as always I guarantee 100% professionalism. You’re preferred item will be perfectly fine.” Crowley smiled smugly.   
“I felt free to ad some more details on our contract but due to my generosity I cut some costs for today’s meeting. And as always, it was a pleasure having transactions with you.”   
With this the call ended and Gabe sighed in annoyance.  
Because of that ‘ugly’ Omega he had missed one of the rare opportunities to meat his most valued Alpha.   
The Ultra growled over the missed chance, over the sudden complications in his live and over the fact that he had to take care of a ‘third ring’ Omega who probably would be a much more pain in the ass within the next months.  
Gabe needed to think about a way to convince the younger dark haired Ultra to get rid of the low creature. But since the honey blond could already feel the ‘fake’ mating bound affecting the tall Omega, it wouldn’t be easy at all. The Ultra furrowed his brows, if the bound wouldn’t be broken soon it would affect Castiel as well and in this current situation that was definitely nothing they needed, nothing Gabe would want to deal with right now or ever.  
Ultra’s in urge wasn’t something anyone, who had experienced it, would want to get involved with.

\------------------------------------

The honey blond drove at the side and hit the breaks.   
“Damn….” He had successfully avoided the last three checkpoints but this one he couldn’t bypass this one. The autom. traffic system was warning about this one now, but it was to late.  
Gabe could see at the distance, obviously they were still setting it up. The Ultra looked around as one or two other limousines passed him. It was a one way and every unusual move would draw the armed guard’s attention.   
The honey blond watched as the cars that hat passed him were stopped and searched.  
He sighed worried. He needed a plan and he had to act fast as well. As long as Rafael’s men would be busy with the other cars Gabe thought he might have a chance to get the Omega at least into the backseat’s. He wasn’t happy with the next needed steps but it was the only option to prevent the guards from looking closely at the Omega. There was only one Rule at the inner City that no one was willing to overstep since it would mean physical punishment and even death.  
An Omega, prepared for a mating wasn’t allowed to be looked at, or even stopped while on it’s way.  
It was a common practice among the higher Alphas and the Ultras to decide about a mate or even a temporary but high quality surrogate, by offers they would get from other high family’s who hopped for a social rise or for contract fixing. The Omegas would be chosen by pictures and bio information’s handed over by special brokers, hired for only that task.  
After the negotiation was done it was standard that the Omega would be prepared for the immediate mating ceremony, which was basically signing the contract.  
Since high Alphas and Ultras tend to change they’re minds easily it was of interest of the previous Omega owner to get it done as fast as possible, to seal the Union.   
And since the low ranked Omegas, no matter their origin weren’t allowed around their new owners before they would be delivered right away, getting transported all through the inner City.  
Sometimes the deal’s sealed like that were so important that it was like a big procession when the Omega was transported but more often it was just a nervous, insecure young ‘child’ in the back of a car, sometimes accompanied by a controller who would take care that the union would be completed.  
Generally Omegas wouldn’t see their family again after they had been handed over to their new owner.  
Something, Gabe thought made sense since the other family shouldn’t be involved in this new live of the Omega it would make things unnecessarily complicated and making it more difficult for the Omega to accustom in his or her new situation.

However, transporting the Omega always was an accepted urgent situation in which no one was allowed to interfere, no matter what. It had something to do with the preparation that would be done before the mating. Since this weren’t biological mating’s, something not naturally evolved by scent and the following chemical reactions it needed some helping to make it work. Since Mating wasn’t just like fucking for fun it was a live long bound and a contract with liabilities for both sides in general, or all parts involved.  
Preparing a not fitting Omega wasn’t easy but Gabe didn’t need to get the dark blond, he had in the car, ready for a real mating, it was only needed to look believable enough for the guards to either not even look inside the car or at least to not look closely.  
The Ultra was sure he could get that done, the green eyed only needed to be loud and restless, he was already a bit dizzy and gone that was good enough.  
At a real preparation the Omega would almost be drowned in pheromones and testosterones and what else that could be used, to stir up the Alphas drive. And since it was a volatile fragrant and could easily be impured, it wasn’t welcome for any other Alpha or Beta or even Omega to get near the prepped toy if not prepped either to avoid any kind of transference.  
That wouldn’t be necessary in this case but if it looked real enough………….  
Gab watched as the next car was searched in the far distance.  
Now or never, he thought, getting out of the car.

\------------------------------------------------------------------


	26. Cold memories

_______________________________Chapter XXV________________________________  
( Cold memories )

The tall Beta turned in his distress. He made whimpering sounds in his restless, painful state.  
Bobby watched him sympathetic. It was obvious that the young man wasn’t feeling well. But there was nothing the old Beta could do right now.  
The bearded man sat down, his hand resting on the dark haired’s forehead, feeling the heat and the cold sweat. He sighed worriedly as Sam whimpered again in such high tones the older Beta had never heard before.

_As he got up his head was spinning, his body in pain and heavy. Sam moved to fast and was hit by another wave of pain and nausea as he tried getting up completely. He felt weird and clumsy like he hadn’t felt since years. “Hey man get up, plans…..remember?!” Sam looked confused as his brother complained about him still laying at the filthy mattress Dean had somehow managed to get his hand on. The dark blond was already gone as Sam started to realise where he was. It had rained the whole night, smaller and bigger puddles had build up on the concrete floor of the canalization they were hiding at for now. It wasn’t the worst place they had stayed at Sam remembered, slightly smiling. Dean had found this hidden, almost closed chamber which was solid and had a top, as he had transported stuff for some smugglers Sam didn’t like. But the older one had waved it off, telling that it was money and money didn’t smell. He probably didn’t know were this phrase was coming from but he liked it, judging at how often he was using it. Sam smiled again as his brother showed up for the second time, lifting his hands to push him to get ready. The guys Dean was working with were strange and Sam didn’t felt well around them, he actually feared them he had to admit. Within the last month his older brother had somehow changed. Normally he avoids people like that, grabbing the younger one and pulling him away from those kind of guys or situations involving such suspicious people, but lately Dean seems to seek those humans closeness. Sam wasn’t sure what to think about that. But he was obeying the dark blonds orders and just followed what was expected from him. Dean had been very clear about that._  
_Finally Sam straightened his hurting body, he was almost 14 and even used to hard work he was feeling what they’d done the day before._  
_Dean however didn’t seem to have any of that problems. Well, he was older and even more used to that kind of jobs. But normally he would do those while Sam would be at his private lessons Dean was paying for as well. He had insisted for the Beta to get second and third level education for higher Betas, although Sam didn’t know what this would be good for. He would never have any use at the ring they were born at. However Dean had insisted and Sam had obeyed to a certain degree, which meant he had skipped one or two lessons to get money on his own. Sam had found work at a small grocery shop, the owner was a beta himself and paying well even though Sam was to young to make it official. But the dark haired Beta was reliable and clever and helped not only at the shop but did some of the accounting as well and got some extra money for it, which Sam appreciated very much._  
_He was saving every credit he could get to buy something for his birthday he would give to his brother, even it would be unusual but Sam knew what he owed the older one who had become his father, mother and brother all in one._  
_“SAAAAMM…..COMMON!!!” Slowly but surely Dean started to sound angry and Sam knew he shouldn’t press his luck._  
_“YEAH….I’m Ready!” He called back and run after the older one who was already holding the boards open that covered the entrance while Sam grabbed the last apple, Dean had stolen last week, and climbed through the small crack before the taller dark blond followed._  
_Sam hastily bite half of the fruit on the way before he offered the older one the left piece. Dean took it with pleasure and almost inhaled the food, it had been a while since both brothers had have some good stuff and Sam wasn’t sure why. But again his brother was acting weird lately, he was cutting them short on food and left at night not telling where to when ever he thought Sam was asleep. But the younger one never had slept that deep to not recognise that his warm pillow was moving and leaving. Dean had often secrets, that was something Sam was already used to but his latest behaviour was strange even for him. He came back early in the morning, climbing at the mattress they charred and hold close to his brother, only than was Sam able to sleep again for the left two hours. Dean always smelled like cigarettes and alcohol when he comes back, now and then he was wearing deep cuts he had barely patched himself. Sam never get to know where the older one went._  
_He was worried since Dean was born Omega._

_Although the dark blond never showed any typical signs of one of those mating toys Sam had seen on the streets so often, but at the age of 7 Sam had realised for the first time that there was a difference between each other. There was a fight at a market his brother had worked at that time. And Dean, without his fault had get involved._  
_It was a common fight between some Omega bitches and their customers. Sam didn’t get exactly what it was about but he saw one of the other Beta pulling a knife and going for Dean._  
_The other Omegas left at that and the dark blond was standing without help at the centre of attention on the market. Other people who just stood by a second ago started yelling at Dean, blaming him for the unacceptable behaviour of the other Omegas he hadn’t anything to do with. But the more Dean tried to defend himself the more he was yelled at and some even started pushing him around. Sam witnessed how his brother all of a sudden became the punching ball of aggressive Beta and even Alpha and that no one, not even the one he was working for was willing to step in for him, on the opposite some of them started blaming the dark blond for no reason as well. Sam had acted in fear and on reflex, throwing away his schoolbooks, the older one had somehow managed to organise, and stormed right into the bunch of body’s. It was the first time he had growled as a beta and in contrast to Deans arguments which had driven all the bystanders just more into rage, the group was suddenly listen, to the younger, smaller boy standing between them and the Omega they were about to lynch……………_  
_After that day Dean had become even more silent, more aggressive and commanding, and less emotional or gentle around Sam. But the younger one hadn’t complained, he had get used to this new personality as well. Dean had also started training somehow. He had done every thing possible to get off the stench of Omega that was around him due to what he was born as. He had changed the way he talked, he had changed the way he interacts with others he had started to hate Omegas and went into fights with a lot of them, than he competed with Betas and finally Alphas. Dean had often ‘crawled’ back home not talking about what had happened only to heal and get back into fights again._  
_Sam looked at the broad back in front of him as they walked out of the canalization. His brother had become very strong and no one had ever picked on him since these old days but Sam still could sensing the gently, beautiful Omega that his brother had hidden under so many layers of defamation. Sam could feel the urging creature beneath all that and it became stronger year after year and it hurt him to see Dean living a live he shouldn’t have. He should have been cared for, he should have been protected and loved but he wasn’t allowing Sam to do that and the younger one wasn’t even sure if his brother was still able to accept that anyway._  
_And within the last month something else had changed, Dean had started herding Sam. He was always very controlling and it got worse over the years as well but lately he didn’t leave the younger one out of his side, till he didn’t allow Sam to go to his lessons any more and taking him to his jobs or closed him in somewhere ‘safe’._  
_No need to mention that Sam didn’t liked that. So he was happy, at first, as Dean started taking him along. But again, lately the dark blond had changed more and more. He somehow had become distant from Sam, he wasn’t even sharing the only, slightly comfortable sleeping place on the filthy mattress, he was holding them short on food, and Sam could hear the tummy rumbles every night. Dean had lost weight, giving almost every thing he had to Sam, complaining about not being hungry or that it didn’t taste good or any other unbelievable argument not to eat. Sam was worried, very much. But Dean didn’t talk, he never did……._  
_Today they had a long list of things to do, a lot jobs both were scheduled for. And it would be a long, hot day. Sam looked over at his brother, Dean looked pale and less fit than ever. The dark blond turned and watched the younger one questioning._  
_“What?!” He snapped, but Sam just shook his head….._

_The whole day the brothers hadn’t seen much from each other. Both had been worked very hard and each of them had got a good amount of money. Sam decided to get some food for him and his brother. All he could earn, Dean insisted he should hold it and safe it for times in need. It was Dean who taught him how and where to hide or carry credits so it wouldn’t be found or robbed. Sam had finished the third shift for this day and he even got some meat sticks his brother would love. The Beta stretched his youth body and thanked the owner he had helped out till now._  
_Dean was at the harbor, delivering some goods and that’s were the young Beta was heading to right now….. They would have a least an hour till the next job. A good time for a break, the young Beta decided._  
_Sam spotted his brother in some distance._  
_The dark blond was talking to one of the assholes Sam had seen him with more often lately._  
_One of the smuggler Dean had done some assignments. Sam doubted that getting involved with these guys was a good idea._  
_He did not get closer and just waited while either Dean as well as the smuggler dude were looking around suspiciously._

_\-------------------------------------------------------_

_Sam yawned and struggled to keep his eyes open. He had sat down on one of the boxes he had carried through the natural part of the boarder. They weren’t even close to the second ring but Sam did allow himself to dream a bit. He wondered how this place might be as he got roughly pinched by one of the old men. The strange guy, a beta, just looked at the kid he was burdened with for this night’s trip. Sam got up and lifted the cargo he was entrusted with, he didn’t wanted to know what it was he was holding up and resting on his shoulders._  
_They reached an unofficially and probably illegal trail amid the wild. A very old monorail transport system, Sam figured._  
_The iron track was wriggling through the wild like a dark blue, black, rusty, snake. Sam had never seen something like that before, aside the high rail that was rushing over their heads, coming from the inner core._  
_The young Betas brows furrowed and he looked at his brother who was walking close to the guy he had talked to a few hours ago._  
_Dean hadn’t touched the food Sam had served, brightly smiling, the dark blond hadn’t talked to his brother either and the whole hour he had stared out on the dessert, watching the transport-ship’s coming from or going to the nomansland._  
_A hot breath was coming from the wide, death to be guaranteed, plateau._  
_The brothers had often sat there and just watched the transporters come and go._  
_Now they were in the middle of nowhere around midnight, the only light coming from a pale and blurry moon._  
_It took almost an hour and Sam had really struggled making it till the final point, a small train of small oval transport containers and not only that there was a complete build up station, a solid building in the middle of a dying forest, almost like a complete storage hall. Sam wondered how this could be hidden…..but he was to tiered to give it more serious thoughts._  
_The Betas body was hurting, every thing was in pain and his head was dizzy. He tried to figure out the weather and the temperature but he just couldn’t remember._  
_His grey green eyes looked again for Dean who was loading his storage right into one of the container. The other three men, including the one Dean had talked with were already unloading there packs as well so Sam followed and dumped his baggage as well into the open, maybe men high container._  
_Sam wiped off his sweat and finally sat down on the concrete step that maybe was a smaller version of a platform._  
_His head was heavy and the young beta could feel every bone, every muscle, it had been some time since he’d worked so hard on one single day._  
_Another thing that had become strange lately, Dean had expanded their working schedules……. But that wasn’t of interest now, Sam just hoped they would be ‘home’ soon, he just wanted to sleep, holding close to Dean even tho he knew only one of that would be granted later._  
_Dean was a bit offside, again talking to the man who’s scent was of some rotten flesh and piss and tobacco, and Sam hated it. He had told Dean that this man reeked but the dark blond had just slightly smiled and stoke his longer dark locks._  
_Sam looked down on the floor, starting to count the small pebbles laying around close to his feet._  
_He was waiting for Dean to get the money and than getting back to their hiding spot at the canalisation._  
_It always worked that way, the other men, all Beta aside the boss were smoking and talking. A language Sam had never heard before. It sounded way to ‘sweet’ for such _rough, build man like that. It was like a bird singing Sam figured and listened until he realised the argument in the far distance……….and he turned, the other men didn’t seem to care and laughed about a joke one of them had made in this bird tweeting language.__  
But Sam turned and he looked………………  
_Even though it wasn’t close, he could see the tense in his older brothers body, the way he slightly leaned back at what ever the asshole alpha had to say. Dean got louder but Sam couldn’t understand what was talked about. The older man just lifted his arms in an arrogant gesture. Still the men around Sam didn’t seem to care._  
_But the alpha was about to come back, he turned. Sam watched the panic he thought he could see in Deans eyes but he wasn’t sure as his brother suddenly reached to the alphas arm, holding him back._  
_And then, there was a look Sam hadn’t seen on Deans face before. The green eyes looked at the younger one who didn’t understand. And as the alpha had turned, a wide grin on his face Sam saw Dean slightly nodding, he wasn’t looking into the older man’s eyes as the alpha made a gesture and a whistle towards his men._  
_Dean turned back at his brother, back at Sam who had stood up, alarmed at the scene he was watching. There was something wrong…._  
_Dean was looking at his Sammy, one last time, but his smile wasn’t assuring as the younger one was used to, even though Dean was trying…., holding the younger siblings eyes till Sam was grabbed by one of the other man around and dragged into one of the shielded and sealed carriers._  
_The Beta started punching and kicking immediately, screaming for his brother who was still sadly smiling at him as the heavy metal lock closed, separating Sam from the outside and closing him in the darkness that was the transporter to the next ring._  
_He slammed his still small hands against the unbreakable wall over and over, tears running down his burning face, till he was exhausted and his fingers hurt and bleed, cut at the rough material. Sam slumped down on his knees long after the ‘train’ had started moving to an unknown place. The young boy screamed, he cried and curled his body together tortured by the betrayal he had experienced from his brother, from his caretaker from the one person in his life he was holding close, the only one he had._  
_And the one who now had sold him into uncertainty……………_  
_Dean had betrayed him…………………….. was all the young beta could think on the long, dark trip……._

All of a sudden Sam started shaking violently, his whole body was rearing up, his muscles clenching and his teeth biding down on his tongue and inner cheeks, cutting them open the skin. His eyes started fluttering and he was gooing out white and red foam.  
Bobby was up immediately, pressing all of his weight on the jacking up body of the boy he had knocked out. The old Beta forcefully opened the mouth of Sam and pushed the handle of his knife between the young man’s teeth to prevent him from biting his tongue.  
Bobby knew that Sam was falling into a shock and that his live was on razors edge. And bobby also knew that it wasn’t all due to his physical damage.  
At this moment, there was no guarantee that the Sam would survive the night…………  
And as the betas body finally slowed down, Bobby got the bottle he had hidden again and took a generous gulp out of it……………………………… 

_\------------------------------------------------------------------_


	27. Get away - continue

_______________________________Chapter XXVI________________________________  
( Get away - continue )

Dean still felt dizzy and his whole body was heavy. But the Omega was able to move better any minute that passed.  
What ever this asshole had done to him he felt ‘better’ if it was something he could say being trapped in one of the worst situations in his life, and he’d been to some stuff on the road.  
The tall Omega had already figured the basic construction and size of the box he was in. Dean was sure that it wasn’t just the trunk he had been thrown in.  
The space he was transported in was a square, half his size by any meaning. The dark blond needed to bend his legs to fit in this box. He had patted down all edges only to realise that there was no weak point at the insides, no screwer sticking out a bit, not uneven connected soldered point, no nothing…., just a smooth and surprisingly warm metallic material.  
It was useless there was no way out from within. Even the cover was sealed closely in such perfection that it was impossible to figure were the exit even was.  
At least Dean had found out where was up and where down by letting his hand falling down after lifting it a bit.  
And he had identified the fabric he was rolled in, it was a medic blanket of some kind and the stench on it made the Omega nervous.  
But for now all he could do was listening to the engine, he couldn’t do anything anyway and needed to wait, working on his movements and a clear head.

\-------------------------------------------------

Gabe hurried as he surrounded the stolen Limousine, heading for the trunk.  
It opened automatically as the Ultra got closer.  
He had found himself lucky as he had realised the small transport box in the back. The honey blond was slightly curious about what had been transported in this safe system that was installed in the car.  
But he probably would never know, for him it just meant a bit more control over this renitent Omega.   
Gabe took on some of the glove, he had ‘borrowed’ from the Laboratory he had picked up the dark blond from. The Ultra did not know what the cheap, well, not so cheap, but ugly Omega had picked up himself in this meat factory and Gabe wasn’t eager to know or experience it on his own.  
The Lock clicked and there was a digital display counting down before the hermetically sealed box opened up.  
And the next thing Gabe realised was foot hitting him right in the face, spearing his nasal spine right to his brain, at least that’s what it felt like as he stumbled back from the hit that surprisingly didn’t knock him out.

Dean struggled, getting out his box prison. He had moved his toes to avoid cramps but it he wasn’t able to stretch is limbs and it revenges itself right now.  
The Omega needed longer than planed to get out of the box and climb out of the trunk and even if he would make it out Dean worried he wouldn’t get away fast enough to get out of sight of his ‘kidnapper’.  
The ultra was holding his nose and shaking off the short dizziness that had flooded him.  
He get it together and was right back, pushing the Omega back in the box while looking at the Roadside checkpoint in the distance, figuring if this incident had been seen.  
But it didn’t seem so and he turned at the Omega he was holding down, barely touching him.  
Gabe was angry he hated if things didn’t go as planed and since they had brought this piece of shit along his life had become a damn pain in the ass.  
He growled and this time he was using his Ultra tone, reminding the naked guy on his position which was down down down below………  
The honey blonds fingernails drilled into the Omega and for the first time Dean realised that this Alpha wasn’t just an asshole but a real threat to his live.  
As Gabe had growled Dean had immediately turned his view away, staring down not really knowing where to…… In a reflex he had grabbed at the hand that was holding him down, realising now that this might wasn’t a wise move at all.  
But for some reason the Ultras impact didn’t last long. The tone that had the Omega bowing his head right away was fading off fast and the deep vibration that was like a reminder to obey and staying within his body even after the Ultra had talked, like Dean was used from his dark haired, wasn’t there at all.  
And Dean realised something that was finally playing in his hands.  
While the honey blond was distracted for some reason, Dean took his chance. He started struggling and kicking and finally biting what ever he could get close enough.  
Again the Ultra was surprised by this behaviour and the energy this Omega was still showing. Gabe repented immediately that he had healed this worthless scum. And it got worth, because of this piece of shit he was drawing attention….  
The honey blond was slowly losing his temper with this third ring Omega.  
No matter how much he respected Castiel, even his patience had its limits.  
The Ultra tried to push Dean back and he took a forceful swing before crushing his fist right into the Omegas face and it was by no means a light hit.  
Dean could feel once again his scull bones moving beneath his skin as he slumped back into the trunk and Gabe slammed it shut.  
The honey blond realised for the first time that he was bleeding as a small dot ended on the car. He hurried to wipe it away and cleaned his nose already walking forward since one of the Guards at the checkpoint was making his way to him.  
This day was god damn disaster……

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby looked at the young Beta who had calmed and wasn’t spasm anymore, only slightly shivering.  
He still had a high fever and the open fracture on his leg was bleeding again.  
The old Beta was dizzy, he had emptied almost all of the bottle that had been hidden in his desk for more than 12years. A constant reminder of his bad habits he was fighting all of his life.  
And now, just like that he had fallen back into that circle.   
Sam let out little whimper and sounds of pain.  
His eyes were moving rapidly behind his eyelids.  
The dark haired Beta was dreaming, and Bobby was pretty sure he wouldn’t want to know what about.  
There was still a lot Sam hadn’t talked about, Bobby guessed.  
The old man was leaning back in his chair, rubbing his face, trying to stay awake.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe wasn’t sure how many inner city laws he was breaking right now but any of them hold the quality to destroy him, Cass and every one they could be connected to-----  
He was hitting the wheel and clenching his teeth……  
The Ultra was pissed at this shitty Omega, his own failure and on the whole situation….  
He had been right from the beginning. This dark blond butch was a pain in the ass.  
Gabe touched his nose and flinched. The stupid little Sex toy had got him good.  
The Ultra hit the gas, he needed to hurry. The honey blond typed the security number and called for his current boss…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Against his own better knowing and Gabe’s advice Castiel couldn’t just sit back and hide even it would have been the wiser decision.  
But he needed to hurry, he needed to install a solid base as fast as possible.  
The blue eyed knew very well he could not rely on the Alphas and Betas in his care. They were his employee kind of and even though they would offer help under some circumstances, they weren’t the once he needed in that war that probably was about to start.  
In his youth the Ultra had learned the hard way, the delicate differences that lay between the need in good times and bad times. Not only was there another kind of situation, with it there were different works that needs to be done and that required people with different abilities and personalities to get things done and the system work.  
The Ultra knew that and he had to take actions. 

But he hated doing it this way even though he leaned back in a relaxing posture, waiting till the other Ultras had passed and left the Bath.  
The consulting hadn’t gone as perfect as hoped but at least Castiel could call two of the company Department heads would stay on his site and the third one wasn’t sure just yet.  
It was annoying to track each and every one of his future underlings like that but it was the only way to be sure.  
The dark haired leaned back his head and deeply breathed in.  
It was hot and steamy around, even the tiled walls and the mosaic floor were hot.  
Cass didn’t care that much but it wasn’t his favourite place to be, sadly it was one of the most known and visited places to do business.  
In the Ultras current situation one of the worst places to be at, Castiel thought and viewed the ceiling. The mythical story of Ultras, their birth in light, their fights for power and the rebirth on earth, all of it was shown up there.  
“Lies….” Castiel whispered and sighed.  
He had evaluated the possibilities of an attack on such a place, but he had decided that it would be statistically unlikely that he would be expected in such a place on display.  
But even as careful as he had been getting here he probably shouldn’t stay to long and push his luck.  
But instead he still was sitting on the heated stone bench a few minutes later, his eyes closed and relaxing.  
The Ultra hadn’t realised how stressed, how exhausted he really had been over the last couple of months.  
Which had found its high at the promotion event he had participated before his life had started on a downtrend even though, it had never been so exciting for the Alpha, Castiel had to admit.  
He felt lighten and allowed himself to recall the day of the event and the moment he laid eye on this unusual tall, build, dark blond Omega…….  
In the end it was a shame that he had died at the “Show off”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe tried to call the number for the fifth time but still Castiel wasn’t answering and the clock was ticking. The honey blond was pretty sure that the dead guards would draw attention very soon if they hadn’t already and once more he was cursing this shithead of an Omega for causing that much problems. He wasn’t probably worth one percent of that.  
However, done was done and now the Ultra had other problems to solve.  
He needed to get rid of the limousine and if possible, completely.  
He had to get the data deleted and his tracks covered but the most of all he needed to get of the streets and keep his head down before he could figure another secret way out of the core and back to the bunker.  
And to make it even worse he still had this list with tasks he needed to check off.

But first things first, Gabe turned the wheel and into a small back alley.  
He was back at the centre, the safest place he could think of right now. Rafael wouldn’t search beneath his nose on first guesse, Gabe hoped and put on a bet with this move.  
For the car he wasn’t sure what to do just yet.   
But the best he could make out was the River but there weren’t many places he could do what he had in mind without being seen to soon.  
Gabe slowed down as he maneuvered the big black wagon into a small, dark entrance that had been kind of hidden. Without knowing it every one would have passed it without even realising that there was a parking lot in the building.  
It wasn’t smart to get the car here as well but for now it would do.

The Ultra decided on a small space in the darkest corner he could find and to get sure he destroyed on of the dim lamps hanging from the pipes above…  
Even though this place wasn’t probably that well known there were a surprising amount of cars set up in this floor.  
Gab wasn’t wondering tho, it wasn’t unusual and he could already hear the loud cheers and bar sounds as he entered the elevator to get up.  
Before he had left the ‘borrowed’ car, Gab had activated his little ‘bugs’ that would help to clean the limousines hard drive and hopefully would even manage to track all the data that had gone out while communicating even though the messages had been encoded.  
Better look twice than head a trap later. You never could be sure enough…. The mind bug at the high tower would have data emitted through the grace anyway but it would take month till someone would have a look at it and if things work out the best, Castiel would be in a position to get rid of that data on his own. Or they would hire someone who would….

\----------

Gabe grinned widely as he walked through the swinging saloon door, into the crowded place.  
It was loud, it was lighted in many blinking colours and it reeks of alcohol and meat combined with heavy Omega and Alpha scent.  
Gabe loved it, it was dirty and wild and it was the only place that served real meat, born, raised, fed and slaughtered. Just like it should be, not like that, in the laboratory designed, synthetic rubber the High Society was so fond of.  
But Gabe was quite sure they just didn’t know the differences anymore.  
The honey blond was greeted multiple times, even got kissed once or twice or third times and not always by woman.  
The Ultra had liked to party in his earlier years, he had done it less since really serving or better companying Castiel on his way up.  
But it felt sooooo damn good to be back.  
And it didn’t take long for him to found the face he was looking for.  
The tall, almost gigantic, athletic guy behind the bar counter was drying glasses while listening to some dudes sitting right in front. Now and than the ash blond man was nodding but not once did he smiled, at least not really bright.  
He turned as someone ordered something from the other side of the room and he got the same nod the dudes had have a sec before.

Gabe went over, happily smiling and sat down, he would wait till the bartender would realise him.  
It had been to damn long……anyway….

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“hm…..” The Ultras hips were moving slightly into the friction his hand was offering above the white and ornamented towel.  
Just imaging the dark blond male Omega from the brothel had him heated up fast.   
Thinking about the green eyed soft lashes, the soft beautiful lips that had felt like silk on his dick….. The bronze skin on that butch body that reminded the Ultra on their mythical ancient hero’s, all of it was luring the dark haired even in this fantasy out of his recalled memories.  
Cass pelvis jerked forward once more as he was remembering attaching the jewellery to his chosen ‘one’.  
“Hn….h..” It wasn’t the Alphas typical way to jerk off in public places but he had been ‘itchy” since a while now. And he couldn’t made out were it comes from but this here was the first time he had some relaxing moments that even kept him going and he wouldn’t waste that opportunity, not to mention he really needed to release some stress and was enjoying the mind pictures right now.  
The Ultras arousal was already visible beneath the towel which he was massaging harder with every moment.  
There just had been something different about this Omega, something pure, angry, even aggressive that was very much appealing to the Ultra.  
It had been tempting to have the dark blond even after the ‘Show off’ and it wasn’t that unusual either to have the priced item one last time before it would be disposed. But in the end, Michael showing and announcing the new order had been a bit distracting…  
Castiel imagined the dark blond Omega he couldn’t recall the name from, was going down on him, naked as he had been for some time at their way back to the inner city.  
The green eyes looking up in anger and clear disobedience was the hottest thing the Alpha had in a while. He licked his lips and watched as the strong Omega started the oral pleasure a mixture of hate and lust glistening in his eyes as he started bobbing down kneeling between the Ultras legs.  
Castiel had the urge to scratch his nails over the moving back muscles dancing while the Omega was moving…….  
He stared at the fake mating mark between the Omegas neck and shoulder and gently he touched it, his thump caressing the still visible wound. Castiel felt proud of his making, proud he had claimed this one made him his………  
The Ultras thump started massaging in circles as the Omega intensified his effort on the still growing erection. Slowly the knot starts to show and Castiel grabbed the short dark blond hairs, guiding the moves the way he liked best……..

It was really sad that this special Omega whore wasn’t available anymore…....Castiel guessed, deeply growling as he shot his load into the towel that was still covering him….

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	28. Live is a struggle

_______________________________Chapter XXVII________________________________  
(Live is a struggle)

“What do you want?” The tall man behind the bar looked at the honey blond, he obviously wasn’t happy to see the Ultra.  
But Gabe didn’t care, he smiled smugly and leaned on the dark marble counter.  
“It’s been a while brother isn’t it….?”  
The barkeeper didn’t stop drying the glasses.  
“What do you want?” The impressive man kept his stoic posture while Gabe kept smiling.  
“I…ahm…..I take an ‘Alice’ if you don’t mind….” The words leaving the Ultra like sweet poison as he was testing the limits.  
Still the Barkeeper stayed calm, didn’t show any signs of irritation or emotional movement.  
For Gabe it always had be the most fun to try to get his brother to struggle.  
Even way lower in rank he liked this one, who had proved his loyalty and worthy to Castiel in some extraordinary ways.  
And the honey blond knew even after his brother had get out of their system, he wouldn’t hesitate to join the younger dark haired’s side to protect and serve him once more.  
But for now it was fun to have him hanging a bit, to let him struggle, if he was even doing that.

While the bartender walked off, Gabe took his phone again and tried to call his ‘boss’.  
This time Castiel did pick up and the honey blond brought in the latest news. Gabe wasn’t surprised that the dark haired had left the bunker and was already taking action to stabilise his new position. As long as Gabe knew the younger Ultra, Cass had never been one to lay back and wait things out. Not generally.  
The honey blond was just a bit worried.  
However he didn’t complain and just informed Castiel about the situation with some small changes….

“Did you get out?” Castiel asked after Gabe had told him that the Omega had been brought to the factory already and that, due to the confusion there had been some unplanned incidents.  
Sadly, and Gabe apologised for it more than once, the ornaments and the Omega insignia of the Ultras family was lost somewhere but Gabe promised to do every thing in his power to get it back as fast as possible.  
Cass stayed silent on that information for a moment before he changed the subject and asked further if his ‘assistant’ had managed to talk to the once on the list.  
“I am right on my task….” Gabe chimed as he got his purple whipped cream drink, again smugly smiling at the servant.  
Cass asked at last if there was any assistance needed to get it done and back out of the inner city but the honey blond denied, he would be fine.  
He was watching the bartender again drying some stuff….

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had run after he’d managed to escape. The Omega had run in panic and fear and pain not really recognising the surrounding. Dean did not know how far or how long he’d run but his already weakened body was about to stop his cooperation once more. The dark blond was hiding within a huge hedge he had figured in the dark, near a park the Omega had figured slowly calming down in his hidden spot.  
The tall Omega had sat down, leaning on something that might be a wall but he couldn’t care less. He’d spent all of the emergency energy there was nothing left and now, as he wasn’t facing sudden death directly anymore, his body just gave up. Dean wasn’t able to focus anymore, he was cooling down in a dangerous speed and it was accelerated even more since he’d sweated while running. 

The dark blond tried to hide from the street lights, which were basically every where, as much as possible.  
But he didn’t do well. Dean was still slightly dizzy, his body was still hurting and the hit the shrimp had given him had turned his brain upside down for a moment.  
The dark blond was blinded again as another of those weird light tracks along some of the house walls lit up in this bright blue light. Dean lifted his hands to protect his eyes. It hurt every time the light hit him. The Omegas view blurred and he couldn’t focus anymore.  
Dean kinda jumped behind another hedge, which he was happy that every one seems to have them around the streets.  
It wasn’t like that at the third ring.  
But Dean was still naked, getting out of the trunk and running off had him distracted for a moment. But as an Omega whore he knew that could be a death sentence if any Alpha would find him like that, still marked and decorated with this stupid inner city Omega signs.  
Dean had tried to rip them from his body but neither the Wristbands and jewellery nor the collar got off for some reason.  
The dark blond would have to think about something later but for now his only goal was hiding, finding some cover and a place for the night. It already was getting colder. Dean knew life on the street and his current state wouldn’t do him no favour if he passed out in this cold without any kind of protection.  
The Omega stumbled over a root sticking out of the ground and it hurt like hell as his toe stick while he was moving on. It was interesting that the smallest things could be the most painful he thought, biting his lower lip and getting down for a moment to massage the pain in this place away. He was sore enough.  
The ground was cold and reminded the dizzy man that he really needed to find a shelter, a hidden spot of any kind.  
But in contrast to the third ring there weren’t much dark alleys with big dumpsters to get out of the rain. There weren’t any left wooden pallets to build up something, not even paper or carton to have some blankets were lying around. This damn City was just so damn medical clean.  
All Dean could see, narrowed together behind his small, and perfectly trimmed, green cover, were wide roads and high houses, all of them guarded and controlled as the Omega realised in distress.  
He wouldn’t be able to get in on any of them.  
Here he was, Dean Winchester, Omega whore out of the third ring, his usual habitat, almost naked, wounded and probably hunted by this shrimp.  
The dark blond tried to argue with himself that he had it worse but he didn’t know when.  
His body shivered uncontrollable in this, barely covering, thin layers of grey fabric the honey blond had handed him and which, even it was better than being naked but in this freezing cool night air it meant nothing at all.  
This day or days started to request Tribute and the Omega hadn’t enough left to pay for it.  
As Dean tried to get up his muscles didn’t listen anymore, his body slummed back to the ground the minute he made it up just a bit.  
The green eyed could feel the blood pulsating in his head and there was a rushing sound in his ears.  
In panic he realised that his view became narrow and was loosing the colour.  
Oh Dean knew what that meant.  
He was about to lose his consciousness.  
The dark blond tried to keep his head up but he went so heavy and he was so tired he just couldn’t anymore.  
“…to soon……not….yet..” He mumbled as his body slowly sank back and slides to the cold ground.  
The pain, the exhaustion and the cold slowly faded away as Dean’s body finally takes its tribute and slumped to the ground, with no support………..

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You see, it is of great interest to have your help in that matter……” Gabe was sipping his drink while he was still smiling at the barkeeper, telling the whole story.  
“I’m still a bit pissed about this damn Omega……..” The honey blond guessed more to himself than the one who was listening.  
“I mean really was that necessary…?” Gabe got another sip out of the straw, the pain on his nose remembering on the kick the dark blond had hit on him. It really had hurt the Ultras ego.  
He had told his host every thing. That Castiel had been promoted into a high and highly dangerous position. He had told him that they are running from Rafael and needed to hide while at least setting some base for them to work with and on.  
And in the end he had even told that he had to stolen a car that sadly had an Omega hidden within, who decided to get away close to a checkpoint and with his stupid action he had painted Gabe into a corner as the guards had walked at him, and even worse seeing the Omega running.  
“Well, three more on my bill…” The honey blond shrugged his shoulders and emptied his glass, lifting it up and asking for another.  
The impressive Barkeeper was resting his hand on the counter, looking down at the smaller Ultra. He had listen the whole time, had listen to the whole story and not even once shown any reaction.  
Now he leaned forward, carefully watching the higher Brother.  
“What do you expect from me then?”  
His voice was calm and dry.  
And for the first time Gabe got serious. He placed his glass and sighed, his smile was finally gone as he looked back at the ash blond barkeeper.  
“I’m asking for your protection, I am asking for you to come back, to stay by his side, to watch him…”  
Now the ash blond leaned back, he got the used glass and took it away before picking some other random one, starting to clean it as well.

“I am out Gabriel…….” The tall Ultra mentioned calmly.  
“I’ve got my repentance, I’ve found my place….. I am no longer serving the System.”  
He stated, looking Gabe right in the eyes.  
The honey blond nodded understanding.  
“I know, and that’s why I am asking you. See, I don’t want you to get back in the system, it is actually the opposite. But he thrust you, and you’re one of the best……….. point is, he needs you if he like to last at least his first day….”  
Both Ultra paused, they only looked at each other trying to figure the other one out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rafael stormed in his office he hadn’t been so in rage since a long time.  
This damn abomination of a wanna be Ultra slowly started to piss him off.   
The high Ultra wasn’t used to such extend of disobedience and ignoring.  
Who was this disgusting loner to think he would get away with his interference.  
He was way to young to mess with the real god’s, Rafael thought, still pacing his office to walk of his anger.  
Around an hour ago he had been informed about an incident on one of his checkpoints Rafael had sat up right after realising that this Castiel had left secretly.   
This coward didn’t even dare to show up to finish that face to face, the black Ultra growled deeply. His anger wasn’t really about the fact that Castiel had fled the confrontation but, because of that, Rafael wasn’t able to get rid of this brother problem once and for all.  
It even hurt to call the younger Ultra a brother since he was nothing more than the mud on the ground that should never have stood up and be allowed to walk the halls of the high tower…….  
Rafael took another few minutes to calm down before he walked over to his desk, it had become way more complicated to get rid of that distracting other worker, Rafael didn’t like to depend on someone at all but in this case he would need help.

“Bring him here……now!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“You shouldn’t have stolen one.” The ash blond mentioned deadpan. Gabe grimaced at that comment.  
“Just help pushing it ok!”  
The Limousine was heavy and the wheels were blocked due to the deactivated and removed internal and digital system.  
It wasn’t a perfect clean car to be called but it would work. If someone would find it, it would take some time to find the owner and even than the driver would still be unknown.

Both Ultra pushed further. The stream was deep at this location and it was one of the rare spaces not overviewed by cameras or the Core System, for what ever reason this area was completely camera and Drone free.  
Gabe thought that this had cost some high Ultra a lot of credits to have that.  
They were close to the border to the second ring, the honey blond would bet this here had been a smugglers route.  
The only one who would look around here would be one of them hitting something in the water while crossing the river.  
But the small ultra doubted that. They were not only close to the border but to one of the hidden dams as well. The water was wild around here and not once had it been dried out.  
It was the best place Gabe could have think of. 

The dark car let out a gargling sound, sinking down and vanishing with a last; “blobb..”.  
Both were audible, even against the constant water sough of the river and the dam near by.

Gabe looked after it till he was sure it was really gone. He hold the digital device in his hand, this thing would go elsewhere.  
He turned at his helper.  
“So, you`re in?”  
The Ultra got a glare as answer.  
“You’re arguments were very convincingly.” The tall ash blond growled.  
Gabe easily ignored the threat and patted the other mans shoulder.  
“I knew I could rely on you..” He smiled smugly, very complacent with his blackmailing skills.

“And now let’s see how we get out of the inner core….” Gabe went on, ignoring the punishing look from the tall former bartender.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cass had made it back even though he had changed the car twice and walked through some cellar. It felt humiliating to cross the inner core like a mere thieve and criminal especially after been promoted to such a promising position.  
But the dark haired Ultra wasn’t someone to give in easily, he assured himself.  
He wasn’t running, he was taking care and preparing for his return, when he would have established a stable base that would help him to do this Job as best as possible without always thinking about his own safety and expecting some attack or assassination behind every corner.

Now being back at the bunker the Ultra was pacing, restlessly and itchy, his thoughts running into no direction.  
That was irritating, something the dark haired wasn’t used to, had never experienced before. He was so out of his own rested and calm, collected behaviour it let him confused.  
Castiel sat down, get up, sat down and get up again, he walked the big room that was obviously used as library, he than walked through the entrance space and back to the library, next he runs every possible hall that huge building had, some even twice, and all of it without calming down or resting back into his normal comforting zone.  
The ultra felt heated and cold at the same time, his body was shivering slightly, somehow in anticipation of what, he did not know.

Castiels breath fasten and his heard was beating like crazy, he stumbled at his body reaction which he was blaming the current stress for……

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	29. Illusory dreams

______________________________Chapter XXVIII________________________________  
(Illusory dreams)

It was bright, very bright and blinding as well, Dean covert his eyes with his arm.  
His body was aching all over and he felt heavy and weak.  
But it smelled good and it was warm. The Omegas green eyes looked at the unknown ceiling, the tall man’s view was still a bit fuzzy but it got better with every second.  
And with that the Omega got alarmed immediately.  
Dean managed to move up his body, enough for him to make a picture of his current surrounding.  
He wasn’t on the outside anymore but his memories were in a blur and the dark blond Omega couldn’t quite recall any details of what had happened with him lately.  
Dean did not know what time it was, hell he didn’t even know what day he had been waken up to.  
The build man got up a bit further and got hit by a wave of nauseous right away, his head started spinning and he needed to close his eyes for a moment to steady himself.  
It didn’t take long to calm himself and burry down the urge to throw up but it felt like forever.  
The minute the Omega was able to move again he turned his legs of the high bed he was lying on.  
Dean turned to have a closer look while slowly lifting up to his feet.  
He needed to hold to the metal frame that was enclosing the resting space. There was a white, silk like fabric spaned over the whole frame and hanging down along the four sides.  
It smelled somehow sweet Dean guessed as he realised the curtain slightly moving from his eye angle. 

A warm breath was touching the Omegas feet. After leaving the bed and standing, Dean had a perfectly fine view over his naked body but that wasn’t bothering him, what really made him uncomfortable was the Omega signs the alpha who had bought him had attached to him.  
In a sudden move the dark blond reached for his shoulder and touched the biting mark still pulsating in pain, even though less intense.  
He might still was under some drugs Dean considered.  
So it hadn’t been some horrible, horrible nightmare.  
He had been marked….  
Of all that had happened to him and some was definitely close to death, having that sign of ownership was the worst that could have happen.  
Dean growled Omega unusual and closed his eyes in distress.

Alphas could hit whores like him, they could cut him, they could beat him up, but all of it would heal, all of it Dean could cover but this….., a biting mark no matter if real or not, he couldn’t. The dark blond sighed.  
There weren’t much option for him now.  
Dean knew there were a handful of underground drunks that maybe were doctors at some time in their life but most likely were not, who would perform a mark removal on an Omega.  
But he doesn’t like the though of that.  
Removing a mark wasn’t easy, the connection those kind of contact created weren’t just mentally, it didn’t only changed the biochemical System.   
It was worse…..  
Dean had seen Omegas who actually had visible inner transformation, completely changing for the needs and benefits of the Alpha who had mated them.  
It wasn’t often but it exists and the dark blond had seen the reaction of an Omega being cut off from the performed connection.  
Some of them had died in unbelievable pain and despair.  
Now and then it had happened that one of the young whores had fallen in something like love and aloud the mating…..  
And all of them had fallen apart after the alpha had left them shortly after….

The calloused fingers touched the fresh wound again.  
It hadn’t been a bite, so Dean hoped he wouldn’t have to face the same effects like those who he had seen in his life on the streets, but even if, there was no other way at all.  
He wouldn’t be able to work anymore, he wouldn’t be allowed at the brothels. No one was willing to risk having a mated Omega around.   
Alphas in rage were a problem. And a lot of the mated Omegas who showed up at the third ring were either on the run or kicked out at an Alphas Anger outburst.   
In both cases sooner or later there was someone looking for them and no one, not even the worst ‘Manager’ were willing to risk a alpha outrage at their businesses.  
Mated Omegas without protection were nothing more than rotten meat on the streets. They would either die there, raped, tortured, used and murdered from the scum at the third ring, or killed by their alphas for their misbehave and disobedience or just because the next time their owner got angry, they would not just be kicked out…  
Dean shuddered imperceptible.  
He would need that operation no matter what….

But this wouldn’t be his first concern just yet.  
The dark blond looked at his body for other obvious or problematic injuries.  
But someone had patched the Omega up and whoever that was had done a pretty well job.  
So far Dean couldn’t see any wound that would be of much hindrance but he could clearly see the still connected Omega signs.

There was the jewellery the alpha had pierced right to his dick, it was still a bit numb.  
There was the collar with this weird signs, and the wrist bands with the similar signs that were somehow glowing slightly in a shinning bright blue, Dean figured.  
He had tried to get any of these pieces off before but for some reason he couldn’t get rid of the stuff.   
Dean remembered that there had been golden chains from the collar to his wrist shackles. The blue eyed alpha had explained that this was some kind of a hologram but….  
The Omega had never heard of such device able to project something like that and there were no obvious camera or energy system visible neither on the shackles nor on the collar.   
Dean had patted it down for some hint.  
There wasn’t any lock as well and the Omega wondered how these items had been put on in the first place.  
Another problem he would have to take care of after getting out of here, where ever this ‘here’ was.  
Dean looked around again, as he moved he could feel the jewellery attached to his sack, swinging between his thigh. This would definitely go on his nerves.

The dark blond needed to focus. This was a huge, luxury room, a canopy bed at the centre on a higher platform.  
He was patched up and cleaned but still naked, the Omega knew that wasn’t a good sign, it never was.  
Who ever had brought him here and taken care of him, it wouldn’t be a good samariter.  
The room was clean, marble all over and heavily decorated with gold….  
Dean got closer to the bed frame and scratched at the metal.  
With every scratch he got a bit of the golden patina of the frame.  
He had been right, it was a fake….  
The whole overloaded room screamed – I am rich and wealthy……and rich – at Deans face.  
But the tall Omega had been in situations and jobs were reading people had been necessary to survive.  
And the dark blond whore had never felt more alarmed than now.  
The dark haired alpha who had picked him had this aura of a leader, he had smelled of pure dominance and power. He had shown wealthy, of course but it hadn’t been more than a tasteful underlining of his own showing.   
Why was he still praising the asshole that had brought him into that situation, the Omega growled slightly at his own behaviour.  
But this here, Dean looked at the corny, heavy decoration of red velvet and purple and gold.  
It was overwhelming and made once head dizzy. It all called for a weak, worthless and narcissistic bastard, a poser, Dean thought, the worst.  
And so far the smell all around was proving the Omega right.  
At first he had thought it was something flowery but it wasn’t it was a heavy sweet scent of an alpha. The kind Dean hated the most.  
Normally he wasn’t the whore those alphas would pick at the brothel, these kind of people preferred the small, the fragile, delicate ones.   
Very young, preferably new to the business and unknown to real male or female alpha touch.   
Those types were brutal and aggressive due to their own uncertainty and weakness.  
Dean knew it was impossible to satisfy those types of clients but if he could at least figure out some basic rules he would be able to play the alpha who had him captured now.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam slowly rolled on his side. He could feel his shoulder moving in a unusual way. There was a crunching sound as he tried to support his body on his arm and right away there was a rush of pain. His head started pulsating uncomfortably and his view greyed out….for a moment.  
Than there were hands, strong ones, grabbing the Betas upper body and preventing him from falling over just like that.  
“dean….?” Sam whispered, his voice husky and rough due to his long resting which he did not know how long it had been.  
“No son……” Bobby sounded calm as he leaned the young Beta back at the bed.  
The old man had brought Sam to one of the free Omega quarters he had for some of his workers.  
Bobby had tears in his eyes but tried not to show it and Sam had closed his eyes in exhaustion again.

Since the young dark haired Beta had showed up, almost dead, driving a stolen truck to the front gate it had been days, a week almost.  
Bobby had been close to loosing his hope for Sam to wake up again.  
The next day after the young Betas return, Charlie had shown up and seen Sam in his unstable state.  
Bobby couldn’t have risked going to a hospital and Sam had pleaded not to do it anyway.   
But Charlie had insisted that they at least needed a Doctor but none of them knew one that could be trusted so much.   
And as unmated Betas they would have been under interrogation if someone would have seen Sam at this point.  
But the red haired had remembered on one of her coworkers, a sweet female Omega, married and mated to a kind alpha Medic. She had been trained by her wife and was by now doing some of the medic stuff on her own.   
Bobby and Charlie still couldn’t risk to get an alpha involved into that but maybe the Omega could help.  
The red haired dialled the number and hoped that her colleague would be home and allowed to get out at this time of the day.  
The night was already falling.

“Heya!....” A sweet, chiming voice answered, obviously chewing on something.   
“What’s up Charles?!”  
The Omega joked, definitely teasing her wife.  
Charlie could tell from the deep vibrating growl she could hear through the phone.

An hour later the slender blond was knocking at the bureau door. She had followed all orders and walked on the ground from behind, entering the company through a small, pretty much hidden gate.  
Bobby opened nervous.  
“Jo?”   
The blond Omega nodded insecure as Charlie’s red mop of hair showed right next to the older Beta.  
“Jo…come in. Do you have everything?” Bobby stepped back a bit and controlled the surrounding once again while Charlie pulled the Omega in.

Jo had inhaled in shock at the sight of the tall Beta lying on the bureau couch, covered in blood and dirt with wide open wounds the Omega hadn’t seen before.  
It took Charlie some time to calm her down and speak to her, begging for her to keep that a secret.

The Omega had done her best but she wasn’t sure if Sam would make it the next days. She wasn’t trained and her wife would have been the better option but even she did not know how the alpha would react on that situation.  
In the end they had managed to stop the bleeding on the open fractures and the deep cuts. Jo had sewed most of the other deep injuries. Since Charlie had told her to bring all medic stuff she could the blond Omega was prepared, at least a bit.  
Jo had explained Bobby how to look at and change the infusions the Omega had sat up to help the injured Beta.   
And while Charlie had driven Jo home, Bobby had watched Sam’s unconsciousness.

\-----

“Bobby…..?” Sam ripped the old friend out of his dark thoughts.  
“…yes son… I’m here…”  
The bearded man leaned over gently patting the young mans chest.  
“is….is he safe…?”  
Sam let out.  
“Who?” Bobby asked even though he was pretty sure he knew.  
“….de….dean…is…is he save…?”   
“You get better first ok….” Bobby mentioned subdue.  
Sam was still to weak and still under pain killer, to far away to fully realise and understand the reality.  
But he would sober up during the next days and Bobby knew he’d better have a plan ready for that moment to come.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel skimmed over the text, sipping his hot coffee drink.  
Some undefined synthetic stuff that tasted like mud water. But in order to stay out of sign the Ultra had to accept some limitations in his usual routine and daily life.  
He wasn’t very happy about that but the dark haired was willing to do what ever it cost to get back at the high tower, even if that meant living on mud water for a while.  
The blue eyed sat down his mug, not realising the deep growl that was leaving his throat. A sign of great dissatisfaction, he normally wouldn’t show.  
Castiel focused back at the text on the digit pad.  
Gabe has given some interesting updates on Rafael’s actions.  
The honey blond had been right to stay back at the inner core, instead of coming back to the bunker.  
Rafael had closed all roads into the City and was controlling every entrance.  
There would have been no way to get back in by now.  
Castiel sighed.  
He could be patient till his chance would come, he was used to do that and knew by now that time was always working for him.  
But lately, some parts of the alpha were restless in anticipation and hope of competition to an equal.  
Within the last days the dark haired had realised some differences in his own behaviour.  
He had been on edge somehow and easily distracted by sounds and smells around.  
On one occasion Castiel had guessed about having better hearing than ever as he had recognised a small snake in the grass outside of the bunker and probably 20feet away.  
He did not do that normally. But the Ultra had told himself that is was a coincidence that only could occur because he was out of the city and his senses not distracted by anything else aside nature.  
It hadn’t happened again after that and the Ultra had gone back to his routine.  
But lately he had been slept badly, waking every few hours, overwhelmed by the night sounds and smells, and even at dark his eyes had burned at the bright clear view he had of his surrounding.  
First Castiel had ignored it, pushed it aside and just moved on. But than he had become very restless and wary, constantly scanning all and every thing, he had laid down with headache every day after that. It seemed as if his System was going crazy.   
He felt itchy all the time, and to the Ultras annoyance he had started to relieve himself daily, sometimes twice or even three times.  
It was disturbing to be so vulnerable to his hormones.  
The dark haired knew that even alphas could get into some kind of a heat, definitely not the same as the one Omegas experienced, but for similar reasons.  
It was rare but sometimes nature was stronger than the development and intelligence that was leading them normally.  
But Castiel wasn’t old enough yet to fall into that breeding need and he had a working sexual compensation in his live as well. There was no reason for him to get into that alpha heat that was supposed to be a sign of weakness for Ultras who hadn’t managed their life well enough and didn’t take care of their natural needs.  
Castiel didn’t like to think that this might be the case for him.

However he had changed and today it was a bad day.  
The dark haired felt shaky, restless and angry the whole time,  
And it was building up constantly for no reason at all.  
Castiel clenched one hand into a fist.  
He carefully looked at the movement while he could hear his blood rushing to his ears.  
He could hear his heart-bead hasten and his nostrils flare, searching for something that wasn’t there.  
And than Castiel was gone…..his mind blanc and pure need.

The tall Ultra walked back to the library called room. He felt uncomfortable within these walls. The ash blond felt weakened and slightly instable around here.  
But Castiel had insisted that they stay here. He had welcomed the tall brother warmly and accepted him in his private place.  
It wasn’t his bar but he wouldn’t complain the Ultra thought as he turned to the library.

The ash blond stopped the moment he could hear the deep growling that was somehow going through the floor.  
Just a sec later Castiel was next to the taller brother, circling him sniffing and growling, scanning him.  
The ash blond didn’t move.  
He hold as still as possible, scenting the danger he was in right now.  
The younger brother came close, his eyes a flaring gold in his iris. He was huffing at the other man, not happy about the one in front that obviously wasn’t what he was looking for.  
Castiel straighten his body to appear even taller, he was trying to dominate the other Ultra and the ash blond did not know what to make out of that.  
Castiel was still growling in such a deep tone that if missed the Beta and Omega frequency. This was a threatening growl. One that was used to scare of concurrence, other alphas who might look for an already owned partner.  
This was mating behaviour but to an extend, the ash blond had never seen before.  
Castiel was changing rapidly, and there was a deadly lust in his eyes that left the taller one concerned.  
He lowered his head, showing his devotion, gesturing his obedience to the greater alpha.  
Immediately the dark haired seemed to calm a bit, no longer watching a direct rival.  
“Castiel?.......Brother?” The tall Ultra tried and for a brief sec there seemed to be the known blue back at his brothers eyes.  
“Gadreel?”  
Castiel seemed surprised looking at the stronger Ultra showing a subservient posture.  
The older brother was a centred, a calm, resting fighter.  
“Brother…..you are changing…” Gadreel mentioned subdue, still not looking up.   
But his words somehow reached the dark haired.  
Castiel looked down on himself, his skin had gotten a grey reticular layer, grace floating through it like blood in his veins. And his hands, Castiel stared at his hands….. his nails had grown and become sharp, dark grey, black claws.  
He looked up at his taller brother and he could see through him, directly pointing at any organ that would be a lethal goal in an attack.  
Castiel could sense his brother’s pulse and heart-bead as well as Gadreels breathing rate. He was even able to figure out the trained warriors weak points.  
And there was something even more disturbing, he could feel a rage deep within that was calling for Castiel to kill, to get rid of the rival next to him.  
The blue eyed had buried it down for the moment but it was there, clear and loud, waiting, just like him, for a chance to step up again.  
The Ultra was stunned, still staring at the changes he was showing….

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe was tired. He had been hiding the whole day. Rafaels guards were now controlling the inner towns streets as well and it had slowed down the honey blonds plans just a bit.  
Gabe had searched some of the places he was expecting the next on his list, so far he hadn’t been successful but there were still some more occasions left and this brother wasn’t exactly known for being found easily, after all it was his special skill and exactly why Castiel wanted him. And Gabe would not get back before he had found him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	30. Illusory dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard and exhausting writing the last parts but I need to close the gap between the current situation and the already written later parts of the story…..  
> And because of that, it is going way more slowly than I would like it….  
> I apologise for the irregular and slow updates at the moment….but I’m struggling with a fitting storyline for this part of Dean’s and Sam’s journey….  
> But I’m working on it – promised.  
> Have patience with me…

______________________________Chapter XXIX________________________________

(Illusory dreams)

Dean was pacing around at the huge bedroom. He had figured how to open the double winged window doors and had already walked the balcony heading towards an impressive inner garden.  
As much as the dark blond Omega had hoped to found a way out there he had been disappointed. The Balcony was to high up and not attached to anything that could have been used as ladder to help him down, and even if, the garden was closed up, surrounded by an, at least, 10feet high wall, crowned by metal spikes connected with blue glowing energy lines that would probably cause some harm being touched.  
Dean held tighter to the sheet he was using to cover himself and sighed, getting back inside, again pacing the bedroom.

There wasn’t much the Omega found useful by any meaning.  
Two huge naked marble statuettes showing obviously Omegas stand in two small alcoves each at one side of the room.  
Both male were wearing inner City Omega signs and carrying plates. One with Fruits and Vine, Dean had never seen before and the other was holding something that looked like a collection of Birds, prepared for a banquet.  
The dark blond shook his head. The inner City Alphas were awkward, he thought.  
The statuettes were framed by heavy dark red curtains in there alcoves.  
It was so over the top, it was just disgusting.  
And it wasn’t the only futile item around.  
Behind the bed, which was the centre of this room, positioned like another display, was the wall with the closed, heavy double winged door.  
Ceiling high mirrors were alternating with the lines of red material webs with golden flower embroidery which were reciprocating with the curtains.  
And on every site, next to the mirrors, there were small golden wall consoles fitting the embroidery pattern, lined up, each holding another small white figurine of Omegas and other weird creatures, some similar to those Dean had seen at the corpse place.  
There was a beautiful female figure with a fish tale. Another was lined under a glass dome and seemed to float into air.  
The dark blond was fascinated and disgust at the same time as he realised a creature with horns and another one with wings.  
Where ever he was right now he definitely needed to leave.

Dean walked to the heavy Exit door again, even though knowing it was closed, he tried pushing the handle once more.  
He lowered his head at the lacquered wood and listened but as before, there were no sounds coming from the outside. Who or what ever had taken care of his wounds didn’t seem to be around anymore.  
And again the green eyed Omega started pacing.

\-------------------

He did not know how much time had passed but the sun was going down once again, as the 8 feet high door was opened.  
Dean went into defence position immediately, preparing for what ever was coming.  
But the petite white haired female that walked up from behind the bed did not seem of any harm but off somehow.

Dean watched the slow movements of that girl, her white hair and taint and the bright blue but misty eyes.  
She turned at the bed and seemed to wonder before she turned back at the room.  
And it was than that Dean realised, this Omega was blind.  
Her gentle fingers started to feel the air around and Dean stepped back a few more steps, insecure of what to expect.

It stayed tense for some time, both Omegas scenting the situation. Finally the girls stood back and waited. She seemed to stare but due to her inability to see she was just waiting, the small hands folded neatly in front of the apron of her maiden costume.  
Under different circumstances this would have been hilarious, facing the one kink of his youth in that surrounding and under those circumstances and…..of course, if he would have been an alpha.  
In the end Dean wanted to get over the silence and started talking.  
“Hey……” He tried.  
But to his disappointment the girl kept silent.  
She didn’t change her pose and didn’t move otherwise.  
The white girl just stood still and waited, staring into nothingness that seemed right in front of her.  
“oooook…”  
“So what do you want?” Dean tried again, ending up with the same result like before.  
In the end he walked closer, waving his hand in front of the girl, testing if she really couldn’t see anything.  
Still the strangely pale female didn’t react.  
And the dark blond got more self confident.  
Dean hurried around the bed heading right to the exit trying to open it since he hadn’t seen the girl closing it.

It was a small chance and the dark blond knew he would be stupid not to try it.  
Sadly, and of course, the door was locked, probably working on the same system like the fence on the garden wall.  
For now, and Dean had to face it, he was stuck and there probably wouldn’t be a way out until he would face the owner of the house and this way would be able to collect some more information he needed.

For now he turned back at the pale girl with the long white hairs. She was still standing in position, not moving at all.  
Dean decided that this was way to creepy to keep that going.  
He slowly got closer and gently touched the girl’s arm, to make her notice that he was there.  
It was creepy as fuck as the blind eyes turned directly at him seemingly staring right at him.  
The way taller Omega shrugged back at that intensity he hadn’t expected.

It had taken some more time for Dean to understand what this strange thing was there for.  
It occurred she was the one responsible for patching up his wounds, although it was weird how she worked on the dark blond sore body.  
And she was quick to. Not once did she miss one wound or a heavy bruise.  
She had been packed, all of the stuff needed hidden in her costume like maiden dress.  
After maybe half an hours, the Omegas wounds were cleaned and cared for and patched again.  
With no words, no other interaction than the injuries cleaning the girl went off, as silent and clear as she had appeared.  
Dean was left alone again, trapped in this overwhelming, ugly room.  
But they, who ever they were, had cleaned his bandage. He obviously wasn’t here shortly, the Omega started thinking.  
There was scab already building on his cuts and scraps, that wouldn’t happen so fast. It would take at least three days to get into that state of healing if not more.  
Dean was still not sure what the honey blond shrimp had done to him on their way out of this horror house he had been in, but the dark blond was pretty sure that he had seen how some of his open skin had closed slightly.  
But somehow Dean doubted that this had happened here as well.  
So he guessed into the blue that he was stuck here at least for three days….  
As annoying that was, it also held some hope in it, this place wasn’t belonging to the dark haired alpha Dean had seen with the honey blond.  
This beautiful blue eyed had been to strong to self secured to dominant to show himself like that. With this thought, and ignoring the fact that, he had guessed about the man, that had been the reason for all the trouble he was now, in the first place, as beautiful, Dean looked around for the hundreds time.  
The room hadn’t changed and neither had his situation but he needed to get out no matter what.  
The dark blond grabbed the sheets again that had been left aside for the cleaning and wound care.  
Now he wanted it back shamefully looking over his mistreated body.  
He had never been one of the spotless whores that he had worked with, a lot clients had mentioned that but Dean had carried every scar with proud so far. Each and every one of them had shown his hard life, had told a story of devotion and love for the only one he called family who he had lost so many years ago.  
But now, those knew disgusting signs attached to him were signs of him reaching the end of the road. He had made it so far which was a surprise anyhow but within, probably a week now, he had been bought, marked, brought close to death and almost claimed. The still painfully pulsating synthetic bite between his neck and shoulder was prove of that as well as the stupid Omegas signs he couldn’t get rid of.  
Once again Dean watched the subdue blue glow that seemed to run within these strange symbols on his wristbands and collar, which he had seen in one of the mirrors prior.  
The green eyed Omega could even feel the muffled vibration coming from there and running through his body.  
It wasn’t as intense as it had been at the Event but it was still there, now that the drugs and what not seemed to wear off, or maybe already had, Dean got clearer in his head enabled again to really focus on him self and his surrounding.

And this time, he did hear the footsteps coming to his room.  
The sun was already down and the light was gone.  
The luxurious room Dean was in, had no lights on yet. Since it was the Omegas first time conscious he wasn’t sure if it had been like this all the time.  
But he figured it would make kind of sense, having a blind maid. This way it would have been way more difficult for him to attack his current kidnapper. But on the other hand, the little girl would barely been able to hold him if he would have decided to knock her out and she hadn’t realised him before he actually had walked at her.  
So the dark room remained a mystery for now but never the less Dean needed cover.  
The steps were heavy, not exactly what the dark blond had pictured this place owner would sound like.  
For just a sec. the green eyed third ring Omega wondered if he’d done a miscalculation, reminding himself on one or two occasions were this actually had happened.  
But again Dean didn’t doubt his own knowledge, his own sense developed over his whole life, the ups and, mostly, downs, over his work and the humans he had met.  
No, he wasn’t wrong, he just needed to wait, Dean decided.  
The Omega hold tide to the white sheet he had knotted around his body, as he slipped behind the small space that was between the marble statues and the end of the alcoves.  
He listened carefully but the steps must have stopped. It was silent again.  
Dead silent, Dean thought, not leaving his hiding point.

The Omegas brows furrowed as the silence stayed longer.  
There was definitely someone in front of the door, he, she or it had stopped right there.  
Dean tried to sense who had walked along the floor but the Omega realised something frightening. There was no smell, no nothing actually and for any Omega that was an alarming signal.  
But even without, sadly being an Omega, the last piece on the food chain, Dean would have been alarmed never the less.  
To long living on the streets, to long with someone in his care and generally being at the third ring had taught him some hard lessons.

The Omegas body straightened as other footsteps suddenly draw closer towards the room.  
They were subdued and somehow quiet, weak, insecure, Dean analysed.  
And just seconds later there was the scent, sweetness, not the good one, more like the sweet of rotten flesh, halitosis and teeth shattering, synthetic candy.  
He shook his head in a reflex to get rid of the unpleasant taste that was crawling down his throat, leaving a sour aftertaste and a turning tummy.  
It was just disgusting. For a moment Dean wished this mistake of an alpha, he could scent indubitable, would be as odourless as the other one, still standing in front of the door.

Just seconds later Dean could hear the winged door open.  
The Omega stayed silent, he didn’t move, he lowered his breath and still thought his heart beat would betray him.  
The smell of the alpha got even stronger, the creepy girl probably had informed her master about the Omega awake.

It was dark in the room but the really dim light coming from the streets next to the garden helped at least to see silhouettes if someone moved….  
And Dean focused, concentrated of the bed which the intruders would need to pass walking into the room.  
The dark blond Omega hoped that he would be able to figure out who, of the two men that had entered the room, would be the greater threat to his life.

He had guessed right. Two silhouettes moved in the shadows, obviously only one a trained guardian or soldier, Dean guessed.  
So luck on his side for only one real threat since the alpha he had sensed was small and thin….. Something to pity, not to fear….  
Bad luck tho, the other man, the odourless creep was maybe 7 to 8 feet and a colossus, he walked first and Dean shuddered. This thing reminds him on the creatures he had seen at the Event….and it even reminded him at the nightmare he had gone through later, even though there was only the silhouette the dark blond could judge on.  
There was something off with this guy, something Dean couldn’t explain.  
Something about this one just felt wrong on so many levels.

The Omega got slightly distracted as another wave of the alpha stink was hitting him.  
The smaller guy, a bit taller than the shrimp with his honey blond hairs, Dean thought, was nervously looking around, hectic in his movements and reeking of his insecurity.  
He was polluting the room, the green eyed thought in anger, as he realised in panic that he had lost track of the giant that had been the alphas shield just a moment ago.  
The monster was gone…  
Dean tried to bury down his sudden shock as he could feel the cold, hard grip on his neck, as he was pulled out of his hiding point….

There is such force and speed as he is dragged down to the floor that it pressed the air out of the tall Omega as he hits the ground.  
He can’t sense his attacker, nor is he able to free himself.  
He doesn’t feel the urge to obey either, as he would, if controlled like that by an alpha, so Dean is confused on that hollow creature that is hurting him right now…  
Still he is struggling and trying to get free, only to be hold down with even more force.  
It is like his nape is slowly breaking as the iron hands tightened more and more….  
Dean is grunting in pain as finally the Alpha, who had just stood by, walked closer, clapping his hands.  
Within a glimpse the golden wall chandeliers, next to the two marble statues on both room sites, lights up.  
Not bright, not clear, the false candles flicker in a dim blue light.  
And even thought Dean can’t see anything from his current position, facing down on the rug, on the floor, he can see the blue shimmer and is reminded on the floating light within the signs on his collar and wristbands.

“Na…na…” The alphas voice was stinging through the pain and pissed Dean off immediately. It was a high pitched and nasal noise that was hurting his ears.  
“Let’s not hurt our guest.” The alpha is ordering subdued, but the creatures grip is not letting off of the Omega, not the slightest bit, and Dean was sure that he had hear a dull cracking sound.

“Lets have a look on the poor thing that has fallen to our feet….”  
Dean tries to stay as calm as possible not that he could do otherwise anyway, since the grip on his neck is iron…  
The dark blond head is pulsating and his cheek is burning. He had been pulled along the rug as this monster had ripped him out of the alcove and had positioned him properly for the alpha to see.  
There would be a rug burns for sure…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	31. Illusory dreams

_______________________________Chapter XXX________________________________

“Tell me you’ve got something…..” Bobbys voice was rusty and hoarse. To little sleep, to much drinks and his constant worry.  
Sam had fallen back into unconsciousness and the older Beta couldn’t say that he was sad about.  
Charly had showed up two more times with her coworker to check on the tall dark haired.  
The Prognosis was still not good but not as life threatening as before, that’s what Bobby was telling to himself, lying and holding to the argument that Sam had made it over the last Week, he would not die now.

But the young Beta hadn’t talked much in his short periods of wakening, constantly calling for Dean he somehow tried to reach. He had yelled and cried in his 4 day fever ever since.  
Bobby took another gulp out of the bottle he was holding, hearing the painful moaning from the other room.  
The old man had stopped his business for the time beeing, all last jobs taken over by some of the other Suppliers he had called to help him out for some times.

“Don’t play dumb!...” Bobby growled into his phone pacing his former bureau.  
“……” There was a pause on the other side.  
“You done?!” The voice of the other man didn’t sound offended for ones.  
Bobby sighed and calmed a bit.  
“…you’ve got something?” He tried again a bit less aggressive and angry.  
Again there was a small pause.  
“Sorry Bobby…” And there was real worry in the other mans tone.  
“Common Rufus…..i need something……” And subdued Bobby added. “..anything”  
“I can’t give you what isn’t there man…… No one had seen anyone fitting the description and all participants of this promotion Party are…..well you know how those stuff ends. Even if the tall one had seen someone alike his brother……….. “  
None of the men needed to say something to get the message clear.  
“…..thanks Rufus….”  
“Fine. We’re quit…. And bobby, keep an eye on the boy.”  
The Beta didn’t say anything, he just nodded exhausted as Rufus hang up.

The bearded Beta sat back in his taking another drink, this time getting a glass.  
He was desperate, he wanted to help there was just no way to do that. Bobby had known from the start that it was almost impossible. Even if - and this was a damn big if - a third ring Omega had made his way into the inner city, and if he would have become a mate or toy of some high ranked who would be allowed showing up on a Ultra Promotion Party, or not just showing up, but being one of the Ultras this Party was actually organized for, there was just no logical reason or guarantee that this would have been Sam’s years long missed brother.  
There would have been so many coincidences that it was impossible from Bobbys point of view.  
And even if it had been the younger Betas Sibling, after what Sam had told the older man about the stage and the glass boxes….. Whoever had been in there was dead by now and digest in the system of that society.

Bobby feared the moment he would have to explain that to the young Beta that had become as close as his own son.  
The old man got another drink.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel was observing the left dark pattern on his skin. Most of the strange marks had faded after a while, leaving just some weird bruises and an itching that slowly got on the dark haired Ultras nerves.  
He had been locked within these walls for the last three more days and he wanted out, another thing that had never disturbed the male alpha before. He was known for his patience that seems to not exist anymore.  
He had considered attacking Gadreel on two more occasions for no reasons at all and he felt needy in a way he had never experienced in his long live before.  
The blue eyed got a bit off his normal balance and he didn’t handle loosing control very well.  
In his position and family he had never needed to learn how loosing control would or could feel and Castiel didn’t like what it did to him.  
He got easily out of focus now, he got sideways by the smallest distraction and it seemed that his nerves were a bit sensitive at the moment.  
Sounds and smells and light and basically every thing seemed to overwhelm the Ultra easily lately, his mood seemed whimsical swinging from energetic to highly aggressive in a blink.  
It was exhausting the Ultra had decided.  
Again Castiel forcefully scratched at his itching skin even though he knew that wasn’t get rid of the feeling, he didn’t even thought the itching was coming from underneath his skin at all.

There was a strong knock at the high, double winged door that close up the library from the big entrance place, the vestibule.  
There was no invitation but the door opened never the less and Gadreel walked in slightly nodding as a greeting, his eyes carefully at Castiel, just to watch his current mood.  
The tall warrior had managed the last almost attacks but he wasn’t sure if he really could risk to get into a real fight with the Ultra just now.  
He was stronger then the dark haired but something was off with the younger brother. Never the less Gadreel would do what he had agreed to do. He would protect the Ultra and he would keep silent about the current, random outbursts.  
Castiel waved the taller Ultra closer.  
“Something New?” The dark haired asked but the Warrior, walking in shook his head.  
“So far there is nothing. Rafael is still controlling most of the inner City Passways and main roads but there are no information of Captures. And the official Reason for his behaviour is still an unknown Terrorist attack, there for he is still hiding and not putting you on the Wanted list in general.” “But it was luck for me to get out.” Gadreel finished putting a digital pad right in front of his commander in chief.  
Castiel didn’t mind being called like that, he knew Gadreel felt more confident around and the dark haired Ultra himself enjoyed the order and straightforwardness the military System and terminology was offering. Even though both Ultras had gone through different Versions of that System either of them had served and they respected that.

Castiel glanced over the handed report, making some notes in his mind.  
Gadreel had checked the whole ancient building an surrounding, he even had written down some explanation to the warding process and how he would like to improve the protection on their currently position/location.  
Castiel didn’t find anything to complain about, he trusted the older one, even though their first encounter had been less friendly, easy said.

“You feeling better brother?” Gadreel changed into a less formal speech, carefully scanning the younger one behind one of the long table at the centre of the library Castiel had chosen as one of his favourite place to be.  
Gadreel looked down, eyeing the last pale lines Castiel was scratching at again.  
As he realised the taller ones view Castiel stopped immediately, pulling his jacket sleeves back in place,  
“I’m better, yes.” The Ultra answered, his tone making clear that he was not willing to talk about that further.  
“I need to get out for some time, a moment to breath.” Castiel changed the topic.  
He could see right away that his Guard wasn’t much fond of that idea but he lifted a hand to stop the other Ultra from arguing right away.  
He wanted out, needed to release some of the restless energy that was building up more and more and driving the dark haired crazy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe licked at his hard won candy stick. In times of stress he sometimes felt back into that little addiction of his.  
As expected, finding the next on the list had been a bit more difficult than getting Gadreel out of his bar.  
But finally and with a lot of effort Gabe was sure that this time he had found him.  
The honey blond looked up at the lit window and turned the candy in his mouth once more as he looked around to take care that he hadn’t been seen and that still no one was around before he slipped through the small gab between the house wall and the garden fence.  
It was always wise to have contacts.  
“You couldn’t trust anyone…” Gabe muttered as he entered the key code at the back door and went in.

He didn’t care whose villa that was, he didn’t care who would walk at him if he would still be awake. Gabe would be able to handle that.  
He was on a mission and he had to admit that he had fun.  
It had been a while since he had worked on the field, but it still got the Ultras blood running.  
But he had never been a friend of surprises played at him.  
The Ultra was following a long floor. His information had been solid but the honey blond could not know what he would get into.  
The house wasn’t anything fancy, which was surprising after seeing the Limousine parked at the front.  
Actually this Villa seemed nothing like the Outside was implying, Gabe figured. Just another reason for the short Ultra to be careful and getting suspicious.  
He knew that someone was here. The scent of at least three persons was all over the place. But it was a heavy mix, overwhelming and at the moment not to separate.  
Gabe walked at the door to his right and opened it slowly. But the room wasn’t what the Ultra was expecting.  
It was almost empty. Not really furnitued or decorated otherwise. A small table, not cheap but not very high quality, some chairs and a small bar on one wall was all that was in there, aside the imposant Vorhänge, the only thing that was showing wealth. But Gabe slowly got it. The curtains needed to be that impressive since it could be seen from the outside.  
This here, this house, it was a trap, a fake. Some of those you could find all over the inner City.  
Gabe had used one or two of those himself whenever Crowley had managed to get Kali off from her Alpha collector.

This was a damn “golden room”, the honey blond Ultra muttered as he closed the door and walked towards the stairs to the second floor.  
Of course this would be the place to find his brother….

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“dean……..Dean…… DEAN!” The green eyes opened slowly. The Omega was still tired and exhausted.  
The last Days had been weird in his head. He had been in a strange blur all the time. The world a fluffy cotton ball he was rolled in.  
He had been cleaned in a tremendously, obscenely huge marble bath, had been fed from the mute nurse Omega who had appeared to be a twin.  
He had been taken care of as if he was the god damn price for another of the perverted Alpha games.  
Dean didn’t fall for that, not a second.  
He knew how this would work out, it always was the same and after what he’d been through he wouldn’t fall for anything ‘kind’ again.

Dean allowed the tall Omega at the (Beckenrand) to hand him a towel after another one, who had followed Dean into the hot water, had guided him out again. It was so weird being washed by another guy, the green eyed had decided after the first time he had tried to fight the stranger off who was touching him with a wash cloth belowe the water surface.  
But the weak Alpha, who loved to watch, had threatened with his guard to handle that, Dean had stopped fighting, stopped growling and just waited the procedure to be over.  
He hadn’t expect it to be a daily routine, twice a day.

And since two days or so Dean had another problem.  
No matter who or what was done to him, he had started to enjoy it, to approve the touch and even worse, to react on it.  
This time again, Dean felt a solid boner poking up after the cleaning, and a boner, he wasn’t allowed to touch.

The slender but tall Omega had called his name. Slightly blushing and staring at him, it was enough for Dean to understand his current status.  
He was a whore, used to this body reaction, he had been naked more often than not and offered services of any kind, and he couldn’t do anything against his own hard length right now, but it was embarrassing never the less, especially showing that arousal around this creepy, joke of an alpha who was really thinking that it was because of him.  
Dean wasn’t sure where this current sensitivity came from and it bothered him a bit.  
He had counted the days he could remember clearly and he had recalled the amount and time he last had taken his surpressants. Dean had counted back and forth and even giving some expanding days but all of it couldn’t hid the fact that his medication was running out. The Omega didn’t even tried to think about what effect the drugs had he’d been influenced by since the dark haired alpha had picked him for this perverted ‘Show off’ Night.  
There for Dean was expecting his sexual behaviour to rise and that he would become more impulsive. That’s how it was as he had hit Puberty and faced the Omega nature for the first time, at least, that was what Dean was remembering.  
Realising the huge impact and distraction he had experienced at that time and the danger he had caused for his brother because of the constant scent of arousal that had attracted all kind of perverts, Dean had get rid of that right away, steeling the most effective Supressivers he could find.  
Sam had complained about it and tried to argue with his brother, telling him that it would be unhealthy to stop or subdue the first hormones and heats. But Dean had waved it off.  
That was nothing that had worried the Omega at that time.

Now it could become a big problem.  
But Dean still wasn’t sure that this alone was the reason of his lately restlessness, his bad sleeping and the weird sounds he was making when being touched or just getting lost in his intense, hot day dreams featuring a special dark shadow with glowing blue eyes.  
Last night he had been awaken, his ass up high, his body covered in sweat and humming in anticipation.  
He hadn’t been allowed anything appropriate to wear. His daily outfits often no more than a transparent layer of fabric in different styles and colours.  
But even those light, thin pieces of nothingness had started to feel like holzwolle on the Omegas skin, actually leaving red marks on his body, much to the disgusting alphas liking and pleasure.

But so far he had left the dark blond Omega alone. He was only watching whenever one of his creepy servants was taking care of Dean, which was annoying enough.

The tall green eyed took the small towel and dried what he could before he would have to follow the next orders.  
He would have to turn for the alpha to show his body and the signs that were still attached to him. It wasn’t the worst the Omega had done for a client, by far.  
But his guts turned never the less every time he had to do this.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Castiel growled once again, forcefully pushing the Omega into the wall. He was scenting deeply at the crook of the small boys neck, grabbing his throat and holding him this way, enjoying the small whimpers that were escaping his prey….._

\----

Gadreel hadn’t been happy about the decision of the younger one to go out. He could understand it but he wasn’t happy about it.  
At least Castiel had agreed for Gadreel to choose the location. It had been one of the first things the ash blond Ultra had done after he had arrived at the bunker.  
He had scanned the surrounding, saving all the information about the safe spots and potential threats.  
He had chosen that small Diner - Bar around an hour away from the bunker and close to the second ring border. Gadreel was sure they wouldn’t get much attention from the other guests at such a place.  
Well he hadn’t expected it to end like that.  
The ash blond lifted the second body off the ground and pulled it to the Carrier.  
He had ordered Castiel to get back to the bunker, not to hide but to calm.  
Gadreel looked at the small body he had barely get out of the other Ultras arms.

Castiel had somehow ripped the Omegas throat open. There was a deep Bite at the neck and it wasn’t the only one.  
The Omega looked like he had been tortured, his body covered in bruises, blood and deep cuts that didn’t came from a knife.  
Gadreel had seen the dark haired burying his claws into the Boys flesh. He had heard the pleasure Omega screaming and Castiel growling in frustration and annoyance.  
What ever the Ultra had in mind as he had walked out with the little whore, it obviously had gone terribly wrong.  
Within the last days the Alpha had become worse and this here was the outcome of what ever had gotten into the younger one.  
Gadreel closed the Carrier and entered the code for the garbage route to the third ring.  
He had taken off all the cloth and belongings, the Omega signs which normally couldn’t be removed by anyone else aside the owner, but after Castiel was done with the little whore there wasn’t much left that would have been able to hold any signature.  
Gadreel sighed he had taken care of the owner himself after the guy had followed the screams into the wooden area.  
The owner had been followed his whore like Gadreel had followed his Ultra.

Castiel had been perfectly fine at the bar, they had a couple of drinks, had talked about nothing important and than all of a sudden the scent of the Ultra had changed. Just like that.  
It was the moment the little pleasure Omega had walked in, his owner right behind.  
Castiel had shown his Ultra eyes, bright glowing and deep and Gadreel knew that there would be trouble. But he hadn’t seen any of the other changes the younger one had shown at the bunker, yet not at that time.  
But something about the scent had reminded the ash blond at something but he couldn’t point at it right now. But this note the build warrior had sensed right there was telling him to back off, was threatening Gadreel to stay away and it was calling for mate….

The ash blond needed to figure out what was wrong with Castiel, otherwise they would have a big problem, one that wouldn’t be cleaned off that easily, Gadreel thought and activated the garbage carrier which started immediately and left silently into the air on it’s way out of the inner core…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	32. Illosory dreams......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a damn while and i have to apologize for that i try to keep it a bit more constant in the next weeks.  
> But i can just say i will try i can't promis it.
> 
> Still thanks for all the patients and constant readers. Thank you guys that is so so awsome.  
> THanks!!!!  
> To all!!!  
> *wave* ^^)*bow*

_______________________________Chapter XXXI________________________________

The story so far:

Dean had been bought from the whore house at the third ring he was serving at.  
And the Alpha with the blue eyes didn’t seem so bad in the beginning.  
The Omega was taught otherwise at the Ultras Promotion Party and the ‘Show off’ Event at the End.  
Dean somehow managed, after being marked, signed and kind of tortured, to survive something that should be a deadly game.

Sadly though, Sam, the brother Dean had helped out of the third ring to guarantee the Beta a better future had seen his brother at even that Promotion Party.  
Desperately driven to get back his long lost brother Sam tried to get to him without success, even almost dying at the effort.  
He had luck reaching back to Bobby, a friend and caretaker who had taken the Beta under his wings the moment they had met the first time.

Meanwhile Castiel is fighting his own battles.  
Born Ultra and always aware of his duties he had inherited a great promotion into a highly valuable position that left him hunted by his older, jealous brother Rafael who is willing to get rid of the blue eyed, now for once and for all.

With Gabe, his right hand and Friend, Castiel is trying to install a more stabile ground for his position to finally step up and face Rafael.  
But there is something more that is starting to affect not only the Ultra but the poor Omega Cass had chosen to be his surrogate partner for times, as well.  
An unfulfilled mate bond that left both men in a very vulnerable state…….

While Dean had managed to escape dead and even Castiels helper, the blue eyed Ultra is still believing the beautiful whore he kinda liked is dead and no longer his to care about.  
On his own again the dark blond Omega is now kept in an unknown Estate, still at the inner City.

Sam is back at the second Ring and on the edge of death from his badly injuries he got at his way ‘home’. Deans younger Brother is still not fully informed about the possible death of his brother if he had even seen him………

And that’s were we are now………

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe walked up the stairs, carefully listening in the dark, and still trying to figuring out what he might would have to face at the end of the floor he was stepping in at the end of the stairs.  
The honey blond knew his brother, had been around him for a long time in their youth, they had shared some similar interests and joined forces at it for some time.  
Both Ultras had done a lot of damage on their way.  
Some memory, Gabe was still smiling at.

The short Ultra moved on as he got the scent that proved him he was at the right place and obviously at the right time.  
There was a dim light at the end of the hall and from the slightly open door Gabe could hear the subdue laughter.  
The honey blond knowingly shook his head.  
His brother was for sure breaking some Rules right now. The only question was how much and to what degree?….

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean lifted his arms, stretching them to either side while he patiently stood and waited for the twins to finish cleaning and preparing his wounds.  
The Omega had healed quite well over the last days, the big patches had been removed and most of the strings had been pulled.  
The dark blond did no longer look like a mummy after a car accident.  
Instead he had some small white plasters for some of the left wounds that still needed that protection.  
But today, the majority of the Omegas bruises and injuries staid uncovered.  
Dean thought to increase the healing process.  
At least he had thought that up till the moment the albino twins had started to cover him in various signs and signatures with a golden paste…

Obviously tonight was something more planed than just staring, Dean guessed.  
He was talking to his small Omega caretakers just to pass the time. Both creepy, but cute, girls were mute anyway.  
None of them ever had said something, they haven’t even made any kind of sound.  
Their eyes were death and the faces never showed any emotions either.  
There for Dean took what he could get out of their visits and talking, even if it was on his own, was one thing.

From time to time the dark blond had considered attacking the snowflakes, but he hadn’t done it, not yet.  
Something about them stopped the tall man, every time.  
In fascination he had watched the first time the girls had worked around him as a pair. Even their moves seemed identical, just like they were an extension of each other.  
Without looking or even seeing the other sibling the girls intuitively seem to know what the other one needed to finish any given task.  
It had something hypnotising watching this and it was frightening the shit out of the green eyed Omega.

Dean sighed, knowing that this wouldn’t affect the albinos but relaxed him.  
His green eyes were following a fly that somehow had gotten in. He had named it monster, again just to pass the time and to distract himself from his arms becoming heavier with every second……….

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cass was pacing the Bunker, deeply growling in dissatisfaction.  
He felt angry and restless.  
Somewhere in his mind he knew he had done something terribly wrong.  
But it was all so foggy and difficult to concentrate.  
The only thing Castiel had clearly in mind was the blaming he could feel for the damn Omega he had picked earlier, or was it a day ago………  
The Ultra could remember the promise the small boy had given with his scent and the betrayal as he hadn’t delivered anything of it.

The dark haired growled again, expending it into a high whining sound that echoed through the halls and sounded like a wounded animal, hitting Gadreel as the ash blond came back from his Coroner job….

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark and it reeked of sweat and antiseptics all around. The tall man couldn’t move, somehow locked within his own, hurting body.  
His throat was dry and rough, the tongue sticky and his skin clammy like the sheets he was laying in.  
It was silent and felt lonely.  
Sam tried not to panic realizing his current state.  
The Beta kept his shallow breathing, since it hurt to do more anyway, and waited till he would be able to gain back control over his body.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe considered his options if he would be greeted by guards or some competitors of any kind. The honey blond not really believed that it would happen but over the years he had learned to be prepared for every eventuality especially when it comes to this Ultra he was about to bring back into his circle.

The sounds from the inside of the closed room however didn’t sound threatening at all and Gabe did the last step, opening the double winged door.

\-------

The honey blond was not disappointed as he looked at the huge room.  
It appeared to be nothing more than a Bedroom, a tremendously big poster bed at the centre and heavily curtains in the same cream colour and with the same golden embroidery as the bed itself, was all that filled the place…………………., aside… the four people in the sheets.  
It didn’t take long for Gabe to put it all together. He knew the other Ultras behaviour and personality for a long long time.

The two young female Omegas obviously were prepared to be mated by someone, definitely not to the man that were companying the girls at the moment.  
One of the guy was a Beta, the driver of the Limousine in front of the house, Gabe guessed.  
The other one, a dark blond Ultra, amused looking at the overwhelmed girls and the other partition, was Balthazar. The worst but loyal Ultra Gabe knew…..

The moment the short honey blond walked in a bit further Balthazar looked up, still smiling and lifting the champagne he was holding in a glass.  
Naked as he was he greeted the older ‘Brother’ from the high tower.

“Gabe!” Balthazar cheered getting up by gesturing the other three to move on while he walked over to his long term friend or college or rival…….., always depending on the situation.  
Without hesitation and giving a shit about his current nakedness the slightly taller ultra embraced Gabe with a painfully tight way, which the honey blond answered equally warning.  
Both Ultras cleared their positions and ranks within these brief seconds in this surrogate Mating Bedroom were, just a bit before, Balthazar had sealed the fate of the two female Omegas, at best to death at least to horrible suffer for the short rest of their life.  
And the Beta, still fully enjoying the sexual pleasure he was allowed in, with those high, inner City Bitches, would probably be punished even worse.  
The only one walking out of this unharmed would be Balthazar who had stepped back a bit, nipping from his glass again while he joined Gabe in watching the scene on the bed.

Balthazar had always been like that. Going his own way, bending the rules as much as possible and of course breaking them to make it fitting to his liking. He was a sociopath who didn’t care about the corpse on his way, always claiming that people had their own brains to use them and that it wasn’t on him to decide for other. Who ever would follow him, would do it on his own risks. At least the blond Ultra was clear about that from the beginning.  
Sadly their were a lot following him, mostly into their end.

However with all his bad sides to most of the people there was one person he had never betrayed or turn his back to.  
Balthazar had like Gabe a strange bond and liking to the younger Brother that had been in their care millennial ago….  
Both men felt a strange adoration towards the young Castiel who both elderly know would hold great future in the Inner circle.

Castiel was their common ground for some time now, aside their early years together.  
And with this, they could work.  
Both Ultra still watched the Beta and the two Omegas absorbed in their intercourses….  
Balthazar nipped again at his glass, waiting for the older Brother to tell the reason he was around and to explain how he had managed to find him, because the blond was willing to change the lack of cover the moment he would be informed about…..

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Omegas preparation was almost done Dean suggest as one of the albino girls connected some golden handcuffs around his wrists, overlapping the already existing ones the dark blond was still wearing from the blue eyed Alpha who, by the way, was to blame for everything…

Finally Dean could lower his arms that had started to hurt, he wasn’t in his best shape, hadn’t been before but after what he’d been through over the last days, weeks……month? He wasn’t sure, only the fact that he was not in shape staid no matter what.

The Omega slowly moved his arms, angulationed them a bit to soften his sore muscles.  
It had been taken care of him in this weird surrounding, that was in no questioning but he hadn’t been given any information of time of date or where about.  
The constant shadow of this still unknown Alpha always around in some way, it left the dark blond edgy.  
The sour scent was always there, at night, at day, every time, the creepy man had even started to invade the Omega whores dreams.

Lately he had started to recall his youth and childhood, the days around his beloved brother, his Sammy. Dean had never been the one looking back but he had never been one to forget either.  
In his dreams Sam was still living the live he deserved, mated and happily, holding the bunch of kids he would probably have by now, any other thought was buried down immediately by the dark blond. Because any other thought would probably break the Omega into pieces.

Dean almost missed as the whitey twins walked off, after finishing their work.  
This time the dark blond hadn’t been dressed at all. He looked down on his naked and painted body. A bit ridiculous he thought, turning in front of one of the amount of mirrors in the room, to have a look at his back. The attached inner City Omega signs glowing once again but the fake bite mark had been completely covered with the golden paste.  
Being prepped like this and left with not clothing was never a good sign for a whore and especially not for an Omega.

It seemed as if the Alpha finally had enough from just watching from afar. The dark blond knew he would need to have a plan for what ever would be set up for tonight.  
But before he could go on with his thoughts and while still staring at the mirror, the room door was opened once again.

One of the masked guards, followed by one of the twins holding a silver plate with some Injection needles and disinfection entered the room.  
Well, that was never a good sign, Dean thought as he walked backwards even knowing that this was a stupid and useless move on its own.  
The green eyed Omega had already experienced what he would get out of being disobedient and renitent against one of those damn guards. He knew by now this weren’t typical alpha even thought the scent a bit like one. And Dean also knew it would hurt tremendously going against them, but that didn’t change his first instincts of fighting back and once more he ended up bend over and hold onto the bed while the three needles were pushed into his flesh one after another.

It was over before Dean had even calmed down from the shock or surprise of the guard entering.  
He rubbed his bud-cheek, deeply frowning.  
Over the time he had been given strange medication of any kind and colour and mostly the Omega was left in a dizzy and wobbly feeling, nothing he could use for tonight and none he could say anything against it as well.  
Sure enough, shortly after the dark blond could feel the cotton candy world returning.

\----------------

As the Omega was brought into another part of the house a few hours later, Dean was barely able to make a single clear thought on his own.  
The damn drugs were working perfectly and to his humiliation, the foggy mind wasn’t even the worst.  
His naked body was blushing as the dark blond, hold up by two guards, was brought into a big but cosy living room where he was presented to a surprisingly numbered crowd obviously awaiting the special Present of the night.

It was the first time Dean was ever out of the part of the house he was kept at.  
To the former Street dog it appeared, even in his blurry head, that this estate was way bigger than expected.  
The Omega had been ‘carried’ around some long floors and halls and they had even went some stairs up, some stairs down, and not once on their way had Dean seen a Window to the outside, not even to the garden he liked to watch at.

The guards guided the bound Omega to a significant Spot almost at the centre of the room were two columns were installed, standing close to each other. The twin columns were connected on the top and the bottom were the Omega was now tied up on heavy silver rings on either side by the chains and cuffs he was wearing on his wrists and ankles.  
The well build, trained and decorated body was stretched to his full glorious size and with it the uncomfortable pulsating, building up erection was shown to all the people around, who immediately started praising and commenting the tall Omega.  
The lighting was perfectly prepared to leave not only the unusual Omega Mate at the centre of attention, but the Alpha Insignia of Castiel as well, making the complete package just as irresistible.

The time seem to pass oh so slowly and Dean needed to lean into the hold of the shackles that were holding him up to give a bit release on his way to far spread out legs that had started to tremble slightly.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of staring and laughing and talking and cheering and drinking all around, there was an announcement for the owner and the host of the party to join in at the Event.  
And as the doors at the end of the hall opened Dean could almost instantly scent the Alpha that had watched him on so many occasions by now……..

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	33. Illusory dreams

______________________________Chapter XXXII_________________________________  
(Illusory dream)

The crowd clapped at the entrance of the host and Master of the house.  
Dean scent the sour tone from the weak Alpha who was holding him captive, almost at the same time.

At least, the Omega thought, even though being slightly blinded by the lights pointing directly at him, he would be able to have a closer look at the man he had mostly seen as a shadow in the background or when he was hiding his face behind a stupid mask.  
He knew the voice though, a disgustingly nasally one Dean wanted to yell at; to get the mouth open and to speak clearly, every time he had to listen to it.

Seeing faces was important for the dark blond, humans almost all the time gave up their real intentions, showing them on their face and in their mimic.  
A language Dean had become expert in, in general.  
The damn dark haired Alpha had been different.  
The Omega shook his head, annoyed of himself, that even drugged and in this situation, he was thinking on the blue eyed.  
What was wrong with him, Dean wondered, ignoring that his dick was reacting at only the pure thought as well.  
The Omega tried to blame that on the drug as well……

\-------------------------

The whole charade seems to follow a script Dean figured as he could point out the similarities of the Event he had participated at a few days, or weeks ago.  
But their were obvious miscalculations as well, giving away that most, if not all the people around, never really had been so fortunate to be part of a great Event at this inner City phallus.

It followed a long, boring and annoying nasal speech of Dean’s current owner.  
Even in his drug dazed state, the dark blond Omega felt the urge to punch the teeth out of the Alphas mouth to allow the words to come out more freely.  
Dean giggled at this thought, that wasn’t particularly funny.  
The green eyed tried to focus and to collect his mind, to think of something that would get him away from the situation.  
It wasn’t his first time in situations like that and he had learned over the years that he was best prepared for what ever would await him, by letting his thoughts drift away.

Soon he was back at the first encounter he had with the damn blue eyed Alpha.  
The intense stare, the deep blue, all of it was now hunting the Omega.  
Dean felt as if he was still scenting the phantom Alpha, someone like this he hadn’t met ever before…  
Slowly the dark blond allowed himself to let loose, to glide into weirdly welcome fantasies.

_He could feel the gentle but forceful hands holding him in place, down on the ground, any ground imaginable. The deep hoarse growl of potent Alpha was echoing all around and running down the dark blond’s spine._

_Without realising it the Omega started moaning, pulling on his chains and bucking his hips uncoordinated into the air._  
_Dean tilted his head, the beautiful emerald eyes unfocused and blinded by the lights as he was seeing the blue eyed alphas shadow standing right next, smiling and licking his lips._  
_Arousal and satisfaction was flooding the space between them._  
_The dark haired got closer, leaning their foreheads together, grabbing the Omegas short hair and pulling him back to scent the offered neck._  
_Dean was leaning completely into the chains holding him up, stretching his body and limiting his movements._  
_He god lost in the deep blue as the Alpha was handling him roughly into any position he wanted him to be._  
_Another moan, more a needy whimper, left the Omega as the dark haired alpha tightly gripped his fully grown length, started stroking it without any gentleness, mixing pain and pleasure already._

_The silver ring connected close to his dicks head, and the locked chain had slightly healed over the last days, but they were far from fully recovered. And now, once again he could feel the pulsating pain he had felt right after the blue eyed had pierced the jewelry and put it in place to show his ownership over the tall Omega._  
_Every time, and Dean was sure it was on purpose, the Alpha reached the head he tugged at the ring, leaving the Omega shivering in pain and want._  
_“Mine…” The blue eyed growled deeply, tighten the grip once more._  
_“Mine….?” This time he questioned to get the obedient Omegas assuring._

_The dark blond was to far gone to give any Verbal confirmation, instead he bucked his pelvis towards into the soft hands that were still inflicting pain._  
_And all of a sudden it was gone, leaving the twitching and dripping genital alone._  
_Dean was blinking in confusion as the hands started wandering down his back, his sides, his ass and thighs._  
_As the alpha was tugging at the hard buds and nipping at the fake bite between his shoulder and neck._

_There was a gargling sound Dean had never heard from himself before as one finger entered him from behind and was away almost at the same time._  
_One hand was caressing his biceps and stretched arms, another was groping the Omegas chest kneading around the build breasts._  
_Dean could feel how is scrotum was squeezed and pulled, how his bud cheeks were kneaded and pinched._  
_He moaned at any touch, at any inflicted pain and snarl he got while he was desperate to get the attention back to his fat, heavy and still pulsating dick._

_Once again he got his wish fulfilled, once again he could feel the soft fingers closing around his length, this time he was gently massaged instead of the fast past the Alpha had used before._  
_It felt nothing like enough and Dean bucked in frustration, whiny about the way to soft touch from his strong Alpha._  
_In his arousal, his Omega need, Dean growled in anger and he even snapped at the hand that had come to close to his face by caressing the neck._  
_There was a sudden change in the atmosphere the dark blond Omega realized barely, growling in frustration again._  
_Once more all the touches stopped and he was left on his own. Shivering, sweating and in need of any kind of friction._  
_Pain and pleasure, need and exhaustion, nausea and dizziness mixed up in the beauty dark blond._

_There was something cold spilled over the chained man and slowly he started to see silhouettes of people, an unfamiliar room and place and no blue eyed alpha…._

“There you are.” The nasal voice was surprisingly close and Dean shrugged back from where he thought the voice was coming.  
He had never seen this face before but he knew the sour tone in the air.  
It wasn’t the distinguished fragrance of the blue eyed Alpha out of the dark blonds fantasy.  
Dean shook his head, fighting against the heavy fog that was clouding his mind.

“You slipped us away a bit to far Sweetheart.” The Alpha was grinning arrogant while Dean scanned every part of this face. He would remember this bastard, this weakling that was playing with him ever since he had found him.  
Finally the dark blond had a face to the disgusting voice and he even learned the man’s name as one of the guests called him: “ALASTAIR……”

Dean knew that name. Around the whore houses, even at the third ring this name was known and feared.  
Alastair, the Collector…..

“My beautiful, beautiful Omega, you will have to play along the rules…” Alastair was holding a knife as he pointed at the dark blond.  
“You do not snap after an Alphas hand, my Dear. I can’t believe you weren’t trained that as a Mate of the great Castiel...” The dripping Sarcasm couldn’t cover the hidden fear he had in his voice only naming the other Alpha.  
“This here is for us to enjoy….” The grey blond went on.  
“…..and you have to behave, but since I hadn’t time yet to train you properly we will, and only for this occasion, have to get rid of that security risk. I do owe that to my guests, right?!”  
The slender man was turning to the crowd who cheered at his words as one of the creepy guards brought in a black leather gag mask.

More and more Dean’s head sobered up, realising the Alpha woman holding her hand. Slowly it dawned on the Omega whose hands had touched him, whose fingers had been all over his body, even stroked him close to the edge.  
And his vulnerable, naked body was still wanting it, still showing arousal and need.  
Even with his mind clearing Dean couldn’t stop his Omega Body from reacting.  
What ever Alastair had injected to him, it was still working and the dark blond started to understand what kind of game this crowd would play with him.

He struggled as the guard positioned the gag mask that would cover Deans chin, mouth and nose from now on. The faceless guard pulled the leather strap over the Omegas head and locked it at the nape of Deans neck before the zipper up front was closed, blocking almost all of his features except the striking green eyes.

“There you go. No biting my dear…” Alastair seemed satisfied and waved the guard off before he turned back at the crowd, his guests in a sweeping gesture.  
“My friends, I apologize for this short interruption but safety first right!” The crowd laughed and cheered at the act.  
“Now without any further delay, I present you to your full enjoyment, the great Castiels personal and own Mate….. as showing with his perfect, beautiful insignia of the Masters house.”

Dean tugged at the chains in his limitation.  
He had known it, all of this Alastair was reeking of weakling, follower.  
One of those who would life in the outshine of greater, stronger, more successful once.  
One of those Alphas who simply impersonates the life of their idols, unable to ever reach these highs in any other way.  
These, especially man, were feeding on the vulnerable, on those who had no choice to escape.  
Unsuccessful narcissists Dean called them and had stayed away from those people after he had learned it the hard way in his youth.

But now he was trapped, literally chained, and in no position to leave or to get away…..

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Brother!” Balthazar patted Gabe forcefully on his back. “I heard someone was following me around, I would have walked up if I had known it was you!” The blond smiled honest and brightly. Gabe didn’t bought it for a second. This was Balthazar at his best.  
That’s why Castiel had chosen him to be part of the inner circle that would help the dark haired Alpha to re-establish his own powerful ground to step up.

Balthazar had been not only a brother in arms but also become a close, an obedient friend and if there were any one the blond would protect other than himself, it was Castiel.  
Gabe had often wondered what had made that change to the guy who always had been enough on his own and never ever cared for others for real.  
But every time the honey blond had ask his “Friend” Balthazar had only smiled mysteriously and winked.  
Needless to say that this set up Gabe even more to find out the secret the young dark haired and the blond Ultra were sharing.

“You planning on, I don’t know, leave them here?” Gabe wondered gesturing at the bed and the left three persons in it.  
“You kidding I will not let that opportunity slip….” “Why? You want in……” Balthazar licked his lips seductively.  
“As much appealing this is…..” Gabe looked over at the two Omega girls, actually prepared for a mating. “…..I fear I have to decline this generous offer.” “I have to get out of town as fast as possible…..Rafael is closing his lines…”  
Balthazar looked one last time at the scene before gesturing Gabe to follow him into another room.  
“You three do not start the real thing without me…..” The Ultra used his commanding Voice that even made an impression on Gabe, every time he could hear it.

Balthazar was good looking, had a charming way and an all in all unthreatening appearance but Gabe had seen him slaughter, had seen his brother fight and had seen him in rage on the battlefield. Hell, even he wouldn’t mess with this man if not necessary.  
The blond was still naked, still holding his champagne flute but he didn’t seem to care as the two Ultras settled into the next room, sitting down on a bit more fancy furniture then what had been prepared on the lower floor. 

Balthazar crossed his legs in a way to elegant matter considering his current state.  
He nipped on his glass once again as if it was a formal dinner he was participating.  
God, Gabe loved that guy.  
“It is unusual for you to come up personal, I assume we’re talking big business here….?”  
All of a sudden and not even blinking the blond Ultra had changed the tone. Serious and focused within a damn second.

“Gabe leaned a bit forward, folding his hands and supporting his head on that. A gesture he was using most recently picking up the ones Castiel had chosen.  
It was the first time the Ultra realized this subdued way of showing dominance and changed it.  
It was considered weak to feel doing something like this in front of another Ultra but Balthazar didn’t seem to care, just sipping on his flute again.  
Gabe knew the other man had seen it and even though he didn’t like it, in this short moment the honey blond had shown that he was worried and analyzing the situation, he was worried for good reason……

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was shaky on his feet. That he had been able to get up was a miracle on it’s own.  
The view was swimming and the tall Beta feared to collapse at any moment, tightly holding to the doorframe.

It had taken some time to get clear enough to recognise were he was and even more to recall even a bit of the last memories that seemed just minutes away.  
But the moment the Beta had remembered the dark blond hair, the green eyes and the face he had looked at almost all of his childhood live, Sam had gained back strength, enough though, to get up under tremendous effort and pain.

Dean was in danger! Sam knew there was a short time frame and he did not know how long he had been out. The tall Beta still, wasn’t remembering any detail of what had happened, he couldn’t recall were he had get that injured as well but that his Brother, his long gone Brother was needing his help, that had been anchored deep in the young mans mind. 

He would need help he had figured that much and Bobby would be the first and foremost to be by his side. Sam was sure. The older Beta had been his hold in this world ever since the seemingly grumpy guy had found him on the road.  
He would help him, he had too….

Once again the dark haired needed to stop and to close his eyes, waiting out the rooms spinning and the building nausea….

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gadreel had been back at the bunker around an hour after the incident with the, now dead Omega whore. The tall, silent Ultra was still covered in blood and reeked of copper due to the massive amount of the red fluid that was left on his cloth.  
It was disgusting, he thought.  
The ash blond had known that he might would have blood on his hands again. He was a warrior had been part of the legions that had fought during the wars eons ago. He had lived through the times as Ultras had still fought to show their worthy and for their right to mate the looted Omegas.

Gadreel had seen Ultras fighting in rage, he had seen Alphas being slaughtered at eh field, all of that, he had seen but the Ash blond was confused about what the young Ultra was going through.  
Gadreel and the dark haired hadn’t that much of a past but within the short period they had fought together Castiel had impressed the older one. He was another generation of Ultras, less primeval, less impulsive but also less powerful in their rage.  
However his blue eyed brother had saved him, risking his own life that was supposed of more value at that time.  
Gadreel was one of the few “first ones” that were still alive and able to have a place in this society. The ash blond didn’t feel offended at that. Their father always had guaranteed some kind of balance and development, changes was part of that and necessary.  
The new generation of Ultras had been less obedient, much more self-determined. That was something the ash blond was fascinated about.  
But he also had seen these creations made bad decisions over and over again, leaving brothers on the battle field, taking false directions and even giving them to appear in a better light to their father. This new brothers seemed self centred and ruthless, lost in own needs and wants.  
All of them only driven at the urge of getting their fathers attention, and only to themselves.

Gadreel had hated them, all of them after he had lost a lot of his closer brothers. Those he had known for so long and he was on the edge of falling himself as Castiel had saved him, reached for him to pull him back, showing him the light again and the right direction.  
Castiel had mourned with him over the loss but the blue eyed also had explained that there will be changes that need to be and that this wouldn’t be an end, just a new beginning.

Over so many years Gadreel had been lost in his grieve and hate and anger.  
Only thanks to Castiel, who had allowed him his time, but not giving up on him, the ash blond had made it out of that down going circle.  
He had been able to move on, not chained to his past but still not forgetting.  
Now he was in deep worry about the younger brother.  
He owed him his life and even thought Castiel had never hold onto that dept, it was something Gadreel would never forget.  
But it was more, there was something about the dark haired that showed hope and fail at the same time, a vulnerability that the younger one owned deep within, that made him even more likable.  
It had been many years since Gadreel had felt the urge to protect something like he felt it for this brother.  
However, he was still bound to his creating pattern and this way limited.  
Yes he had promised Castiel to keep it a secret that the Ultra was changing and he would stay to that promise but the blue eyed had give in to an unknown rage, had slaughtered without a reason. Gadreel feared he wouldn’t be able to clean all the tracks if this would go on.

The ash blond closed the bunker door, walking down the metal stairs.  
It was awkwardly still.  
“Castiel?” Gadreel asked just seconds before he was hit by the overwhelming scent of overpowering Ultra that almost urged the tall ash blond to his knees in need to obey.  
It took some effort to avoid this vulnerable position and to walk on, but highly alarmed and ready to defend himself at any moment…..

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Dean's "Shut up - don't bite" mask.


	34. Illosory dreams....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another filler before we get back to some Story line. Sorry for that. It takes longer to get it over than expected.  
> A problem i have more often, definiteyl something i need to work on but for now we all have to live with it...
> 
> By the way a biiiiiiig thanks to the last Comments. BECAUSE they put me back in line of the early passages of the story which i lost a bit within the progress i will keep again an eye at the society structure a bit more within the next chapters. There for THanks a lot......  
> ^^)  
> Hope you enjoy or kill time by reading.  
> *wave*

______________________________Chapter XXXIII________________________________  
(Illusory dream)

There was a deep growl, the tone echoing through the halls, making it impossible to pinpoint where it was coming from.  
Years of fighting had trained the ash blond had mad him the perfect fighter but lately he thought, he had become a bit rusty. Never the less his instincts and reflexes led the tall Ultra.  
He was hiding next to the walls not touching it in case the thing Castiel had become, could hear it.

Again this creepy sound was echoing all around, exploding at the piled walls, this time it was even hurting as the deep tone seem to hit the infrasound.  
For a second Gadreel needed to pause, he was shaking his head to clear the view before he could move on through the dark hallways.  
The scent had started to overpower every other around this hiding place.  
It was pure, raw…… “Heat??!” Gadreel wondered were this was coming from, already realizing that it wasn’t Omega he was scenting.  
How was that possible?  
The strong warrior had never heard of anything like an Alpha heat but it was the only thing that came to mind.

There was definitely no Omega around and the scent wasn’t very appealing to the ash blond as well.  
It was quite the opposite. All in it, was yelling at him to leave, to go, hands off. The scent was threatening. Gadreel was sure it would spook away a lot of Alphas, probably even some of his Ultra brothers, but he had long learned to control his fear, something that was needed in operations and he was still one of the ‘firsts’, more subdued when it comes to emotions.

Once again the growl hit him from every side, deep and warning, but there was something else… The ash blond Ultra could hear pain, distress and despair.  
If this was Castiel, he was in trouble and obviously in need.  
Gadreel optioned to move on without being armed but decided against it. He wasn’t willing to hurt the young Ultra but he would definitely defend himself.  
He had seen what Castiel had done to the poor Omega at the bar.  
The dark haired had shredded the boy to pieces with his bare hands.  
Damn sure, Gadreel wasn’t willing to go like that…..

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“HNnggg..” Dean tried to bend his body to get friction of his own, to close out the strangers hands that were groping him everywhere and to get some control of his own.  
For an hour these assholes had worked him to the edge over and over, never allowing him any kind of relieve.  
The dark blond was trying to get more air into his lungs, but all he got was his own heated breath tasting after the leather that was restraining him on his face.  
He wouldn’t beg, he had sworn that to himself but he was exhausted, in pain from the overstimulation and close to losing it.

Dean had been part in those games before, it had been his job but what ever Alastair had injected to him it was torturing his body.  
Waves of spasm were running beneath his skin, his chest felt as if the strangers were touching his pure unskinned flesh, directly pulling on his raw muscles.  
The Omegas legs were about to give up and shaking uncontrollable while he wasn’t getting enough air to stay conscious.  
But the worst part was his throbbing, now dryly twitching and almost purple coloured dick that was standing up as if to hammer in nails.  
Alastair had found it amusing to plug the dark blond half an hour ago to restrain him even more.  
Now the weight of the metal pipe, as well as the stretching was a constant reminder of his current need, forcing Dean to focus right at it.  
He was sweating and mixed shivers of hot and cold were washing in waves over the tall Omega, wearing him down even more.

*I……will….not…beg…* He reminded himself as once again the hands on his erection switched with the next candidate.  
Meanwhile, small, unidentifiable servants were serveing drinks and finger-food the whole time, moving like shadows among the guests….

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’ve probably heard the news over Castiels, not unexpected but early promotion!” Gabe stated. There wasn’t much that the blond Ultra he was sitting with, would miss.  
Balthazar sipped again from his champagne.  
“There were rumors….” He gave warily.  
The honey blond with the amber coloured eyes took that as a yes and went on, giving the Details…

\-------------

Balthazar was leaning back, carefully eyeing the older Brother and circling his drink.  
“What would be my benefit in helping you?” The naked blond was already starting the negotiations.  
Gabe had expected that it would be like that. Balthazar was loyal to Castiel but he would always have a backup plan for his own, just in case of need. And his price was always depending on the expected difficulties.  
Gabe knew that banging heads with Rafael was a real big deal.  
It was on Balthazar to decide how big……

“What is your offer?!” The blond Ultra finally asked to figure out his value.  
“You can have everything you want….” Gabe answered.  
“Oh, So desperate?” Balthazar chuckled but the honey blond in front did not.  
“Yes.” Gabe answered seriously.  
The blond sipped at his glass again but got silent.

“Balth, he is in risk of death.” “Rafael will destroy him the moment he figure out his where about and he will not care for any collateral damage.”  
Balthazar seemed to consider that but he didn’t say anything.

“We will need you in there. You are the best.” Gabe not only praised but begged for the old for the younger brother to join their forces and this was something he didn’t do often and Balthazar knew that.

The blond Ultra sighed.  
“What do you need?”  
Gabe finally smiled slightly, knowing that Balthazar was on board…

\----------------

The honey blond had explained what they were suggesting within the next days, maybe weeks or month and that they would need information’s and details from Castiels own department, the old and the new one. They would need an eye on Rafael and his men and at best they would need eyes and ears around the inner core in general. They would need to figure out Enemies and friends for the battles to come.  
Balthazar stayed silent and turned his finally empty glass as Gabe leaned in once again, acting a bit mysterious.

“There is actually……ahm something else.” The honey blond grimaced at the memories.  
Balthazar frowned.  
“I need you to look after someone else…..” Gabe started his explanation…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“……..ahhI……aaaawill not……..beg….” Dean pressed out, muffled through the leather mask, glaring at the weak Alpha as small perls of sweat were running down his forehead, clinging to his golden lashes… He was snarling slightly…  
Alastair caressed the Omegas cheeks, not caring that the dark blond tried to flinch away as much as possible.  
“Your decision…..” The nasal voice teased smugly and with that, he pushed the long silver pipe… back in …not unnecessarily gentle…...  
“HNnngggg….”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gadreel looked around the next corner and hides back again.  
He was holding one of the swords he had picked from the stands of the library were some of these antiques were displayed.  
It wasn’t sharp but even dull this would do its work.  
The silver blade was almost an arm long, and engraved with ancient symbols Gadreel was one of the few who was actually still able to read it.  
They belonged in the time were he was born.  
An easier, more simple time, where live and death was the only option. And the ash blond had always chosen life for himself, death for the others.

The beautiful weapon in his hand felt familiar and grounding. He was born a fighter, a protector and a killer. It was rare to feel this pure emotion these days and Gadreel had to admit that he was enjoying that.  
However, Castiel was in his care, under his protections, something the old Ultra did not took lightly.  
He would try every thing to not hurt the young dark haired he assured himself walking into the next corridor.  
Now it paid off that he had walked the bunker right after he had arrived here.  
It was a routine of his long time in the military, serving their father at the time of the great wars.  
Get to know your surrounding, know your opponent and never show your back.  
Simple rules, simple life……

Once again the painful, desperate whine echoed along the halls. It was a pitiful sound, one of deeply discomfort and distress.  
Gadreel knew the younger brother well enough to hear the suffering even though he had never heard such whine from an Ultra before.  
And the ash blond was alarmed, a wounded animal was dangerous, a wounded Ultra in Castiels current state was definitely lethal.

The whine had become louder within the last seconds and Gadreel was sure he was close as he got down the stair case.  
He wondered why his younger brother was hiding. He would have guessed that with this rage he had shown at the bar, that Castiel would have made a more escalating decision.  
But it was kind of Castiel to search for cover the moment he starts to went berserk.  
The young one had never been someone who had killed easily……., Gadreel remembered.  
That was something unusual, and something the ash blond was deeply respecting the other man even though he didn’t understand it for himself.  
Castiel was able to show real empathy for all around him.  
For some reason, aside other Ultras, Castiel was caring emotionally for other to some degree.  
Gadreel was just following his leader and the orders he was given.  
In that way the tall Ultra with the strong features was special as well. He was completely lacking on the Ultras most speciality, the urge for success on their own….., the urge to become a leader….

The first floor of the cellar was empty, Gadreel moved slowly and as silent as possible.  
It was obvious that Castiel had moved down here since the constant whine was now deafening, randomly broken by the deep growl that was affecting the other Ultras movements.  
This could become complicated….

Gadreel knew exactly the ground plan of all the tunnels, transitions and passages that were accessible down here but he feared that Castiel would walk in one of them. It was a whole system that was even passing through parts of the inner City Gadreel imagined.  
He would loose the Ultra if he would enter that underground passages.

Another deep growl left Gadreel slightly struggling before the painful whine, right after, let him move again.  
He could see a shadow in the back, crouched down and awkwardly turning, obviously in pain.  
Gadreel had been right.  
He carefully and slowly approached the younger brother, reaching out his hand in a calming gesture and to test the situation.

The whine stopped immediately as the ash blond was recognised and the bright blue eyes shot at the taller Ultra.  
Before the taller one could even react the ‘thing’ that was just slightly reminding at the Castiel was at him, directly attacking the throat and clawing the chest.  
Gadreel got knocked down, hitting the concrete and loosing his grip around the sword, surprised by the sudden impact and the force that got him of guard.

Gadreel barely managed to hold up his arms, grabbing the dark haired’s throat, holding the snapping fangs away while he tried to stop the younger one from cutting deep wounds into his flesh with………his dark, sharp Fingers.

Castiel was stronger than expected and he was kneeling on the taller Ultra holding him down with all of his body weight. Gadreel needed to use power he hadn’t used in ages and it was not as satisfying as he had hoped it would be.  
He was still lying on his back, pinned to the ground and Castiel was uncontrollable hitting and cutting with his still free hand.

Finally Gadreel was able to overcome the sudden shock. He risk another deep cut on his chest leaving the hold on his brothers wrist and punched the younger one hard enough for the Body to slightly move. Enough for Gadreel to get after, turning himself sideways, pushing down the other Ultra and holding him on the concrete.  
Castiel was struggling and again growling, leaving the ash blond to tense once again but Gadreel had positioned himself stable enough to stay on top. Once again he punched down, at the same time avoiding another slice of the bone like claws…….

Castiel didn’t seem impressed at all, his face grimaced in rage and anger at the unexpected resistance of a potential competitor.  
The dark haired Ultra scent deeply before he reared up his body, tossing Gadreel to the side, off of him, with no effort at all……

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe tried to stay calm, playing the silent guy just drinking, like aaaaaaall the others around at the ‘Elite’ Hotelbar.  
He could need a drink anyway although this wasn’t the reason the honey blond was at that flashy place.

He had parted with Balthazar around an hour ago. The blond spy had been very curious about the second job Gabe had explained to him.  
It had messed up the planed schedule.  
As the two Ultras had finished their Conversation, the day was already dawning and the other creatures in the next room had fallen asleep.  
Balthazar had been very serious about what Gabe had told him.  
Even though he was way younger then the honey blond the other Ultra had seen a lot and done a lot more to be considered one of the older souls and one of the inner Circle of Power.  
He had served at Castiels side and somehow never left it even though going his own ways.  
But after Gabe had finished telling the story about the promotion Event and every uncomfortable Detail about a specific Omega, Balthazar had been surprised and slightly impressed by Castiels behaviour and actions.  
The blue eyed, obviously had grown guts on his way to the top, Balthazar had named it nonchalant.  
Gabe wouldn’t call it like that….

However Balthazar had agreed on all the conditions that Gabe had laid out and he had even accepted to report on a weekly basis and for the time being only to the honey blond even though he had hesitated.

The problems had started after Gabe had left the house with the hidden golden rooms.  
He had realised right away that the streets were still packed with Rafael’s men.  
They might had even increased in numbers.  
Gabe had difficulties to get to his ‘borrowed’ Car.  
He barely made it out of the district even using every still so hidden streets he could find.

In the end Gabe had to give up the idea of using the road to get back to the bunker where Castiel would be waiting.  
Once again he would need the help of someone more active in the grey zones of this society…..

Gabe lowered his head and sipped at the classic drink he had ordered, while he watched Rafaels spy’s from the eye angle.  
They didn’t even try to hide or act careful.  
Rafael was still holding the power at the inner City, still pulling the strings around town.  
Gabe was considering that he might had underestimated the younger Ultras will to be the Head of the company.  
He would not give up shortly, no matter what Michael had decided. And knowing the eldest of the brothers, Gabe knew Michael wouldn’t care. He had never intervened without their fathers order.  
And he wouldn’t in future.  
Gabe wasn’t agreeing to that passivity as it comes to Michael since he was the strongest of the Ultras, one of the first and created by their Father himself.  
He was made to hold the balance.  
But even though, part of the younger honey blond could understand. He had often wondered what would have happened if Michael would take over. 

He was accepted as a surrogate for their father, it wouldn’t be the same if he would lead on his own.  
Maybe that was the whole tragedy for Michael, he was created to be a tool, a tool for their father to use in case of need.  
Someone who would do the dirty work, someone who would clean up the mess that sometimes was left from some of the great father’s actions and plans.

But with this position, Michael needed to be empty. A weapon couldn’t have it’s own will. Gabe could understand that, he had pitied the older one often for this position and blamed him at the same time, as he was experiencing on himself what that passivity was creating among the Ultras who didn’t feel any connection or respect towards the highest Ultra aside the fact that he was closest to their father eons ago.  
Things would change and Gabe was pretty sure that Michael knew that, that he was waiting for someone to finally free him and put him out of his own restrain, his misery and lost life.  
With things going on like that, it wasn’t a question, if…….., it was the question when…….Rafael would finally do that..

Gabe had and image in his head. He knew, the moment Rafael would come to kill, Michael wouldn’t fight, he would smile………

The honey blond gulped down the last drop and ordered another one.  
He would have to wait for some time longer.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gadreel tried to reach for the Sword, tried to get it while Castiel was still slightly dazed from the hit the ash blond had landed shortly before the younger one had tear him from his feet.  
Castiel was unbelievable fast and even throwing his head against one of the columns hadn’t slowed him down for real.  
It had just angered the Creature, the Ultra had become, even more.

The blue eyed was shaking his head, already turning to get back at his prey.  
Gadreel was crawling to reach the weapon, holding a deep, bloody wound on his side.  
Castiel had done good work in ripping the other Ultra apart.  
The ash blond was bleeding through multiple wounds and none of them was healing as they should.  
Gadreel figured that the weird, bone like fingerstips were holding some kind of poisoning that preventing the Grace from healing him back.  
And even if that wouldn’t be the case, the deep cuts and tattered skin would need some time to close up again.

The ash blond tried to move faster but the deep growling mad his head spin again, he knew there would be another attack the next moment.  
And Gadreel wasn’t sure if he would hold it this time.  
He could hear the other Ultra positioning again.  
The sword just a hand length away and still so far, Gadreel stopped holding his bleeding hole and stretched his sore body, one last time reaching for the only left protection as Castiel diged his claws deep into the taller Ultras calf, opening the skin, and puncturing through the spasm muscles.  
Gadreel screamed in pain as he was pulled back with such ease, as if he was nothing.  
He tried to turn while he was trailed along the concrete, pulled towards the young Ultra who was glaring at him.  
The ash blond tried two times unsuccessfully. Castiel was now clawing his other hand into the warriors back and side, hitting the kidneys while pulling the body even further back. 

Finally the blue eyed grunted in victory, his competitor helplessly in front ready to be finished.  
He was lifting his arm to hit right at the heart from the back as Gadreel turned with his left power, holding up the silber sword as Castiel made his move forward….

The weapon hit the dark haired’s chest, penetrating the cloth, the pale skin the muscles the veins and other essential inner organs, although it missed the Ultras heart.  
Gadreel watched with wide eyes as the blade breaks through the younger Ultras body. Castiel was looking down at him in sudden surprise. Both men stared at each other for an eternal moment before Castiels grabbed the older ones shoulders to keep himself stable in his position. His mind seem to clear slightly as the blue glow in his eyes vanished as Gadreel slowly pulled the sword out.

“Stop….me….” The dark haired managed hoarsely…..  
“….lock……me….”  
And slowly the young Ultra slit down. A dull sound as he hit the ground before Gadreel could even hold him up…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	35. Illusory dreams - time goes by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally iv'e got some Inspiration how to get to the next, already framed Story line.  
> It will, once again get a bit darker since the world and the Charakters are changing.  
> I have especially to thank stoneautumn for the tips and reminders i got from the Feedback, comments and the first Beta tries.  
> And also out to (anonymus) Reader. The comment also reminded me that i Need to be a bit more detailed about the Society again, that was the start to move on. ^^)  
> Hope you will enjoy and that i will be moving on a bit more constantly then lately. - it is not a Promis, just a try. ^^P  
> *wave*

______________________________Chapter XXXIV________________________________  
(Illusory dream)

Dean was back in his room, down on the floor. He was leaning against this ridiculous bed filling the place.  
Dean was staring into the mirrors on the walls, staring himself down as much as possible, punishing the dark blond for his weakness, for his stupid, disgusting Omega need.  
No matter if drug induced or not. 

Of course he had begged in the end.  
Overstimulated and in pain, almost loosing the reality due to the chemicals injected into his System, Dean had only needed one thing and that was to be relieved.  
He had lost count on the strangers that had touched him, how long they had played their game with the helpless Omega chained to the columns. Those assholes had made a stupid competition out of it, had edged the dark blond while using, what ever had been in reach, to stuff him.  
Of course he had begged to finally end it…  
Now the pain medication was wearing off and the burning pain was slowly building up.  
Dean was exhausted, sore and he couldn’t forgive himself for his weakness, it wasn’t the first time tho but it always was a fight afterwards to calm his slightly twisted head.

It didn’t help that the arousing part of the drugs he had been given, was still vital and active.  
Dean’s bruised and tortured dick was still throbbing in the aftermath of this night event.  
He careful spread his legs to have a look at the damage that had been done.  
The first that came into view was still the jewellery on his genitals, placed there by this damn dark haired Ahole that had bought the Omega from a third ring brothel, probably days ago.

Dean huffed at the damn dangling jewel hanging behind his sack, the dark blond tried to ignore it as he was searching further on.  
The constant groping of to many, mostly unclean hands, had left the skin at the, still unhealed piercing ring, raw and red.  
The dark blond touched slightly, and flinched at the sting.  
He even could see that he had bled a little.  
But he was more concerned about the mark the to tight cock ring had left.  
Parts of his penis felt still numb and Dean knew what this could mean.  
For now, he decided he wouldn’t worry but keep an eye at that.  
The Omegas back side looked a bit more sore, but it was expected.  
It wasn’t unusual that clients lost it and went to far, especially not getting any feedback from their toy.  
Some of the things they had used to open and fill him had hurt but this was nothing an Omega whore couldn’t bare.

Deans limbs started shaking and he leaned back at the bed. His view was still a bit blurry, his stomach was rumbling and the dark blond felt nauseous. His whole Body was kinda itchy but Dean couldn’t point at what this was so he blamed it on the drug before he could not keep his eyes open anymore.  
He was thinking about his hunger the moment his exhausted body gave in and slide down to the cold floor falling into welcomed unconsciousness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe was calling for his third drink, as the small man in his black shit finally showed up.  
Easily sitting down next to the Ultra while he got served a fancy Cocktail almost immediately.  
“What took you so long?”  
Gabe was slightly disgruntled.  
The suited man next didn’t seem impressed and took his time, sipping at the pink Liqueur.  
“Got business.” He finally mentioned in a deep growling tone that oddly enough sounded like a satisfied humming.  
“Sooooo….” Crowley turned at the honey blond.

“We’re meeting more often lately…  
The Handler of the Underground was smiling smugly and Gabe knew his request would be expensive.  
For some reason the suspicious Merchant was always one step ahead of what was going on around the inner core.  
It was a mystery for the honey blond Ultra but he knew he couldn’t risk getting at it right now.  
For the next days, weeks and maybe months they would probably need this man’s connections and abilities, whether they liked it or not.

Gabe took another gulp. And so did Crowley, before he got straight to the point…

\-----------

The honey blond was still wondering how the Black-market merchant got his hands on all the information’s and all of it so quickly. Crowley had known everything…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe was still wondering as he finally, with Crowley’s help and dozens of annoying detours, left the centre of the inner City.

It was late again as the honey blond made it to the bunker, entering through the small side door. He was immediately surrounded by the uncomfortable, weakening feeling he always get within these walls.  
And just seconds later, Gabe was hit by the strange scent that seemed to fill the whole Vestibule…

There was something odd about it and the honey blond felt threatened by it right away.  
The scent was strong and terrifying, something Gabe couldn’t classify.  
“Cas?!” He tried out of routine but didn’t get any sound or reaction. His voice echoed from the tiled walls.

The golden eyed Alpha frowned, looking around suspiciously as he walked further while he was already reaching for the gun in his belt...

*  
*  
*  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Time goes by) 

1 Year later…

 

The dark blonds eyes glowed deeply green with a golden Ring around the Iris. Alastair could never get tired of that view.  
The way the build Omega was moving, the powerful thrusts, the deep growls as he flared his nostrils and blaked his teeth in his relieve…  
He didn’t stop there.  
Even in and after orgasm the Omega was still rapidly fucking into the guard breed, Alastair had chosen for today’s display and show.  
He loved how far the Ultra mate, how far Dean had come.  
He loved to hear the irritation of this handpicked guests, how they gasped, seeing an Omega dominating others, even Betas ruthless.  
The Alpha smiled satisfied at the most treasured piece in his current collection.  
He wasn’t much fond of the new breeds available on the markets all around.  
Especially since a lot of his once rare items were now legally breeds, available for every one.  
But Dean was still unique and special.  
The dark blond growled again, Alastair could feel it in his whole body as the waves run through the hall and Dean’s claws started scratching, slowly, oh so slowly digging into the slack Body beneath.  
The one he was still slamming in, chasing after an urge that had started as his suppressants had worn off month ago.  
The darkened claws were already breaking skin as the ‘alpha’ like guard breed was shuddering one last time visible.

These breeds were supposed to be strong, almost indestructible.  
Only the dark blond Omega didn’t seem to know that, as he was easily opening the back with his hands, drawing blood in his attempt to get a hold on the body beneath.  
Sometimes Alastair wished this guard breed would be able to make any kind of sound.  
In his mind, the Alpha could hear them scream and pant under the rough handling from an Omega…  
Most of the guests had never witnessed an Omega in heat, not on display, not like this, never an Omega like this.

Alastair had realized the ongoing changes early after he had started to offer the dark blond his choices, his options, after he had started to train him.

\---------------

Dean had been very stubborn at the beginning.  
He had endured everything and everyone Alastair had prepared and lined up for the Omega.  
One after another, of his bigger Beta breeds, animalistic or not, had been lined up to take the green eyed Omega ‘mate’.  
Dean had beared it beautifully, he had cried, screamed and whimpered but not once had he complained.  
And as exciting as that was, it wasn’t what Alastair wanted, it wasn’t enough.

He wanted to break this Creature, wanted to make an Ultras Mate his own tool and third limb in fulfilling the Alphas omnipotence-fantasies. Dean was supposed to become what Alastair couldn’t, the vivid, perfect image of domination from the inner Core, a threat to everything and everyone not being part of that high society.  
Alastair wanted power, he wanted Control and influence, all of it he would never have outside of the small circle he had made himself a God in/at. Outside of his Collection and house and the few willing follower, the Alpha was nothing more like all the others, a way weaker Version of any Ultra and a Worker, a drone bee doing its unimportant part. But with Dean, an Ultras Mate he could climb up in his dreams, and become the Powerful Owner, the strong puppets player he would never be in his weakness in Reality…

Dean would be Alastair’s impersonation, his surrogate in all the games he wants to play.  
And finally he got his first real chance of breaking the beautiful, solid Omega.  
As Dean went into his first Heat ever, it was horrible.  
It was the first heat in the Omegas life, as the suppressants he had taken, since he had been 12 Years old, had worn off.  
After that the dark blonds body was left with an unbearable urge of want, need, desperation and pain. His brain flooded with chemicals the Omega wasn’t used to and with the drugs Alastair was still serving him, it was increasing Deans urge to breed, to be filled and used. But it somehow was twisted within, because it also increased the Omegas unusual dominant and competitive behaviour tremendously, much to Alastairs delight.

Dean had become nothing more than a pissed off, needy, aggressive bitch, fucking and sucking every thing he was presented to.

It was the time Alastair had heard the deep, animalistic growls, that was close to an Alphas tone, for the first time.  
And, it was also the time he had learned that Dean was in tremendous fear of being knotted.  
The Alpha had never before seen an Omega fighting off a potential alpha especially during the heat.  
But Dean did, he was hitting and hissing, growling, kicking and even biting even though he was still drugged and under the natural Omega hormonal influence that appeared during the breeding cycle.  
But the dark blonds fear was way stronger than any of that, any time Alastair tried to have one of his Animals, able to knot the new toy, brought into the room, Dean had attacked viciously no matter the risk he put himself under.  
It was fascinating to watch it, and the weak Alpha did more than once.  
He even tried to chain Dean down before giving him to one of his smaller dog cross breeds.  
But the Omega almost killed the animal by kicking it, by squeezing the whimpering breed as much as possible, pinching it between his thighs and finally somehow pulling it up to his chained hands, almost strangling the genetically designed Creature.

But it proved the interesting fact Alastair had noted that the dark blond, even though being and Omega whore, somehow was terrified at the idea of being knotted in any way.  
The Alpha had wondered about that, he had seen Omegas that had been mated and used by Ultras and he had seen the possible damage the Inner Core Alphas could cause, but he had never met an Omega afraid enough to fight against potential breeders being in heat.

And Dean was tall, really tall, he was build and strong and Alastair had to admit that he was struggling with the image of Castiel, even though an Ultra, damaging the dark blond he had chosen as his mate, to such a degree that the Omega would be terrified enough to even fight against his own inner nature of being knotted during heat.  
But the Alpha was curious what the blue eyed, at that time, future leader could have done to leave his Omega this terrified.  
To his own ideas on that and the possible realistic pictures in his mind, Alastair had jerked off to, ever since.  
However, it left an opportunity for the Alpha to ‘train’ his upcoming tool…, showing him a way to get the Omega in line. 

The weak Alpha still knew exactly the moment the belligerent dark blond had stopped fighting against his situation and the choices Alastair had offered him at the beginning.  
It was the Second that the green eyes had lowered down, the Omegas body had somehow slumped and Dean had accepted, reached out for the rod that had been used on him, to finally inflict pain on some others of the Alphas collection items on his own...

\-------------------

Alastair looked back at the stage he had Dean doing the show this time, being reminded at the first time his beautiful Omega had fucked his beloved twins.  
The huge eyes of the pale girls and the way they had teared up their eyes, how they had silently screamed and cried at the pain and force Dean had used no matter being an Omega.  
Now he was on stage, ripping apart and Alpha like breed Beta who helplessly tried to arch up his body in his attempt to get away. It was a useless effort, he wasn’t the first trying to do so and it had never worked.

Alastair could understand very well why Castiel might have chosen Dean as his mate.  
This Omega was a frightening force, always on the edge of uncontrollably power.  
The weak Alpha had never seen one of the higher Ultras in person, he was way to insignificant to involved to anything they would take part at.  
But he was suggesting that Ultras were similar to this Omegas persona, and it was already known what Ultras were capable of.  
There were historical records of early incidents and all of them Alastair knew about.  
He knew about the natural disaster like encounters of two Alphas fighting over Territory in the early past.  
He had read about the destruction and lethality that had come with such situations.  
It was one of the reasons the great father had created the first Omegas, especially for the Ultras, in the first place.  
Alastair was pretty sure the first ones were nothing less then what he was seeing in the dark blond, mindlessly punting into the Meat the Alpha had picked for him today.

There was just one thing Alastair was very irritated about at the beginning, and that was why Castiel hadn’t look for the dark blond right away.  
The bearded Alpha had secretly hoped for the Ultra to show off at his door someday, asking and thanking him for take care of his mate.  
Alastair had even considered not to go to far in his games with this Omega. But after almost a week it had been obvious that there would be no Ultra would show up at his house and that was when he had started to play with the dark blond, showing him, training him, using him in any possible way.

The time Alastair had found the Omega, Castiel had been announced as one of the new Leaders, able to reach to the top. He had been even announced as a potential first one, allowed to inherit Michaels post at some point.  
It had been thrilling to have a mate, or, as the insignia were clearly showing, the ONE mate of the great Castiel in his possessions.  
But this was almost a Year ago. Since the big Event, no one had heard about the dark haired, had seen him either and no one was sure about the Ultras whereabouts.

The first thrill to have something that belonged to one of the most powerful Ultras of the inner Core at that time, had faded since.  
Rumors had it that Castiel was death and since Rafael was in charge there were no information about this Ultra anymore.

Alastair watched as Dean finally slowed down in his hard thrusts, the beta beneath him didn’t move anymore while the blood was running from the opened back.  
It was obvious that the Omega had somehow severed the guard-breeds spine.

The golden glow around the iris was fading but the green still staid as the Omega walked back, his chains around his wrists tangling as he moved and clinking were they connect.  
The dark blond didn’t care about the blood and stains he had smeared at his own stomach and around the performing place. Dean easily turned and walked off the stage, he had finished his daily duty.  
Three guards companied him as they walked him off. Three were necessary by now…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alastair was looking after his collection.  
Most of the Omegas were already sleeping. The Alpha had planned to keep Dean within his stock as well so he would be able tot look at the dark blond at any time.  
But the build green eyed had changed to drastically to risk that anymore.

\-------------------

The first Omegas Dean had injured lethal, by accident, Alastair hadn’t cared that much about.  
It was at the time, some of his collection pieces had become worthless, since the inner core had lifted the some of the breeding prohibitions all around. For example the agony breeding ban. They had legalized a lot of the foremost illegal creations.  
Now Alphas, even at the second Ring could afford to buy most of the once luxury pets.

There for, these items had become more or less Deans trainings material, since Alastair had been almost bored at some of them and the dark blonds performance anyway.  
But to the Alphas delight, it was also the time, Dean had shown more and more new attributes, behaviourists and abilities closer to the ancient Omegas.  
First the dark blond had become even more build up, without any kind of training, than his eyes had started glow, first deep green and later with a glistening golden ring around the iris.  
His hands and toes had become kind of osseous at the tips. They had grown quite a bit in length and changed into some kind of claws, lightly turning from skin colour to grey and lately to tar black.  
Dean had shown slight freckles on his shoulders, back and arms all along but now, he had clear visible dark brown dots, lined on these body parts.  
It kind of reminded Alastair on his Serval-mix breads he had years back.  
The Alpha, of course had enjoyed these changes, and some of them he still liked….  
But Dean had started to show extremely aggressive personality, he had suffered under uncontrollable mood swings, even under calming drugs influences.  
And a few months ago he had showed his newly developed predator fangs, before he had snapped at Alastair, ripping out quite a piece of flesh and skin from the Alphas arm.  
Dean had growled, hissed, grimaced and still licked his lips while his muscles beneath his skin had danced, tensing in getting ready for an attack that missed the weak alpha only by a hair’s breadth.  
Alastair had been fascinated by the emerald, golden eyes, he had been tricked by this them, and it was only thanks to his two personal guards, happened to be by his side at that time, that Dean hadn’t been able to do more harm as they had pulled the Omega back, just in time before he probably would have attacked once again.  
Never the less, the dark blond had snatched the Arm at his first attempt, and the animalistic and satisfied grin the Omega had still shown, even after he was hold back by the guards...  
It was the first time Alastair had ever feared on of his items, the first time he had ever feared an Omega.

After that incident Alastair had advised three guards to be around the dark blond at any time. He had commanded that Dean had to stay drugged 24/7 at all days, and he had decided for strong, instead of jewellery, chains around the wrists, holding the hands limited and closer together to avoid any more move than necessary while having the tall Omega around and out of the now used, heavily protected and sealed cell, he was staying in for most of the time.  
And Alastair had given up on the idea to let any other of his left collection items getting near the Ultras mate.

\-------------------------

The Alpha looked from afar as the tainted and exhausted Omega obediently got on all four, his upper body and cheek prone on the floor as one of the assigned Betas used some force to pull out the plug that had been inserted before the show.  
Dean was breathing heavily and his Body was glistening in a slight sheen of sweat.  
He was still so beautiful, his claws and part of him covered in dark red blood…

But Alastair was not sure anymore if his item was still more worth than what he was paying for him.  
The alpha had absently touched the still bandaged wound which didn’t seem to heal at all.  
And the guard-Beta breed, Alastair was showing off the Omega on stage with, they were expensive in numbers but also the only ones that lasted long enough for the guests to watch.  
However, at the beginning not all of them had died as it was no a granted result.  
…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	36. Time goes by....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is still a bit dry but needed to give a short summary of the current situation, we moving on. ^^!  
> Still, hope you have fun.  
> *wave*

______________________________Chapter XXXV________________________________  
(Time goes by…)

Sam lifted the heavy boxes more or less easily, loading up the truck.  
It was dark and it had become cold within the last days.  
The tall Beta needed to buy a heater two days ago and the things had changed within the last year.  
A small thing like a heater was now something Sam needed to make double shifts to get the money for. Since Betas weren’t allowed to have their own business anymore and since Bobby had lost his, the young Winchesters was carrying the burden to account for both of them.  
He had found them a very small, run down apartment that wasn’t much more then a cold single room and a tiny bath with a shower-toilet combination.  
It was simply a shady Motel they were staying at.  
But again, things had changed.   
As Beta they could be happy to have even this.

Sam was doing, three job’s now and he was working shifts, the dark haired was tired and exhausted. It was a while since he had lived like that.  
But Sam was still one of the lucky ones.   
He got a place and jobs to provide for it.  
That wasn’t the normal anymore either.

Bobby for example was less fortunate after the Trials he was announced guilty and banned from any kind of social interaction in general before he would be transported to prison for his further punishment.  
Something, Sam understand now, after the older Beta had explained him the horrifying truth about the inner Core, would nothing less than death for breaking rules that basically had been erected only recently in order to rearrange the System.  
And even though, Sam had been announced guilty as well, it was Bobby’s face the government had shown all over town on the screens, as they had presented him as the most of Evil as it comes to Betas.  
Sam for some reason wasn’t so important in that matter. He benefited from the fact that Bobby’s business was one of the first the Alphas in charge at the second Ring wanted to make and example out of. 

Sam counts it kind of ironic, that one of those, they had tried to help, in the end had been the reason for them to be accused.  
The new Ultra Laws about Beta rights, which were coming from the inner Core, were nothing more than an excuse, something meaningless on paper to keep the society in line, pretending to go with the general law.  
Sam knew it wasn’t but he was in no position to step up.  
The new actual rules didn’t leave any opportunity for Betas to turn down an Alphas order, not to mention talking against them.  
Betas had to accept any working offer, they weren’t allowed to deny without a law accepted reason. They had to wear ID bracelets, similar to cuffs, ready to be scanned at any time in case of a Control, any Alpha was now allowed to initiate.  
It was nothing else than humiliation and showing the Betas their new place.  
They weren’t allowed to hold businesses and couldn’t even have their own bank account anymore.   
Betas basically got reduced to cheap workers close to no rights even though they were still better than Omegas, in theory.

All of it was disgusting enough, but something Sam could handle, it wasn’t the first time he had to live outside of society and in the shadows.   
The thing that really got the tall Beta was the one that restricted the Betas private life. The one that was cutting them off from any kind of future perspectives, it was the new Law that didn’t allow them to be Mates anymore…

For all of his life, Sam had this tiny little bit of hope that he, at one time in his life, would find a suited Alpha mate for himself. Some intelligent, nice and kind woman he could raise their Omegas child’s with.  
The young Winchester needed that dream, needed that illusion to move on. Lie or not, it kept him going. But now, with this complete Prohibition, there was no way that he could ever have that.  
Betas couldn’t breed, just like Alphas they couldn’t carry children on their own, even if he wouldn’t have found an Alpha with his or her own Omega, for himself, at least Sam had hoped, he could have a nice little Omega to have a family.   
But as a Beta to be allowed to even consider a pub, he needed to be mated to the chosen Omega fully and solid.  
It wasn’t usual but not unheard of such couples.   
Sam knew he was sending out strong vibes that possibly could attract an Omega even though he wasn’t an Alpha.  
The tall man was sure he would be able to care for his mate to any needs and wishes, at least when it comes to the physical ones. At the moment Sam wouldn’t be able to care for an Omega financially.  
But that didn’t matter anymore anyway, Sam thought.   
He wasn’t allowed to be mated, he couldn’t collect money anymore to create a financial cushion for his family to be, and with the newly position Betas had developed, neither Alpha nor Omega would even consider for the tall one to be their mate.  
And loosing that illusion, that little light of hope was what hit Sam the most, it was what almost broke his heart.  
If he wouldn’t already have had another Illusion, that he could hold onto…

\-----------

Sam grunted as he pulled up the next box to the trailer.  
He wiped his sweaty forehead and sighed into the cool air almost missing the foreman, another Beta, stepping up.  
“Ok. YOUR DISMISSED!” The elder man yelled over the yard to get the attention of all the other Betas, working for nothing more than a hunger loan, giving the information that the shift was finally over.   
For most of the Betas almost all of them man, it wasn’t the first shift at this day and for some it wouldn’t even be the last.  
Two other walked along side Sam and the tall Beta just lined up with them to get the small amount of money he had worked for tonight. Since they weren’t allowed to have any bank account anymore, most Betas get paid cash and while this sounded not so bad, it actually was.  
Without any kind of official documentation no Beta had a chance if they didn’t get paid the agreed sum.   
With that, and Sam had experienced it as well, any Alpha could defraud them and simply waiting it out since the Betas would be the one in charge to proof their accusations.   
Something that was impossible under the new laws.

However this time they get paid correctly. Sam had worked for this subcontractor before, he knew that at least the payment was real in the end even though not even close to what they would deserve for such a hard job.  
Sam nodded thankfully as he was looking at the Credits in his hands.  
It was still not enough to get together this weeks rent but he was close.

A year before, Sam had worked with similar subcontractors while Bobby still had his business.   
That hadn’t helped them in the end.   
The Moment Alphas had obtained any former Beta business, no one seemed to know Bobby and his workers anymore, no one was willing or able to help. Even the few Alphas the older Beta had worked with and considered Friends weren’t willing to risk their new developed, higher position.  
At least they had respected Bobby enough not to call for the Officials as this Beta ‘criminal’  
had showed up at their places.  
Sam couldn’t condemn the people never the less.  
All of them had to look for themselves and that was what the new laws were all about.

Omegas had become property of either their parents or Alpha mates, basically locked in, at the houses at any time. Some proclaimed that it was for the Omegas safety, other said it was a natural decision and others just didn’t care, happy to finally be in control of all their surrounding.  
And as far as Sam could tell, even Omegas followed these views.

Betas had been dragged into a similar position, becoming personas without rights as well, while the Alphas all around had been promoted into new and higher positions taking over all the important positions. And with a benevolent interpretations of the new system laws, of course, these new Leaders were very much pro inner Core politics and there for, ready to go back into an old, conservative Alpha-System.

\-------

It was almost three in the morning as Sam finally made his way “home” His tall body was aching and his muscles sore.  
The young Winchester had been very careful on his way back.  
He was pretty sure there was no one following him but Sam always had an eye at his back.   
Dean had taught him that and it was sad that it had come back to mind again.  
The tall Beta had never thought his life on the street would once again come in handy after years.   
But he hadn’t thought being on his own, or at the second ring, or seeing his brother at the inner Core… So many things had turned his life upside down in such short time.

Now, that he and Bobby needed to stay out of sight, a lot of what Sam was used to life like in his childhood days, the time with his brother, was coming back into mind and it was painful to live it through once again.

Sam looked, as unobtrusively as possible, for other people around. Every one was suspicious in times like that.  
The Beta Hunts had slowed down lately and the tall dark haired didn’t fear to walk into some Alpha Officials tonight, especially not at that time.   
The images, the sounds and the memories of these events however, were still clear and terrifying.  
Since the last Beta laws had been announced, the Alphas in charge of the second ring had been very eager to please the inner City Ultras by realizing the given Orders as fast and efficient as possible, no matter what or how.

Hundred of mated Betas, male or female had been ripped away from their partners.  
At first some of the Alpha mates had rebelled but the punishment had been draconic.   
Every one who had refused the new orders, unwilling to accept giving up his Beta partner had been imprisoned along side his mate, to await the conviction.  
The Law was talking about a 24 hours time to think to change the Alphas minds.  
At the beginning no one had done so, of course, but it had just been the start.  
In the end, it was already decided what would happen with those who didn’t obey.  
The Alphas were sentenced to watch their Betas execution…

Soon after that became public, the Alphas no longer interfered as the Police came to their houses to take the mates. No matter if they were loosing their wife’s or husbands.  
Children lost parts of their parents and long lasting couples were separated forcefully to fulfil the inner Core order.

But those who just got separated were lucky, in their eagerness to get all of the Law done, the Second Ring Leaders didn’t care about the details for long.   
Some of the ‘red guards’ that’s what the Beta hunters were called within the population, didn’t acted on the 24 hours rule and simply killed Beta mates right at the spot. It had only stopped as some of the Alphas had accidentally been killed in such incidents.  
And even though the Guards had been ordered to be much more careful, Sam had seen some of those murders in bright daylight, right there on the street and it had left the Beta terrified, in shock and to nervous to never not look at his back.

After that Sam had tried to remove the Collar Bobby had given him for the inner Core job.  
What once had been worked for his security was now something that could cost him his life, if he would be seen with it on the outside.  
No one would believe that he wasn’t mated with this, sometimes pulsating, glowing collar around his neck.  
And Sam had tried to get rid of it, he really had.  
But to the Betas horror, since he had woken up, after he had fled the first Ring, it didn’t work.  
Bobby had tried to cut it, Sam had tried to burn it off and they had even used Acid in their desperation to take it off.  
But it had only resulted in deep, terrible wounds on the young Betas neck.   
Sam had screamed in any of the procedures but he had commanded Bobby to go on.  
It was Bobby who finally had decided to stop, avoiding any further injuries.   
Bobby had shaken his head, had tried to calm Sam down, enough to stop him from hurting himself any more.

It was still difficult for both men. They had a rough time living this close now and after Sam had got back, after he had tried to convince bobby to help him to find his brother, and after the Father like Beta had declined it, explaining what would be the normal end of such an Event, what would happen with the Omegas after the Show’s, in very disturbing Details.   
He explained with sadness in his husky voice, that there was no way an Omega would survive such Competition, they were not supposed too…

Bobby had tried to convince Sam that it couldn’t have been his long lost brother Dean, who he had seen in this specific scene.  
He really wanted to ease the younger Betas grief and pain due to his possible loss and his still healing wounds from his run.  
Bobby had explained that there was no way an Omega from the third Ring would ever make his way to the inner Core not to mention to a Show off on a promotion Event of the high society.  
And even though Sam knew that the older one was just trying to calm him, these words were only hurting him even more.  
If any one would manage to get out of the third Ring on his own, it would be Dean there was no doubt in Sam’s mind, he knew his brother, knew what Dean was capable of.

Sam had yelled at the older one. He had even attacked him in his grief and denial.  
He wasn’t able to believe, to accept that his Brother, the one who raised him and who he had lost at the age of 14, could be death. Even though his logic his intellect told him that Bobby was right in all of his arguments.  
But something within Sam was denying any thought of Dean being death.  
On specific hard night, as he was rolling in nightmares of green eyes and a shocked and empty face of his brother, Sam had waken in cold sweat, tears in his eyes and his whole body shivering. It was the first time he had felt the buzzing around his neck, the warmth that was pulsating all through his limbs and mind.   
He had looked at the bright blue glow on the foreign signs and pattern all around.  
Sam hadn’t seen this glow since he was out of the inner Core and even within the inner City it had never been so bright and clear.  
The Beta needed to shield his eyes as he had touched the collar to feel the pulsating with his fingers.  
There was something calming about it, something that was telling him to not loose hope. Almost a whisper in a language Sam had never heard but felt familiar with.   
It was whispering his brother’s name echoing to Sam’s own denial of Dean being dead and with this the tall Beta had calmed, enough to get back to sleep...   
Dean was alive and Dean was at the inner Core, Sam had reminded himself over and over again.

\----------

Sam opened the door of the small apartment he was sharing with Bobby.  
Even thought they still weren’t back to their former connection, but as long as they didn’t touch anything close to the Dean theme, they worked together.  
They had bigger problems at the moment.  
Sam closed the door and took off the long scarf that was always hiding his collar.

“I’ve got some fresh food from work.” The tall Beta mentioned at the old man, who was still sitting at the small table, staring at the computer, just like he done as Sam had left this morning.  
There was a grunting sound as Sam put down the two can of soup he had stolen today.  
It was interesting and sad to realize, that he hadn’t lose this ability.  
The dark haired looked over, as he pulled the no longer existing hairs behind his ear.  
This reflexively gesture was still staying, even though the hair had been shortened to, at least, slightly change the Betas appearance. It was still long enough to cover part of the scarf and the eventual showing collar in the back but it was to short now to pull it behind the ear at the sides.

“Anything from Rufus?” Sam asked over as he started opening the canes. Bobby, for sure, hadn’t eaten the whole day…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe tapped the pen on the oversized desk he was sitting at.  
The honey blond was still staring at the digital surface.  
Something he was doing for a while now as Gadreel opened the door and entered the room.  
The smaller Ultra looked up at the sudden sound.

“And?” Gabe asked cautious.  
The huge ash blond Ultra was carrying a plate with some of the typical inner City fruits.  
Gabe wondered were Gadreel had found them but he gladly took some.  
The ash blond wasn’t wearing the bandages anymore and had resumed with his training. But the Ultra was still a bit stiff in his movements.   
“He is silent.” Was all Gadreel had to say.

The honey blond, somehow hidden and squashed behind the desk nodded absently at the other Ultra.  
Gabe was exhausted.   
Things weren’t looking good for them.   
Over the course of one year, most, if not all of the things they had worked on so hard had gone to shit.   
The Michael assassination, although not unexpectedly, had changed things at the inner City drastically.  
And for what Gabe was hearing, they were only at the verge of Raphael’s mighty madness.  
The Ultra had never been a patient one, had never been one who understood the balance and fragility of the system, of any system at all.   
With Raphael up top they were heading straight towards catastrophe, right into a horrible dictatorship.  
Not that, putting Michael in place, was a good idea in first hand, but at least he didn’t mind serving the system and his brothers and not only himself. 

Gabe massaged his temples, Raphael was closing his ranks and he was moving fast, turning, what little progress Michael had allowed, back into the conservative early ways Raphael felt the most comfortable with. The old ways he had been raised and created in and with.

Raphael was suffering with something all Ultras had in common. Alls of them did not well with changes, not matter what kind of and how big the impact could be.  
Their great father had created them for nothing less then eternity, and the way he thought was best at that time…  
Flexibility and adjusting weren’t the most welcomed characteristics back then, not to mention individuality.  
Gabe had to admit, sadly, only a handful of his Brothers and or sisters were able to overcome this backward-looking or egoistic tendency.

There were only four Ultras originally created by the great fathers own hands, touched by him and his ideas, slightly modelled after his own ideal.  
All of the existence of the first Ultras completely based on Obedience and following orders, worshipping a god like father figure and never, under no circumstances making own decisions and dealing with the consequences any actions would cause.  
It was all about guild and control.  
A hidden little prison that only would reveal itself the moment someone would actually ‘disobey’ or moving into another direction, simply led by natural curiosity and the question: What if...?, this way proving the system incomplete, not perfect or even correct.  
Something the great father couldn’t risk in the early days as he had created the first four Ultras and with them the idea of ever lasting standstill in all its possible multifaceted.  
Raphael always felt safety in such a system, Gabe always restrictions.

The honey blond had seen other Ultras creating such a prison for themselves and around themselves and he didn’t care but Raphael wanted the whole world to follow his own needs and ideas, his command and delusion.  
And even though Gabe was agreeing on the fact that Alphas, humans in general, needed to be controlled and kept off from any kind of power, what his Brother was about to create was by no point acceptable…  
The inner core did need a leader but Raphael wasn’t the right choice!..

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gadreel rolled his shoulders on his way down to the dungeon.  
Castiel had been calm for some months now.  
The blue eyed even seemed to recognize his surroundings. This morning he had even spoken to his guard through the locked and sealed door.

Gadreel rolled his shoulder again, warily testing the healing process.  
Even though he wasn’t wearing any of the heavy bandages anymore didn’t mean he would be able to use his body in full capacity that soon.  
The ash blond’s memory of that night almost a year ago was still clear and vivid.  
Although he couldn’t recall exactly how he had managed to stay alive that day?  
There was s deep red scar across the tall Ultras chest, proving that he had fought for his life and that it was only thanks to his out of the ordinary strength among the Ultras, that he had been able to handle Castiel this far.

As Gabe had found the ash blond leaning heavily against a heavy metal door in the basement, Gadreel had been close to his limit.  
Even the honey blond had struggled with healing him back as much as possible.  
It had taken more than 9 days to go through all the, mostly lethal injuries, to heal them into a state Gadreel was able to handle on his own.  
Gabe had looked at the younger Ultra, now locked in the basement.  
As he had walked back into Gadreels room, he had looked shocked, terrified and he hadn’t said anything the whole day.  
Gadreel had wondered but not asked.  
It was three days later that Gabe had sad down next to the ash blond.

Gadreel opened the small window and looked at the Creature Castiel had become. It was needed to check if he was still completely chained to the thick walls before he would enter.  
As he opened the heavy door, Gadreel was welcomed with the same glowing blue eyes as always after he had taken the duty to care for the younger Ultra in his current state.

He took a deep breath, looking up the breathtaking man, slightly pulling at the chains that were grinding over the floor.

The once gentle face of Castiel was focused at the intruder, holding a silver plate with food.  
The dark haired seemed taller these days, he seemed more build even though still agile like a predator.  
His skin was even more pale than before, but Gadreel wasn’t sure if this was due to the fact that Castiel hadn’t seen the sun for so long or if it was part of his strange changes.  
“How are you today Brother?” Gadreel stepped even closer, carefully eyeing any ever so slight move the younger one would show.  
He wasn’t expecting an answer as the deep, hoarse voice echoed at the walls.

“How long…?” Castiel questioned under strain, as if it was hard for the Ultra to use his voice.  
Gadreel looked at his brother.  
“It’s been months….” He slowly answered.  
Castiel seem to understand, since he was nodding slightly…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	37. Time goes by...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I got distracted by other storys and stuff, so obviously I have lied as I said I would write this Story more regularly. ^^! I will not promise that again, because lying is baaad…  
> However I hope, even though it was some time, that you still could enjoy this one and that you still have a rough overview about the things that going on in this world…  
> *wave*
> 
> OH and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! ^^)

______________________________Chapter XXXVI________________________________  
(Time goes by…)

Gabe took another of the sweet, orange fruits, Gadreel had left.  
The ash blond was already back to his other duty’s, whatever else that were.

The honey blond was thinking. One look at the blue eyed Ultra, after he had helped the heavily wounded Gadreel, and Gabe had known what was happening with Castiel.  
Now, after some month in this situation and after reading over the little information he could get his hands on, the honey blond was no closer to any solution than he had been before.

What Castiel was suffering from shouldn’t exist anymore. It was simply impossible.  
That illness was not part of the Ultras nature anymore.  
The great father himself had taken care of this dangerous part that had threatened the Ultras society for eons and had cost so many life’s of their brothers and sisters.

It had been nasty, at least that’s what Gabe had been told.  
He, himself had only witnessed the outbreak of this illness for once in his life.  
Gabe had been very young at that time but, he could still recall that day vividly.  
Someone of the guards had interrupted the young Ultras daily lessons and even more had waited on the hall.  
The guards had shielded the honey blond as they had hurried along the floors, not allowing him to see what was going on.  
But Gabe had heard the shouting and the yelling, he had heard the deep animalistic sounds and screams that had affected him in a way he had never experienced before.  
For the first and last time in his life up to this day, Gabe had been paralysed by an Ultras voice. He didn’t even know that this was possible.  
But Gadreel had explained exactly that as well.

What Gabe had seen at the hall, so many years back, had characterised him, and the relation to his brother.  
The honey blond had felt the heaviness of his own Body, had felt that he couldn’t control his own limbs and it was a horrible realisation.  
But even worse was the view Gabe had caught on their way out, passing the main hall.  
There had been blood, a lot of it, actually, and there had been dead and wounded guards while the remaining ones had tried to control his already chained older Brother.  
“LUci!!” Gabe had whimpered watching how the older one was tackled by six of the Alpha breeds.  
It all had happened in a blurr and so fast, but the sounds, the noises, the scent of blood and distress, all of it, Gabe would never forget.  
But the most intense memory was Lucifer, his beloved Brother, barely an adult himself.  
And the way he was moving in a rage, Gabe had never seen before.  
The dark patterns all over, the golden, red glowing around his pupil’s, and the way he had moved even to fast for eyes to follow.  
Lucifer had pushed some guards out of his way without even touching them…  
Gabe had been terrified at these actions, and sadly, after that incident, he had feared Lucifer as well.

And to make things worse, Gabe had been left alone with all of his fear and questions. No one had explained to him what had happened no one had talked about it at all.  
And than one Day, Lucifer was gone, exiled from the High tower, and it had taken Years before Gabe had seen his brother again.  
Three decades after their, the great father, had vanished, Gabe had been to an Event outside of the inner City, in the dark fields, close to the forbidden grounds.  
Lucifer had looked so old then and so tired and he had been covert in horrible, unsightly scars.  
One of the older Ultras eyes was blinded and Gabe had feared him even more. The older Brother wasn’t the caring boy the honey blond had known, Lucifer had become unfamiliar and distant, hard in his features.  
As irritating and sad as it was for the honey blond, all of the changes of his brothers were serving the older Ultra well in his current position.  
Lucifer had become ‘Lord of hell’.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We agreed on 5000, no more!” Sam tried to stay calm but he was burning in anger within.  
“Times are changing honey and your requests are of the more difficult ones.” The dissipated looking Alpha grinned face wide. He wasn’t even trying to hide what he was thinking about the Beta in front of him.  
Sam on the other hand was trying hard to hide his urge to kill that asshole. But in times like these he would be the one paying for it double time.  
There for the tall Beta didn’t react as much.

“How much?” Sam simply questioned.  
He was in no position to negotiate. And he needed these underground traders help and he would comped with it for now.  
The slimy dark haired Alpha was of a low rank, everything was screaming that about him.  
In earlier days Sam wouldn’t have looked twice at such a creature, now he was forced to bow and it didn’t fit well with his general persona.  
Still, the tall man stayed calmly and waited for the other one to name his newly price.  
“Well, since I like you…very much though. I was guessing 10000 for a start.” The ugly bastard smiled smugly and even dared to wink at the tall Beta.  
This time it took some effort for Sam to not react immediately and appropriate.  
There was no way he could afford 10000 credits, not anymore. Anything he had have, the Beta had already spent in order to look for his Brother at the first ring, the Core, the inner City.  
There was just nothing left he could give.  
10000 Credits was like asking him to fly to the moon and bring it to earth, bare handed and within the next minute. It was plain and simple, impossible and Sam had no other way to say that.

There was a pause for a moment as this ugly joke of an Alpha was scanning the Beta up and down.  
“What can you offer then?”  
The asshole almost chuckled at all the dirty fantasies that were playing his mind, leaving Sam to finally react in a grimace of disgusted.  
A mistake that would cost him…, Sam realized just a second later.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had been locked within this small room for quite some time now. Days, weeks, he thought, maybe longer.  
But there was no window and he was fed only randomly. He also hadn’t been given much of the injections lately and he hadn’t been used to perform on stage in front of some crowed as well.

All of it was one of the reasons he was slowly able to collect clear thoughts, mostly because the drug, what ever it was, was missing and because he was left on his own.  
It had been the first time the dark blond had fully realized the changes his Body had been through.  
He had been terrified to see the dark, almost black extensions on his fingers, he toes and the awkward dots on his back all around his shoulders.  
Also all of it had faded or regressed to some degree it was still an obvious change at the Omega.

The last months, and Dean was sure that at least it had been this long, were all in a hidden in some kind of drug induced mist.  
The memories were vague at best, but the taste of it was bitter for some reason.  
Dean was walking his small residence in his restlessness mood he was feeling more clearly now.  
He had realized some changes in his temper in general over the last weeks, he was growling whenever one of the caretakers opened the double locked door to serve some of the, lately rarely given meals. He was punching the walls all of a sudden and without any reason whatsoever.  
And since there was no medical observation anymore, the Omega was wearing some ugly scars on his knuckles. The care in his ‘prison’ had subsided drastically as far as the dark blond could tell, there were no given bathing any more not even a short cleaning, instead there was a bucket with cold water and a cloth put down close to the door for the Omega to take care of himself, and Dean was wondering what had brought these turns since, of course, no one was talking to him.

He was still walking up and down as he could hear some unusual fuss at the outside.  
The dark blond knew that beyond that door there was a long corridor still marbled but none the less they were at the basement.  
Dean could vaguely remember that he had been brought down here after one of those disgusting stage shows he was part of. The Omega couldn’t recall what had happened that had him ended up, down at the Cellar and away from all the other Collection items Alastair was showing proudly to all of his regular Customers.  
Some he had even allowed to be used.  
Dean could remember those times when he had been brought out of the glass-room, the show room the rarest, the most expensive Examples had stayed.  
He had been chained to those pillars at the main hall, legs spread wide and open for every one to have a taste, to try before Alastair would have put him on display, on stage to fuck one or more of this weird breed Alpha creatures or sometimes one of his eager guests in some private Parties.  
In those Situations Dean had been chained more carefully, his arms and hands tied on his back, a security space left between him and some random high Alpha or Beta or even Omegas whose Mates wanted to see that kind of fantasy to become real.  
Alastair had been extremely cautious at these private events, even leaving a safety space between the dark blond, build Omega and the one he would have to fuck, not to mention the Electric collar Dean had to wear at those days from the moment he was brought out of the Omega show room.

But after he had been moved down here he had never have to participate in any of those private hours anymore, he had not been decorated in awkward jewellery and he had not been left alone with his current Owner.  
He had still had to perform on stage though.  
That’s why Dean knew that outside of this door, on the other side, there was a long corridor waiting for him to walk along for another performance, another fuck.

But the dark blond was surprised as the door was unlocked and opened, and the Omega was faced by three of those ugly Alpha breeds and two humans he didn’t know, who did scent like Alpha but looked like Beta, wearing some white cloth, medical equip and Metal chains Dean hadn’t seen before.  
The naked body showed as the muscles tensed beneath the doted skin, as they pulsed in the slow motion movements as the Omega backed off getting ready to fight. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was counting the Credits he had taken from one of Bobbys hideouts, he had been send to clear for the older Betas transfer, his run to the inner Core.  
Sam wished he could have asked the other man but the Winchester was pretty sure that he would get a no, and Sam feared that answer.

After Rufus had given message that he was ready to get Bobby out of the Second ring, that he had arranged every thing for the old friend to get out of the Second ring persecution of his person, Bobby had send Sam to get some stuff the old man, wisely had hidden all over the town.  
Now Sam was counting the credits he had found there.  
He wasn’t proud of what he was about to do and he would have to handle the guilt afterwards but it was simply that he had no chance, he was so close, so he thought, to close to give up the research for his brother.  
This grey haired Alpha asshole might be a joke as an alpha but he definitely knew what peoples despair would get him.  
He must have been in this underground business for quite some time, and he could read through the young beta like he was an open book.  
The Alpha knew that this man was looking for something important and that he was willing to pay for, no matter what.

Sam had offered 6000 in the end but the Alpha had just shaken his head pointing up his thumb, gesturing that it wasn’t enough.  
He was betting and to Sam’s discomfort, the asshole was winning, he had the upper hand in this game.  
The tall Beta bite his cheeks as he agreed to the 10000 credit demand, giving away some of Bobbys savings.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was kinda cold and it reeked of piss and bleach. His body felt heavy and somehow restricted as the dark blond Omega finally managed to slightly open his tired eyes.  
The view was foggy at best and his back, neck and shoulders were hurting.  
Dean felt like he had been 12 rounds with a bull, and the bull had obviously won.  
He grunted in his efforts to turn his head and at the pain that flooded his whole body at any move.  
The Omega scrunched his nose as he got to close to the tiled ground and as he somehow made a clattering sound. He definitely wasn’t in Kansas anymore, Dean thought, turning on his back and staring at the ceiling until the wave of pain had faded enough to move again.

There was a disturbing itch on the dark blonds nose but every time he tried to lift his hand to scratch, he couldn’t, he had probably drugged again because his mind was still not able to focus and find out why he couldn’t move normally.

“Heh…!” A deep, somehow rough voice with a heavy accent was slowly making its way to Deans head while he was still facing the ceiling.  
“Heh big guy?!” The voice asked again before the Omega growled in his discomfort.  
“There you go chief.” The voice got a bit more friendly this time.  
“Thought you didn’t want to wake up at all.” Now there was grin within the stranger’s words.  
Dean just growled once again.  
He wondered what kind of perversions Alastair had made up this time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam helped Bobby to get everything he might would use or need on his way. Both Betas didn’t speak, there only was the subdue rustle of cloth and small items that could easily be packed in that small bag the older man had chosen to take with him.  
The two did not know when and if they would see each other again, and Sam was also silent because he had stolen and lied about it to the man who had more than once saved his life, a Friend, the only one he had, and because it could easily be the last thing he might have done to Bobby.  
It was an awkward feeling to watch the older Beta experienced packing his stuff.  
There was something about it that showed it wasn’t the first time he was running and Sam really would have asked about that, in another time, at another place.  
Now the tall Winchester was handing the things Bobby was asking for, they didn’t look at each other, both hiding their own secrets.

The older Beta had graciously accepted the younger ones lie about the missing amount of money. He had looked at Sam slightly suspiciously but he had nodded and turned to went on packing.  
Sam had felt even more guilty after that…

\-------------------

As they made their way through the back alleys and backyards they were still not talking.  
Rufus had given them very specific Instructions where to go and when to meet.  
Both Betas knew from the beginning that they would have to get separated. Rufus had tried everything possible. But he was Beta as well and his Company had become illegal too.  
Luckily within the first Ring things weren’t that extreme at all.  
Alphas had always played the main part within this Ring and with the Ultras holding them at bay but allowing them to play there little dominance games, Betas had never been seen as a threat. Betas always had been in those Positions Alphas wouldn’t want to take anyway.  
Here in Ultra Territory Betas were seen as underclass but accepted, the Alphas tend to look up at the higher ones whose position they admire, not the lower ones they didn’t care about.

It was different within the outer rings though.  
Everywhere where Betas could be seen as Equal or equally positioned, the Alphas happily welcomed the new laws and took over what would get themselves into a higher position.  
Sam didn’t even dare to think what it would be like at the third ring.  
Here Omegas were imprisoned to the houses and Betas had become ‘persona none grata’ while the Alphas started to run their new kingdom.  
But the third ring, the Beta knew from his Childhood, was mainly working due to the Omegas that had outnumbered the Betas and Alphas even as Sam had lived there with his Brother.  
Now, after Years and Years of overproduction of Omegas, Sam was wondering what it was like in his birthplace.  
How this new Situation would affect a world that was run by every thing Omegas would, could be used for…  
What would happen to them, in a world where most, if not all of them did not have any Alpha mate or a Family who would work as their Owner by law?  
The young Beta had seen hungry and scared Omegas on the streets, even around their Place, more often lately, painfully remembered on his youth. Single Omegas and those without a family for what ever reason were the other Losers in this new World.  
It did broke the Betas heart to see them backing away when he had now and then dared to hand them something to eat he could afford.  
In the current situation he couldn’t do much more.

“Where ever you are concentrate, or I go on alone.” Bobby grumbled a bit in his distress Sam could clearly scent even though they both had been covered in chemical Blockers.  
But the older one was right. He could get lost in his thoughts as much as he liked the moment he was safely back ‘home’ and Bobby on his way to the inner Core.

“Sorry.” Sam whispered and followed the Elder further on, looking back to make sure they were still alone.  
Bobby would go, he would go tonight and Sam would be alone, once more, once again, only surrounded and filled with his memories and left with his thoughts. The Beta was afraid of that and it hadn’t hit him that hard until now, as they were hiding on their way to the first ring boarders.

Yes Sam knew he would have to stay back. That it was impossible for both of them to make over the boarder. Bobby had told him that they would get anything done to help him out as well.  
But for now Bobby had told him, he needed to be patient and Sam understood that, but right now he had his doubts if he would be able to handle that.  
He would be alone once again…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You have asked for me?” Gabe was standing within the doorframe and he would not go in any further. But he was looking at the thing that the other Ultra had become.  
Castiel had been hidden in that dungeon like cell for months now. The dark room had been cleaned by Gadreel all the time, the tall, build Ultra had done this duty most meticulously but he couldn’t clean out off the metallic smell of blood of so many Omegas Gabe didn’t dare to count.  
Castiel or the Creature he had become had ripped them apart each and every one, he had broken them apart in his insatiable hunger, urge and need.

It was the first time the honey blond had opened the sealed door after months.  
And it was the first time Castiel was talking like a real human again, acting like one without being reduced to pure animalistic behavioristics and actions.  
The golden eyes looked down and Gabe saw the red that had found its way into the joints of the stones floor.  
The Ultra shuddered slightly being reminded on the begging, crying and screaming Omegas he had brought into that room never to return.

“Let me out.” It was Castiels usual deep voice and it was less animalistic but it still had that edge the honey blond didn’t felt comfortable with.  
He had seen the first times what the blue eyed had done to his prey.  
Even chained to the walls he had somehow lured the pure Creatures in and taken them until the broke.  
No, Gabe wasn’t willing to go near or allow this thing to walk free, not until he knew what he needed, what he could do about it.

Although Castiel was talking again, and although the dark haired seemed not as insane as he had been before, Gabe couldn’t risk the younger one doing anymore harm.  
The situation was dangerous and complicated enough.

“I can’t let you out.” The honey blonds voice sounded apologetic and part of him was, not for what he had done or what had happened with the Omegas, or that Castiel needed to be chained to the walls in this ancient dungeon, he felt bad for the missed chances, which now, Raphael had taken to get in control of the inner Core.  
Gabe felt apologetic that he might have bet on the wrong horse, so to speak.

“How long?” Castiels voice, still unused to speaking after so long time, was hoarse as the Ultra spoke again.  
“Almost 12 months.” Gabe answered truthfully and earned a whimpering growl out of the dark.  
“I have …to..work.” Castiel pressed as he moved, leaving his chains scraping the floor.  
“Castiel, you can’t.” Gabe went on.  
“What am I?” The dark haired questioned and the honey blond wanted to see it as a good sign that the younger one was obviously getting aware of his current state.  
Gabe was evaluating what and if he should say something.  
But the blue eyed Ultra at least deserved that. His question had sounded fearful and Gabe considered he would be terrified in this situation.  
Castiel deserved the truth, at least some part of.

“You suffer from an ancient illness that had cursed us Ultras over centuries.”  
Another sound of a scraping chain echoed through the room.  
“It….This disease is so old it had no name anymore.” The honey blond explained into the darkness, to the slowly moving shadow in the back.  
“This curse was eradicated eons ago since it took so many Ultras live…”  
“What IS it….!” The Shadow growled and Gabe looked up.  
“It is an unfulfilled bond. A mating unfinished, that had your system changed so drastically that you’ve degenerated into a primeval State of an Ultras existence.” The older Ultra explained.  
“I…have..not….ma…”  
“I know, I know!” Gabe interrupted the other Ultra.  
“That is why we have to figure out how this had happened.” Gabe lied, already having an idea about the reason what had Castiel in such awful state.  
But at his life he would not tell the younger one that the dark blond whore they had picked somewhere around a year ago, had survived the ‘Show off’, and he would not tell Castiel that he had lost him once again, still wearing the Ultras Familycrest’s, and he also wouldn’t tell the blue eyed that he couldn’t be healed as long as this Whore wouldn’t be found and the mating fulfilled.  
And Gabe also wouldn’t tell, by no meaning, that Castiel had to stay secured until than and that if they wouldn’t be able to find the Omega, that it would be the death penalty for the blue eyed, if not for all of them.

Gabe crossed his arms and leaned at the door frame.  
He might couldn’t have Castiel walking free but since the younger one appeared pretty clear at the moment, there might be a way to at least allow the other Ultra some Cleaning and maybe he would like to wear some cloth again.

___________________________________________________________________________


	38. Time goes by…a new residence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time no see…  
> I did not do the – What happened last week – thing this time.  
> I did that some chapters ago, and since then it hadn’t happened much…  
> Only more pain more sadness, more difficulties and problems and still no happy end within reach.
> 
> And this Chapter is kind of the same theme…  
> We will have another Flashback into the past, Sam adjusting to some changes, Dean settling into another place and Cass getting back his sanity, a little…
> 
> And as usual: NO Native – No Beta…  
> ^^!  
> I also need to say that this story is already outlined farther, way farther, but it will take time to get there I fear…
> 
> Trigger warning: Rape!

_____________________________Chapter XXXVII________________________________  
(Time goes by…a new residence)

“Wooah..buddy, careful!” The rough voice stated as Dean tried to get up with a numb body and wobbly, chained together, limbs.  
“You better let the medication fade off a bit longer before trying that again.” There was an amused smile in these words.  
“Whm…I?” The dark blond Omega tried, being betrayed by his own tongue. The stranger talking to him, seemed to understand never the less.  
“Honey you are at the Shelter.”  
There was no explanation and Dean grimaced dissatisfied which earned him a slight chuckle from the other man he could still not see.  
“It’s, lets say a temporary accommodation for Omegas in difficult circumstances.” The voice calmly explained.  
It still didn’t explain much but Dean accepted it for now, mostly because his head had started spinning again and he was feeling tired.  
“Sleep it off buddy and afterwards we can talk.”  
There was the sound of metal being moved and locked before the world went dark again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The Fu…. Old man what’s that stuff, I told ya to take only what was indispensable.” The black Beta was measuring the other man up and down after he had awkwardly climbed out of the Carrier, his heavy bag flying first before Bobby was following.  
“Shut up.” The bearded Beta growled, stretching his aching body.  
He didn’t like travelling even the normal way, being stuffed like a piece of baggage into an oversized garbage can was by far worse.  
Bobby wasn’t sure if Rufus had done those kind of preparations on purpose or if it really had been the only way to get Bobby over the Boarder.  
But the bearded Betas wouldn’t complain. He was relieved to finally be out of sighed of the Alpha in charge at the Second ring.  
He wouldn’t say so or even thank the other man he knew for years, but Bobby was sure he would owe Rufus a big deal from now on.

“How is the little one?” The other Beta asked, nervously looking around and grabbing the bag, gesturing for them to leave.  
Bobby didn’t say anything and tried to keep up with his friend’s steps.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rafael was furious!  
There were still no signs of his Brother, none of his Subordinates had succeeded in what he had ordered them to do.  
How hard could it be to find an Ultra who was on a ‘Wanted Order’?! Seriously how hard could it be???!  
The Ultra slammed his fist on the overwhelming wooden desk that was the centre of his, and Michaels former, Bureau.

Now that he had most of the High Tower under Control and these stupid Alphas all over following him like lap dogs waiting for a treat, Rafael should have been satisfied and floating in his success, he should have been drunk from every thing he had archived, finally…  
But even though Self-centred and arrogant to the core, the dark Ultra was no Idiot. He knew that things were waiting in the Shadows the higher someone climed, he had been one of those Shadows once and Castiel was it right now...

The Ultra was growling in frustration, in anger and dissatisfaction.  
There was an inner urge he wanted to get rid off.  
In his tempered mood he reached for the income calling for his latest assigned Agent…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Balthazar was sitting at the Counter, gesturing for another Drink. He had been very busy and a huge lack of sleep. This short break he had decided was owned.  
He turned sleepily at the buzzing phone lying on the dark table next to him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam closed the door behind and stared into the dark and small room he was calling his home at the moment.  
It wasn’t the worst he had lived in/at but it was the most depressing one the Beta thought.  
He sighed as he switched on the dimmed, dirty yellow light that was buzzing from the ceiling.  
The walls felt restraining and uncomfortable, without any other live around this place had become some kind of a crypt, Sam thought as he walked further to have the rest of a thin, watery broth he had prepared last night.

As he sat down on his own at the tiny round table that had only space for two persons, at best, Sam felt alone like he hadn’t since a long time.  
And while the Cup, the Beta had filled the ‘soup’ in, was cooling down untouched, Sam was thinking back, imagining his brother cheering him up under the worst circumstances and succeeding at it.  
It helped a little but it also hurt just thinking at it, and for the first time after so many changes and happenings and for the first time back on his own, Sam finally broke down in tears.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was a cold day even though the Sun was burning and Dean was not himself right now. The dark blond Omega had worked for it for so long and now that the day finally had come he feared it even more._  
_He had sent Sam to do some of the Orders for a towns Handler, they knew for quite some time now. The old man was nice in some way and Dean knew his Brother safe there for the time being and while he was checking for the last Preparations._  
_It would hurt, Dean knew that, knew that for a long time now. But his options were limited and at least, Sam had a chance. Finally all the things the younger one had learned would be of some use, would help him to step out and manage something for himself, something better and not here._  
_The young Beta would become 12 in a week and for some time now Dean had figured the looks of some of the shady Alphas around he had get._  
_Sammy was still a kid even though being almost as tall as Dean now. He was innocent, he was still not corrupted and open minded and the dark blond Omega who had raised his Sibling more or less didn’t want that to end, couldn’t allow this curious light and the big sappy smile to die off of this Beauty that his Brother was about to become._  
_Nature was against the Omega, always had been. That they had made it so far had cost some efforts, much more than both of them had been able to bring at some times._  
_More than once the Brother had mad a run from the Slave Traders, looking for some new meat for the Whore houses. At the age of 9 Dean had to fight his and his Brother, for the first time, out of those Monsters hands._  
_It was the Day the Omega had decided to get Sammy out, to give him a chance the Beta wouldn’t have here at the third ring and living on the streets._

\-------------

Dean rolled in his restrictions and still influenced by the constant drug that had been given to him over weeks, maybe month…or more.  
The dark blond groaned in pain and discomfort, making Benny listening attentively and getting up from his small desk to have a look at the newcomer in his care.

\-------------

_The dessert was silent today and the Ships coming in were not much damaged, it was a smooth day at the harbour but Dean was nervous. The Omega wasn’t used to walk around with so much credits and not around here._  
_It was late already and Sam would be around pretty soon. Dean needed to do it now before he would change his mind which the Omega knew he would if he would give in to his second thoughts. The dark blond called it his weakness that he struggled with the idea not to be around Sammy anymore, he considered himself selfish for hoping for a miracle that would allow him to go with him to not stay back alone…_  
_It was a childish thought and one that could cost Sam his better future, and there for Dean needed to do it now! The Omega hastened his steps. The Deal was already done, 10% now and the rest after Sam was safe._

\-------------

_Dean could tell his brother was struggling, that Sam was tired, that he was sweating and freezing as well. It was telling in the young Boys scent that had the Omega attentive at all the time. He wanted to embrace his Sibling, hold him, telling him every thing would be right but the dark blond couldn’t. Dean was trying, working hard to not let his own nervousness and anxiousness show to affect the younger boy. They were both packed with stuff that would be smuggled over the boarders, cheap staple goods and replica to be sold at the second Ring markets to clueless arriviste copying the Elite, the Ultra class from the inner Core._  
_It was a long way but not long enough for Dean, he wanted this walk to last even if it meant for him to die on exhaustion, he wanted this walk to last, for him to have more time with his beloved Baby Brothers…_  
_Now and than the dark blond looked back, watched how the Sam tried to keep up carrying the heavy bags on his way to young shoulders. Dean gulped looking and burying his urge to run back, to take the strain if only Sam would be allowed a break. But they did not live in one of those bullshit Fary tales Sam had told him about, this was reality and only the strongest would survive, Dean reminded himself, reassuring that Sam was one of those and that this would be the last time he would have to lift things that heavy, that it would be the last time the young Beta would have to keep up. Sam was on his way to a better Place and Dean couldn’t allow himself to lose it now._  
_”COME ONE Sam!” The dark blond commanded, his tone strict and unforgiving and it cut out a piece of his heart doing so._

\-------------

The Ash blond Alpha watched carefully how the whimpering Omega was turning restless in his stall. It was an odd Behaviour but sadly not unknown at the Shelters. Never the less it was something Benny would need to have an eye at the tall, build man who must have been through a lot.  
But for now the Alpha in charge hoped that the dark blonds distress was only due to the ongoing detoxification. 

\-------------

 _”Sorry buddy, taxes got raised…” The ugly Alpha joked amused as Dean stood in front of him, slightly out of the others hearing range._  
_”WE HAD AN AGREEMEnt!!!” Dean barked, he was furious! It had taken so long to get here and they were so close and not this asshole who he had worked for so hard to pay the rest of the Costs, was now calling it off._  
_”I Paid you!!!” The Omega tried again, in anger and despair. He couldn’t believe that he had stepped into that trap. Dean knew how these guys worked. He knew how they did their deals. The Omega had been part of some of those transactions himself. And now, that the Containers were standing right there, Sam sitting next to them, close enough to touch the means of transport that could bring him into a brighter future, a better life._  
_Dean was desperate and he couldn’t stop to give it away in his scent. He made himself vulnerable and he was getting Sam in danger._  
_From here on out it was only one way possible, and this was forward._  
_”Don’t glare at me Sweety,…” The disgusting Alpha teased, tremendously enjoying his power Position that was given by despair and need from a vulnerable Omega._  
It was the cheapest Power someone could get but this A-hole treated it as if he had lead an Army against the world and had won.  
_”See, Your little man over there… is pure, right?!” Dean froze at the implication as the Alpha licked his lips and gestured over to where Sam had sat down on a small concrete platform right next to the monorail of that old transportation station._  
_It was what all of the years long efforts had been about, it was to safe Sam from that fate Dean knew he would have to face himself sooner or later anyway._  
_”…and you…” The Alpha dared to reach for the dark blonds face. “…even though you are Omega, you’re not that shabby as well…” The Alpha grinned and his eyes glowed in amusement and arousal. “…I might sell you both and keep your credits...” The man licked his shaped lips again, looking the dark blond up and down._  
_Dean shivered in disgust at the sudden scent of Alpha lust. No!! He wouldn’t let that happen, not now, not that close to salvation for Sam._  
_The Omega took all courage together as he looked up, directly facing the Alpha Smuggler._  
_”How much more?” Dean asked, his voice as strong and stable as he could manage, but the Alpha only grinned onesidely._

\-------------

_Dean had to step back in anger, he was gnawing his teeth. The Sum that the Underworld Alpha had named just yet was so insane that it obviously had been a joke, the A-hole wasn’t taking him seriously at all._  
_While Dean was negotiating about a real life here, the other man was having fun by controlling the situation._  
_In an outburst of temper Dean snapped at the taller man. Screaming at the bastard for such a sick game, and the Omega went farther as he even began to insult the armed criminal._  
_”THAT IS BULLSHIT MAN!! NO ONE CAN GET THAT SUM, IT’s IMPOSSIBLE YOU PIECE OF SHIT, WE’VE GOT AN AGREEMENT AND IT WAS EVEN MORE THAN YOUR UGLY ASS IS WORTH!!!!” Dean was really pissed and he lost it in his desperation, sadly forgetting in what kind of Situation he, and more important, Sammy was…_

_The Alpha straightened and for a moment Dean thought he was getting to hit, like to often in his young life. But the punch never came. Instead the Guy in front grinned even wider._  
_It was the moment Dean realized that he had made a horrible mistake…_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam’s head felt heavy as he was supported on his arms, the Cup was still untouched and slowly the silence of that empty small place got on the Betas nerves.  
In his darkened mind Sam was recalling the day he had been brought here so many years ago, it still felt like yesterday due to deep impact the Betrayal of his Brother had left within Sam.  
He had been so young, and even if their life hadn’t been easy, they had been together, he had Dean who had hold to him always, who had promised him they would never leave each other, would always stay together, and even though Sam knew as an adult that this was a stupid thing to say, the boy 11 years old boy that had been forcefully grabbed and thrown into that dark and closed up container, had believed that lie until the very end at that night 15-20 years ago.  
The Boy who was crying now, as Sam remembered the darkness, the loneliness, the fear and the unsettled look on his Brothers face, as he had watched how Sam was dragged away and his Caretaker, his beloved Protector and Brother had not moved the slightest bit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Alpha turned and walked away, towards Sam, threatening Dean to take the younger one if the Omega wouldn’t agree to his Offer._  
_It was a Reflex that had the dark blond reaching for the Alpha, touching the stinking, disgusting man. Dean felt dirty already as he slowly nodded, signing his fate and breaking Sam free with just this small gesture…_  
_There was an exciting pulse running through the Smugglers body as he yelled and gestured something to his men._  
_Dean had only eyes for his little Brother who had stood up for some reason, who was looking at him in irritation and fear, trying to understand what was going on?_  
_Dean felt warmth and calm and sadness and pain and so much more as he tried to smile, as he tried to cheer up the little one he had in his care since their dad had left them. He wanted to see the dark haired smile one last time. The Omega wanted to make it a picture, a memory for the rest of his life, no matter how long this would be from now on… Dean kept smiling as Sam was grabbed and pulled up by two of the strangers, he kept smiling as the younger Beta started kicking and screaming, yelling for help and calling for his Brother, and Dean kept still smiling stone faced as the automatic train was sealed and started, moving towards the second ring, towards a better future for Sam to live in…_  
_And there was still a smile as the first tears started running down the sixteen years old Omegas face._

\-------------

There were tears, the ash blond Alpha realized as he got closer to the Cage door.  
The dimmed green emergency lighting was painting shadows into the corners and somewhere in the background there were whimpering and clanging noises from some other Omega crate’s that were lined up on both sides in three long hallways. 

Benny, the only name every one around here knew of, was looking through the small slit that was left for the observation during the drug withdrawal that so many of the Omegas coming here had to go through. The Alpha had seen a lot in his life, still was seeing a lot.  
But this dark blond one was one of the bad cases that would get stuck in his head for sure.

The ash blond had seen the poorly created mating mark that for some reason still wasn’t completely healed.  
He had seen the signs of beating and the punctuations from what ever the giant of an Omega had been given, probably on a daily basis, and he had seen the signs of some infections that often appeared from unprotected and uncontrolled sexual interactions, most of them probably not willingly.  
But Benny also had seen the weird dots on the Omegas back that were covering the strange man up to the nape of his neck, as well as the dark lines, the alpha had misinterpreted as veins, that were spreading from the dark blond hands up to his elbows.

Even though malnourished and underfed, with the tired eyes and the sunken face, this Omega was stunning for a different definition of Beauty, one that nowadays not much Alphas and Ultras, whom were following the latest fashion, would agree one. But Benny was not one of those brain less sheep’s, he knew when he got his hands on something special.  
And this one had something very special around him, and if nothing else, the fact that he was still standing was probably proof of that.

The Alpha watched as Dean turned once again, his face showing the traces of tears as he started a subdued whining for an unknown reason…

\-------------

_The Reality was a monster, Dean knew that as he was forcefully pulled back on his Arm. As he was easily thrown to the Concrete ground. So fast though, that the Omega couldn’t even process before the Alpha was at him, ripping off the sweaty clothes while pinning the shocked boy heavily to the ground._  
_There was a sudden ringing in his ears and Dean wanted to shake it off as he realised that he wasn’t moving as expected, that he wasn’t moving at all._  
_That was funny, the dark blond thought in his confused mind before the Monster, the Reality, grabbed the Omega and pulled him back into the light, presenting him vulnerable, unprotected and extradited to a vengeful low Alpha who was drunken from his current Power._  
_*I had agreed… I had agreed…* Dean was reminding himself, trying to keep calm, not to move, to wait it out. He wanted only to breath and get if over as the Alpha turned the almost naked Boy in his hands, smashing him into the concrete ground once again, his hand almost crushing the dark blonds skull as he was supporting his weight to open his own pants…_  
_*I had agreed… I had….ag…* The Omegas thoughts started to stutter at the forceful, the painful handling and even though he had tried, the Shock of the sudden attacking and the horrible realisation of what was about to happen, left Dean to react to fall into a Survival Mode that would made it even worse, and he knew that._

_As the struggling and the slight resistance amused the Alpha, the screaming and calling for help, did not! With unexpected strength, the disgusting man punched the already unmovable and pinned Boy, between his shoulder-blades, right on the spine. It had Deans body collapsing completely, his last power leaving the Omega in an instant, and all he was left to do was to lay prone as his legs got spread open, the same time as his arms got bound on the back with something the Smuggler had reached for…_  
_The Alpha growled and drooled on the prey beneath._

\-------------

_Every thing happened in a blur, it was fast, or took hours, Dean couldn’t tell. He strangely felt from a distance, how his chest and knees and his flat dick was ripped open as he was fucked on the concrete over and over and over again. He was sure he had screamed as he had been torn open by the low bastards cock, ramming in deeply and with no mercy or care at all, as he had slammed in his knot and ripped the former untouched rim even further. The Alpha complained about the dry pussy he was riding and how it rubbed on him…, the man’s voice was clear to hear even in the Omegas dizzy state of emptiness he had crawled into for his own protection. Even here in this small little bubble Dean was hiding, he realized the moment he started bleeding and the following Alphas praise for the Omegas final participation in that payment, by lubricating himself…_  
_*I have agreed...* Dean thought._

_After that it wasn’t more than a dull pressure pumping in and out of his destroyed entrance, the squishing sound and the moaning man in his back..._  
_Dean’s body had become numb and a small part, still alive within, was thankful for that…while the rest of the broken Omega was listening to praises how good he would be in the future, how he would serve well for customers if there would be something left, which, due to the Alphas comment, wasn’t decided yet…_

_It was cold… the green eyed, oddly enough, realized as he was still rocked forward, the knot deeply locked within his channel and his skin scrapped off on that uneven, sharp ground._  
_After he had been filled, multiple times, used to the alphas full content and satisfaction, Dean had thought it was over, he had survived it, he would be left alone now, finally able to mourn about his Brothers lost._  
_But the Smuggler had not seen Dean given enough as he invited the already waiting men to have their proportion of today’s payment…_  
_And it was mercy, Dean thought, as his head was slammed down again, when he was granted silence as the world got dark for good… It was his Sammy who was awaiting him at the end of this nightmare… *Sammy…* Dean thought._

\-------------

Benny had great trouble holding the Omega, who had started screaming and seizing some time ago.  
His teeth were clenching as well ahs his muscles, leaving the whole body to lift up in abnormal contortions scratching the chains loudly on the tiled but heated ground.  
Dean’s Head snapped back, hitting the hard ground with a dull sound, immediately leaving a blood stain at the spot.  
And although the Omega was still in restriction until he would have been overlooked by a medic, Benny had to make a decision or this guy would maybe strangle and injure himself even more.  
His current condition was worse enough and the Ash blond Alpha was not willing to lose this big guy for whom he already had an Investor in mind…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stared at the ceiling while the pictures of the past were running in his mind.  
Last time he had felt this alone, this lost, the Beta had still been a child, close to his 12th Birthday.  
He was excited to know what Dean would have to give him this year. He was excited to hear some more story’s about the time their mom had been around. A small tradition his Brother had started to keep the memory, the myth of a happy family alive.  
Every year, the dark blond had pulled Sammy into his arms and had painted him a picture of that mysterious, fantastic world Sam couldn’t remember at all.  
It was before Dean had thrown him away, leaving a lost boy with one single unanswered question that had cursed the Betas life.  
“Why?” Sam mumbled into the empty Apartment, the hole he was calling Home right now.  
“Why?”…The dark haired repeated…  
___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
